Feeling Oblivion
by reneereaper39
Summary: Yue Katsuna, a young immigrant girl currently residing in The Sand Village, has just lost her guardian. All alone to cope with her uncontrollable Elemental powers, she seeks help from the Kazekage. The more he inquires about her, the darker the secrets. A bloodthirsty clan, a vengeful demon, and a helpless girl. Can Gaara handle it or will his emotions with her lead him astray?
1. I feel it Chapter 1

Mameha Katsuna, the name burned through the back of her head and producing tears in her eyes. Her name that will be forever placed on this stone, but not in her heart. To her, she will always be remembered as...

"Nanna..."

The wind gently blew the hair from her face in almost a comfort, as if Nanna herself was there watching her from a spiritual plane. Unable to accept looking at the name any longer, she found solace in the flowers nestled in the purple vase on the ground in front of it. White Orchids, her favorite. Although impossible to keep alive in a place like this, it was only appropriate for her final resting place to have one thing that represents her in memory. She clenched her fist in anger as streams of water fell into the thirsty sand covered ground.

'Why did you have to leave too?' she cried aloud in her mind. 'You left me here alone. What am I going to do now that you're gone?'

In silence, she tried to calm herself by holding a tissue to her face. In times as hard as this, it was difficult to control her breathing. She remembered her precious Nanna. It was a day like any other, with her smiling face greeting Yue as she walked into the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment. It was just like every morning, with Jasmine tea and sugar cookies on the table, as she always had made. Those mornings were the routine that above all else gave her the feeling of being truly at home. Through all her life, Nanna was like a mother to her, guiding her into the young woman she is today and now, after a few years of struggling with the illness that has taken hold of her aging body, she passed peacefully in her sleep. With the tissue, she wiped her excess tears and uttered a short prayer.

"I will see you again, Nanna. Be at peace." Yue turned away from Mameha's grave towards the stone to her left. Reo Akimitsu, it read. The name that brought instant feelings of anger, sadness, and guilt at the same time. Not all happiness in the world could make her feel any remorse for that name. "Reo..." she whispered, looking down at the freshly placed flower among the bouquet of dried brown crinkly ones. "I'm sorry..."

The bright sun, that she was usually used to, burned brighter that day along with the black dress she wore. The heat was getting tremendous, to which she decided against her distraught emotional state to return home. Yue wrapped the shawl across her shoulders and proceeded towards the gates of the village. She kept her head down, dragging her feet against the dusty ground as she walked. It wasn't as hard to leave the graveyard; for her, the hardest part was facing the fact that the house will be empty when she got there.

'First Reo... then Nanna...' she thought hardheartedly.

A waterfall of memories poured into her mind with crystal clear images of them. Nanna in the tea shop getting on Reo for putting too much sugar in the pot and Reo rubbing the back of his neck, apologizing and then looking at Yue with those same gorgeous hazel eyes. Those eyes that she knew immediately meant he loved her. Both of them were the greatest treasures she could ever hope to have in this pitiful life she lived. Even when they fought, even with her powers, they both still chose to love her unconditionally. It was the norm of Reo to become easily distracted when Yue entered the kitchen to begin her shift. Mameha, however, did not tolerate any mishaps for her expanding business, but still, for Yue's sake, allowed Reo's employment. It had been three years for Reo, but only a week for Nanna's absence to overall take its toll on her. Instantly, that warm image of Reo began to splatter with red blood. Yue's stomach churned and her heart began to ache. As much as she tried to push it out of her mind, Reo's hazel eyes turning a dark lifeless grey never left. There was nothing she could do. The darkness would always find its way back into her fragile brain and it would stay there for a while. Back when Nanna was around, she would notice and embrace her until her emotions ran dry, but, alas, she departed this world too. Yue was on her own to face her demons alone. Step by step, she walked across the dusty plain. She attempted to move away from her wallowing pity to focus on something in reality, something physical. She breathed in and out...in and out... focusing on that was the only way she could ever achieve meditation.

'The pain will subside and soon you will feel nothing at all...' she thought to herself.

THUD! Or so, she thought nothing...

Grasping her face, she looked up to whom she had bumped into when her icy blue eyes met cool teal ones wrapped in dark, nearly black rings. His face though attractive showed a slight annoyance. Taking notice of the uniform, her eyes widened as she immediately bowed to him.

"My apologies, sir..." His expression softened as he nodded. "Excuse me."

Without waiting for his acknowledgement, she moved around, pacing her way back this time. Her eyes were red and bleeding with tears. That look was very familiar to him, as if it were showing a mirror of the past. His eyes followed her as she walked away, wondering why this woman would be so upset at a time like this, then he took notice of her black dress. Black was not worn much in Suna, only for time of funerals. In a flash, he remembered the pain in the eyes of those families, the families that wore black in loss of those who he killed long ago.

'She must have lost someone close.' he thought and with that he turned to continue his path.

She knew she didn't look presentable to show her face in public, but to have shown her face to the Kazekage made her feel foolish. At this point, all she wanted was to go home and grieve. The streets were filled with livelihood. Vendors were making their various forms of income, people were dining and socializing, and the children were playing kickball by the playground. It was as if there were no problems left in the world. Life just continued as it were a week ago. To this girl though, there was a sense of doubt. Whose to say those vendors haven't had anything stolen from them? What about those people socializing and not realizing the darkest secrets of the person they talk to? Or which of those children would be next to get a scraped knee? All of this life happening before her eyes only turned her sour. Without Reo and Nanna,.. there was nothing good left for her here...

Yue was soon greeted by the entrance of a small building. This was the moment she had been dreading since she first left the funeral. She opened her small purse to feel around for her keys. Once she found them, she turned it into the lock until it clicked and with a heavy push she opened the door. It was much harder to open today. Closing it behind her, she felt for a light and switched it on to find clean wooden tables with chairs on top set in rows of four across the way and a dark kitchen in the back. The place was indeed empty. She locked the door behind her and slowly made her way towards the back to another door, this one unlocked. It led to the second story, which was her apartment. There was a dullness in the room without her Nanna's vibrant personality to liven it. To Yue, now it was just a living room with one couch and a coffee table in the center. The small kitchen was settled in the right and the bedrooms were to the left, to which she walked to. Placing her hand on the knob of her room, she looked across the way to Mameha's shut door. Her eyes became blurry with water and in a blink it flowed down her cheek. The realization hit her hard, knowing that now she would not have the strength to go in that room for a long time. Some day, she will have to go in, but not now. She slammed the door, fell on her bed, clasping her pillow and began to drown in her tears. The grieving had begun since she found out of Nanna's death, but this was the first time she really let it out.

After many hours of crying, she tired herself out and began to drift into a deep sleep. Her vision was black for a moment until a bright white flash had transported her into a small room, much different than her apartment. Yue could see a small girl with long black hair in a braid wearing a pink shirt and black shorts sitting in the corner of the room holding her right knee. She was crying. Yue slowly walked towards her, but was stopped by a tall young woman wearing a blue silk kimono and her hair up in a bun. She knelt by the child and with a soothing voice she said "You may cry from the pain, but the pain will stop eventually." The little girl looked up to the woman. "You are strong, little Yue. You just don't see it." And the woman kissed her injured knee. Yue's eyes widened as she recognized the lady in blue as a younger Mameha and the little girl as her. The memory of when she was young. Young Nanna took little Yue in her arms, and as she walked away, the memory began to fade into darkness.

Suddenly, the light appeared once more, this time with almost a blue aura. It then took her to a moonlit garden covered with lush flowers and a gorgeous sparkling pond in the center. The setting gave her a sense of calmness. Whatever memory this was, it was quite a beautiful beginning. Immediately, she heard the sound of gravel crunching as if someone was running across the ground. She turned to the direction of the sound and came to witness another version of herself, this time she was around thirteen years of age, in a purple flowered kimono running across the garden. She looked frantic and kept looking over her shoulder until she tripped over her own shoes and fell hard to the ground. Older Yue just watched as two large men came out of the shadows of the night armed and going straight for her younger self. Little Yue crawled on the ground as fast as she could, but the men were just a foot away from her, both with masks covering their face. It wasn't like the Anbu Black Ops masks, but something much more nightmarish. One man drew out his long sword, aimed ready to hit the little girl, but before he could pierce her skin, another sword blocked it away. It was Nanna! She threw the attacker off with heavy force and immediately looked back to little Yue.

"Run!" she commanded. The other attacker jumped with his blade inching close to Mameha's neck.

Little Yue threw out her right hand. "No!" she screamed, her right hand producing a small blue light of power that forced the icy wind to shove both of the men many yards across the garden. Yue was stunned at how much force was behind that one strike from her younger self. Nanna took hold of the opportunity, grabbed little Yue, and continued to run until they were completely out of sight. The two men recovered from the blow and went back to chasing them both. Since this was a memory, there was nothing she could do. Yue looked back up to the moon and closed her eyes. Opening them, she was welcomed back to her bedroom.

'That... happened so long ago..'

Noticing her windows were black, she addressed her alarm clock to see that it was now 8:07 pm. Had she really slept all day? What was the point of getting up now? Yue planned to close the tea shop down until at least Monday. That was three days from now. She pressed her face into her hands.

'How am I going to run the shop all by myself?'

The tea shop, Kori, was Nanna's dream since Yue could remember. Nanna was her guardian all her life, and when they escaped The Mist Village, they lived their lives running from the attackers. Yue never completely knew why they had to keep running and remain hidden from them, but she did as Nanna told. Yue didn't remember her real parents, or her previous home since that dream she had. Mameha found refuge for them in The Village Hidden in the Sand, knowing that no water or ice Elemental could ever practice their powers here, therefore, it wouldn't be the ideal place for the men to find them. They were safe. Mameha made them residents of Suna and instructed Yue to never show her powers to anyone. By doing that, they would remain safe. Yue did as told. Time passed by over her teenage years, performing small jobs here and there across the village to help Mameha open her own tea shop. From then on, they lived their lives of peace despite Nanna continuously watching guard over her precious Yue. The young girl didn't understand this choice of life, and went to attempt to ask Mameha why this happened? And why she had to hide from them when they could have just fought or called for help? But Nanna insisted to tell her when she got older. She never did. That was the biggest void in her life at this point. No answers and no means of finding out. The tea shop is all she had left of Nanna, and she will be damned if it were to go under. It was hard enough with two people, and now just one remained. What was she going to do?

Yue took in a breath and sighed. 'The best thing I can do at this point is to prepare the shop for Monday and, perhaps, seek another employee before I have to get a roommate. That's going to be tough to move on so suddenly.'

With that thought, she rolled out of bed to the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water and scented soaps washed all the bad thoughts away and cleared her mind. Once she was out, she wrapped a towel around her waist to dry and checked herself in the mirror. Those cold blue eyes staring at her were still puffy and red from before. Her skin was much more pale from crying. If she had cried anymore, she would probably get sick. As if she needed that right now. The long black hair, she dried off with the towel and let it part on the right side of her face.

"You are stronger than this." she told herself just before going back in her room to put on a change of clothes. A simple navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She went downstairs into the shop. The dining area lights were still on. Damn! She forgot to shut them off. As much as it still hurt to see that Nanna wasn't there like she usually is, Yue tried to put the depression aside and focus on work. The sooner the shop was in order, the sooner she could get it running again. She began to take the chairs down off the tables when she heard a knock at the door.

'Who would be here at this time of night?' she thought, skeptical just thinking about opening the door. 'The store has been closed all week, why would a customer think about showing up tonight? It's so late.'

She remembered her promise to Nanna about her powers, but she wasn't here to protect her anymore. The War had just ended not too long ago, and crime wasn't as bad as it used to be, but, nevertheless, she remembered those two guys who were out to get her. The Korishi clan, they called themselves. With one hand behind her back, she formed a small ice kunai, and opened the door with the other. She was ready to strike, but stopped when she met the dark brown eyes of a young girl. Her long black hair draped around her face down to a long flowing blue kimono dress. She was easily recognizable despite the year-apart features.

"Yumi?"

"Yue!" She smiled, jumping to give her a hug, which made Yue to drop her ice kunai to the floor. It shattered with a loud crack, but she didn't seem to notice.

Surprised at her presence, she asked "What are you doing here?"

Yumi took a step back and explained that she received her letter about Mameha not doing so well, and came to see how they were. "So, where is she?" Yue's eyes sunk low to the ground and her vision became blurry again, but she unhealthily held it in. Yumi took notice and realized she had her answer. "Oh...I'm sorry, Yue." She placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Yue gestured her to come inside. Once in, she closed the door and locked it. Yumi took a seat at one of the set up tables as Yue went into the kitchen to boil some water in the kettle for tea."Green tea, Earl Grey, or...?"

"Chamomile, if you have it?" She requested. Yue did as she pleased and brought out two cups and a ration of leftover cookies. Yumi took the kettle to pour the steaming hot water into the cups. Yue placed the handmade bags of tea inside each cup and let the tea leaves steep until the water changed color.

"The shop has been closed all week, so, I'm sorry if the cookies are a little stale." Yue stated, to which Yumi picked up a cookie and felt it in her hand. Sure enough, it was stiff, so stiff that she decided to test it by banging it on the table. It still didn't break. The girls both chuckled and pushed the plate of cookies away. It was nice to have her laugh despite all that has happened this week, but like all good times, there has to be some bad and Yumi had questions that she curiously wanted answers from, mostly because she wanted to help. Taking the cup in her hand, she held it out for Yue.

"Do you mind? I prefer my tea cold." As requested, Yue obliged by placing her hand above the cup. A slight blue light appeared just around the rim. Clink! Clink! A couple of ice chips fell inside.

"Thanks." She said. "So, the illness took hold of her, didn't it?" Yue nodded. "Did she at least pass in her sleep?"

"Yes, she went peacefully." She began "You didn't have to come all this way, Yumi."

"We are best friends, Yue, since we were young. Mameha and mom have been friends even longer. I needed to be sure that you were okay here." The kindness in her words were soothing, but she knew dragging her into the problems at hand would only increase the risks of exposure. Plus, she never liked feeling in-debt to others.

"I'm fine." She lied. Yumi knew better.

"Really? Whose running the shop now?"

"Me."

"You can't do this by yourself. This place is too big for just one person. You say the shop has been closed all week? How will you pay your bills?" Yue was quiet for a minute. As much as she hated to admit it, Yumi was right. Closing the shop for a week has definitely put its toll on the house bills as well as Nanna's hospital bills and the funeral costs. Living in this village in the middle of the desert was expensive enough as it is. To live in such a hot climate with little to no means of natural resources, the nation thrived on imports. The only means of food and water they had came from other nations in trade for salt, metals and minerals, and military services. People can't just grow what they want and wander aimlessly around the desert in hopes of finding an oasis. To the best of her knowledge, she was screwed.

"I'll figure something out."

"You have no idea, do you?" Her silence spoke volumes. "Then, let me help you. Have you considered hiring someone new?"

"Yumi, Nanna just died. The funeral was today. I haven't thought of the bills, the shop, or anything!" She snapped at her. Almost instantly, she felt guilty for screaming at her, knowing she didn't deserve any of it. Yumi's face saddened, but she understood the pain she was going through.

"I'm sorry that she's gone." She held her hand to show that she meant it in comfort. "You need to start thinking of yourself now. If you need, I'll stay and help you until you get back to your routine or until you hire someone else."

"You know how I get when it comes to trusting others. They could see my abilities, and if they do then..." She explained, thinking back once again into the past.

"Then they could end up like Reo?" It's like she could read her mind. She sipped her tea again and squeezed her hand. "What happened to Reo was his choice..."

"And it will happen to the next one I invite in my life."

Yumi was getting upset. She had no knowledge of the Korishi clan or why they were out to get her friend, but she knew this time was different. The Great Ninja War was over and peace was among the nations. It isn't fair for her to live her life alone in fear of them. She knew Yue needed to find a strong person to protect her, someone who lived here, someone she could trust who possibly experienced a similar situation. Then, an idea popped in her head. "Have you considered going to the Kazekage?"

Yue's ears perked up, her face in utter perplexity at what she had just suggested. "Why would I do that?"

"He's Commander of The Shinobi Elite Forces, which can provide you protection. He has experienced almost the same problem, if not worse than yours. I'm sure that if you explain what's going on, he can help. He might could send you an unpaid intern until you get back on your feet." She explained.

"Nanna risked everything for us to start a new life of peace here as regular shinobi. Then I met Reo and we became friends. I promised Nanna not to show my powers, but I let her down and it got out of control. Now, because of me, they are dead. Who knows what will happen if I do it again?"

Yumi was getting frustrated at the stubbornness of her friend. There was a reason Mameha chose The Sand Village. Given the military background, the climate and living conditions, and the Kazekage's son taking his title as the protector of the nation - this was the perfect place for Yue to start over. Yumi, as a familiar water Elemental, didn't have the same life. Tatsu, her mother, allowed her to control her power with training, to use it to protect and serve Konoha. Yumi didn't even know the reason why the Korishi clan was after her. If it wasn't for her mother's promise to Mameha, she might have known. She knew Yue deserved a better life than to be just a simple regular shinobi. "You can't live keep living like this, Yue. Us Elementals have lived our lives different from everyone else. Very few of us possess these powers. It's not something we should hide."

"I'm going to keep this shop going exactly how it has been for the last few years, even if it means hiding forever and living alone. I owe Nanna that much after everything she did for me."

"But, Yue..."

"My decision stays."


	2. Sleep Deprivation Chapter 2

Yumi remained a guest in Yue's apartment and agreed to help her around the Tea Shop as much as she could. Yue put her to work cleaning and decorating the dining area in a way that would attract customers to come inside. She knew the task would suit her friend's designer aspirations while she took over the kitchen and inventory. That was usually what she did when Nanna was alive. Nanna was the one who took over most of the cooking and serving. She always welcomed her customers with a friendly smile, and never failed to start up a conversation with them individually. In the past, the Kazekage and his associates would also come once a week to have a taste of Nanna's famous sugar cookies. Luckily, she kept all her recipes in a binder stored in the pantry, not that she ever needed it. Yue knew well enough how much practice Nanna had to perfect her cooking. It never failed to make your taste buds dance. It was upsetting to think that Mameha's conversations with the customers was the main reason they all came back to the shop. Yue realized in that thought that she never took time out to socialize with the customers at all. She never really allowed herself to talk to anyone.

"Reo..." she sighed, glancing at the kettles sitting on top of the stove, wishing he was there unknowingly messing things up. She missed having Nanna checking in, and nagging him about his screw ups. She wanted them both back.

"Hey, Yue! Come here!" Yumi called. Yue walked out of the kitchen and was amazed at the sight of her new dining area. The wooden tables were clothed in a light tan table cloth, decorated with a lovely miniature cactus plant on top. The walls were still the same color of clay, but there were several pictures mounted to give it life, pictures that looked very familiar.

"You used my paintings?" Yue asked. Yumi only smiled.

"Your talents should get noticed." She pointed to the large painting of the beautiful garden at the home she used to live in. The exact one fresh in her memories from her dream last night. "I mean this one, it's just gorgeous!"

Yue smiled. "I think it looks great, Yumi."

"When people see this, they're going to come back every day." Sometimes she could get overly confident, but that was what made Yumi Yumi. She always saw the best in everything. It made Yue wonder if she had seen any hardship at all.

When the day was over, they proceeded back to the apartment. Yumi took the honor of making dinner, but Yue was still too depressed to eat much of anything. She would more likely come back for it later in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. Yumi took comfort on the couch, offering to play a game with Yue, stay up and talk, or suggesting just about anything to try and get her friend to cheer up, but Yue would just say that she was tired and go to bed. Her friend understood that it was inevitably going to take her a while to get back to her original self, the Yue that she knew growing up. For the last couple of days, Yue had trouble going back to bed. The dreams she had of those men chasing her kept coming back and she stayed up most of the night wondering why it was recurring. Did it mean something? She laid back in her bed, staring at the ceiling for some answer to her questions. Why couldn't Nanna just tell her why they had to come to Suna? Why couldn't they have just stayed in The Mist? She knew all too well the answer to her own questions revolved around those two assassins. If only they could fight them off for good. Were they still out there looking for her? Before she died, she could have told her everything, to give her insight for a chance to prepare for the worst. But, why didn't she?

Holding her hands out, she concentrated her chakra to meld the water within her out in the palm of her hands. The form took shape of a small sculpture of the orchid flower she remembered leaving on Nanna's grave. Seeing that frozen bud ironically gave her a warm feeling inside. She grew up with a passionate desire to be a ninja and use her powers for good. She tried to tell Nanna about all the benefits it could do for the village, but as always, she forbid it.

 _ **"You have a great gift, that only you possess. You mustn't let people see it.** **You** **are stronger than you know."**_ Those words continued to echo in her mind. The orchid in her hand disintegrated into snow and melted away through her fingers.

'If I was as strong as you say, then why couldn't I practice my abilities to defend myself? Why did you keep me locked away from the world?'

Yue's eyes began to stream with tears once again. This knowledge was completely out of her reach. Not even Yumi knew the reason for it, for her mother never told as a promise she kept to Mameha. Ice wielding would do so much good for this village. She could come up with a hundred reasons right off the bat. Even the Kazekage had proved to the village that he could help others with his abilities despite being the village's weapon of mass destruction. If he could do it, then why couldn't she? Just like that, it was as if the answer popped right in her head of why she couldn't. Reo... It had been three years since he died and still the memory of what happened to him haunts her. How could she use her powers again after that? The one person she showed them to and then... blood... The chaos was so great that she vowed never to show anyone again. Yumi and her mother, Tatsu, were the only ones left that knew her secret. The only other people who could possibly know about her was the Korishi, but thankfully, they haven't been able to find her for years. Sadly for her, that was not the case for Yumi. Tatsu gave her the opportunity to train her power and become a ninja. How she envied her. If only Mameha could have took some time towards controlling her power, maybe then, they wouldn't have needed to run. So many years of fighting and hiding...

The ceiling was blank except for a few cracks here and there from the slowly deteriorating foundation. She bored from looking at it. The stars and moon would be much more beautiful. She wiped away the excess water from her eyes and turned over to look at her clock. It was 1:28 am. Yumi, as would the rest of the village, would be in deep sleep for the rest of the night. Yue turned her back from the clock to the window. The stars in Suna shined a lot brighter than back in The Mist Village, and once more, she desired to take a closer look. She got up from her bed. The window was calling her name. As soon as the pane was up, she leaped out onto the balcony and climbed up the top of the fire escape stairs to the roof. The scene was just as lovely as she remembered, although, it had been a long time that she actually came back to this spot. The moon was held in a crescent shape, like a happy face, which gave her a sense of calmness. This was her spot, the place where she could really take her mind off things, where she didn't have to worry about many people watching her, and where she felt at home. The heat may have bothered her during the day, but the coldness of the night in the desert didn't phase her. Others would have bundled up in cloaks or scarfs, but not Yue. She could live in an igloo if she chose to.

Taking all the scenery and silence in, she smiled. This was the time that she could be free of Nanna's grasp, free to live her own life, and choose to do what she saw right. A thought came to her mind when she took notice of the barrier surrounding The Sand Village. The lights of the guard stations around the village began to dim slowly one by one. They were calling it for the night. Beyond that wall was nothing but sand, no one at all, just sand. Maybe, for once in a long time, she could see what lies beyond the wall. A smirk came across her face as she dove right in for the opportunity. She began to run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she came to the edge of the barrier. As she observed, the guards were gone. She paused to look around to make sure no one was following her. It looked clear, and with a swift jump, she was out of The Sand Village.

She failed to see that those teal green eyes from before had took over the night watch for the guards. Having done this for many years of inability to sleep from Shukaku's wrath on his psyche, he didn't mind the position. The demon was now gone, but he took responsibility of the night watch at times when he failed to sleep. Ever since he saw that woman with the icy blue eyes, he felt so uneasy that his deep thoughts on her kept him awake. That uneasy feeling fled as soon as he saw the shadow of a stranger bouncing across the rooftops. Thinking that someone had broken through the wall, he pulled off his Kazekage uniform, revealing his normal red suit and followed the person. Being in Suna, he didn't really need to carry his typical gourd of sand around with him since there were miles of desert he could use to excavate. Someone breaking through the wall was an unusual occurrence from the years of peace after The Great Ninja War had ended. At least, Gaara had something going on besides paperwork and that girl. Leap after leap, he followed this stranger trying to be as quiet as possible to not make it aware of his presence. The darkness of the night didn't help give a clear visual of the suspect. It wasn't until it stopped on the top of the barrier wall to check its surroundings that he was able to see that it was a girl. She looked familiar to him, but given that he sees a lot of his villagers daily, he did not know specifically who she was. Opening his palm, he summoned his sand to form an old trick that he used when he was taking the Chunin Exams in Konoha, the third eye jutsu. Concentrating his chakra, he placed his free hand on his right eye to form a duplicate out of sand in the other. As soon as his third eye produced vision, he crushed it, allowing the sand to float towards her and form once again into its original state. Now, he was able to see more clearly and immediately recognized the face of the young girl who bumped into him the other day. She didn't notice the eye looking right at her when she hopped off the ledge. Gaara instantly broke the jutsu, returning sight to his right eye and went after her.

Yue ran and ran, not feeling the need to stop from escaping her prison to the free dunes in the horizon. Wait! Prison? Is that what she thought of this place? Why would she ever think that her home was a prison? Yue found the urge to halt her feet and turn back at the village, still unaware that Gaara was watching her. He wondered if she was trying to escape, or become a rogue ninja, but when she stopped to look back at the village, his mind went blank. She was a good ways away, but the entrance was still very visible to her eyes.

'What is she doing out there?' He wondered while watching, eager for her to do something.

Yue closed her eyes and questioned her actions. Nanna and Reo made their attendance present in her mind. Why was she running? Mameha didn't let her show her abilities because she was trying to protect her, not because she thought she was a monster. She told her that she loved her always nearly every day. Maybe, she knew that Yue wouldn't be able to control such power, or maybe due to the value of her power, it made it difficult to trust people among those who were already out to get her. She, still, was oblivious to the answers. Yue was usually always distant from others, except Yumi, but was that really Mameha's fault? The only other person she allowed in her life was Reo. Even though he saw her ability, he didn't ever think she was scary. He actually seemed to be interested in what all it could do, but when she showed him the limits of her ability, it got carried away and nearly killed Mameha. That moment, she remembered it like it was yesterday. Reo stepped in the way. He was pierced in a vital organ and went to the hospital, but after his surgery, his wound became infected. Due to a medical shortage, the doctor's were unable to treat it. He passed away the day after. Yue hardheartedly recalled his hazel eyes turning into that corpse grey color when she watched him fade on that hospital bed. She let herself get out of control and her first ever friend, someone that she loved deeply, someone who loved her in return, died for it.

Yue looked to her hands and cursed them under her breath. The images of his dead body being sunk into the Earth filled her with despair. Reo didn't have a family after The Ninja War ended and lived his life alone in his small apartment down the street from the Kori Tea Shop. Him and Nanna were the only ones who genuinely made her feel at home no matter what pain she had gone through. The worst pain dealt to her was that of which was caused by her own hands. Even Mameha, after the incident of being exposed to the chilling cold of her ice jutsu, her body contracted a virus that caused her to fall ill. After three years of suffering and no medical way of getting rid of the virus, she passed. Even within her hardship, Nanna never blamed Yue.

'How could you forgive me?' She questioned from within. The sadness and guilt began to take its toll, igniting a small flame within her that began to grow until rage boiled into her veins. She hated it! She hated that they were gone! Most of all, she hated herself. Each heart beat pulsed louder as the pictures of their death clashed into her head over and over. Her chest, she could feel, began to hurt.

"How could you forgive me?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, letting the fury take over her whole being. Her chakra began to burst in high levels of energy throughout her body as her eyes began to glow the brightest blue Gaara had ever seen. The power this girl was emitting from her body formed a whirlwind of ice and sand that immediately gave Gaara chills regardless of him being many yards away. He was bewildered. The only time he had ever seen power that great was when he was battling Uzumaki.

"What is this power?" He questioned aloud, getting his sand at the ready in case she decided to attack.

Yue felt the anger burn inside her soul with each horrible thought. She wanted to bury them all under a pile of sharp ice crystals, but they came back taunting her... killing her... Without a single thought, she channeled all her chakra into both her hands. Gaara watched as they continued to glow brighter by the second until she could no longer contain it. She clasped her hands together above her head combining the chakra into a giant ball of energy. Eyes wide in fear of the inevitable, Gaara formed a sand wall, blocking the entire village from her line of fire. Yue didn't think about the village anymore, not Yumi or the tea shop, or even Mameha's and Reo's graves. The darkness inside enveloped around her; it was in control now. Yue let out a scream that even Konoha could hear as she released the ball of ice across the sand in front of her. The dunes thudded with each piercing crystal, impaling the sand for nearly a mile. Gaara held his sand shield ground, but the attack did not deplete his chakra like it normally did to withstand damage. Looking in the direction of the ice spears, he noticed that it had patched away from The Sand Village. He exhaled a sigh of relief, but kept his guard up on her.

Yue felt the release of her anger as the chakra depleted from her body. The whirlwind surrounding her calmed until it masked within the air, and the glow from her eyes faded back to their original color. The loss of stamina finally took effect on her, causing her to barely stand. She fell to her knees, holding her aching chest as it was difficult to breathe. Gaara took a minute to reevaluate what he had just seen before taking action. When he saw that she stopped glowing and was now on her knees spent, he took the opportunity of getting close now that she was no longer a threat. It wasn't until a moment later that she heard the hissing sound of sand falling beside her. Assuming she was hallucinating, she saw what seemed to be a curtain of sand that was covering the front of the village sinking slowly back into the dunes from which it came. Her stomach dropped in realization that she was not just seeing things. There was only one man who could make something like that.

'Shit!' She screamed in her head as she frantically looked around to see where he was. 'Was he watching me the whole time?!'

Gaara summoned his sand once more to form a tornado around him, transporting his body until he presented his full stature in front of her cold blue eyes. A look of fear came upon her as she gazed up at him. His face showed a look of seriousness that only made Yue more frightened at what he was about to do to her. She glanced back to where she fired. The ice was so close to the village, but luckily, it missed. She hung her head low in guilt at the recognition of what she had just done, and how it could have ended. The only home she had left could have been yet another thing destroyed by her hand. And what was the worst of it was the fact that the Kazekage himself had been watching, breaking her promise to Nanna again. After seeing what could have ended in a disaster, it's no wonder he appeared in front of her. She felt so ashamed.

"The penalty for attacking The Sand Village is death." He stated in the most cold tone she had ever heard in her life. Yue, as scared as she was, did not cry for the punishment he bestowed. She calmed herself down in almost a relief of it, but she could not look him in the eye for the actions she made. Putting everyone she met at risk, taking the lives of her family, and breaking her promise only proved to herself that she was not in favor of continuing to exist. The world would be better off without her. If she were to run away from death again, it would only follow her. She might as well accept defeat and die at the hands of a true shinobi.

"I deserve it." She said.

Gaara could tell by the tone in her voice that she was truthful in the acceptance of her fate. But, why would she agree? This wasn't something that others would typically agree to, more or less, they would cower in fear and beg for forgiveness. He was confused, but didn't allow his face to show it. Her face was down, signifying that she had no intention of fighting him back. To think that someone like this, with that kind of power, would give in so easily to defeat. Gaara had enough experience in his life to be able to tell a difference between a corrupt individual and a spy. He understood that if a person committed bad actions and accepted the blame, it meant that they have been defeated long ago and are just lashing out. Perhaps, she was doing the same. He recognized her as a shinobi of his own village and judging by his careful observation, she couldn't have been able to destroy the village, not with _that_ lack of control. This submissiveness was typical for him as he was the Kazekage, but it didn't give him enough reason to lower his guard.

"What is your name?" He asked. She looked up to him with those sad blue eyes he remembered from before.

"Yue."

"Yue..." he repeated. "That power that you possess, it's not a kekkei genkai origin of my village. Where are you from?"

Yue held her tongue, a dangerous move to say the least, but she was afraid of what he would do if she spoke the truth. He was all powerful, she knew, however, knowing that she had defiled Nanna's death with the broken promise again would be wrong, especially deepening it by telling her story. That would only make things worse. Gaara understood the silence of her contemplating whether or not to answer him. Given that he had just told her of the death penalty, he knew that she was thinking if she answered, that he would not like what he heard and kill her on the spot. It didn't surprise him to suspect her to be among those who were still deathly afraid of him. He was practically known as the Grim Reaper of The Sand. From her silence, he determined that she wasn't going to talk, so he took the chance to rephrase.

"You have strength at Jounin level, yet, I do not recall you among those enlisted in The Ninja Academy. You look to be around my age and I would have seen you, but after witnessing the absence of your chakra control tonight, I have confirmed my recollection." He began to explain. Yue listened with a surprising fascination, for they had just met and yet, he was able to read her like a book. "I can only conclude that you are from the water nation. Ice is not common to use in battle around here. You haven't mastered your kekkei genkai judging by your fatigued state... You have been hiding this power." She looked back to the ground in disbelief. He was truly brilliant, as would be expected. The way she looked away, it reminded him of when he was little, the look of contempt his father gave after he killed, the look of disappointment he knew he was giving to her. Gaara felt a need to revise what he said earlier. He saw her throw the ice attack in the desert, not the village. As far as he knew, she did not harm anyone, and yet, he was addressing the death penalty. He was no better than his father. "The Ninja War may be over, but I am still responsible for the safety of these people... whether it be inside the walls... or outside."

Yue nodded, but continued to remain silent. What could she say? The biggest question in her mind was to know why he didn't just kill her and get it over with already? Running would be a futile attempt, seeing as how there was an infinite amount of sand that he could use to stop her. As if she would have the courage to even dare to try. He couldn't look away from her eyes, for he was curious to see if her look would change.

"Why did you come out here?" He asked. She looked to him with sincerity to signify that she could not tell him. Like most people, he could not read her mind. He only became more frustrated at the disobedient silence. "As Kazekage, you will answer me..."

His chakra melted with his hidden emotions into the sand making it move in waves around them. He meant to intimidate her just enough to get her to speak, but Yue couldn't bring herself to do it. Looking to the ground in defeat, she whispered. "I can't."

The sand reacted by wrapping slowly around her legs up to her neck at her response. The young girl did not flinch. The cool feel of the sand embraced her soothingly until she was completely covered. This must be his signature move, The Sand Coffin. Gaara was stunned that she didn't make any attempt to escape, but he didn't show it. This intimidation tactic was going over the line than what he originally intended.

'Does she really want to die?' He thought as he held his hand out ready to finish her off with The Sand Burial jutsu. Yue closed her eyes, feeling the pressure of the Earth encasing her body. It became harder for her to breathe. This girl, Gaara just couldn't fathom the idea of taking her life. When she gave in to him, he wondered if she had been suffering for a long time. It was obvious that she was hiding this power while staying in The Sand Village, but he needed to know why. She could be a threat, but assuming she had lived here for a while, he didn't understand why she would reveal this jutsu out of the blue. He needed to know.

'Reo... Nanna... Forgive me.' she prayed, understanding that this was it for her. A tear escaped her eye, not out of sadness, but out of joy, knowing that she was going to see them both soon. Gaara dropped his hand to his side, releasing her from the sandy clutches. Yue dropped to the ground again and looked up to him with confusion.

"Why?" She asked "Why didn't you-?" She was cut off when he reached his hand down to her. Yue was stunned and confused at the same time. Was he helping her?

"I don't know you enough, Yue, to see you as a threat to my village." He explained. "I cannot take your life without good reason..." Yue was speechless. "If I can, I'd like to help you." He gave a faint smile. She immediately felt her pulse throbbing in her chest. For some reason, the words he said and the gesture he made caused her to think about Reo. They looked so similar.

Her heart began to ache again as she quickly shook her head. "No, you can't." She said frantically. Gaara's smile faded as he retracted his hand. She looked terrified. Did he scare her that bad?

"Yue, I-"

"No! Stay away from me!" She shouted to him. Her eyes blinked back to the powerful blue color from before and the air began to swirl around her with ice and sand. He was amazed that after all that, she still had that much chakra left. If there is a will, there was certainly a way, and Yue's mixed emotions gave her the strength to get away. The ice glowed in unison with her eyes until her body was consumed in light. Gaara shielded his face to keep him from going blind, and in an instant, she vanished leaving behind only a pile of snow.


	3. Everything Changes Chapter 3

Gaara eyed the giant pile of paperwork on his desk with such intense frustration that it put a strain on his brain. He pinched the bridge of his nose to soothe the pain temporarily. The work was never ending to him, but he understood fully well that it was all part of the pros and cons of his title as Kazekage. The papers were reparations again, made to be sent to the families who had lost their own in combat from The Great Ninja War. So many people had fallen to ensure victory and now the world was at peace. The toll on the dead ruptured the economy for nearly all the nations, but even despite that, Gaara found a way to ensure that every body was commemorated a proper burial service. It was one of his strengths, to be able to figure things out while still being in favor of the people in the village. He was just as remarkable as his father, but that girl - that was a problem he couldn't solve yet. The information around her was lacking.

Gaara began his paperwork, speed-reading, scribbling, and calculating at a swift pace. It was a strong talent that he acquired with being alone for so many years. When the stack was halfway done, he took a break to look outside his office window. It was still daylight out, but the sun was taking its descend into the desert. Realizing the time it took for him to do all that work, his headache throbbed again. At this rate, he won't be able to make it to The Residential Records Office. Being a Kage, he expected this would happen, but he never intended to stray away from the matter at hand. Focusing his chakra, he commanded the sand to find his brother Kankuro to deliver a message to meet him. Gaara always found his sand to be useful at just about anything he needed it for, aside from this damned paperwork. While on his break, he thought about her once more. He knew that she had to have been hiding this strength for a long time. To think that he could be so blind as to have someone like _her_ living here in the village without him knowing. All his young life, it was _him_ that the village was out to kill; it was _him_ who was the monster of The Sand. Then overtime, when he took on his political role, he was no longer feared by the people, rather was loved and accepted. Even still, he should have known if there was another person with power to match his own, and wielding ice none the less, but there was very little evidence of this girl. He had to find out more about her. This was not going to be an easy task given the way she acted last night. How she looked at him when he found her out, it was almost surprising, like she had been caught in the act. That, he was certain, meant that she would more likely go back to hiding. No matter how long she has been here, she could easily do it again.

'Her eyes...' he thought 'So cold and, yet so fearful...' He recalled her shouting for him to stay away, which brought that ache back once more in his head. Shukaku may have left his body and no longer continued to torture him, but with the pain of guilt weighing down on him, the demon may as well have stayed. 'I should have approached her differently...'

Gaara knew that he would be going against every traditional law of The Sand in regards to her punishment, but something about her was keeping him from going through with it. After fighting Naruto at the invasion of Konoha Crush, he promised to better himself for the people that he hurt and make amends with the shinobi of The Sand. Even today, there are very few older people who still fear him. It wasn't easy to get to this point, especially when he rose to political power. His aid in achieving this goal was none other than the young ninja of the village, for they had grown to move on from the past and accept him for who he was now instead of who he was then. The altercation with Yue led him to think that maybe he was still as frightening as he was back then. The death penalty - for God's sake, why did he open up with that? The actions she made had drove him to it, he assumed, but that was no excuse. He was intimidating her, sure, but why was she so submissive? The whole situation could have turned out better than that. Even when lending her a hand, she turned away and fled just as the villagers did to him long ago. No matter what, he needed to find her and make this right. Whatever she was going through, whatever she was hiding from, she was still a shinobi of The Sand. He took an oath to protect the people from harm, even the ones they inflict upon themselves.

Taking notice that he took a much longer than needed break, he returned back to the stack of papers still untouched for the day. Hopefully, this would be the end of the reparations and the economy will start to rebuild itself. The young Kage worked his superior magic at a higher speed than before. Kankuro would be here any minute and he needed his help. A couple of hours went by and just when Gaara was about to finish the last fifteen papers, a knock came outside his office door.

"Come." Gaara said, to which the door opened revealing a purple painted face easily recognized as his brother, Kankuro.

"Hey, little brother. I figured you'd be stuck in here doing paperwork. What did you want to see me for?"

"I need you to go down to The Residential Records Office and bring me the records of all the women who applied for residency in The Sand Village over the past twenty years."

Kankuro's face highlighted with curiosity at the request. This wasn't something he normally asked for. "Any particular reason why?"

Gaara put down his work to make eye contact with his brother, ensuring him that he was being serious about this. "Last night, I met a girl who goes by the name of Yue."

Immediately, Kankuro's eye got wide as he smirked. "A lady friend? I didn't think you would be the type to find love, Gaara."

The Kazekage felt his cheeks burn red in embarrassment; his brother always had to jump to conclusions. "That's not where I'm going with this." He explained, to which Kankuro sarcastically held his hands up.

"Okay, whatever you say. What about her?"

"I caught her sneaking outside the village last night and upon following her, I discovered that she has very intense ice power."

His older brother's brow only furrowed in deeper confusion. That sounded almost unbelievable, but this was Gaara, he wouldn't lie. It's too unusual to make this up especially considering they live in the desert. "Ice powers? But, no one has-"

"Which is exactly why I need more information on her."

"What exactly happened last night?"

Gaara looked away, still feeling guilty about it, but he had to fill him in. "As I said before, I found her sneaking last night to the outskirts of the village. I followed her since I took the night watch duty for the guards. As I watched her, she looked as if she were in pain from something built up inside her. She released this intense amount of chakra all around her... I didn't know what would happen, so I formed a sand barrier in front of the village. She fired a long line of ice spears into the ground, but didn't hit the village." Kankuro was speechless. He really wasn't making this up, the details were too much. With his full attention he let him continue. "After the attack, she fell to the ground unable to breathe. When I confronted her, I asked her who she was, but she only gave me her name, which is Yue. I don't have her last name. I can only conclude that she is from The Land of Water who came to live here in Suna. I don't know how long she has lived here, but she has been able to hide that power from us ever since, and she can continue to do so. Judging by how quick her chakra ran out, it tells me that she's not properly trained, so it's likely she did not attend The Academy."

"Could she be a threat to us?" Kankuro asked. Gaara thought back to her pacifist behavior when he addressed the death penalty. He shook his head no.

"Her eyes are like how mine used to be, filled with darkness and pain... She has been hiding this ability while she was staying here, and from what, I do not know." He explained.

"I hate to say it, Gaara, but maybe it's possible that she could have been hiding from you."

Gaara hesitated and shook his head once more. "She wouldn't hide in The Sand Village if she were solely afraid of me... It has to be something else..."

"But Gaara, that amount of documents you want could take months to go through. Can you give me any other helpful information about her so I can filter them out? Like, her physical description?" Gaara quietly examined everything he knew about her. He told him that she had long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, last seen wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts. He couldn't give a last name, the one thing that would filter everything out immediately. Then he thought, maybe Yue wasn't even her real name. She was hesitant about all the other questions he asked her, so the name might not show validity, but it was all they had to go off of. "I don't know if that's enough, Gaara, but I can try my best. Maybe you should keep a look out for her in the village." And with that said, he turned to the door, but before he could open it he thought of something. "Wait! Was last night your first encounter with her?"

"No."

"Okay, when and where did you first see her?" He asked his little brother. Instantly, Gaara remembered the day that she bumped into him as he was walking around the village.

"We ran into each other two days ago on the Main Street just outside Suna Cemetery. She was wearing a black dress and shawl, and she was crying, so she must have come from a funeral..." Gaara started, now possessing the revelation that he so desperately needed "Go through the obituaries for the last two weeks and go through the names of the families of those who have deceased. Once you have it, filter out the names of those who applied for residency over the last twenty years and find the one that meets the description of Yue, if that _is_ her real name... Inform me as soon as you have the results."

Kankuro smiled in relief that he finally had a lead, especially one that would thin out the time to find this chick. "You can count on me, sir. I'll help you find your lady friend." He saluted him off and exited the room, leaving Gaara with yet another headache. At least, he felt more at peace knowing that he could entrust his brother with this task that he couldn't.

'The black dress... Why did I not think of it sooner? That day... She must have lost someone close. That would explain the destruction out in the desert and her fearful eyes when I caught her, but why would she want to die? What could have happened to make her feel that way?' For the time being, he tried to put out the infinite possible explanations drifting across his mind to finish the reparations at hand. It became difficult for him because, somehow, he could not get the image of her face out of his thoughts. Was it her eyes? Did he see so much of himself within her that he knew exactly how she was feeling? Did he want to help her? Or was he thinking about her for another reason? Regardless, there were other matters that needed attending to.

—-

Yue awoke to the annoying sound of someone banging on her bedroom door. "Yue are you in there? It's way past noon and you're still sleeping?" It was Yumi. Exhausted and frustrated, she rolled over in her bed to stretch. She loved her friend dearly, but sometimes Yue wished that she would just leave her alone, especially when it came to letting her sleep. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yumi. Just give me a minute." She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked down at her hands. They were still the same. Good. Images flashed into her mind so real that she questioned if it was a dream or if it really happened to her. She remembered going outside the window last night to sit in her favorite spot to watch the stars, then she saw herself running outside the barrier of the village. She recalled a bright light and the feeling anger and resentment, which could only mean that she more likely succumbed to her powers again. Did it really happen? The ice spears hitting the sand? Did she really try to attack Suna? And Kazekage Gaara... Was he actually there watching her? 'What did I do last night?' she thought.

"Are you coming out?" Yumi called. Annoyed, Yue turned back to face reality and went to open the door for her. Yumi's eyes creased in a dumbfounded look as she stood there in silence. Yue was confused at what she was looking at.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hair..."

"It's messy, I know." Yue brushed it off, but her friend just shook her head.

"No, your hair. It has a white streak in it."

"What?" Yue didn't understand, so to clarify, she ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was just as she said, her long side bangs had a bright white streak that curved all the way down her face. Her hair altogether had a skunk-like look and it was a lot to take in. Her chest started rapidly rising and falling a the sight of it. 'So it wasn't a dream at all...'

"What's wrong, Yue?" Yumi asked while trying to rub her over exerted friend's back in comfort.

"How did this happen? Why is my hair turning white?"

"Did you use your powers again?"

Yue snapped her neck to look at her friend for answers. How did she know? She didn't recall _her_ following her last night, but in the same retrospect, she didn't see Gaara either until he appeared to her. Did she watch it too? "Why?" Yue wanted to know.

"I think this has something to do with your ability, Yue. Just tell me the truth. Did you use your powers again last night?"

"Yes." She admitted turning away.

"Tell me what happened. What did you do that made you have to sleep until three pm?" Yumi asked.

"Last night, I was having trouble sleeping, as I have been all week. I thought that if I went to get some fresh air and see the stars that it would help me relax." She began with her head down, ashamed to be exposing her broken promise "I watched the guards around the barrier turn in for the night, and I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I was running towards that wall."

"You ran away?" Yue could hear the hurt behind Yumi's words, but she needed to finish telling her what happened.

"I went out in the desert and I couldn't stop thinking about Reo and Nanna... and how they died because of me... I guess you could say I was running from that, from the truth of what I really am... from my own problems... but then, I thought about all the good things they did for me here in this village. I couldn't ever leave that. Out of everything that has happened to us, they never stopped loving me, but how could they? I'm a monster..." Yumi placed a hand on her shoulder, but Yue pushed it off, feeling undeserving of any affection right now. Tears were becoming prominently exposed in her eyes as she continued her story. "How could they forgive me after what I did? I became angry and hurt at myself that I let my powers take control of my body, and without thinking, I fired ice into the ground so close it nearly hit the village."

"No one got hurt, did they?" She asked, immediately showing concern.

"No, Lord Gaara was there, making sure that I didn't."

"Wait! The Kazekage saw you do this?!" Yue closed her eyes and nodded. Yumi didn't know what to think. This was not sounding like the Yue she knew yesterday. "What did he do?"

"He asked who I was, but I kept my mouth shut. He should have killed me, but-" she paused, remembering that hand gesture he gave to help her. The way he smiled at her turned her cheeks into a flushed pink color.

"But what?" Yumi asked.

"He spared my life and offered to help me. I didn't know what to do, so I fled. I transported myself back here and the next thing I know I'm waking up to you banging on my door."

Yumi looked to the side as she normally did when she was deep in thought, trying to piece it all together. Yue failed to see how this pertained to her hair situation. It amazed Yumi to think that after all Yue said about choosing to hide and live her life as a regular shinobi, that she would go and do something as extreme as this, and to have the Kazekage see it none the less! It was bound to happen at some point, she knew, but she had instructed for this matter to be discussed thoroughly before physically showing him, that way she could lead him into the knowledge of her powers. It's too late now. The cats out of the bag - well, not _all_ of it from what she's gathered. If it were true that Gaara did try to help her, then the situation may not be as bad as she thought.

"You know, Gaara is going to come looking for you now that he knows what you are capable of."

"I've been hiding for nearly eight years now, and he hasn't found me. I can do it again."

"You're sure you didn't give yourself away?" Yumi asked.

"Nope, all I told him was my -" A realization struck her. She told him her name! 'Fuck fuck fuuuuuck!' She screamed inside. Yumi could tell she was freaking out again. That wasn't ever good.

"What?"

"I told him my name."

"You what?! Oh, God!" She smacked her head in disbelief. "This isn't like you, Yue. What happened to hiding forever and running the Tea Shop as a shinobi?"

"I don't know! I was so scared of what he was gonna do to me when I unleashed my power!"

"But you said you kept your mouth shut."

"That's all he knows about me, just my name." She explained, hoping it would be enough to convince her friend that she was still safe.

"Not your last name, right?"

"No, just Yue."

She sighed in grief, accepting that it is what it is. "At this point, you might as well let him know everything."

"I can't do that." Yue stated again.

"Why not?!" Yumi snapped "You practically gave yourself away last night! He has ways where he can find you as long as you stay here. Something like this can't just be forgotten." Yue felt regret. She was right, up until now everything had been _her_ decision and she should accept the consequences. But why did he have to follow her? "Yue, I'm sorry." She stated putting her arm back on Yue's shoulder to prove her sincerity "If he _really_ meant that he wants to help you, I say let him. I know you are afraid of getting out of control and hurting the people you let in your life, but that's what life is all about, taking risks, and he's the Kazekage. He can take care of himself, he has proven that all his young life. Let him help you. You deserve to connect with people again. If not, then, you will continue to give in to the power and uncontrollable blow up everything you hold dear to you. This chakra that we possess cannot be contained, only trained."

Yue was quiet as she was thinking it over. Yumi was probably right, if she continued living in on the haunting memory of losing her family, she will never truly connect with anyone again. She will be all alone. And if she gave into her loneliness, she is guaranteed to hurt many more people instead of just one. "Just one guy?" She asked aloud.

"Yes, just him for now and we will see how it goes." Yumi explained.

"But what if he finds out about the Korishi clan? What if he-?"

"He will never betray his own people. You are a resident here. He will never give you up to them." It was like she already knew what she was thinking. Yumi had already figured this out, Yue could see that. Taking a deep breath in was her way of coming to a final decision. When she exhaled, she agreed with a smile and a nod. Yumi felt satisfied with her answer. She, finally, was able to convince her friend to take the first step to moving on with her life. If she could open up to the highest honored shinobi of The Sand, then she would be safe. Then, she could start to make friends again.

"But what do I do about this?" Yue asked, holding out her white strand of hair. Turning to the mirror, she flipped it up to see if the white had gone down into the roots, which she knew it obviously did.

"Your hair changes the more you use your powers." She explained, to which caught her friend's attention. "As I said before, our powers are not something we can just hide. The more we use it, the more we become what we are truly meant to be."

"But _your_ hair is exactly the same as when we were little and you are allowed to use your powers more than I am!" Yue exclaimed. Yumi reached her hands behind her neck, running her fingers through until she was able to lift up all her black hair. Underneath, revealed many streaks of blue only visible in the light, since the natural black color blended in so perfectly with it. The Ice Elemental was lost for words. Yumi released her hair and proceeded to her left arm to lift up the sleeve. She uncovered a mark that looked to be scarred into her skin in the shape that instantly reminded Yue of her friend's ability, water.

"We all start to show the first signs of change in our hair and physical appearance, but as time passes, your power will eventually take hold and become a permanent part of you, not just as a tool used for combat and protection. Each of us go through different changes until we've mastered it. Then, we become one with the Element."

"I can't let this power take hold of me! It's caused me nothing but grief. What do I do?"

"Yue, there's no telling if this _can_ be prevented. Like it or not, you are an Ice Elemental. Your true colors are starting to show." Yumi chuckled pointing to her hair. "The only advice I can give that could possibly keep you from turning completely is to avoid using your powers in public unless you need to. And especially don't use it out of anger."

"Anger?"

She nodded. "If you act on your emotions, the strength will become much more difficult to control, and if you can't control it, it will overcome you."

Yue had no idea Yumi knew so much about this that Nanna didn't, or rather, did not wish to share with her. The advice she gave was more helpful than what Mameha ever gave, although the principle is essentially the same - don't show your powers. It was either that or learn to control it. If she took the alternate direction than what she originally intended, she feared it would cause more death. She couldn't let that happen, but maybe with the help of Gaara they could find some sort of solution.

With a sigh, she fiddled with the white strand of hair. "I guess, I could dye it."

Yumi smiled and hugged her best friend. "I think it looks good on you."

At second glance, Yue did feel more attractive with this small feature that made her stand out between the two of them. She decided to keep it. "Okay, it stays."

"Good, now come eat some dinner so we can go finish getting the tea shop ready. We open the doors tomorrow morning." For the first time, Yue felt confident in the idea of the store opening tomorrow. She was ready to start her life in a positive direction. The store was clean and decorated, inventory was caught up as were some of the payments, and the equipment was sanitized, ready to be used. All that was left to do was to open the doors.

"What about the Kazekage?" Yue asked.

"You can always go to him at the Kage tower, but it's a long process for just any shinobi to meet him. I say wait until he finds you."

"I haven't talked to anybody since Reo died. What if I can't explain myself to him?"

"You always get so nervous. Just pretend like you are talking to me. If you need me, you know I'll be there." Yumi said with her utmost reassurance. Yue nodded and they proceeded out the bathroom.


	4. Knowing the Needed Chapter 4

Kankuro looked at the enormous building before him, The Library of The Hidden Sand. It was the largest one located in the middle of the village and was known to possess all the knowledge to the history of the village. Every piece of information dating from the ninja families that first built settlement here to the modern present day empire was tucked away inside. Kankuro knew that it would have what he needed to begin his assignment. He walked quietly inside as to be respectful to the other people studying and headed over towards the counter to the Head Librarian.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"The Kazekage has ordered me to obtain the obituaries over the last two weeks."

"Yes, sir, if you would follow me." She walked around the check out desk and directed him to a room separated from the main entrance. It was filled with filing cabinets. "All the newspapers and files are sorted by date and issuer in alphabetical order. The papers from the last month are stored in those bins on the bottom right." She pointed "Help yourself."

"Thanks." He smiled, and with that, she closed the door behind her leaving him alone to begin his work. Kankuro went over to the bins that she said, opened it, and went through the labeled dividers. He only needed the ones from the last two weeks. He pulled them out along with his notepad and pen that he kept on his person at all times and began skipping straight to the obituary section. Name after name, he listed down, being sure to keep an eye out for anything unusual. After a couple of hours, he finished his list. Thirty-seven names altogether. Some of the people who shared the same name he didn't bother to write down. If this girl is to be someone who remained hidden for many years, then she more likely did not have a big family. When Gaara met her leaving the cemetery and again outside the walls all by herself, that, to him, indicated that she now currently lives alone.

He put the documents back to the proper location before departing the building. Next was the Residential Records Office. The streets were becoming crowded, as it normally would around this time. A new day in the city meant a new place to eat for Kankuro. The most popular restaurants were all located in the center of the village. Even the small vendors had the tastiest food. Kankuro browsed the choices by using his sense of smell. If the smell was good enough to make his stomach growl, then it was where he would go first. Before long, he was enveloped in a haze of great scents. Fried squid, barbecued beef, dumplings, ramen, soups and stews, the works! Kankuro followed his nose to a small vendor frying up small balls of takoyaki and soba noodles on a griddle. With his stomach growling, he ordered exactly what he saw. He paid the vendor and ate while on his walk to the records office. The food was gone in a flash, and in no time at all, he was outside the building. There was an elderly man wearing a grey uniform sorting out papers on his reception desk. Taking notice of Kankuro, he immediately stopped his task to assist him.

"Kankuro, sir, how can I help you?"

"Lord Gaara has given me a mission to uncover the identities of these people." Kankuro held out his notepad to the man. "I will need access to your records, specifically of those who applied for residency in The Sand over the last twenty years under these names."

The old man nodded in understanding and gestured him to follow. He led them down a hallway to one of many locked doors and proceeded to extract a ring of keys from his side pouch. Once the door was opened, he allowed Kankuro to go in first. The wall was covered from ceiling to floor in more filing cabinets. A small table was located in the middle of the room for him to use. "These are the records of the people who applied for residency in Suna over the last fifty years. All the files are alphabetized by last name. I'm sure you will find what you are looking for here, if not, don't hesitate to ask." said the old man.

"Thank you."

"I should inform you that these documents hold confidential information of all residents. I trust that you will not let this get into the wrong hands."

Kankuro smiled. "You have my word by order of the Kazekage."

"Good. Since this information contains original papers, the documents must not leave this building. However, you are allowed to print copies. There is a printer across the hall that you are welcome to use."

"Yes, sir, I appreciate it." He thanked again.

The old man then closed the locked door and once again he was alone. With the notepad in his hand, he went to the first name on the list to begin his search. He remembered Gaara's description of her - long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, last seen wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts. He grinned thinking back on his little brother's face when he teased him about seeing this girl. Gaara wasn't the type to go out of his way looking for a girl, let alone date one. But the pink color of his cheeks when he described her physical appearance confirmed to him that Gaara found her attractive. Hopefully, he could get to see what type of woman she is. She must be pretty if it got Gaara to blush, but to be able to manipulate _ice_... that is definitely something you don't hear in this place. Knowing the nature of the role his brother took, Kankuro knew that Gaara wouldn't stop until he found her and determined whether or not she needed help. Over the years of watching Gaara, he did notice a big change in him. He started opening himself to others, making friendships with just about anyone he met. Even the families that hated him for so long were starting to come around. It's scary to think of the monster he used to be, but that was the past. His little brother worked very hard to get to the position of Kazekage. During the political disagreements regarding Gaara taking the Kage role, Kankuro never stopped supporting him. He knew that he would be a model shinobi, that he would serve and protect the village until his death.

Name after name, he searched. So far, only a couple of people asked for residency in Suna for the last twenty years. None of them had family members that met the appearance he was told. The other names that he couldn't find, he could only assume that they were native born shinobi. It wasn't until he reached the K's that he found something interesting. A record of a woman. Katsuna was her name, Mameha Katsuna. Her face was at least a decade younger than her obituary picture, but he recognized her right away as the lady who owned the tea shop named Kori.

'Man they have the best sugar cookies. I'll have to go get some later.' Under her photo, stamped in bright red ink it labeled- Deceased. 'Well so much for the cookies...'

He skimmed through her papers and upon applying to her residency, it informed that she brought one child with her upon moving here, a female child. Behind Mameha's papers were her documents. The top of the paper clipped an old photo of a young girl, and to his surprise, she looked almost exactly like the description Gaara said. Her name was Yue Katsuna. He continued to read her file with curiosity, now certain that this was the right girl. Under her ability it read- unknown, which he knew that it meant she either did not possess one or it was too soon to tell because of her age. This was typical when it came to allowing children across the border. Inside, it followed a newspaper article detailing the grand opening of Kori along with sheets of Mameha's medical history. She obtained a virus, which deemed to be the cause of her untimely death, but there was absolutely no medical records for Yue. Amazingly, there was also no evidence of Yue attending The Academy, just as Gaara said. He knew this had to be expected in effort to cover up. At the end of the folder were copies of their ID cards. Luckily, this documentation had to be updated every year. Kankuro's brow lifted when he saw the current photo of Yue. She was much more pretty than he had thought, and he knew immediately that this was it. This was the girl Gaara was looking for.

When he finished reading, he bolted to the printer and copied everything in the file. He then returned all the original papers to where they came, folded the copies, and tucked them away before departing to the Kage tower. It was dark out, but the lights in the streets were still on. The people had not yet gone to bed, so Gaara would still be in his office. As soon as the Kage tower was in his sight, he paced his way faster. The guards recognized him and stepped aside to allow him entrance. He followed the path that led to Gaara's office. Once outside, he knocked on the dark hardwood door.

"Come." Kankuro came through the door to see his little brother sitting behind his desk reading a large red book. He must have been re-reading their father's memoirs. Gaara, taking notice of his brother, closed the book and set it aside. "Did you find her?" He asked.

"Yes." He said, to which he took the folded documents from his pocket and handed it to him. He began to unfold it, but Kankuro just thought it would be easier to tell him what he read. "Yue is her real name. Last name is Katsuna. She moved here with her guardian Mameha Katsuna over seven years ago. You may know Mameha better as the owner of Kori, the tea shop that we used to go to that had those super awesome sugar cookies." Gaara unfolded the papers, skimming through each one while continuing to listen to Kankuro. He felt his soul lift from his body when he got to her recent photo ID. That was her alright... Yue. "A little over a week ago, Mameha died, and from her medical records it said that she passed from Myocarditis, a virus that caused her heart to stop beating rhythmically. There is no medical file nor is there any academic records for Yue. It looks as if she just existed here, seeing as how there isn't much information about her. It says nothing about her ice jutsu."

"I expected as much." Gaara stated as he looked to his brother. "We have her current address now. I will go to her tomorrow and fix this problem."

"Can I come with?" Kankuro asked out of the blue. Gaara cocked his head in silence and folded his arms. This was what he normally did when he didn't understand something.

"Why?"

Kankuro decided to mess with him and with a smirk, he said "She's quite a looker, if I may say so myself. I'd like to get to know her too."

Gaara felt his head pulse. His brother smirked at the sour glare he was getting. The unusual way Kankuro acted around women, from what Gaara had observed - he didn't need much to get a woman alone with him. It was irritatingly difficult for Gaara to learn the difference between love and friendship despite his siblings explanations. There was a separate process of establishing a relationship when it came to a man and woman, and so on. This process was something that he was completely clueless about. He watched Kankuro in hopes of finding an understanding, but seeing the various women come and go showed that there was no relationship between them at all. The thought of those fragile emotional eyes in the care of his older brother gave him a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach. She looked to already be suffering emotional pain. This would make it worse. Kankuro could tell by Gaara's face that he was getting jealous and even though he tried to remain emotionless and silent, it only made it more obvious. He couldn't tell that he was being fucked with. To Kankuro, this was funny as hell.

"Fine."

That surprised him. He was hoping he would say no. Gaara re-folded her file to put in his pocket and stood from his desk. As he walked past him to the door, Kankuro felt a sense of hate coming from him. It was the same hate that he felt back when Gaara still had the demon, the feeling that he was going to kill him. Maybe he crossed the line. Kankuro didn't actually have intentions of getting with Yue, but knowing how ignorant Gaara was when it came to love, it seemed fun. The Kazekage felt a sense of fear emitting from his brother. If it were the young Gaara he dared to mess with, it would surely have been the end of him. But now that he has changed, the arrogant antics of his brother no longer brought out the evil in him. Needless to say, that didn't keep him from thinking with his sinister side of what he _could_ have done. He knew he couldn't have been serious about Yue.

"I'm done for the day. Let's go home."Gaara said.

"Alright." He watched as his brother did the opposite of what he thought he was going to do. Gaara opened the door for him. With a weight lifted in relief, Kankuro smiled at his little brother and walked with him out of the building.

The dishes clacked together when they fell into the plastic bin. The shop was becoming more quiet in unison with the sunlight fading outside. Yumi locked the front door and turned the open sign to closed. With a sigh in fatigue, both girls leaned against something close by that was strong enough to hold them.

"Wow. First day of work at Kori Tea Shop. I don't know how you and Mameha did it, Yue."

"It takes time to adjust to the busy work, but honestly, I didn't think it would be so packed."

"Well, you _did_ close the shop for the last couple of weeks." Yumi replied matter-of-fact-like. Yue smiled.

The people were intrigued at the small changes made to the dining area, especially around her paintings. Lots of compliments on the garden picture in particular. They brewed the same teas and baked the same cookies on the menu, seeing at it was never Yue's intention for it to change. There were hardly any hiccups today aside from the loyal customers who wanted to see Nanna. Yumi encouraged Yue to take a step outside the kitchen and mingle with the villagers, but one after another came asking to chat with Mameha. It hurt her to think that most of them didn't know of her death. Do any of them read the paper? When she had her first heart attack, did they stop to think of why she wasn't in the shop? Did they really care about her at all? Yumi saw this and took over the front counter for the rest of the day. The orders kept rolling in a long intense cycle. It was enough of a distraction to help Yue move forward and continue to be productive. Now the day was over. Yue went to the back to wash the dishes while Yumi bused the tables and cleaned the floors. They both should have known that customers would come in asking about Mameha, but their ignorance was just too soon to discuss. This was also going to need time to get back to normal.

'Normal?...' Yue laughed inside, looking at her watery reflection in the kettle she had rinsed. The strand of white hair was still there. 'Nothing will go back to normal now...'

This was a new chapter in her life, and this one was more unpredictable than the last. Change was taking dominance within her. No matter how adamant she willed herself to be, it was coming through. She could feel it even without trying to use her powers. When Yumi told her not to use it out of anger, she wondered if sadness also had an effect on it too, a slow one. Yumi must have witnessed this change in power in another Elemental who used it out of rage, or maybe... she acted on her _own_ anger. That could explain why Tatsu initiated her training right away and why Yumi stays in a good mood all the time, but it was only a small theory. Yue thought it was best not to ask about it. It took them a couple of hours to finish cleaning and setting up the shop for the next day. When they were finally done, Yumi was ready to hit the hay. Luckily, she made dinner in the crock pot so she didn't have to worry about cooking right after work. For the first time in a long time, Yue decided to eat with her best friend. They chowed down on the amazing red curry she made until the sound of slurping was now silence. Yue looked at her empty bowl, feeling a connection between her and the empty void within it.

"Thank you, Yumi." She spoke.

"For what?"

"For everything... I couldn't have been able to do it all by myself. You have given me more confidence in myself that I never thought I would have. And you have told me more about myself than Nanna ever did..." Yumi's heart melted at the praise of her friend, but was soon wallowed in heartache at the sight of tears. Yue started sobbing. She covered her face in her hands to hide the embarrassment from Yumi.

"Yue, what's wrong?" Without waiting for an answer, she went around and held her head against her chest, allowing her to cry in her kimono. She panted for breath, unable to breathe out of her nose. Yumi rubbed her back gently. She could understand her being upset about the customers asking for Mameha taking its toll, but why was she upset for her help? No matter the reason, she was not going to leave her like this. "Tell me why you're upset."

Yue sniffed and locked her drowning blue eyes to Yumi's soothing hazel eyes. "I feel so lost, Yumi. I don't know who I am anymore."

"What?"

"I thought that if I kept the tea shop going for Nanna that I would find some peace at her and Reo's death, but I don't! I thought that if I shut myself away from the world that I could live a normal life, but I'm not normal! I can feel myself changing ever since that night. I don't know what's happening to me or why... I don't understand why she didn't tell me anything... I'm so afraid of what's going to happen to me and to everyone else... I don't know what to do!"

Yumi listened to her intently. What advice could she give her though? She was brought up to live a life entirely different from her own. Every word she said, Yumi understood why she felt this way, but she didn't know the answers that she desperately needed. All she could do was hold her. "I don't know why either..." she spoke calmly "Mameha loved you, Yue... Reo loved you... And I love you... She did not bring you to this village if she wanted you to suffer. She brought you here for you to start a new life. A life that _you_ can take control of, for _you_ to be happy. We don't always have a choice when it comes to fate, but there's always the chance that maybe all this pain was meant for something good. I believe that you are now climbing a steep mountain and have not yet reached the top to see the beauty on the other side. Don't think that you are facing this challenge alone... because I am here beside you. And don't be afraid to ask for help. Someone out in this world knows exactly what you are going through. That's why we take risks to meet new people; it changes us with the bonds we build. It makes us stronger together despite how different we all are. I know you are strong, even if you don't see it."

Instantly, she remembered her dream of Nanna and little Yue. She said that too. It must be true. She wiped the water droplets with her thumb and smiled. Her friend said just what she needed to hear. Her mind was no longer stormed with black rainy clouds. They turned grey and were fading away with each deep breath she took to calm down.

"I know you want to keep her memory alive with keeping Kori open, but is that _really_ what you want to do?"

"At this point, I'm not sure anymore." Yue admitted with full honesty. Was that what she wanted? For her whole life, she didn't realize she was given a choice. Everything had always been decided for her. What did she want to do?

"I think you should sleep on it. If you want, we can close the shop down again until we figure things out." Yumi offered, but Yue declined by shaking her head.

"No, keep it open for now. We still need the money."

"If we don't think of something, I'm going to have to put in a request to see the Kazekage." She explained.

"You still think he's trying to find me?" Yue asked.

"It's been a couple of days now. He may not recognize you with your new hair. Someone of that rank would not turn away from discovering an Elemental in his midst." Someone of his rank? That just made it sound like he would be seeking her for political benefits, and he might be since she barely knew him, but still... him lending her his hand that night...

'That couldn't possibly be his intentions... His smile and the way he looked at me...' she blushed again 'He meant it genuinely... He does want to help...'

"Let's get some rest, Yue. We can talk this out in the morning."

The ice girl nodded in agreement and after taking a well deserved shower, she dove into the bed sheets and closed her eyes. The black void was all she could see, but after what seemed like forever of waiting, no images appeared to take it over. No good or bad thoughts appeared. Why didn't she fall into dreamland? Yue thought that after letting all that pain and fear out over the last few days would give her enough closure to have a good nights rest, but that was sadly not the case. In her many attempts to lull her mind to sleep, only a few worked. She began to try meditating her breathing. Nope. Stretching? Nope. And lastly thinking of something boring, like counting sheep. Didn't work either.

'What the hell?... Why can't I sleep?'

Her body ached from getting back in her work routine, but something was keeping her awake. She turned to look at her clock. It was 12:10 am. As if her body knew exactly what to do next, she turned to the window to look outside. No windstorm tonight. And nearly a full moon! Yue got up from her bed to the window. She reached for the handle but hesitated. A feeling washed over her, not out of fear, but almost like an omen. Yue was uneasy about this feeling, but the white aura of the moonlight kept drawing her near. She could never escape it. In almost a trans, she obeyed it, opened the latch, and went to take a seat in her special spot. The sky was in many ways like the desert, with the stars like sand sprinkled along the ground and the moon like a giant clay rock nestled within it. It was truly beautiful. That weird feeling she had wandered out of her psyche with each passing second she took gazing at the scenery. Yue wondered how the sky would look with falling snowflakes on a moon like this. That was wishful thinking. Back in The Mist Village, or anywhere else in the world, the moon and snowfall could never come together. Clouds would always cover it up or the snow would stop falling. How would her snowflakes look in the moonlight? She reached her right hand to the sky while she laid there. This didn't require much chakra to do, much like when she put ice in Yumi's tea. She didn't need much concentration for this either. Her fingertips started to glow blue, when they couldn't hold in the chakra, it burst into a small confetti of white flakes. It shimmered in the shine of the white light as it floated to her pale face. It was far more beautiful than any light she had seen in a long time. Her lips curled from ear to ear at the feeling it gave her.

"Hisssssssssshhhhhhhhh"

'That sound!'

She right away recognized the sound and shot up from her spot to look for the source. The wall that surrounded the village had begun to burst with large black clouds. It bled from each station where the guards would be located. The black streams around the wall came together in a giant cloud above her, eclipsing the moon. As she watched, it started to descend lower and lower until it was inches from her face. The closer it got, she was able to make out that it wasn't just a cloud, but a cloud of sand. Her stomach dropped. The sand began to morph into the shape of a person; red and black replaced the gritty tan color. His real image now completed, he opened his eyes, instantly causing fear to rise up back inside her. With his arms crossed, he stepped towards her. Yue reacted by taking a step back. She didn't know why she was so afraid of him. She knew he was trying to help her all this time, but she couldn't help it.

"Yue Katsuna. We should talk." His voice as cold as a blizzard left her stuck on the edge of the roof. She couldn't get away. He was at her house now, he found her. Even if she were to teleport away, where would she go now? Yue took a deep breath in to relax. Whether she was ready or not, they needed to talk.


	5. Snowflakes in Suna Chapter 5

***Earlier***

Gaara sat on the edge of his bed staring at the floor with contempt. He had been able to sleep soundly for most of the nights without Shukaku taking over him. The black rings around his eyes had even begun to shrink. Somehow Kankuro's words from before only left Gaara puzzled. His unusual feelings mixed within it kept him up.

 _ **"She's quite a looker if I may say so myself... I'd like to meet her too."**_

'What would he want to do with her?...'

He already knew fully well the answer to that question. Time and time again he saw his older brother attempt to "court" women. Upon observation, he noticed that none of them ever stayed with him. He couldn't understand why. Did Kankuro actually try starting a relationship with each of those girls and got rejected? Or was it only physical? Kankuro had a process of meeting new women. First, he would chat with them over dinner, and then they would go on a walk. A few flirts sprinkled within the conversation, and before she knew it, they would "coincidentally" end up at his place. He would grab her by the waist and welcome her inside. Once that door was shut, it was only imagination to what went down. Yue was just another girl living in the village. Why did he care if Kankuro tried to flirt with her? Earlier, Gaara dismissed his comments because he was certain that his brother was screwing around, but those words he said stuck. It was as if it was taunting him. No matter how hard he tried to put it off, he couldn't seem to do it.

'Why am I thinking so much into this? This has nothing to do with the mission at hand...' Gaara felt embarrassed; this was not appropriate for a Kage to do. Those fearful blue eyes pictured in his thoughts made his heart ache. Maybe he _was_ scary to her... Maybe having Kankuro around them would help break down the walls. 'But then he would-' Gaara instantly visualized his brother with Yue standing outside his house with his hand around his waist. They took refuge behind the door, but that didn't keep Gaara from knowing what was going on beyond it. His cheeks burned red in shame for having thought of such things. He never cared about his brother doing that before, but that was with other girls that he didn't know or genuinely cared about. Yue was different. He could see just how powerful and fragile she was. Distraught had overcome him.

Kankuro would never take advantage of someone who was going through a rough time. If he just saw how powerful she was, he would think twice about flirting. At the moment, he understood that she's as dangerous as her emotions let her, and judging by that night, she had to be in a lot of pain. Mameha, her sole guardian, now dead and she was left all alone. No doubt, she could probably protect herself, but her lack of control left that questionable. Who knew what would happen if she glowed blue again? There were so many things running through his mind, it stressed him out, even more so knowing he couldn't fix them all at once. He wished it would all just go away. To calm himself, Gaara forced himself to focus outside his window. The moon was out, and the white aura brought back lots of memories. It reminded him of the times that he had to keep watch for assassins as a child. It was under the command of his father that he had to face them on a regular basis. For many years, he hated his father for that, but after taking the role of the Kazekage, Gaara understood that his actions were in protection of the village. He used this information and was able to finally forgive him. Those were the first few steps he took in order to move on from the monster he was to the man he is today.

He looked at the lights of the guards stationed around the wall. Now that he couldn't sleep, he decided it was best to send them home. Gaara summoned his sand once more and transported outside the entrance of the wall to the Commander of the guards.

"Lord Gaara." He bowed.

"Tell your men to go home. I'll take the overnight watch."

"But sir, you already took watch from the last night. Is there something you're looking for?"

"The only thing I'm looking for is the safety of this village. My choice for taking over the night watch will remain unchanged until further notice. You and your men are dismissed."

"Understood."

By his orders, the Commander informed his men and one by one, they left. Gaara walked up the stairs to the top of the barrier. After checking his surroundings to make sure he was completely alone, he combined his chakra and sand together in the hand signs for the clone jutsu. In no time at all, ten sand clones appeared before him. He didn't need to direct them, since they were all a copy of his present self. Each of them jumped to specific guard stations located all around the wall to take watch. With Yue's papers still in his pocket, the real Gaara placed himself in position closest to her house. She lived above Kori Tea Shop. He planned to meet her tomorrow with his brother, but he decided stay on guard. For some reason, he had a feeling that she would appear again in the midnight blue. She might feel safe knowing that everyone else would be asleep and cause her no disturbance, just like the other night. Gaara was the only thing she needed to be afraid of.

It didn't take long before he was able to see the shadow of a figure making its way to the top of the roof. The person sat down and looked at the sky. The distance was far for him to be able to tell for sure, but he was almost certain it was her. He continued to watch. The person lifted its hand and after a faint glow of blue, he could see something coming out. He didn't know what, but at that point, it didn't matter. It was her.

 ***Present***

"Yue Katsuna. We should talk."

Yue looked to him again with a slightly scared expression. After deciding to be brave, she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This time she was going to push away her fear because whether she liked it or not, they needed to talk. If Yumi had faith in him, then she should give him a chance too. She stepped away from the ledge over to him, which surprised Gaara, especially considering how she cowered away last time. Looking closely to her, he noticed something different. There was a white streak in her hair. That was new. It may have been possible that in her attempt to hide, she changed her hair color. It didn't do much of an effect if that were the case. Her eyes were different now; they were more direct. Maybe she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Her submission that night could also mean she wanted to challenge him, but that didn't feel right. He still needed to know why she ran off so soon, even though he was fairly sure it was because of him being so intimidating. This time he would open with a better tactic to avoid that night repeating itself.

"I'm sorry for your loss." This was a daring way to start the conversation. He didn't mean to bring it up, but he wanted to assure her that his intentions were sincere. Yue blinked with confusion as that statement caught her off guard, but the look faded when she felt herself succumb back to her own emotional sorrow.

"Me too." She whispered, her head sunk low in sadness.

"I looked at your file, since you couldn't answer my questions that night... I know that you came here with Mameha Katsuna from The Mist Village nearly eight years ago when you were fifteen. I know that you two opened up the tea shop, Kori, that you currently live above. She died from Myocarditis and her funeral was four days ago. You now live alone and possess an incredible ice jutsu." He explained. Yue felt confused at the word- incredible, more like irrational. "There is barely any information regarding you on record... I would like to know who you are."

"That sounds like something you should know." Yue took another breath in to build up the courage she needed to begin her story. She prayed for Nanna to forgive her again for what she was going to tell. "Lord Kazekage, I am in fact a native born of The Mist. Mameha, or as I called her Nanna, was my guardian all my life. When I was little, my parents were killed by a clan known as the Korishi."

"Korishi clan?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't have much information about them. All I know is that they want to capture me. They ran us out of The Mist, and we've been running ever since. Then, she brought us here. This village is not a place that you think an Ice Elemental would live."

"Ice Elemental?" She nodded.

"That's what I am. I was given these powers at birth, but through the years of dodging the Korishi, I was forbidden from using them. I never got to practice or train, so I have no idea of the limitations I possess. I was never told why the Korishi were after me, and nobody can stop them. They are very difficult to track down... Nanna promised to tell me about them when I got older, but I guess we were so happy living our lives as regular shinobi here that she didn't feel the need to. Perhaps, she was as clueless as me. It has been nearly a decade since we have faced them. We opened the tea shop and started a new life."

Gaara listened to everything. He never heard of the Korishi clan. That was something that would need to be discussed with the Mizukage. Yue was a sand shinobi now, and if her words proved to be true, this potential threat needed to be looked into. Everything she said confirmed his assumptions. She was in hiding and she did not have control of her powers, but he still had more questions.

"What can you tell me about your Elemental jutsu?" He asked. Yue was slowly starting to feel better now that this conversation was going in a positive direction. It was nice to be able to talk. He wasn't as harsh as he was that night, and it was quite relieving.

"I don't know much, since I almost never used it. I'm just now learning about my abilities with the help of my friend, Yumi."

"Who's Yumi?"

"She is a friend that I've known since I was little. She's from Konoha, but is staying here to help me work. She is a Water Elemental."

Another powerful being?! A Water and an Ice Elemental both in the same village?! If she was teaching Yue about her powers, then perhaps, she had training of her own. To have them both together meant that Gaara would definitely have to keep a close eye on them. Who knows what kind of power they could wield together? He may not have the strength to fight them.

"I see." He said looking down at her.

Now, she was calm. The conversation wasn't as bad as she thought, but then again, neither was the time that she met Reo. Grief filled her heart thinking about him. She wasn't sure if she would ever cross that path to forgiving herself for what happened to him. That was in the past and he was gone. She knew that she couldn't anything to fix it, but it was still so hard. The longer time passed, the more Yue felt undeserving of friendship. Having the Kazekage taking time out of his busy life to find her and get to know her showed dedication to his position, but his new attitude gave her enough clarity to possibly form an acquaintanceship with him.

Yue took a seat on the floor. Looking up at him, she patted the empty spot next to her for him to join. Surprised, Gaara gave a faint smile and obliged the gesture. She was acting differently this time, more solemn, like the first family to forgive him after becoming Kazekage. Fear made them avoid and hate him, but he was able to make amends with time and patience. Changing how you approach someone shows that you want to build relationships with others.

Staring at the sky, they both remained silent. It was kind of nice. Gaara gazed at her white hair all the way down to her body. She had an average frame for a woman. Her pale skin was as white as the moon, which accentuated with those crystal blue pupils. He felt a pulse in his body when he realized he was staring. Looking away, he felt his body heat up as if he suddenly caught a fever. Realization hit him that he shouldn't be doing that. Gaara pushed it out of his mind and focused his attention back to the stars, reminding himself that it was not something a Kage should do. There were priorities to take care of.

"Lord Kazekage?" She got his attention "About the other night..."

He held up his hand to stop her. "No need to explain, you lost your family."

"I should still apologize for attacking the village."

"You attacked the sand, not the village." He corrected. It was the truth, but she still felt guilty. That wasn't the first time she lost control. She knew that it could very well happen again if she decided to act carelessly.

"You should have killed me..."

"!" Gaara was disturbed to hear those words. He thought the conversation was going fine. This behavior she was giving again, the desire to die. What happened to her? "Why do you feel that you deserve to die?"

Yue became quiet. Not this again. Gaara was confused. He didn't want to use his authority to make her answer again, so he waited patiently. Keeping her mouth shut, she looked to him with anguish. She knew that he was being curious just like Yumi was, but she didn't want to have to mention Reo. What would he do if he found out she was a murderer? She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Gaara could tell this was happening again. He couldn't drive her away this time.

"I understand if you don't wish to tell me right now." He said, trying to keep her relaxed, mostly so she wouldn't run away.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered full of regret.

"It's alright. I think the best way to help your power is for you to start training." He explained "You need to master your kekkei genkai... You and Yumi will come to the training grounds with me every other day at three o'clock pm until I have deemed you safe to continue living in the village. As for this Korishi clan, I will handle it."

Yue felt relieved to hear him say that. When Yumi wrote about her training, Yue was more than excited to start. If she put all her dedication towards gaining absolute control, then she would be able to take charge in her life, living without fear, like a true female ninja. That was a dream that she was now able to reach. In that moment, she felt proud for choosing to talk to Lord Kazekage. Sadly, that proud moment faded fast when she started worrying about the clan. Mameha was an excellent fighter when it came to swordsmanship, but she possessed very little talent in jutsu. Yue remembered how their battles went down. If it wasn't for her ice defenses, they would have both been killed. Could Gaara really take them on if they found her again?

This matter had to be met. He couldn't allow another attack from her out of emotional rampage. It would certainly cause panic to the people and Gaara feared that it would also stir bad blood if they started treating her like a monster. The complaints and the mistreatments would only escalate overtime until they back her in a corner. Yue understood the orders, but felt upset about the tea shop. Would she be able to afford going to this training? Even if it take only a couple hours off work every other day, she had bills to catch up on. Gaara saw through her and decided to provide an explanation for his orders.

"I can't allow you to remain here if you are going to put my people at risk. You say that you are unsure about your limits... Would you like to find out what they are?"

"Of course." She replied.

"If you feel safe from the Korishi clan by remaining here, you can stay, but you will have to train."

"Yes, sir."

"You do not have to call me 'sir'."

"But-"

"You are not a ranked ninja and you do not work under me. You can call me by my first name... Gaara" He explained. She faced him for reassurance, but ended up getting lost in those soft jade eyes. The soft colors made her feel safe. With a smile, she nodded.

"Gaara... When do I start my training?"

"We can begin tomorrow, if you wish..." She thought for a moment. The shop, she wondered if it will be alright. Yumi also needed to be notified before anything happened, but then again, she was the one who suggested going to see him in the first place. Gaara watched her thinking it over. Something about it was bothering her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She turned with her brows scrunched in misunderstanding. "You look upset... What is it?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell, since I've just met you." She explained. He understood, after all, they were practically strangers. He was an authorized official now and that power could deem intimidating to anyone.

"If you need, we can keep the training private, so no one will get hurt in case you lose control."

"I can still hurt you..."

'Hurt me?' Gaara thought. Judging by her face, the guilt had blended with the depression. 'So she _did_ hurt someone...'

He spoke, "My sand will protect me of its own accord. Using my chakra, I can make it shield me and the entire village from damage. You needn't worry about that."

"Still..."

Gaara tried to wrap his head around reading her emotions and tying it in with the information he had of her. Who was it? It couldn't have been Mameha because her file explained thoroughly that it was of a viral infection. So, who did she hurt? He wanted to know, but she was not ready. Give it time, he reminded himself.

"You should get some sleep." He said.

"I haven't been able to, not since Nanna passed. The house and the shop feels so empty without her."

He wondered if that was how the families of his own victims felt. Even when he was all alone, the unbearable pain of hate and emptiness, he was left questioning why he was alive. This may have been under different circumstances, but nevertheless, he felt her pain.

"It must be hard for you to go through that..." He said.

"It is, but why are you up so late?" She asked.

"I take the night watch around the barrier on nights when I can't sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I..." He began, but stopped, assuming it probably would come out as inappropriate if he confessed he was thinking of her. "I had a lot on my mind."

"I would imagine so, being Kazekage. It must be a difficult job to handle."

"It's manageable..." He replied.

"Why did you choose to become Kazekage?" She asked curiously. Since he knew so much about her already, it was only natural for her to want to do the same.

"I have caused much damage to this village. I possessed the sand spirit Shukaku, and was known as a weapon of terror to everyone. I decided to change my path after I encountered my first friend. We were enemies at first and after defeating me, I realized that he too was a jinchuriki, and experienced the same upbringing as me. He chose to protect his friends and not live life in fear or hate... I could have lived my life in a similar way, so I took the role of Kazekage. I wanted to show the people that I am no longer the monster they all hated, but rather someone they can depend on."

She smiled gently. "Someone to depend on..." For her, that was wishful thinking. "Did you have trouble controlling your jutsu?"

"I did. It took much time and patience to master it, but the hardest obstacle was keeping my mind at ease... I couldn't let Shukaku get hold of my emotions and thoughts. It clouded my perception of reality, but I kept believing in that desire to better myself for the people I did wrong. That made me what I am today."

"Then you're more brave than me."

"Bravery isn't always easy, but the benefits can be very rewarding." He explained, thinking about the irony between him and her.

There was difficulty around them. Just noticing her small features, hearing her story, how similar they are; he wasn't sure if staying around would be good for him. These thoughts that a man of his rank must not possess, yet, he can't get away from them. As Kazekage, he knew that he had to deal with this problem. Did he need to be the one to train her? Probably not, but who's a better substitute than a man who's experienced something fairly similar? Unimaginable power, hurting people, death, and assassins left and right. Even as his role of a Kage, the assassins never left, neither was his guard. And her friend, Yumi, what's her story? If she was also an Elemental, what kind of life did she have growing up? People aren't out to get her as far as he was told, more likely due to the fact that she lived in Konoha. The Hokage wouldn't let civilians desert their homes without good reason, and neither will he allow an uncivil uprising within its walls. Either way he thought about it, Yue would be in better hands with him.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you choose to help me?" She asked. He paused.

"I see a part of you that reminds me of how I was,... as someone who is misunderstood, wanting to understand their own existence."

Yue wanted so badly to tell him straight up about Reo, but he didn't think of her as a murderer. What would happen if he discovered the truth? He could kill her as penalty for her crimes. Though right now, he seemed to be the merciful type. He might resort to casting her out of the village as his final judgement.

"We are much similar than you think." She said, getting up from her spot. As much as she wanted, it was decided that now was not the right time to tell him. He needed to show that he was trustworthy and vice versa. He watched her walk towards the fire escape from where she came from. "I think I'll turn in. Goodnight, Lord Gaara."

With a heavy heart, she jumped down to her balcony and disappeared into her chamber. Gaara was left alone, more confused than before. He had more information about her, but not everything, just more questions.

'We are compatible?... What is she hiding?...'


	6. Initiate Training Chapter 6

"You mean to say that he was actually here last night?!" yelled Yumi as she stomped across the floor in anger.

"Well-"

"And I wasn't told this until just now?!"

Yue waited patiently for her to calm down. This was the first time she actually witnessed Yumi pissed off and, of course, was unknown of how to deal with it. So to be safe, she waited until she stopped pacing and sat down on the couch beside her.

"You wanted us to meet each other at some point anyways. It was like you said, he was looking for me ever since that one night. We talked and he wants me to start training my ability."

"Training?"

"Yea, he wants us to go to the grounds today at exactly three pm. He said he would keep it private, if necessary."

"Well, that's a good start, but what all was said exactly?"

"He asked about my ability, where I came from, why I lived here for so long and mostly to verify my record." Yue explained. Yumi's face looked relieved.

"I still should have been there to lead you into the conversation. Did you tell him about the Korishi clan?"

"Yes, everything I knew."

"What about Reo?" Yue paused. She wasn't sure if that was something that was necessary to tell, but she didn't want her friend to judge her for holding back. After all, this was the first time Yue allowed herself to talk to another person in a long time. Her silence though spoke volumes, and Yumi wasn't deaf to understand it. "You need to tell him that, Yue."

"I know, but what would he do if he found out I killed one of his sand shinobi? If anything, he would cast me out of this village and leave me to the Korishi."

Yumi sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Yue, you are not a murderer. What happened with Reo was an accident. He just acted as a good person would in that given situation."

"It never should have happened! I broke Nanna's promise and showed my powers, but I couldn't control it!"

"All the more reason for you to start your training." Yumi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "People make mistakes, Yue... If I wasn't able to use my powers, I'm sure the same thing would have happened to me. What's important is that you learned from that mistake and work so that it doesn't happen again. And they loved you more than anything. You have to believe that."

"I could hurt you... and him." Yue felt herself on the brink of tears again. "If anything happened to you, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"You can't keep beating yourself up about this, Yue. Trust me, I can take care of myself and so can the Kazekage. And like you said, he can close off the training grounds so that no one gets hurt. You need to control it."

"I know..."

Yumi wrapped her hand around her back in a side hug. "Hey, I bet you will be a better kunoichi than me." Yue gave a faint smile. It was nice to see her try to cheer her up... even if it didn't work, her little smile was enough to appreciate the sentiment. "Let's go to work, and then we'll go to the grounds." Yumi said, to which Yue nodded and they exited the apartment to begin their day.

Many hours later they closed Kori down, put on their workout gear, and headed over to their destination. The training grounds consisted of a large arena with a small level for seated visitors. There were guards at the entrance blocking their paths. "Who are you?" They demanded, each holding a kunai at the ready in case of intruders.

"Yue Katsuna and Yumi Hashigumi." The black and white haired girl replied.

Both men glanced at each other for reassurance. They then placed their kunai away before nodding in approval. The girls opened the doors of the arena to see a wide open area with concreted walls and a dusty plain. In the center of the building stood Gaara with his arms crossed, waiting patiently. His small gourd was strapped to his thigh, not that he needed it given the sand surrounding the outer walls, but it was there just in case he needed a quick attack or shield. As soon as they met him in the middle, Yumi extended a hand in gratitude to the Kazekage, thanking him for this effort.

"Yumi Hashigumi, sir."

"Gaara..." he returned the hand with a firm shake.

"Thank you for closing off the area." Yue said in almost a whisper. Seeing him in broad daylight was overwhelming for her compared to night. The light brought out his attractive facial qualities and just like before, she got nervous. First time to train.

Gaara nodded to her. "I would like you to assist, Yumi." She agreed. "Let's begin." Facing towards them, he popped the cork from his gourd and placed it in his pocket. "Yumi, what was the first lesson you learned in your Elemental training?" Gaara asked. Yue looked to her best friend. They talked about training in their letters, but it was mostly Yumi congratulating herself on mastering a jutsu.

"The first thing I had to learn was about the ability itself. We know that the ability is passed down from the parent. Mine came from my father. When I was thirteen years old, that's when I started to notice my powers coming through. It was just as chaotic as Yue's. The best thing to do is master small tasks with it and build up from there."

"Where should we start?" He asked.

"Yue, what is the best thing you are able to make out of ice?" Yumi asked. Yue paused for a moment to think. She remembered the white orchids on Nanna's grave. Cupping her hands out, she closed her eyes and concentrated. A faint blue light appeared and formed the orchid in her palms. Yumi was a little surprised; she did not intend for her to make a flower, but she could see the hopeful look on her friend's face when she made it. Gaara moved closer to see. "Yue, that's not quite what I meant." she said. Immediately, the flower disintegrated. "I meant, like weapon-wise, what's the best thing you can make?"

"Well, I made a kunai a few times."

"Great, make that!" They both watched her hold out her right hand to the side of her body. She took a deep breath in, feeling the molecules chill from the tips of her fingers. She grasped it tight and presented the ice kunai before them. They both looked confused. Looking at her "masterpiece" she noticed it wasn't much of a kunai at all, more like a baby spear or arrow without the wings. "I thought you said you could make a kunai."

"I did... I don't know what happened."

Yumi thought for a second. Gaara just stood there observing. "When was the last time you made a kunai that looked authentic?" she asked.

"When you arrived at my house late at night. I thought someone would try to break in..."

"What kind of thief knocks on the door?"

"I don't know..." Yue looked away embarrassed. She _did_ have a point. If it were some lunatic, they wouldn't knock before entering. Yumi was just messing around, but it still bothered her that Gaara was listening in.

"It would seem that you build up your defenses better when you feel that you are in danger..." Gaara stated.

"We can't have her fighting in fear. That never wins."

She was right. Fear of dying will almost certainly bring defeat. He looked to Yue's cold blue eyes. "Yue... that flower you made earlier... will you do it again?" With a warm feeling inside, she did as obliged. Once again, a perfect orchid was in her hand. "You were able to make this twice with no problem. Why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know really. This was Nanna's favorite flower." she looked into the light gleaming within the ice crystal. It was like holding the rainbow itself.

"Feeling..." Yumi said. They both looked to her for answers. "Your memory of Mameha is what helps you master this. Those memories and feelings are what brings out the best in your abilities." Immediately, she took a step back. "Think of her, what she meant to you and try to make that kunai again." Yue closed her eyes. Nanna's smiling face filled her chest with warmth. She allowed that feeling to flow through her veins to the rest of her body. The two bystanders watched as her palms glowed blue forming a crystal-like knife. The glow faded and a real authentic kunai remained. Yumi grinned from ear to ear. "You did it, Yue!" Yue looked down at her finished work with surprise. She was actually able to control it. "Let's see how many you can make at one setting."

"Shouldn't I learn how to use it?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Like many ninja, it takes chakra to be able to activate your ability. Even though yours comes naturally, it can still take its toll on your body. You will learn how to use the kunai soon, but we are focusing on power control now."

"Okay."

"Good, now remember Mameha and the memories you've shared and make as many kunai as you can."

After an hour or so of prolonged effort, Yue was only able to manage fifty-seven kunai at once. Sweat was bursting from her skin and she could feel herself getting dizzy from lack of water. Giving her all, she tried to keep going, but ended up collapsing on the dirt covered floor. Yumi knelt beside her for support.

"We should take a break." Yumi addressed. Gaara nodded and vanished in a tornado of sand. Both girls exclaimed in surprise. They looked around and still couldn't find him. "Where did he go?"

"Does that mean we are done for today?" Yue asked "I just need a few minutes to rest. I can keep going."

"This climate isn't doing so well for your powers to reach their full potential. You shouldn't be over-exerting so much energy in weapon formation. This heat-"

They were silenced at the sight of two cups presented in front of them filled with water. Looking up, they saw that it was Gaara who had returned. They were more than capable of getting their own water, however, the gesture was thoughtful enough. Yumi smiled and took the offering, handing one off to Yue. She gulped it down in an instant, enjoying the cool refreshing liquid cascading down her throat. She sighed in relief when it was all gone. Yumi decided to give her the other cup, knowing fully well she needed it most. As she continued to take small sips this time, Gaara took a seat on the ground next to both of them.

"You did well for the first day." He said.

"I can go on." Yue had to admit besides the hot air and the sweat, it was fun to finally train with her friends. She wanted to control it, but she mostly wanted to see how far she can go.

"You should rest now." He said.

"But-"

"He's right, Yue, you need to build your strength back up. Ice isn't common in a place like this. You need to stay hydrated and cool down often if you want to train more." She frowned as she stared into her nearly empty cup of water. Yumi knew what was best for her, she had to accept that. "Hey, may I see that flower again?" She asked. Yue fulfilled her request with ease. Yumi awed the colors reflecting inside the ice. "Why was this her favorite flower?"

Gaara just sat there quietly as he normally did. He wasn't so good with association. Talking to her last night was a good start to their acquaintanceship and hearing more about her would deepen it. He needed to know the answers to his questions.

"Nanna loved lots of flowers. I remember that we had a magnificent garden back in The Mist Village, but this flower is an Orchid. It was one we kept inside the house and she showed me how to care for it. I mostly think it was a distraction from my father being away from home so much when I was young."

"Did she bring it with her when you two moved here?"

"Unfortunately, no. We came here with just the clothes on our backs. Besides, an Orchid flower could never survive here. I would love to have one back in my house to take care of."

Gaara looked away for a moment in thought. 'I wonder if she would like a cactus to take care of instead...'

Yumi sighed. "I'm sorry, Yue. But wait! Isn't that garden in your painting the same as the one at your old home?"

"It is."

"Wow... I would have loved to have seen it in person."

'She's a painter?...' he thought. 'I would have to see this for myself...'

There was a moment of awkward silence among the three of them. Most of it was trying to figure out what to say. She gave the orchid to Yumi with a smile. "I wonder..." she began as she took the flower "Is there anything else you can make just as easily as this?"

Yue cupped her hands together. She opened them to reveal a small flurry and with the movement of her fingers a decent sized snowball appeared hovering in the center. She presented it to them.

"A snowball?"

"On days as hot as this, I made snowballs when Nanna wasn't looking. I would flavor the snow with lemonade or tea to make it enjoyable to eat."

"You eat the snow?" Gaara asked curiously. He remembered seeing snow for the first time near the five Kage summit in Kurigakure. It was cold and white, but he never took it as something to eat. What did it taste like? They both looked to him, almost forgetting he was there because of how quiet he was.

"Well yea, you've never had a snow cone?" Yumi asked. He shook his head.

"Well, you'll have to come by the tea shop and Yue will make you one." She informally suggested. Gaara's eyes slightly widened in surprise at the offer. Yue immediately glared at her friend for imposing such a foolish invitation. She ignored the stare to focus on the snowball. "Hey, you know what else snowballs are good for?"

"What?" They both said together. Yumi yanked the ball out of her hand and jumped away from them.

"This!" With a sinister grin, she threw it at Yue's face. Gaara jumped out of the line of fire summoning his sand to try and cover Yue's face, but it was too late. The ball exploded bits of white all over the young girl's face. Realizing the impact, Yue stood up, wiped her face and stared down at Yumi.

Gaara jumped back, watching them. 'Why would she deliberately attack her own friend?'

Yue's hateful glare turned into a smile, and out of nowhere, she started to laugh. Yumi joined in, making Gaara incredibly confused.

"You're gonna regret that." Yue said.

"Oh really? You're not too tired?"

The ice enchantress smirked and opened both her hands face up. Without thinking, two grey clouds formed within them. In an instant, a snowball appeared in both hands. Yumi was excited and surprised at the same time. Just a little provoking and she was able to make them appear like _that_? Yue did say that this was something she could make all the time with no problem. This wasn't a side of her that she was used to seeing. It was not intended to start a duel. Now, she was showing her true colors, and it was about time Yumi showed her what she could do as well.

"Alright then." Yumi cupped her hands together, forming the hand signs necessary to summon a stream of water from any local source to her side. Yumi cupped the water into balls under her command ready to fire. "Come on then!"

Gaara stood dormant, almost invisible to the area. This was not what he thought training would be, neither did he think he would see Yue so fierce to battle so soon. This wasn't how she acted when they first met. It was quite intimidating. He thought it was best not to interfere. If anything, he could watch and study for the next training. Yue shot her snowballs at Yumi's torso one after another. Yumi jumped out of the way for each. Not one hit it's mark. Yumi was starting to enjoy herself, so she allowed her to fire a few more rounds before taking offense. She was actually doing well for a battle. After the next few misfires, Yue was getting irritated. Yumi has to pay for embarrassing her in front of the Kazekage. There was no way that he would dignify such an invitation after putting up with all that has happened. She cupped her hands together and concentrated her chakra to form a bigger ball and threw it with enough force to crack a cement wall, but Yumi had the upper hand and consumed the ball in her water. She boiled it until the snow melted away. Yue was bewildered.

"Thanks for giving me more water, Yue." She began, annoying her more. "Now, it's my turn!"

The water slashed towards her like a whip. Unsure of what to do, Yue covered her face to prepare for impact. The hit forced her off her feet and completely soaked her grey shirt. Pain emitted throughout her body as if she was cut over and over again. Recovering from the blow, her heart started racing with agitation. She released her snowballs yet again, this time they had the density of hale. Yumi was feeling the pressure of Yue's chakra beginning to leak. The more angry she got, the less control she had, but it wasn't like Yue to get upset over a playful spar. The air was getting colder. That wasn't good. If she kept going, this was going to get really bad. Yumi continued to dodge the attacks, getting closer to her. If she could wrap her up in water prison, she might calm down enough to get this under wraps. This was no longer a game, he knew it, and being a few meters away could also feel it. Yumi was within close counters with her, near enough to hit her face. She exclaimed when she saw that Yue's hair formed another streak of white.

'There's no way! It took me several weeks of training before I received my next streak. The power within her must be greater than I imagined. I have to stop this!'

She quickly formed her hand signs and absorbed her chakra within the water. It cocooned around Yue preventing her from any movements. She screamed to struggle herself free, but failed. This only angered her more. It was just like that dream when those two masked men attacked her younger self. This time Nanna wasn't here to help her, she had to fend for herself. Her heart began to beat furiously within her chest as she felt the world slip away from reality and into chilling darkness. It enveloped her as if she were falling asleep. Yumi exerted more energy into keeping the prison strong, but the fight she was putting up made it difficult. Gaara jumped next to Yumi to offer his assistance. Her vision faded until the real Yue blacked out in darkness. They watched as Yue's eyes began to glow blue, her body still moving like a controlled puppet. The water surrounding her body froze into ice. Yumi could no longer control it once it became solid. Her power broke through the ice, releasing her into a whirlwind of snow. They knew this was getting worse.

"Yue! You have to stop! Don't let the power consume you!" The ice wielder paused. In the dark void of her mind that she was trapped in, she could hear Yumi's words. She was sadly nowhere to be seen. Her consciousness ran blindly in the dark looking for Yumi. Nothing. Yue stopped to look around for an exit. The emptiness was a nuisance, and there was no question for what she had to do - she had to get out of the darkness. "You are in control! Find the light and come back!"

Suddenly, the black abyss became so cold she began to shiver. She could actually see her breaths with each exhale. Out of nowhere, snow started to fall before her eyes taking the shape of flakes. Each one had an ominous white glow. She wasn't the one doing this, so who was? Paranoia consumed her as Yumi's words faded away. Once it was quiet, the snow fell into a very unusual shape. The form looked to be of a creature. Her heart jolted when it's blue eyes opened, staring her down. It snarled and growled as it crept along the ground. The closer it drew near, the more angular shape took until the form became a large black and white badger. Fear wallowed into the pit of her stomach.

"Who are you?" She called out to it.

The animal sniffed her body, it's teeth just inches from piercing her belly button. She shook with fear waiting for it to do something, but it just growled again before turning away. When it was a few yards back from her, Yue could hear a faint laugh. It was as if from a woman. Did the badger have someone else with her? She tried to adjust her eyes to see, but it was all alone. A spirit? The creature faded away as did the snow surrounding her. The laughter was now nothing but quiet, until Yumi's voice cracked through the dark.

"Yue!"

Back in reality, Gaara was still dumbfounded with the situation at hand. He took the liberty of wrapping his sand around Yue's ankles to keep her grounded, careful to avoid the water that was slowly turning into ice. Watching her friend try and reach through to her mentally meant that Yue was no longer herself once those eyes changed color. Was she possessed by something? They watched as the whirlwind disappeared and the restraint melted into the ground. Yue was clenching her head, struggling to release herself of this evil taking hold off her. Yumi approached her cautiously.

'So it's starting to emerge...the spirit inside her...' She could tell that this fight was taking much out of her. If it continued, Yue might not be able to recover. At least, her words got through somewhat, but the pain looked to be tremendous to fight over the entire subconscious and conscious mind. Clasping her hands together, she made the signs. "Release!" She tapped Yue's forehead to pass the jutsu on. Instantly, her eyes went back to normal. She closed them shut and out of exhaustion, fell towards the ground. Gaara caught her body with his sand. Just as that one night from before, it was a lot to bear, but he refused to let her body fall. This time, he was going to be there to catch it. After all, training was _his_ orders. The sand cushioned her weak body in a blanket as he looked to the horrified face of Yumi for some kind of answer. She understood what was possibly happening, but there were so many lost pieces to this puzzle. "We should get her home." was all she said. He nodded and extended his hand for her to transport back to their apartment.

Once there, Yumi took the copy key Yue had given to her a while ago and unlocked the shop. Gaara followed her upstairs where she showed him Yue's room. He summoned the sand away from her body to cradle her in his own arms. He noticed she felt very light than what expected as he set her gently on her bed. She looked just as beautiful with her eyes closed. It was peaceful. Using his hand, he moved her hair away from her face. He immediately saw the new strand of white in her black hair. 'What is happening to her?... Yumi has to know what's going on... I need answers.'

Gaara left the room to join Yumi who was sitting in the living area with her head in her hands. She was clearly stressed out. "Yumi, what happened out there?"

She looked to give him her utmost attention. "I don't know exactly."

"Her hair is turning white. She was... different."

Yumi sighed. "Her hair is turning white because she's using her power. We Elementals are given this power at birth. It's usually derived from the parent. Mameha was not her mother, but her guardian. Yue's father was the previous Elemental, but he was killed by the Korishi clan. Yue told me that you are aware of this clan now."

"She informed me that they have been after her all her life. Do you have any idea why?" He asked. She shook her head.

"The Hidden Mist Village is filled with many corrupt individuals. I have never had to experience what she went through, so there's no telling the exact reason for their actions."

"What can you tell me about her powers? I'm still unsure of what happened at training."

"Elementals go back to the beginning of the creation of the tailed beasts. Each beast was given a spirit to pass their opposite chakra on, which formed the Elementals."

"Opposite chakra?"

"In case the demons retaliated, Elementals were to counter them. They were made to assist in the recovery of the Earth. As part of the distributing of the tailed beasts among the nations, the Elementals joined them. Over the years of arrogance and war, the beasts started fighting back the humans. They were all sealed away into jinchurikis. Just when Elementals began to recover the Earth, they were mistaken for the tailed demons. They hid within human host bodies, much like jinchurikis, however, they could achieve total possession using the host's body as a skin. When they found out that they could no longer hide once their remote host perished, they improvised by splitting the chakra to the offspring."

"Perish?" He asked.

"Human hosts can still die. If that happens, so can the Elemental. If there is no offspring to pass on to before death, they are exposed to the open. I was told that once there were different Elementals for each demon before they began to hide."

"And how many are left?"

"I could be wrong, but I was told long ago that there are eight. They are water, ice, fire, earth, lava, metal, wind, and lightning. I am a water wielder, in case you didn't notice. Yue is ice. We each answer to our own spirit in regards to which Element we possess. Mine is Kappa and he takes the form of a fish demon."

"Do you keep contact with any of the others?"

She shook her head. "Yue is the only other Elemental I know of. I just happened to meet her by random chance through Mameha. She and my mom were friends for a long time. I met them when they were running from the Korishi clan; they took refuge in our home in Konoha before moving here. I don't know the other Elementals whereabouts. They could very well be dead too."

"Do you know the spirit inside of Yue?"

"No... But whatever it is, it's very powerful. Her lack of training is definitely a weakness, but seeing how quickly she was possessed from a battle so small could be life-threatening in the future. It seems that the spirit is trying to make itself known through Yue. If we don't watch her and keep it contained, we could lose her... the real her."

Gaara was silent. It was as if she was describing his own life story right back to him. 'So this is what she meant by us having more in common than I thought...' What could he do now? If this power could not be contained, it needed to be sealed. Gaara definitely did not have the know-how to perform such advanced jutsu techniques. He may have been a jinchuriki, but he did not seal himself or any other jinchuriki for that matter. He didn't even know Elementals existed until just a few days ago. They've been around all this time? If he had no knowledge of it, then they are either perfect at hiding or there aren't many more left in existence.

"Gaara." He immediately gave her his attention. The look on her face was serious. "Yue is like a sister to me. We may have grown up differently, but she has had a much harder life than I have. None of us choose to become Elementals. As I see it, she has a long way to go in order to control it, but she was more than willing to never use her powers again. Mameha didn't let her train, but it was all done to protect Yue. Now since her death, Yue walks around more dead than alive most days. I know your story with Shukaku and how you were able to control it all by yourself growing up. I don't doubt that you have experienced hardship just as bad as she. As Kazekage and as a friend to you and her, please take care of her."

"Wouldn't she be better off living with you?" His chest ached at asking such a question. He was more than willing to watch over her, but Yumi seemed to be the only family she has.

"No... The Korishi have tracked down all the people associated with the Katsuna family from The Mist Village throughout the nations. My house and my family has always been watched. They don't seem to have a burden with my Elemental powers, only Yue's. I cannot abandon my family in Konoha even with the Hokage's protection, but I cannot leave Yue by herself. Besides, Yue and Mameha started a life here that she is willing to keep alive more than anything. Kori Tea Shop is all she has left in memory of her Nanna. It would tear her apart if I tried to keep her from that. I think she will be safe here and happy if you are involved."

"Happy?..."


	7. Revelations Chapter 7

'Happy with me?...' Gaara couldn't understand what Yumi meant by that. They had only just met, but she was putting all her faith into him helping Yue. What was she thinking? He remembered those words she spoke just before he left. It's something that he will need to look into later.

 _ **"Gaara... Yue has only had one other friend besides me. She doesn't speak of it, but it's not my place to tell you what happened with him... It's because of him that she has lived a life full of sadness and fear. When I return to Konoha, I need you to show her that she can make something better of herself despite what occurred in the past."**_

'She had one other friend? Who was he?...' he thought 'Could it be that her thoughts of death are linked to this?... Is that why she feels to compelled to die?' He clenched his fist in slight frustration. If what she went through with the clan was true, was it possible that someone else harmed her? Or caused her pain? Nevertheless, he couldn't possibly allow her to feel suicidal. Thinking back to their previous conversations, she was definitely keeping something from him. This person, whoever he was, it had to be the reason for her guilty conscience. What could have happened to her? Or did she-?

 _ **''I could hurt you..."**_

Immediately, he shoved his hands in his pocket to feel for her folded up documents. It was worn from how much he looked at it. He unfolded it and scanned over the information. He must have read it a dozen times already, but there had to be something he overlooked. If there was some kind of indicator to this mystery, he needed to know, and hopefully the answer would lie somewhere in the papers. It was certain that Yue would more likely keep this a secret, even though he said he would wait patiently for her to speak on her own terms. The only reason he was going against his own word was because of the training session. She was so quick to rely on the power that it ultimately consumed her. The more info he had, the better he could prepare for the worst and find some way to help her. Page after page he looked until he got to the newspaper article of The Kori Shop's grand opening, which included a picture of Mameha and Yue side by side in front of the building. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces, especially Yue. He had never seen her so happy in a picture. To be honest with himself, it was kind of pleasant. If he wasn't looking for some answers to his suspicions, he would have paid more attention to this particular photo. He wondered if he would ever be able to see her smile like that again. As he drew closer to see it, his eye caught something peculiar. It was far behind Mameha and Yue, and it was also standing in front of the shop. It was the face of a young man wearing an apron, and he too was smiling. Gaara searched the article for a name; nothing but Mameha and Yue's. The date was back almost four years ago. At this point, he would have to rely on her story, and even that could take forever.

Knock! Knock! A sound came just outside of his office door. Gaara didn't usually mind being bothered during his work, but this time it was annoying. "Come in." He called, to which the door opened. Kankuro stepped in with the look of confusion spread across his face.

"Hey, Gaara. I thought we were going to see that girl yesterday, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I went to Kori, but it was closed and it looked as if she wasn't at home either. Where were you?"

"I was with Ms. Katsuna and her friend Ms. Hashigumi at the training grounds yesterday."

Kankuro's face got teary eyed with envy. "You mean you went without me?!" Gaara nodded. "Who's Ms. Hashigumi?"

"That's Yue's friend Yumi. She's from Konoha and is staying here for a little while to help Yue with her grieving of Mameha Katsuna's death."

"Oh, so she's the one who's been helping her run Kori, eh? I went by the shop today for some of those killer sugar cookies. They both looked to be running the place fine. A few slip ups here and there, but the cookies are still amazing." Kankuro said. "Why did you meet her without me?"

"We talked the night before and she agreed to start training with me... I learned a lot about her. It turns out my suspicions are correct. She and Mameha have been running from this Korishi clan for a long time."

"Korishi clan?"

"I don't know who this clan is or the details to why they are targeting her yet... It's because of them that she hasn't trained and is in a constant state of fear. From what I've observed, she is not a threat as long as she isn't emotionally compromised, but there's a piece of information that I'm missing about that." He presented the picture to his older brother and pointed to the man. "I need to know who this man is."

Kankuro took the picture and looked closely to it. His complexion instantly perked. "That's Reo Akimitsu. He was a member of our puppet core. Why do you need to know about him?"

"Yumi is Yue's only friend now. She confided to me that Yue only had one other friend before. Something happened between the two of them. Yue is afraid to tell me what, but I think it's the source of her emotional suffering..." Gaara explained.

Kankuro smiled devilishly. "I see, so you're going after the man who hurt your woman?" Gaara tensed in frustration and looked away to hide it. 'So transparent...' his brother thought.

"She's not my woman... And I'm not going after him, I just need answers."

"Well, either way, you are out of luck because Reo died three years ago."

"?!" Gaara felt a bit surprised. His older brother could tell that he needed to hear more, so he might as well just tell him everything he knew.

"Reo and his family were part of our elite in the puppet core. After The Great War, Reo had lost all his family and it took quite a toll on him. He dropped out from the core to live a life of simplicity as a regular shinobi. We didn't keep in touch much after that. He got some job as a cook and met a girl, but I only heard that through outside sources. His death though is the most confusing part." Gaara cocked his head and folded his arms allowing him to continue. "They found his body near one of the escape tunnels we created in case our village hit a state of emergency evacuation. He was barely alive with intense organ hemorrhaging, like he had been stabbed and left for death. He was brought to the hospital, but at the time we were suffering a medical shortage. His wounds became infected and he died."

"So someone attacked him... Did they investigate anyone with a motive?"

"I don't know much, but I knew they couldn't find the culprit. You understand the type of training that we undergo in the puppet core. Even if he chose to leave it, it isn't like Reo to get stabbed like that. It didn't look like he put up a fight at all. There was no weapon or sign of struggle with the enemy. Since the war ended, there was very little conflict within our nations. I can't imagine someone who would have any grudge against him."

They were both silent for a moment as Gaara was trying to think over the information. It was like Reo's body was placed there. This was making his assumptions much darker than he intended. Yue couldn't have pulled something like this off, could she? She didn't seem like the type, but he has made wrong assumptions before. It could have been someone who used genjutsu before taking a physical attack when Reo was caught off guard. There were plenty of other circumstances that could explain his death, but most of what he interpreted seemed highly unlikely. Their relationship would still need to be looked into. He didn't want to push it, but eventually, she will need to explain herself.

"Gaara, that girl Yue, do you think she had something to do with Reo's death? Judging by this photo, it looks like he was working at Kori with both of them... I can't believe I didn't see this before."

Gaara pushed his accusations aside. As of now, he didn't have enough information. For the time being, he decided to focus on the innocent girl he met. If Reo was her friend at some point, then he doubted she would do something like this. If anything, he couldn't claim that she would be capable of such things. If he was murdered, it would take a skillfully trained assassin to do it and conceal the evidence.

"No. I think his death is what led her to live a life of emptiness for so long. She's possibly still upset that he's gone... Yumi said they were friends and his death could very well be the thing that triggers her emotions. Once she becomes compromised, her powers become unmanageable."

"Then she probably wasn't afraid to tell you about Reo; she was probably just as upset as she is now that Mameha died. It must be hard on her. Maybe, if you talked to her more positively, she won't be so upset. Find a way to cheer her up."

"How?"

"You need to learn how to read women, little brother. Talk to her, pay attention to things she likes and use that. Then, she will trust you enough to allow you to know her on a deeper level." He began to explain. Teaching his ignorant little brother about girls, different from Temari, was something he didn't think would ever happen until now. He was actually kind of happy. "I went to Kori and I've seen her and her good-looking friend running it. She's very shy and sweet, but I can see how dedicated she is to her stressful job. Maybe, if she had a day off from work to do something fun, that would be a start. Then, you could get to know her." His lips curled another perverted smile. "And maybe more..."

Gaara knew damn well what he was thinking. He wanted to sand coffin Kankuro to a pile of flesh and blood for saying such lewd things. Kankuro could feel the annoyance emitting from Gaara's cold eyes. This was the crossed line and he wasn't going to go any further if he knew what was good for him. The other night, he was worried Gaara would kill him, and was lucky he didn't, but it allowed him to foresee the boundaries.

"What do you have planned today? Are you going to train with her again?" He asked.

"No, I've been finishing these reparations and signing repair forms for the village. She agreed to meet every other day. Not today."

Kankuro groaned in irritation. "You should take a break today too. Go and see her."

"There are matters that need attending to. I can't leave my post whenever I feel like..."

"Don't you think it's okay to say - screw the papers- just for one day. The village is practically back to normal since the war, and all the ninja killed in action have been buried properly just as you intended. It won't be long before the villagers start dumping their small burdens onto you. Then, you'll be doing the work for hundreds more... You can be selfish too."

"After everything I've done to this place over the years, I owe it to this village to fulfill every request..." Gaara raised his voice to get his point across. "I took an oath... I can't back out of it."

Kankuro understood what he meant was for the good of the nation. If they weren't born into the Kage family, things would have turned out in a completely different way of life for both of them. Unfortunately, this was the life they were dealt with. His little brother _was_ a monster, but changing his entire way of life to prove that he was good deep down in his heart over the years, how could it not go rewarded? If anything, doing extra work for the village was only adding more stress and making him the dependent for everyone. He sighed as he frowned to his brother.

"You deserve a break too, Gaara. You may have been a jinchuriki, you may be Kazekage, but in the end, you're just as human as everyone else. We need to feel appreciated once in a while with time off. Otherwise, we are just lifeless zombies roaming the Earth. I can see that you're interested in this girl, so why not be her friend? Maybe you could chat with her at the shop."

What was Kankuro thinking? Gaara needed to stay professional for any matter within the village, but skipping work to see a girl he barely knew seemed too rebellious. He worked hard for this position and couldn't let one fluke reflect poorly on his already damp reputation. However, Yue was part of an investigation, and that would fall under the terms of his Kage job description. Looking down at his hands, he thought it all over. Maybe being her friend would make things easier, especially for her to communicate. Gaara was starting to consider it.

'It's about time he did something about that girl. I've don't think I've seen him get so flustered talking about chicks.. I remember how I felt after I met the girl that changed me...' He knew that his younger brother was still misunderstood about all the types of relationships. It was only himself to blame. All this time he spent escorting women to fill the empty void in his heart, when he could have been spending time with Gaara teaching him how to find a proper lady. He recalled the elders of The Sand dropping the news of marriage upon Gaara out of the blue. They even went so far as to arrange the marriage with the mystery girl before allowing them to meet each other. It most definitely came as a shock to Gaara. Kankuro knew that it wasn't right. Forming a relationship takes time. You can't just rush into things! Since that altercation didn't work out, it still didn't keep them from ordering Gaara to marry and produce an heir. Since their sister, Temari, was now with Shikamaru in Konoha, it wouldn't be right if their soon to be son, Shikadai, became Kazekage. The Kazekage title has to pass certain qualifications and being a native born shinobi of The Sand is one of them. Gaara needed to find a woman here in the village... and with the way things are now, he was definitely far from that. As his older brother, it was his sworn duty to help his little brother by giving him a little push.

"Okay, listen. Right now, I'm speaking as a big brother looking out for his little brother, and I say you need to go out. I can't make you do that, so the choice is up to you." With that said, he turned away and left Gaara alone.

He contemplated Kankuro's opinion. Was he _really_ just working as a routine? When was the last time he actually spent time with his brother or wrote to Temari? Was he truly becoming a lifeless zombie? A machine that only thinks about work and missions? 'We are all human... I can't remember the last time I stopped to connect with the people of this village... I suppose it wouldn't count against my work ethic to go see her. Then, I would still be continuing the investigation.' Gaara thought. That was more than enough to convince him to make the right choice.

He took out his pen and a few blank sheets of paper to begin writing three letters. One was to his beloved sister asking how her life was going, one was to the Mizukage to request a private meeting to discuss the Korishi Clan and its ties with Yue, and the final letter was to Kakashi Hatake. No doubt now that Naruto is becoming Hokage, he had his hands full and knowing his poor learning skills, it would be wishful thinking if Naruto mastered a sealing jutsu. If it wasn't for encountering Sasuke Uchiha and his curse mark situation, he might never have known Kakashi, his sensei, would know how to seal a jutsu. He explained his situation to Kakashi through the pen and paper, and requested that he travel to Suna to seal Yue's kekkei genkai. To finish the note off, he added that extra protection was delivered to the Hashigumi household. After he sent the letters out, he changed into his regular shinobi clothes, and walked to Kori.

The streets were filled with people going about their everyday lives. It was pleasant to see them all so carefree. Many of them saluted Gaara as he walked past them. He would nod to each gesture out of gratitude as he so pleased. It was nice to have that small reassurance of peace among those he used to call enemies. Soon, he was outside Kori. People were coming in and out, which meant that it was open. He casually walked in and was immediately welcomed by the townspeople and the scent of sweets. Yumi took notice from across the room and went over to him.

"Lord Kazekage?"

"Gaara, Yumi..."

"Gaara, Yue doesn't feel like training today. She barely talked to me this morning. I think she's depressed." She explained with concerned look.

"I'm not here to train. I came to see her."

She cocked her head curiously, wanting to know why, but it wasn't much of her business. He looked away with his cheeks lightly pink. Yumi realized the situation and couldn't help but form a smile. She knew Yue wasn't acting like herself. Maybe, having Gaara here could help, but there was always the chance it could get worse.

"If you can find a way to make her talk, by all means try. She looks to be in worse shape than the day of Mameha's funeral. I wonder if it's because of the training yesterday, or the shop, or both."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just assuming in all this... Aside from the new exposure to her powers, she still has medical and funeral payments piled up in her apartment that she has yet to pay. On top of that, she has the tea shop expenses, and her apartment bills. I've been trying to get her to do something positive to take her mind off of stress, but she thinks of herself as a burden to me and avoids my help. I'm sure she's also upset about the training yesterday. The spirit inside her is hidden, but I can see the effects of it on her mind."

"I see..." Gaara didn't know that she had so much wrapped around her at the moment. If he only knew, he wouldn't have initiated her training with all this. If she was going through that, no wonder she was emotionally fragile. The possession could be making her worse.

"I'm about to close the shop down for the day. These orders aren't going out fast enough and we've had too many complaints about the wrong tea going to the wrong people." She explained. "If this keeps up, she may not be able to keep Kori anymore. I'm sorry, Gaara. You might have to wait until the last customer is out."

"Very well."

Yumi placed him in a chair next to the garden painting. There, he watched the two of them get back to work. Yumi was running back and forth frantically. Tea cups here, cookies there, dishes clacking, and people complaining. She apologized for every mistake, but customers were getting more agitated and stormed out. Running this place was a challenge that he never paid attention to until now. Yumi put the closed sign on the door and escorted the last few customers out. She handed them free rations of sweets in apologies for the miscommunication of the kitchen to the tables. Once the door was locked, Yumi sighed and slumped onto the floor. Gaara stood from his chair.

"She's in the back." Yumi said. They both knew that she was too exhausted to get up.

"I want you to keep the place closed for tomorrow as well. I will talk to her." He ordered.

"Closed? But I said she has a lot of debt to pay."

"I understand... For now go get some rest. I promised you I would take care of her."

He walked to the kitchen in the back and was bewildered at the mess. There were dirty dishes galore, flour on the floor, burning kettles still on the stove, and Yue holding her knees in the corner of the room hidden from the world. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was also covered in flour, but he could not see her face for she buried it behind her arms and knees. It wouldn't surprise him if she was crying. With a heavy heart, he knelt in front of her and pulled her arms away revealing her puffy watery eyes. She looked surprised to see him, but she quickly pulled away from him and hid back down in her arms.

"Go away..." she muttered. He chose to ignore that statement. With his utmost bravery he didn't want her to remain this way. He had a feeling that knew what he had to do, but he was a bit skeptical to try it. Seeing her this way somehow worked it's way into his head, enough for him to make a decision. He sat beside her and carefully placed his arm around her shoulder. She continued to sob a little louder this time. She didn't really want him to leave, but she couldn't let him see her like this. It was so embarrassing. After a little while, she adjusted to his body warmth and calmed down enough to relax within. It was just like how Reo used to hold her.

"W-why?" she whispered in between her short breaths "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you." He said calmly. The feel of her body was shaky, almost as breakable as glass. If he let go of her, she could break away. He didn't want that. He understood that this form of comfort was necessary for her, but he felt a bit uneasy. He never really got the chance to give a hug to someone who needed it. Is this what friends do when they're sad?

"I'm s-sorry that... you are sucked into my problems." she sniffed.

"I chose to be involved in your problems. I am here for you. I promised that."

"I don't want you to think of me as a bad person..."

"I don't."

"You don't know me..."

"I have the rest of my life to find out... You just need to talk to me."

She gripped his clothing at the sentence. This was the same challenge she had faced before. He knew it, that she had something she was afraid to tell. It had to be more than just Reo and Mameha's death. Something deeper. The truth.

"You don't understand..." she said.

"You're right, I don't. That's why I need you to tell me what's wrong... What's keeping you from telling me?"

"I was afraid of what you would do to me..." she began "but now I'm more afraid of what you would think of me..."

"Did you do something?" She was quiet. "Would it help if I told you the worst thing I've done in my life?" She looked up to him. Thinking it over, she nodded. He didn't want Yue to know this horrible side of his old self if she didn't already know, but if this wasn't out in the open, how could he possibly try to help? Yumi said she needed to be cared for or else that spirit inside her would take over. Yue would be gone forever. He couldn't allow that. "When I was a jinchuriki, I was meant to be the village's ultimate weapon. People hated me because I was different. I was young and unstable, I killed many people because of it... I thought for a long time that my purpose in life was to murder them and become stronger, but I know now that isn't true strength. Love is... That's why I am Kazekage. I wanted to make amends to the people I have wronged. Even if they couldn't forgive me, I would still try."

She remained quiet, taking in all that he said. Now, it was her turn to confess. If he killed before, then maybe he would pardon her actions. They really did have more in common than she thought. So, this is why Yumi wanted them to meet.

"Will you think of me differently?" She asked.

"Do you?"

"No, I don't. You are the man today from what you were then... What matters to me is how you are now."

He felt comforted in that answer. "Then I will think of who you are today, not how you were."

She took in a deep breath as she normally did to build up her courage. Yumi wasn't going to be in Suna forever. Gaara was here, and mostly he was here for her. She had to trust that. "Okay... When Nanna and I opened Kori, she hired a young man named Reo Akimitsu. He had no family,but treated me like his own, and to me, he was the closest thing I had to a friend in all my life. Yumi is my best friend, of course, but Reo was different. He would always smile at me here at work and make me special cinnamon cookies. I remember how much trouble he would get in when he messed up in the kitchen, and his excuse was because he couldn't stop looking at me. He made me feel like I belonged here. After a year, I thought I could trust him enough to show my powers. In truth, I was afraid of what he would think, but he didn't mind it. He wanted to see more of my ice jutsu, so against Nanna's rules, I showed him the things I could make out of ice. Nanna finally caught me and I lost my grip on my powers. I lost control and almost impaled Nanna, but Reo stepped in the way. He took vital damage. Because I went against her, she covered it up by putting his injured body near the escape tunnels of the village. He insisted, said it was the best place to make people think it was an ambush. She then sent people to go help him and they put him in the hospital, but the doctors ran out of the necessary antibiotics. Even after all that, he still smiled at me... He died... I remember seeing his hazel eyes turn a dull grey every time I close mine. He said he forgave me for what I did. I don't know how he could. And Nanna, after being exposed to the cold after living in the desert for so long, she caught a virus and now she too is dead because of me. They're both dead because of me!" She immediately covered her face and sobbed again. Tears were flooding through her fingers. "I never meant to hurt anyone... I don't even want these stupid powers! The only two people who gave my life meaning and purpose are now dead by my own hands. Now, I've brought you into this. I was afraid of what you would think of me if I told you my problems... I don't want to lose any more people I care about..."

'She cares for me?...' His body reacted by pulling her closer as he rested his chin on her head. "I told you before, you are still Yue. I am focused on the woman right here next to me right now... You are still learning your powers, and I see that it's difficult for you to control. I was born with my demon inside me and it was hard to control as well. This is no different. I killed people while emotionally impaired and I've killed people just for challenging me... You are not yourself when you lose control. Something possesses you. I noticed that while we were training... I'm certain that you would never intentionally harm others. What happened was more or less of an accident, and Reo was acting out of instinct to protect Mameha. I don't doubt that they both covered it up in order to protect you, and they both forgave you because they cared for you... The only thing keeping you from moving on is your inability to forgive yourself."

"I don't know if I ever will..."

"The people that we kill in this world cannot come back. We each act on impulse every so often. It's what makes us human... Even I don't feel that I deserve redemption for the damage that I've caused, but by learning that what I've done was wrong, I made myself a better shinobi. It was then, when I became something more to others; when they forgave me, it was then that I learned to forgive myself."

"It's not easy..." she said.

"No, it will take time, but I can promise you this... that I'll be here to help you." He pulled her hands away from her face. With a slight smile, he gently wiped her tears flowing down her cheeks. Her heart raced at his gentle touch, feeling the temperature rising in her body.

"Thank you."


	8. Sympathy Chapter 8

Later that night, after Gaara managed to get Yue out of Kori, he decided to take her to his favorite place. He was certain that she would find it just as appealing. Amidst all the chaos he saw in the shop earlier, one new decoration caught his eye. It was the painting of the garden, the one that Yumi talked about during their training. It was filled with gorgeous flowers and a fountain like pond, so detailed that it could be mistaken for a photograph. If she really painted it, she certainly had an amazing talent. It made him remember that orchid she created. It must have meant so much to her. All the more reason for Gaara to show her his special surprise.

"Hey, Gaara." she called trailing behind him. "Where are we going?"

"You will see when we get there..."

He kept silent to avoid giving it away. The plan was to find a way to bring back that attractive smile she had in the photograph. Yue was timid at the unusual lack of conversation between them. All the nice things he said before, she wished to hear it again, for reassurance that despite everything, she wasn't going to be truly alone. It almost blew her away that he would think that after her confession to Reo's accident. Perhaps he had done much worse that given the circumstances, he pardoned her. For now, he requested that she would follow him, to where? She didn't know, but given their relationship now, she trusted that he wasn't taking her to any peculiar place. He wasn't the suspicious type, or so she interpreted. They stopped outside a small white building right behind the Kage tower. It wasn't like the other structures around them; it was too large to be a shed and too small to be a house. Gaara unlocked the door and allowed her to walk in first. She was skeptical to go in, but her trust kept her strong, so she obliged. As soon as she entered, she gasped for the air that escaped her lungs and her eyes glowed with surprise.

"Wow!" She exclaimed with delight. From corner to corner stacked shelves covered in various forms of cacti. They ranged from different sizes to different species. Most of them had budded beautiful flowers. "What is this place?"

"This is my personal greenhouse. In my spare time, I tend to these plants."

"I never thought you could be able to keep anything growing in a place like this. How do you take care of them?" She asked excitedly. He perked with a soft smile to see her getting more interested.

"Cacti don't need much to stay alive... They can go many days without water. I hydrate each one once a week and keep them trim enough to remain in their pots."

"This is amazing." She turned to him and smiled. It wasn't as bright as the one in the picture, but he could tell she was happy. Gaara stepped over to one particular cactus and offered it to Yue.

"This is my favorite one. It's called Echinopsis. It can bloom many beautiful flowers."

She awed the pink colored petals. "I can see why you like it."

"It reminds me of you."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"This plant requires a little extra help. Just like the rest of the cacti, I water this plant once a week, but I also have to mix the soil once in a while in order for these flowers to grow..." He explained. "You are capable of taking care of yourself, but I see the struggle you go through. If you allow me to help, you will become extraordinarily exceptional... much like this flower." She could feel her cheeks flush with heat. That was unexpected of him to say. Her speechlessness became very pronounced to Gaara. Perhaps, he had taken a step too far with that analogy. He handed her the pot and looked away from her unusually attractive face. He tried his best to stay emotionless in hopes that he would prevent himself from coming off as inappropriate.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. He continued to avoid her gaze. It upset her to see that he wouldn't look her in the eyes after saying something so kind.

"It's nothing." It obviously wasn't.

"Gaara, why bring me to a place like this?"

"You said that you missed taking care of that Orchid plant... Since we can't grow that here, I thought you would prefer taking care of that cactus."

"But I don't know anything about this plant. I don't want to kill it, especially since you like it so much."

"I will teach you all that you need to know. Think of it as a small task I am personally giving you..." He began. "If you can keep the flowers blooming, you too will become stronger."

"But it's your favorite one. You said so yourself." she whined.

"Yes, it is. That's why I'm trusting you to keep it alive."

She looked at the pink buds on top of the needle covered succulent. It wasn't an Orchid, or a rose, or a lily. It was a little cactus, a plant much simpler to maintain given what he said was needed to flourish it. He must really believe in her to be able to entrust her with this prescious treasure.She accepted the task with a smile and nodded.

"I will do my best." She set the pot back in its original spot. Gaara didn't understand; he assumed that she would take it home. Yue's cold blue eyes reunited with his, almost speaking to him - don't worry. "If you don't mind, I'll come by after each day of training to check on it. I think this is a beautiful greenhouse. It reminds me of my home in The Mist. I hope you don't mind if I stop by from time to time to see how you take care of them."

"No, come by whenever you wish."

This was beyond anything she could ever want. Her body was overcome with intensity as if her soul was about to burst out of her chest. To think that he of all people would do this for her. Without thinking, she jumped onto him in a tight hug. The force nearly caused him to fall to the floor, but he grabbed himself using his sand. It completely caught him off guard, turning his face beet red at the feeling of her warm chest pressed up against his body. Her arms slithered around his torso in a compressing squeeze.

"Thank you!" His cloak was soft to the touch, more likely made of breathable material. That had to cost a pretty penny. Gaara's torso, she could feel, was very toned with muscle. It wasn't overwhelmingly bulky, but the definition was there. She wondered what it would look like bare. She suddenly felt flushed at the idea. That wasn't appropriate at all, not for someone like him. With her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating rapidly- boom, boom, boom, boom, boom! What was causing it to go so fast?

Quickly, she realized what she was doing. Her face was blank and white with embarrassment. He was the Kazekage and she just threw herself at him. Why did she have to let her feelings take over? Just when she was about to pull away from him, she paused by his arms wrapping around her, returning the embrace. The feeling was just as warm as it was before. It was somewhat soothing to know that he didn't mind it. Yue was convinced that he was indeed a man who wanted to help others. In that moment, for the first time in a while, she felt safe. They slowly pulled away from each other. She looked into his cool teal eyes and felt her pulse rise. The same feeling was drawn to him with her. They both noticed the scarlet forming around each other's cheeks. They were so close.

It became so awkward that they had to both look away. Gaara kept reminding his conscience that Kage's don't do this, but in the back of his mind, he remembered Kankuro's words. If he were here right now, he would be telling Gaara to put aside the Kazekage rules and traditions and go for it. The elders, what would they say? Would they try to convince him to try dating again if they saw them like this? What would they do if they found out she was not a native born Sand shinobi? If they knew of her powers, they might forbid her from remaining as a citizen. So many thoughts began to cloud his mind that it was, yet again, starting to stress him out. At this point, he was going to focus on Yue despite the unknown consequences. He promised to take care of her, and by that, he couldn't just cut her out of his life just because of a few gestures of intricate emotion. Right now, he didn't understand why he was getting so worked up over this? They were friends, right? What did that mean? Maybe if he followed his brothers advice by spending more time with her, he would be sure. Gaara broke the awkwardness by choosing to focus on something else.

"Yue, are you hungry?"

"Uhhh... yea." She couldn't remember the last time she ate something. Yumi was in charge of the meals, but what was the last thing she made for her? Did she even eat it? It must be the depression that made her lose her appetite.

"Let's go. I'll treat you." He said making his way to the door, not even waiting for an answer.

"Wait. You don't need to-"

"I insist." He held the door open for her. It seemed as though she didn't have a choice. They were _going_ to dinner. Gaara didn't need to ask where she wanted to go. He decided to pick a good place, one where he had just about everything on the menu and was not disappointed. If he knew most of the food items were good, then surely she will pick something she liked. Yue followed him, thinking that it was probably best if she chose not to disagree with a man of such authority. Besides, he looked as if he knew where to go. Soon, they were outside the designated restaurant. The smell of barbecued pork, steamed vegetables, and fried dumplings wafted in the air, drawing her in. The sign came into view, instantly making her cringe. She had heard of this building. The customers always appeared to be well dressed in formal attire. The women wore dresses and the men wore buttoned collared shirts. All of a sudden, she felt afraid.

"Gaara, I don't know if I'm dressed right for a place like this." She said uncomfortably. Gaara looked to her outfit. Even though she changed clothes before they left Kori, she was in ordinary civilian attire. He didn't mind it, but he forgot that this place required a specific dress code. It's nothing he couldn't handle. If the staff tries make a scene, he will use his authority to put them in their place.

"You look fine." He said.

"Are you sure? It also looks pricey. You really don't have to buy me dinner."

"As I said before, I insist." He opened the door for her, once again not giving her a choice. She walked in and was immediately greeted with the server. It was an older bald gentleman rocking a black tie and black vest. He wreaked of cologne, but anyone could see that he was well groomed. The entrance was much fancier than she imagined. The lighting was dimmed by a single vintage chandelier covered in gorgeous crystals. The wooden lectern was the center of attention for guests to focus solely on the inviting atmosphere as they walked in. Long curtains draped to the walls to separate from the dining hall. It was interestingly claustrophobic to say the least and it made her feel more uneasy.

"Hello, welcome to Sarkus Fanshi." He immediately eyed Yue from her untouched naturally messy hair down to her basic shinobi shoes. He rudely scoffed at her. No girl was allowed to eat here if she came in looking so ordinary. She felt awful for that uncalled for expression. Coming here was definitely a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to-!" He paused when Gaara approached beside Yue. He grabbed her left hand and glared at the server for speaking in such a distasteful manner. The man's face turned white with fear. He quickly changed his attitude and bowed before both of them. "My apologies, Lord Kazekage. I did not know this lovely young lady was your date."

Yue blushed profusely. 'Date?...' she thought. The feel to his hand tensed as he continued to stare hatefully at the waiter. She could tell Gaara was getting annoyed, so she rubbed his knuckles lightly with her thumb for him to relax. The tension released when he realized how hard he was squeezing, but he remained holding her hand.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, of course!" The rude waiter grabbed two menus and gestured to the black curtain that she could only assume was the entrance to the dining area. "If you will please follow me."

Gaara led the way this time, still holding onto her delicate hand. He made his point perfectly clear, so there was no reason to keep at it. Why he didn't let go, she couldn't understand. For now, she didn't want to question it, so she just let it be. Upon observing their surroundings, each couple had their own private table set apart by another black curtain. Only the servers were allowed in and out of the individual tents. This was a place for couples to have absolute privacy under soft light and have an amazing meal. It wasn't loud or filled with many middle to lower class citizens. This wasn't a place for someone like her. She could still smell the food from the kitchen, wherever it may be. It made her stomach growl with anticipation. Hopefully, it would make up for the unconventional staff. The walk was like a maze getting to an open table. The arrogant man eventually stopped in front of another black curtain. He faced them directly.

"My lord and lady, I present you our finest table in the house."

He lifted the drapes, presenting a small table seated specifically for two clothed in at least three layers of white. The chairs had large puffy bows wrapped around the back, complimenting the colors. The fine china was already placed across from each other as were the glasses and cutlery. The walls were dimly lit with old fashioned lanterns. In the center of the table presented a jewel encrusted vase filled with a lovely assortment of chrysanthemums. She assumed they were fake flowers, but nevertheless, looked very real. It was all so beautiful, too beautiful... Her face turned white again.

'This is turning out to be exactly like a date!'

Gaara led her to one of the chairs. The server pulled it out and pushed her back in the table. As Gaara took his place in the remaining chair, the bald man delivered their menus. "My apologies for failing to introduce myself, my name is Matzu Arima." He began "Your waitress, Ami, will be with you both shortly. My dear lady, to express my sincerity for my regrettable actions, your entree will be on the house."

"T-that won't be necessary." She stuttered. Being here altogether was difficult enough. She had hoped that they would give up and find some other place to eat after that incident.

Matzu shot an annoyed glance at Yue. 'If it wasn't for Lord Kazekage escorting you, I would've thrown you out like the classless dog you are!' He exclaimed in his mind.

Gaara brought a dark aura within the room through his sinister eyes. It was like a predator watching its prey. At any moment, he would go in for the kill. Matzu felt the fear welling up inside his stomach. He had to get away from this table. If he stayed any longer near this woman, he would slip his tongue and be in really deep shit. Gaara may have changed over the years, but that didn't mean he couldn't annihilate someone who deserved it. In reality, Matzu knew etiquette was the most important part of his job position and also his life. He could not drive away a wealthy powerful customer such as the Kazekage. With all his might, Matzu swallowed his high class pride and smiled. "I insist, my lady."

"Very well." Gaara answered, knowing fully well if Yue answered, she would disagree. He could see right through this man. If she denied it a second time, it would only go back and forth until he said something foolish again. The next time, he wouldn't be so forgiving. Acting snobby just because you can tie a bow under your collar and set a table doesn't make you superior to everyone else. 'He should know his place...' Gaara thought as he waved the man to leave. Matzu bowed and happily walked away. Yue gave him an I-can't-believe-you-did-that face.

"You didn't have to do that." Her tone sounded upset. He understood why, but he just wanted to get rid of him before things spiraled out of hand. That's not what he needed on their time together.

"He insisted." He replied. It wasn't necessarily the reason for his actions, but he didn't want to argue with her either. She remained silent and hid her face with the menu. She skimmed over the meal items. Everything looked to be made with ingredients from another world; she had never heard of Matsutake or Densuke. What was she going to get? This place was getting more and more uncomfortable.

In no time at all, they were welcomed by a red haired woman dressed in a white formal blouse and black slacks. She smiled and whipped out her pen and notepad. "Hello, my name is Ami. I will be your server this evening. It's good to see you again, Lord Kazekage." She waved to him. Taking notice of the girl sitting across from him, she was surprised. How did a girl like that get past the dreaded Matzu? His rules and attitude of the dress code would certainly not allow casual clothes. However, seeing that she was with Gaara could be the reason. Ami couldn't help but to wonder if he was actually dating her, seeing as how he never brought anyone with him to the table, let alone a girl. "What would you like to have, Miss?"

"Ummm..." Yue's face went blank. Why did she have to ask her first? Ami could tell she was getting nervous. There was no way she could have come to this place before. It was painfully obvious, so like most of the women she came across, the ones who couldn't ever decide what to eat, she would make a suggestion for them.

"If I may recommend the chef's choice for this evening, it's barbecued Kobe beef topped on a dragon carrot risotto. It's my favorite."

Yue smiled nervously. "Uhh... sounds great."

She jotted it down on her notepad as quick as possible. Turning to Gaara, she smiled. "Will it be the usual for you, sir?" He nodded. "Alright." She took the menus away from them. "May I offer you two some Sake while you wait?"

Gaara thought for a second. He didn't usually drink even when he was legally allowed to, but Yue might like the taste. With his hand, he gestured for her to make the decision.

"N-no, thank you. I don't really like to drink." There is no way that alcohol would be cheap here. Her meal may already be taken care of, but it wasn't in her nature to take up charitable offers. It would be rude to strain the wallet of the person who offered to pay. She didn't like the taste of it anyway.

"Very well, Miss. I will bring you our house's finest tea... And if I may say so, you make a very good couple." With that said, she disappeared behind the curtain, leaving a distressingly scarlet young man and woman.

'Couple?!' Yue screamed in her head.

'I was just taking her to dinner...' Gaara explained to himself. It was bad enough for that man Matzu to say she was his date, but now "couple"? If Kankuro were here, he would definitely agree with them, mostly to tease him. Gaara merely came to spend time with her and get to know her as a friend, but he didn't expect things to turn out this way. One thing, he found very unsettling. The biggest question in his mind was - why didn't Yue correct her?

The silence between them became awkward. She kept staring down at her empty charger plate. She needed something, anything around her, to take her mind off of why Gaara didn't say anything about being a "couple". There were several different forks and spoons on both sides. She wondered why on Earth they would need so many types of cutlery to eat food. A fork and a spoon still hold the same function no matter the size or type. 'I wonder how much criticism I would get if I asked Matzu how to use these things...'

Gaara could sense the struggling anxiety from her. Perhaps this place was a bad option from the beginning. It was bluntly pronounced that she didn't understand anything about this restaurant. Gaara mostly came here for the flavorful food and to keep up appearances to the public, but this was the first time he actually brought someone along. It was a bit upsetting to see her so nervous. It could also be the weird sentiment that Ami said before she left. At this point, he was hoping that she would stay long enough to eat something before deciding to go home. Her wavy black and white hair draped around her slim porcelain face. Something about the light in the room brought out the shimmer in her eyes and highlighted the lines of her pink lips. His curiosity started to consume his actions and he couldn't help but to continue looking down, past her neck to her chest area. She wore a blood red top with the collar in the shape of a V. It was just enough for his eyes to gaze the top of her round, milky breasts. All of a sudden, he thought back to that forceful hug she gave him earlier. The warmth of her pressing against him was something he had never felt before. Heat began to rise flushing his cheeks as his pulse pounded like a drum. All this feelings were overbearing. He started thinking things... Images of her holding his body close, her hands trailing from his back up to his neck, the desire to feel her lips, his own hand pulling her soft hair.

'Why am I thinking of that? What is this?' He questioned in his mind. Immediately, Yue caught him staring, to which he quickly tried to put it off by finding something else to look at. It was already too late. He dreaded the idea that she would think he was being a creep.

"Gaara, are you okay?" She reached across the table to touch his hand, showing her sincerity. When she did so, her shirt slipped lower allowing him to see the color of her bra cup. It was black. A drop of sweat cascaded down the back of his neck when she slipped her fingers through his. Her hands were soft. Somehow, his heart beat faster at this new touch, and producing more unwanted desires. For some reason, the more she touched him, the worse the images. "Gaara?!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him. He snapped out of his daze to give her his attention. Her eyes showed intense concern. "You're bleeding!" Quickly, she yanked her clothed napkin from under the silverware, folded it, and pressed it against his nose. The white cloth turned red as she pushed his head back. He grabbed it and allowed it to flow out of his body. At least, now those crazy thoughts were gone, but how could his nose bleed like this? It's never happened this way before. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?" She asked. It was very alarming for her to see him like this. He seemed fine up until now.

Gaara shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She placed her hand on his arm, but he quickly shrugged it off. It must be linked to his heartbeats. If he kept on, he would pass out from blood loss. Yue felt a bit hurt. First they hug, then he holds her hand, but is now refusing to let her touch his arm? Did she do something wrong, something that he didn't want to say? Did she somehow cross a line that she didn't know of?

Gaara could see the ache in her eyes from what he did. He was then filled with regret. It was nothing against her, but how could he put it into words that would seem acceptable and not absurd? He needed to get away for a minute to think. "I'm fine, Yue." He stood from his chair and made his way to the curtain. "I'll be back shortly..."

Now, she was all alone more concerned than ever. 'Did I do something?' she thought.


	9. Is this a date? Chapter 9

Gaara knew the layout of this building well. He turned the corner of the hallway, avoiding all the concerned servers that wanted so desperately to help him. Seeing blood from the Kazekage, the guy no one was able to touch, could be devastatingly bad news. He dismissed them all by explaining that it was just a simple nosebleed, nothing serious, but they couldn't allow him to go without help. Two servers led him to the men's restroom and began to do everything in their will to treat him. They removed the napkin and replaced it with a damp cloth, gave him some ibuprofen and some water, and constantly asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine really..." Gaara knew that they were just doing their job, but it was getting rather annoying. He was starting to regret leaving Yue alone.

"Lord Kazekage, what happened?"

"I was about to have dinner with her, and then... I don't really understand what happened."

" _Her_?" They said in unison. Both of the men looked to each other and grinned.

"Did she happen to get you flustered, sir?" Gaara looked to them as if they read his mind. They both chuckled.

"I don't understand..." he stated.

"Lord Kazekage, it just means that you like this woman." His brow furrowed with confusion. Like? How could something like this cause them to think _that_? They must be out of their wits.

"You find her attractive... in a sexual way."

He could feel the cloth on his nose getting more wet with blood as his confusion only escalated with the shocking remark. Sexual?! That was very bold of them to say. This was one of the moments that he was so grateful that his siblings were not around, for they would surely cause more unwanted commotion to embarrass him. Gaara wasn't the type of person who thought he was capable of liking someone, let alone think of them in a sexual way. He had never permitted himself to think of such rash things for his entire life. Friendship was the only achievement he thought attainable given the horrible things he did to the people of his village so long ago, and even that seemed undeserving. For a long time, he was sure that no one would ever think of him as anything but a monster, but now that he's Kazekage, he was able to make lasting friendships and bonds. It never occurred to him to strive for anything more, that is, until the Elders persuaded him to take a wife. Ever since that day, he pondered about relationships, but never actually pursued it. True, he thought Yue looked very pretty when he actually stopped to pay attention. Those thoughts he had from the moment she hugged him, could those images have been in a sexual nature? Gaara's mind was swimming back and forth to try and understand, but it only brought out more anguish. The two gentlemen grew weary when they noticed his grief-stricken face. For years of not being around people or having any friends, this whole thing was something entirely new to him. Gaara had the birds and bees talk with Kankuro and Temari after he became Kazekage, but he still couldn't fully wrap his head around the concept of affection. Friendship and compassion were two big steps in a relationship, yet, there was a third one - showing affection - and that's when the sex talk came into place. The third step was something he always assumed would never be in his reach. After all that he did, was he deserving of love? Was he capable of it?

"Lord Gaara, is everything okay?"

"I think I'm still lost... How could a woman cause your nose to bleed?" He asked. Normally, this would be something for him and Kankuro to discuss, but Yue was still out there at his table waiting. Help from anybody, as well as strangers, would be grateful. As long as he could find some peace of mind to return to her.

"Forgive me if I come across anything inappropriate, sir." One of them began "There are lots of women in this world that we don't usually give notice to and some that we do. We can love them as friends, mothers, aunts, or sisters, and so on, but in time we find that one woman singled out from the rest of them. This woman is the one we so desperately want to know on a deeper level... But we are not saying this to signify that all men desire one girl. We mean that each man chooses their own partner, the one who changes his life forever."

"Right, and when you find this woman, you connect emotionally through conversation, but as time passes, your body will want to connect with her on a physical level. Sometimes, we can't control our impulses and our body reacts on our emotions. That's what caused your nose to bleed so abruptly on your date."

"I see." Gaara said, placing the cloth on the marble sink. He faced himself in the mirror as if to reassure himself that he was there all in one piece both physically and mentally. The blood was gone, but he quickly checked around to be sure he looked presentable. "How do you know that this woman is the right one?" This was something he just needed to find out. Perhaps Kankuro's womanizing wasn't the best advice.

"Well, you have chosen to spend time with her by bringing her to our lovely restaurant, for one."

"And the evidence that you like her that much is on that cloth." The other pointed to the bloody rag. "It might take some time for you to figure things out for yourself. It definitely took me a while before I realized the woman I wanted to marry was right in front of me the whole time."

"What made you so sure you wanted to marry her?" His co-worker asked.

"I met her at The Academy when we were children. We had different teams, but she was always a close friend that kept in touch. For the longest time, I only viewed her as just a friend, but it wasn't until we became young adults that I developed more serious feelings. I started to notice the best things about her, like her smile, her eyes, just about anything I could think of, I liked about her. The time I spent with her only made me miss her more when she left on missions. I often feared that she wouldn't return, but the one thing that scared me the most was ruining our friendship if I confessed... I couldn't leave her for that, and it destroyed me not knowing what could be. It was then that I understood that even if she rejected me I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all, but to my surprise, she loved me back. Now, she is my wife that I've been happily married to for twenty-three years."

"Wow, Korona, that's deep." The other waiter said. "I've never had much luck with women. You could say that I've never had a girlfriend."

"It takes time to find the right one. Who knows? She could be your close friend too. If so, take the opportunity for something more. If she is the right one, she will say yes. If not, then if she truly is your friend, she will remain that way."

"Something more, eh?" Gaara mumbled to himself. All the doubts that were juggling around in his head started to finally align.

"Are you sure that you don't need us to call a doctor for you, sir? Or maybe get a chair for you to sit in?"

He shook his head and faced them with a seemingly better complexion. "I'm much better now. I thank you both for your help." He casually walked out of the men's room back to his table. Pulling the curtains back, he was reunited once again with a incredibly worried Yue. He softly smiled to her, making her jump from her chair over to him.

"Are you okay, Gaara? I was afraid you were hurt."

"I'm fine. I just left to clean up." She was relieved to hear that, but ended up looking to the floor, unable to hide her growing shame. Gaara thought she would be happy that he was okay. Something was bothering her. "What is it, Yue?"

"You left so soon... I thought that I might have-" She cut herself off, but he understood what she was trying to say; he could see the small amount of guilt weighing in on her. He remembered how he left her, he shoved her away and left. No doubt in his mind that that was the reason why. The regret of his actions made him feel more like an idiot. Now, she blames herself. He put a hand gently on her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I wasn't feeling well and I needed to wash the blood off."

"Should we leave? Do you need to see a doctor?" It was nice to see that she cared so much, but he dismissed it by shaking his head. Hopefully, she won't be as clingy as those other two guys. On second thought, it probably wouldn't be as bad coming from her.

"I assure you, I'm fine." He glanced at the table and noticed their food had arrived. "Let's eat, and then I'll take you home." She showed some relief in that statement. It was still an impossible task to get her NOT to worry. It wasn't so much as the nosebleed, but rather the way he brushed her off. That was bothering her the most, and it would be something she would need to find out later. He led her back to her seat and pushed her chair in, then took his seat. He noticed that she didn't bother touching her food when it arrived. "You didn't have to wait for me." He said eyeing his dish of Moela, a spicy tomato based chicken gizzard stew served with seasoned rice and vegetables.

"I didn't think it was polite to start without you... and I was mostly worried about you." To be honest with herself, she was worried that he wasn't coming back.

Her dish smelled incredible as she eyed the perfectly barbecued beef on top of the risotto. The silverware on the sides of the plate irritated her the more she looked at it. Which one did she have to use? Would she be kicked out for the wrong one? Probably not if Gaara was here. She glanced to him observing which one he would grab first. Surely he knew something about etiquette here. Gaara took the fork farthest away from his plate and began to dig in. Yue matched his actions, and ate the beef and risotto. Her taste buds danced with delight, so much so that she had to slow herself down to savor it. The tea Ami brought was equally as flavorful. They ate silently until their food was nearly gone from their plates. Overtime, the lack of conversation was becoming annoyingly awkward, so much so that Yue forced herself to focus on the useless decoration to inspire some words. It didn't help. Yue was still troubled, despite his explanation that nothing was wrong. The touching was incredibly confusing to her. She hugged him for giving her the cactus, he hugged her back, he took her to dinner, he held her hand, he didn't correct the servers for calling her his "date"... and then his nose started bleeding out of nowhere. He didn't look stressed out or hurt, but she had been wrong about her assumptions before. Was it something he didn't want her to know? It probably wasn't any of her business if he was sick, but that didn't feel like the case since he had been fairly open about most things, especially his greenhouse. Pushing her arm away; that was a sharp right turn from his usual behavior since their time together. It was probably nothing. After all, they were only acquaintances who didn't know much of anything about one another. Somehow, these kind gestures reminded her of Reo. This was what he would be doing if he wanted her to relax, by providing several distractions before offering to help. Warmth filled up inside her chest as she recalled his soft smile. Gaara's was a lot like it, so gentle. What was going on? She didn't feel this way since Reo.

"Ummm..., Gaara?" He met her gaze and crossed his arms. "Is this... umm..." Her nerves got the best of her, and started to make her hands shake under the table, but her curiosity was much more overbearing. He didn't correct any of the servers, and that was bugging her the most. "Is this a... date?" She immediately regretted asking that question. It was embarrassing to think he would do such a thing for someone like her. It's ridiculous! He stared at her, almost bewildered for asking, but kept a calm composure. Yue looked to her fidgeting hands for comfort. It's too late to take it back now, so she waited for his answer.

"If you want it to be..." Her eyes were big with surprise. He had to be joking her, but his face remained emotionless. Was he for-real? "Would you like this to be a date?" He asked her. Heat rose from the top of her hair down to her toes, turning her the reddest shade she had ever been.

'Do I want this to be a date?! Is he joking?!' She thought 'What does he mean -if I want to-? Does he like me or doesn't care either way if I like him?... I don't understand!' She couldn't find words to say because of all the chaos in her head. It was completely unrealistic. Before she could say one word, Ami returned with a small black folder that they assumed was the check. Oh, thank God!

"How was everything?" She asked with a smile.

"It was delicious." Yue said, feeling relieved.

"Indeed." He agreed.

"Can I interest you in one of our finest desserts?"

"Ummm... no, thank you." Yue just wanted to get out of this place. The sooner she went home, the sooner she would have time to be alone and think.

"You sure?" Ami asked again.

"Just the check please." Gaara said. Ami handed him the small folder. He pulled out his black leather wallet, placed a couple big bills inside, and handed it back to her. "Keep it."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it. It is always a pleasure to serve you. I hope you two have a romantic evening." With that said, she left them alone once again. Yue wasn't even sure how to feel anymore at this point. Gaara was still sitting there, waiting for her answer. What could she say to him? Did she want this to be a date? Eventually, Gaara decided that the quiet awkward moment went on too long.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked, seeing right through her incredible shyness. It was very noticeable that Ami just made it worse.

"Uhh... sure." She smiled nervously. He stood and pulled out her chair. They exited the building after receiving a formal "thank you" from Matzu at the exit. It was quite dark outside. How long have they been in there? The streets were nearly deserted. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do all this for me?"

"I saw that you were under much stress. I wanted you to relax today." He explained.

"Yea... I didn't think running the shop, training, and keeping up the house would take so much out of me. I'm sure Yumi is just as exhausted. I'm sorry to be a bother to you. I do thank you for everything. You didn't have to do this though."

"You're not a bother."

"I feel like I am. I know Yumi can't stay here to help me forever. And I don't want to get in your way by taking up so much of your time. I wish there was something I could do."

"You were never in my way to begin with... As Kazekage, it's my duty to aide the citizens of my village. There are ways I can help you." He said. Yue didn't understand.

"What do you mean? How?"

"One, I'll take care of your debts."

"What?! No way!" She exclaimed. "I can't possibly ask you to do that for me!"

"You didn't ask. I'm offering it..."

"Why would you do this for me? If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"No, it's not." He began. "I'm obligated to help you... I promised I would take care of you."

"Promised who?"

"I promised Yumi." He said.

"Taking care of me? She couldn't possibly have meant taking care of my payments." She said. "Still,... is this out of pity? Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"I will admit I do feel awful witnessing all that you have gone through these past couple of weeks... When I came by today, I saw the struggle you had to go through keeping the shop together. Yumi told me how important Kori was to you."

"It's the only thing I have left to remember Nanna. She worked so hard for it. I owe her so much more than just keeping it open. Still, you shouldn't do this for me. This is my burden."

"Wouldn't this allow you to keep the tea shop? Isn't that what you want?" He asked.

"I don't know what I want anymore!" Gaara fell silent. He didn't mean to provoke her, but he assumed she would be happy. Yue's chest ached when she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I just... I can't let you do this for me."

"Will you tell me why?"

"The last time someone did something nice for me, he was killed..." she began once again on the brink of tears "I'm afraid to let others in my life. I'm terrified that I could lose control again. I almost hurt you and Yumi at training."

"But you didn't..."

"You said something possessed me at training. I think you're right. Something _is_ trying to get out of me and whatever it is, it could kill you. You have helped me enough, Gaara. If you ended up like Reo or Nanna, I would-"

'You would never forgive yourself... and be all alone.' he thought. "Do you really think the best option is to push away the people who care about you?" He asked. She looked at him, but kept quiet. "Yue, it's alright to share your burdens... No matter how fearful you are to lose somebody, you shouldn't leave them... Being alone doesn't make you stronger, no matter how difficult your problems are. You take a chance to see if things can end up better for you or if things will remain exactly the same." Gaara understood what those servers were trying to tell him.

"They could also end up worse..."

"Then answer me this - if Reo and Mameha were standing here right now from the grave, what would you tell them?" He asked.

"I would tell Reo that I'm sorry for what I did to him, that out of years of running and fear, he wiped those memories clear in the short time we were together. Nothing will ever compare to the love he made me feel. I was so afraid that he would think I was a freak with my ice jutsu, but he never cowered. He accepted me the way I was. I would tell him that I will always love him, and that I would do my best not to let that incident ever happen again. If it did, I don't know what I would do to myself or the people I care about. And that I suck at trying to make his cinnamon cookies."

"What would you tell Mameha?"

"I would beg for forgiveness at disobeying her as I did when she was still alive. I would tell her how grateful I am that she brought me here to begin a new life and for protecting me all these years. I kept her from living a peaceful life. I would tell her that I would do everything I could to keep Kori open, and that I loved her like a mother. I would give the world just to hug her one last time."

Gaara felt the pain in each sentence she spoke. This was the progress he knew she needed. Confronting the problem to move on, just as he did."What do you think they would say back to you?" He asked.

A small tear dropped down her cheek to her chin. "Reo would probably laugh at me for being such a crybaby and hug me so tight until I was out of breath. He would say to keep practicing the cookie recipe and not to leave out the special ingredient. He would say - I love you to the moon and back... That he will always be there."

"And Nanna?"

"She would smile at me and tell me that I've always been reckless, but that was part of who I am. She would say that she wished we didn't have to run all these years, and that she could have given me a normal shinobi life. But through it all, I think she would say that she was happy to see the person I've grown into today. She would tell me not to apologize just as she did on her deathbed, and that she loved me more than air."

"Listen to the words you are saying. If you truly feel that they would genuinely say that back to you, don't you think, even after death, that they want nothing but the best for you?" Gaara began. "They are still a part of you. You wouldn't be who you are today if it wasn't for them." She wiped her face with her hand. "It isn't easy reliving those memories in your mind - the best ones and the worst ones altogether over and over. It's not something you can forget, but you can embrace it as a mistake and work so that it will never happen again... Fearing what could happen will bring the worst and pushing people away will leave you vulnerable."

"I still don't understand. Why are you going so far to help me?" She whimpered, contradicting her needs with the facts. Without him here, she would bring more problems and live in a pit of despair. This was going to take some time. What was most confusing was - Why did the things he do remind her of Reo so much? Did she just see them in a similar light? Or could he be this way because he felt like Reo did?

"I care about you." He said, restraining himself from saying anymore. Seeing how hung up she was on Reo and Mameha's death, he knew it wasn't the right time to go further. This was their first time on a date, if it can so be called. Gaara wished that she answered the question about it earlier, but she said nothing. Maybe, she didn't feel the same. Either way, he was going to be in her life as a friend.

"But then, why did you push me away like that?" Yue asked. The way he shrugged her hand away, it hurt. And it didn't make sense since they hugged, he held her hand, and he smiled at her. Was she touching too much? Is that why? He was silent for a minute trying to find the words he needed to say to make it not completely sexual, even though he did imagine her that way. What would she say if he told her that? It definitely wouldn't be good to say the least. "I'm very confused. The way you've been acting just doesn't make sense. When we met, you nearly killed me, and then you try to help me. You don't know anything about me, yet you do all of this. Sparing my life, training, relieving my debt, the cactus, and a dinner date?"

'She said date...' He thought. Another tear escaped, running down her cheek. His chest ached at the sight of it. He needed to do something. "Yue..." Against his better judgement, he pulled her close. "Please, don't cry."

"I don't understand." She muffled with her face buried in his shoulder. "Why are you holding me if you're only going to push me away?"

"It's hard to explain. I meant what I said before that you did nothing wrong..."

She pulled away from him. "Nothing wrong? It sounds like I _did_ do something. You're just wording it to where I don't feel guilty." She wiped her eyes. "If you are going to help me, then I need you to tell me honestly what I've done. I don't want to burden the people I care about. Just tell me."

'She cares for me?' He sighed, hoping it wasn't going to come to this, but it seems he has no choice now. She wasn't going to let this up. "Yue..." He began, building up his courage as she prepared for the worst "When we were at our dining table, the waiters remarks caused me to act strangely, and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think... then you reached across the table to grab my hand. As soon as you did that, I saw your-" He paused, feeling the embarrassment rise from the pit of his stomach and into his throat.

"My what?" She asked.

Gaara couldn't bring himself to say it, so he pointed to her chest. Yue's eyes got wide as she immediately covered it up. He retracted his hand and hid his shameful face by looking to the ground. "It's black..." he finished. It wasn't completely necessary to say that last part, but he felt that clarification would help her believe that it was true. This time, he could not bear to look into her eyes. Now, she would think he was a creepy pervert.

"I'm so sorry!" That forced Gaara to look at her surprised and confused at the same time. What was she apologizing for? Yue's cheeks popped a dark pink across her pale face. "I never should have worn this top. I didn't mean to show you... _that_."

"It's okay. I didn't know how to tell you... I'm sorry I brushed you off." He explained.

"No-no! I understand." she kept her arms crossed to cover her chest. After that, Yue didn't think she would ever recover. That was way too scandalous. She never felt so dirty.

"If it means anything, I think your top looks nice..." he said, to which she immediately felt relief.

"It's my favorite color."

"Red is mine too." he began "It brings out the blue in your eyes."

Yue curled a faint smile. Even if this wasn't how a "date" usually goes, she was glad to see that through most of the mishaps in the night and dealing with her emotions, he made it better in the end. Her pulse throbbed in her chest as she uncovered herself to reach a hand out to him. Gaara's eyes questioned her movements. "Let's go."

No one had ever offered to hold his hand before. Willingly, he took her soft hand and walked her back to Kori. They engaged in small talk along the way, and surprisingly, there wasn't much awkwardness this time. Just being there together, having casual conversations was like they had been friends for a long time and it was kind of nice. They talked about their job duties and their best and worst days at work. He never thought there would be a day where he could talk to someone like this, other than his siblings, of course. Time flew by and before they knew it, they were closing in on the Tea Shop. Once outside her apartment, they saw the lights were still on, which meant Yumi was still awake. This would definitely be something she would want to gossip about later. Yue turned to face Gaara for a proper goodbye. For an investigation, his time with this civilian was actually quite pleasant, so much so that he almost didn't want the night to end, but he remembered that he did tell Yumi to close the shop for tomorrow as well. They would meet again for sure. At this point, the paperwork, the appointments, everything revolving around his Kazekage job wasn't on his mind at all. His focus was solely on her.

"I hope I can thank you properly one day for all that you have done, especially for today." With her utmost bravery, she gave him another tight hug. "Goodnight, Gaara." She smiled as bright as the picture he saved. He finally got her happy... that happy. Yue released him to go open the door.

"Yue?" He called just before she touched the handle. She looked back to him. "Was this a date?"

"If you want it to be." She said just before disappearing behind the door.


	10. Operation Retrieval Chapter 10

"So, this is the famous Village Hidden in The Sand... home to the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces, the Kazekage." The man muffled behind the white turban draped across his face. The wind in the desert was mildly aiding the hot sun blasting its ultraviolet rays. The gate was just up ahead.

"I don't understand why the boss is sending us to such a prestigious location to look for that child. It's been eight years since we've seen that brat, and we've checked nearly every village. She's probably dead by now." Responded the other man.

"Don't question our orders. Remember what the Yuki clan did to our people, Oishi. Even if the kid is dead, I still want to be sure of it. At least, the boss will be at peace, so let's just get this over with already."

"Very well, Genzo, you first." Oishi replied. "Just out of curiosity, let's say she _is_ alive and hiding in there, what do you intend to do about the Kazekage? And his unquestionably strong militia?"

"The less he knows, the better. If she's hiding, what difference will it make that she just so happens to be missing?" Genzo stated.

"So, you intend to kidnap her, eh? That didn't work out so well the last time."

"This time I won't let that old bitch get in my way. After surviving all these many years, she's probably begging for death." They chuckled together as they stepped closer towards the entrance. Genzo felt in his pocket for the cards and handed one off to Oishi.

"Remember your new name this time. It took almost a week to study the logistics of this place. We were lucky to find two low ranked sand guard bodies to steal. God forbid, you screw up as bad as you did in The Leaf Village."

"Shut up! I did what I had to do to make that Hashigumi woman talk." Oishi snapped "With her daughter as an Elemental too, why doesn't the boss go after all of them?"

"The Boss only wants the Yuki child. Stay alert this time. Your arrogance will cost us more trouble than necessary. We can't risk a Kage's interference."

"Whatever. Lets just finish this mission already!"

"Let's go."

/-/

"So, it _was_ a date?!" Yumi exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess so."

She jumped onto Yue, giving her a giant bear hug. "I'm so happy for you, but mostly, I'm proud."

"Proud?"

"Yes! You have finally opened up to someone other than me! And the best part is, now that you two know about each other's past mistakes, you can work together to be better shinobi... Wait! Not just as shinobi, but as a couple!"

"I wouldn't look so much into it, Yumi. The way he's acting kind of confuses me." Yue stated.

"How come?"

"Why would the Kazekage want to date someone like me? I feel like he's only helping me because he feels sorry for me or because he's obligated to, not for anything more."

"That's nonsense! Why would he ask me to close the shop down today if he didn't like you?"

"Wait! He told you to close Kori today?" Yue asked.

Yumi covered her mouth. Oops! Maybe she wasn't supposed to tell. "He might be planning to take you on another date." She smiled trying to show Yue the brighter side of the situation. "And what's better is that he's taking care of your debts, he's helping you through your loss, and training your powers just like me. It's all working out for the best. And for God's sake, he's so turned on by you!"

"WHAT?!" Yue exclaimed in surprise. What was she insinuating?

"You said he got a nosebleed from looking down your shirt. It means he got the hots for you so bad that his body is reacting to it."

"I always thought it meant that he was nervous or stressed out." Yue explained.

"Well, you're not technically wrong... Feelings of lust are different in many people, like feeling your heart beat faster, getting sweaty, getting butterflies in your stomach, having sexual thoughts about the person, and so on. Some people confuse lust with love all the time."

Yue's ears perked up. "What's the difference between lust and love?"

"Lust is having only sexual thoughts about someone, nothing more. I always believed that love revolves around things other than lust, although it plays a huge part in it."

"I'm confused."

"Look, Yue, love is a feeling to help and protect another, to make them happy. It can be a friend or family, or it can be with another and escalate to something more. When it comes to something more, that's when lust comes in. As I said before, it plays a part in love, but on a different level than the rest."

Yumi released her friend. She could tell that she was deep in thought. Is that why Gaara wanted to know if last night was a date? Did he want it to be one? Did she? "Yumi, does that mean Gaara might really like me?"

"I think that's something you would have to ask him."

Yue fidgeted her fingers nervously. "But what if it's for personal gain? Or worse?"

"He doesn't seem like the scheming type, so I don't think he would do this for some ulterior motive. He's probably just as confused as you, Yue, about this whole 'date' thing. Just talk to him." Yumi stood from the couch over to the counter and retrieved a small stack of envelopes, and handed them to Yue. "Be sure to give him your bill information when you see him. If some cute guy walked into my life offering to pay all my debts, I'd go out with him anytime he wanted."

Yue went through each bill with angst. One by one, they started to rack up. This was way too much for him to pay for, but he more likely wasn't going to take no for an answer. The last envelope caught her eye. "Yumi, this one says it's for you."

"What? I haven't been here but for a couple of weeks." She handed it to her, to which Yumi opened it and read through. As she got towards the end, her face flushed blue with shock. Something bad has happened. "It's mom. Her house was broken into. She needs me to go home."

Yue's eyes widened in surprise and also with sadness. "I'm so sorry... You need to go then."

"I'm sorry, Yue."

"Don't be." She smiled at her friend "You have helped me out more than I could ever have asked. Besides, Gaara promised to help me now."

Yumi smiled to her with an aching heart. If it weren't under such circumstances, she wouldn't have to leave so soon. She could tell the frantic way her mother wrote the words in the letter meant urgency. This was very unusual to say the least, since the last break-in they had was when Yue and Mameha stayed with them long ago. Since then, the Hokage has been involved and kept the house safe, but why did this happen now? Was the Hokage not there? Regardless, she couldn't cause anymore stress for Yue, other than what she already had.

"You should go and see him." Yumi said.

"Shouldn't I see you off at the gate?"

She shook her head and placed a hand on Yue's shoulder. With all that she's been through, she didn't want the letter to add anymore problems for her. The less she knew about it, the better. If Yumi's assumptions were correct about the Hokage's absence, there is a chance the clan may have returned. Without her there to help protect Tatsu, it could have gotten messy or worse. There's no telling how long it's been since her mom sent the letter. All she knew is that if her mom was in danger, it would only be a matter of time before the enemy located her here in Suna, and then eventually to Yue. She had to leave now. "No really, I know how much you want to see him. It's going to take me a good bit to pack my things up anyways." She tried to remain calm, reassuring Yue that it probably wasn't a big deal. "You need to talk to him. I can see that it's eating you alive just thinking about it. Maybe, you like him too."

"I'm not sure... He reminds me of Reo. I don't get why, they're so different." Yue explained looking to the ground.

"I see... So you still have feelings for him?" Her silence answered her question. "Finding someone new to love doesn't mean that you are replacing him. You know that he loved you up until the very end, and he wanted you to be just as happy now as you were back then."

"So far, all of these little things he does is just like him." Yue explained with a depressing tone. She just didn't seem to get it, how guys work.

"Listen, all guys do the same thing when they are with the girl they care about. If you were to date someone with a completely different personality than Reo or Gaara; if that one guy liked you enough, he would do the exact same lovey-dovey shit. It's called affection and if Gaara is willing to do it just as sweetly as Reo, I think he can make you just as happy... I know you are afraid of getting hurt, but remember that pain you felt when Reo died - think about how good he made you feel, all the love that went in to make you feel that bad to lose him. It just shows that we are meant to lose the ones we love so we know how important they are to us." Yue lightly clenched her left breast at the ache underneath it. Perhaps, she was right, as she always was. Reo and Gaara were two different people and that difference is what made them unique. That in itself had enough proof that Gaara couldn't replace him. "The decision to move on is yours. I know that he does genuinely care if he's doing all this to help you. Any Kage should take time out to help the people of their village, but out of everything he has to do on a daily basis and seeing how much he's put aside for you, that's saying something. I'm not telling you to drop everything and start a relationship right away because I understand that you still grieve over Reo. I hate to say it this way, but at some point you will have to realize that Reo is gone. He can't come back... But you deserve to be happy again, Yue. I don't want to see you live your life alone."

That was something that she also didn't want to happen. It didn't have to be dating, but maybe trying to make friends again would give her solace. She just needed to be extra careful this time about who saw her powers. Gaara was the exception to that, and he had enough resources to keep her safe from any enemy if he so desired. She would have to show him gratitude for that, as well as Yumi. She had always been her rock. "How did I ever get such a great friend like you?"

"Fate brought us together, and nothing will keep you from being my friend. You know that you can write to me as much as you want, and if you need me, I'll be here without question. For now, you need to go to him, and I need to get back to my mom."

Yue wrapped her up in another tight hug. "Tell her I said hi and give her a hug for me."

"I promise." Yumi said. "I'll write to you as soon as I'm there and let you know how we are doing."

"Thank you again for everything you did for me, Yumi. Be safe, my good friend."

"You do the same. Now, go see Gaara."

/-/

"Gaara, slow down. At this pace, you won't have any energy left." Kankuro said, trying to get through to his little brother. Gaara ignored him to continue his work. The sooner it was finished, the sooner he could meet her. He gathered all the complete work to clear his desk of clutter. In a way, this was like the norm for Gaara. Kankuro tried thinking of a way to help him, since he knew for sure he wouldn't listen. Sometimes, he wished that neither one of them belonged to the Kazekage family, that way Gaara or him or Temari wouldn't be dragged into this political bullshit. The elders needed a Kage to replace their father, Rasa, because The Hidden Sand Village couldn't go leaderless forever. Kankuro was originally to be entitled the position, but he saw how much Gaara wanted it and willingly backed down. At this point, he wished it were him to do the work instead. The frustration was starting to take its toll, reflecting especially in his work, which was beginning to get sloppy. "What all needs to be done, Gaara? Maybe I can take some of the work load off of you." He suggested.

"These forms need to be reviewed and signed in approval, I have to check to see if I have any responds to my letters sent to the Kages of The Leaf and The Mist, I have to stop by my house to retrieve something important for Yue... A lot. I have a lot to do." Gaara explained, his tone just as irritated and stressed for time.

Kankuro smirked at him. Something must have happened the last time he saw her. He's never seen him so worked up over one girl and it was very interesting to see. "Alright, I'm sending Crow to check your inbox. I'll sort through all the papers and organize them. I'll only keep the ones that need absolute review. I'll try to put notes on each one to short-hand what each document contains. Go on ahead. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

Gaara paused to look at him. "Kankuro, you don't have to help me..."

"But I want to. Honestly, I've never thought I'd see the day you would be so excited to see your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend..." He corrected, to which his brother only moaned in grief.

"It sure looks like she is. I'm curious to know what happened between you two."

"That's not your business." Gaara said coldly.

Kankuro got dramatically teary eyed."Come on, just give me a little detail. Did you take her on a date?"

"I'm not sure if it was a date."

"What do you mean?"

"I took her to Sarkus Fanshi, and she looked as if she felt out of place. We went there in civilian attire, which was against their strict dress code, but I used my authority to let us dine in anyways. She didn't seem to like it when the waiters addressed us as a couple... Then there was an incident and we left."

"What kind of incident?" Kankuro asked curiously. He could sense the discomfort in Gaara's aquatic eyes as he looked away, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"I saw her... black... bra."

"You what?!" Kankuro shouted in a fit of jealousy. It was so unlike him, but the intense shade of red on his face only proved that it had to be true. "That's amazing! You got to see her underwear on the first date?!"

Gaara felt his head pulse at his arrogance. "It's not like that."

"How big did they look? Was it a lace bra or a push up? Wait! How did you see them? Did you hit step three already?!"

"No, she's not that kind of person and neither am I." He began. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything..."

"I'm just curious, Gaara. Since you didn't go to step three, then how were you able to see it?"

"She just reached across the dining table for my hand... and her shirt fell open."

"That's awesome! Congrats to you, little brother! Then what happened next?"

"We ate and I walked her home. She hugged me before she left, and when I asked her if this was a date she said 'if you want it to be'..." Gaara thought it was best to leave out the breakdown Yue had on their way home as well as the nosebleed. He already told enough personal stuff about her today, and to his perverted brother none the less. He couldn't stand to take anymore teasing.

"Sounds like it _was_ a date and she was totally into it. Maybe, it got to a rocky start. Next time, take her to a less fancy restaurant so she won't feel out of place."

"I plan on it."

Kankuro removed all the papers from his desk and patted them neatly in line on the wooden top. "Well, don't just sit there, go get ready."

Gaara stood from his seat and motioned his way to the door, but once he was about to exit, he stopped. "Kankuro, why are you helping me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you helping me with Yue when you could be out escorting your own woman?"

Kankuro paused. Where did that come from all of a sudden? "I have no interest in finding a girlfriend. Besides, you're my little brother. I'm always here to help you."

"If you have no interest, how come you go out with many different girls?" Gaara asked turning to face him.

Kankuro looked to the floor as if that question stabbed right in his heart. "Some holes in your heart can't be filled, no matter how many women you meet."

"A hole?" He repeated, trying to figure out the meaning behind it.

"You and Temari never met her, but I had someone special once, and I loved her more than life itself. We made a pact before the war that if we both returned alive that we would make it official... The thing is, she didn't come back." Kankuro swallowed the hard lump in his throat to keep him from crying. His chest ached thinking back to her gorgeous face just before they departed, her eyes as bright as her smile, and full of hope that they would return safely. If only he went with her, then maybe she would still be alive today.

Gaara saw the pain his brother was feeling and placed an arm on his shoulder in a side hug. "I'm sorry..."

"Years of peace with our nations proves that she did not die in vain, but it's still difficult for me. Those girls that I meet, I don't love them. I guess you could say that I use them for physical comfort, since I haven't been able to move on from her loss. I'm sorry to confuse you about that, Gaara. I probably haven't been so helpful giving you advice on dating."

"You can still choose to be happy again... as you were with her." Gaara stated, although the way Kankuro was wording this seemed like a lost cause.

"No. I would rather have her memory than to start over again. I've made peace with it." He began "You still have Yue. Whether she's your girlfriend or not, if she hugged you, then you might have a chance."

"I'm not so sure."

Kankuro's brow scrunched questionably. "How come?"

"I never allowed myself to be involved with such things, mostly because I never believed that I deserved it. I don't know the right way to feel for something like this, or what to do."

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Gaara. You're living proof that no matter how far gone you are, you can always change, and you've changed for the best." Kankuro explained. "And remember that girl that the Elders set you up with? Did that night with her give you any idea at all at being in a relationship?"

"It did, but we both know that it wasn't real..."

"I know, and I also know that they're still trying to convince you to marry, all because of your death against the Akatsuki. When they realized you had no heir to carry on our father's Kage bloodline and with Temari marrying Shikamaru, I guess they had to take more drastic measures. If Sakura didn't heal me and Lady Chiyo didn't bring you back, Temari would have had her hands full. She probably would have found some way to bring us both back to life just to kill us again. But aside from the political aspect, don't you want a family? I know that growing up, we weren't much of one to begin with, but you're still young with a chance to start your own with someone you love, a place where it can be exactly how you wanted to grow up, but for your own kids."

"It's not that I don't want it... Can I really have that?" Gaara asked, rethinking it all over. In The Great War, when he was trapped with all the other ninja in the Infinite Tsukiyomi, he envisioned his childhood all over again, but that time, he was able to see exactly what he wanted. His mother was still alive and so was Yashamaru. He got along with his brother and sister and they all lived happily together. He even got to go out and play with Naruto as kids. That was the childhood he wished he had growing up, but sadly it didn't happen. Now that he was thinking about it, what if he was in his father's shoes? He's Kazekage now, so that's one foot in already, but he had no wife or children. While reading his memoirs, he could understand why his father did such things to him growing up, that it was in protection of the village and his family, but that didn't mean Gaara wanted to follow the same path as he did. If he truly was his father, he never would have burdened the Shukaku on his youngest son.

"Yes, you can."

"We've only just met, Kankuro, and I don't think that life would be suitable for someone like me." After meeting the blind date, he actually did ponder the idea of marriage and family, but only slightly. The awful memories of his past had overshadowed his desires, making him feel unfit to have any of them. Gaara eventually put it out of his mind, seeing as that he thought he should be more grateful for all that he currently had, and not to wish for any more... until now.

"Even the most degenerate people have a right to make their own happiness. All I'm saying is that you can give dating a try again, except this time, it can be on your _own_ terms with someone that _you_ find interesting, not what the Elders want. Who knows, the one you love could be right in front of you the whole time. Maybe it could be Yue." Gaara jolted at the remark. How bold of him to say. "Just think about it, will ya? If you truly want that kind of life, what's stopping you?"

Gaara paused, remembering what she said last night. "That man, Reo. She told me that they were together before his death... because of him I doubt she will ever have feelings for another." He explained. "Perhaps, she has a hole in her heart too."

Kankuro thought for a moment. If that was the case, then maybe, she wouldn't want a relationship. It would be sad to see Gaara make an effort on this girl for nothing. "Yue might be willing to move on from Reo... if she was willing to say that it was a date, then maybe there's still hope."

"How would I know?" Gaara asked curiously. Despite his brother's womanizing lifestyle, he understood his intentions were sincere.

"I think she will let you know one way or another."

"And if she's not ready to let go?"

"Then you could still be her friend. There are plenty of fish in the sea." He informed "But listen Gaara, my fish may have gone away, but you still have your line out."

"What?" Gaara questioned as he folded his arms.

"I mean, give her some time. Yue probably isn't sure about dating either, but that doesn't mean you don't have to stop showing her interest. I mean, if you are certain that she is the one you want then keep showing that you care. Maybe she will come around. Don't be so quick to assumptions, these things take time."

"How much time?" He asked his brother.

"There is no actual set of time, Gaara. Just be patient. You will know when it happens, trust me." said Kankuro with a smile, which Gaara returned serenely. "You should go. Just leave this mess with me. It's doesn't look good to keep her waiting."

He nodded and exited the room in a cloud of sand. It was almost unbelievable that Kankuro experienced something like that without him knowing all this time. It's like he didn't want to let anyone know, but Gaara also blamed himself for not spending as much time with him. Kazekage or not, he should have set aside some time for his family. As soon as Gaara returned to his room in human form, he immediately went to his side table drawer and pulled out the contents. Last night, after he said goodnight to Yue, the idea came to him of how he could protect her. It took nearly all night for him to fashion this trinket for her, but to him it was worth it in hopes that she would appreciate it. He placed it in his pocket along with another surprise he retrieved from The Academy Armory. It wasn't anything special, but it would suit her protection. He closed the drawer and checked himself in the mirror. He peeled off his Kage uniform into his casual burgundy clothes. With a quick rush through his hair and a pat in his pocket to make sure he had the items to bring, he deemed ready to go and walked out of his home.

He took the back door to avoid being stopped by the Elders on their weekly monitoring of the political office. When he bought his house, he was mostly sold on the idea of being able to walk to work in less than five minutes, but he didn't think about how often they would patrol close by. Surely if he were to bump into them, they would nag him about not tending to his work, or find some pointless favor to drop on him. He didn't need that right now. Gaara began to walk in the direction of Yue's house, but instantly stopped when he noticed his greenhouse. The door was wide open. He remembered closing it yesterday just before taking Yue to dinner. It wasn't Kankuro, since he was in his office, or Temari since she was in Konoha. Oh no! He summoned his sand from the small gourd strapped to his hip. Someone who dared to trespass inside the Kazekage's greenhouse would not be so easily let go. God forbid, they try to steal one of his precious cacti. He stepped slowly towards the doorway, feeling more uneasy with each passing thought of what would lie beyond it. The sand curled around his hands, ready to strike at his will when suddenly he was in immediate contact with icy blue eyes.


	11. The Art of Dexterity Chapter 11

"Hey!" Smiled the blue eyed kunoichi as she placed the pink flowered cactus on the shelf. Gaara's sand immediately retreated back inside his gourd. She didn't seem to notice he was ready to attack, but he was a bit embarrassed to have raised his defenses so soon without seeing who was inside. He _was_ the one who gave her permission to come here whenever she wanted. "The guards outside your office told me that you were busy, so I thought I would come here. I hope that's okay." She explained.

"Yes. I told you whenever you wished." He repeated.

"I guess you weren't so busy after all. I've only been here for a little while." She began "How did you know I was here?"

"Actually, I was about to go see you when I noticed the greenhouse door wide open..."

"So, that's why you had your sand ready to protect you. Did you think I was breaking in here? That I would make off with one of your plants?"

So, she _did_ notice his sand. He will have to be more careful, lest she get the wrong idea. He could not lie to her though. They were just now building trust. "I won't lie. I was thinking that, but I am relieved to see you instead of a burglar." He softly smiled, looking over to Yue eyeing the cactus he gifted her. "The Echinopsis won't need water for a couple of days, but there are some that will need tending to today. Would you like to help me water them?"

The warm sensation filled her chest. He had made plans for them to do something today thanks to the information Yumi blabbed about. And to hear that he was already on his way to see her was just icing on the cake. What was going to happen today? The excitement could not be contained in this girl. "Sure."

Gaara walked over to the right corner of the room where a water spout stood erect. He picked up a large cup from under one of the bottom shelves nearby and filled it with water. Once he handed the cup to Yue, out of nowhere, he produced two water droppers in his hand. "Remember, the cacti don't need very much water to live, so we will use these water droppers to help. The plants that need care today are all on that shelf." He pointed to the far left shelf covered in small succulent pots.

"Okay, so how many drops do they need?" She asked.

He walked over to one particular cactus and squirted a few drops near the base of the root. "Just a few should be enough." She nodded and did as told. Plant by plant, she copied his moves, and surprisingly, as she did it, she felt so relaxed. It was satisfying to be able to cultivate again. Even if it wasn't orchids or lilies, just doing the job made her feel close to the Earth that the roots sprouted from. She understood why he enjoyed it. In no time at all, the thirsty plants were watered. "Yue, why did you come here? Did something happen that you needed my help?" He asked curiously. It wasn't until recently that he had time to think about it. He didn't recall asking to meet her today, although, he should have done so last night. It was all supposed to be like a surprise.

"Well..." She began, nervously looking away "Yumi told me that you asked to close Kori today, so that we could spend more time together."

'That girl just gave it all away...' he thought.

"I'm glad, Gaara. Tending to the cactus plants was nice. And you _did_ say that you were on your way to see me, so what did you want to do today?" She asked. Maybe he was the one who gave it away after all.

"I would like to get to know you on a different level..." He began awkwardly "I already know of your past as you are well aware of mine. I want to know the Yue today."

"What would you like to know?"

"First thing I want to know is if you've had lunch yet?" He asked while leading her out of the greenhouse. After locking the door behind them, he then faced her directly.

"No, not yet." She paused for a second "Wait. You're not taking me back to Sarkus Fanshi again, are you?"

"Actually, I was going to let you decide where to go... You looked very uncomfortable there last night." Gaara explained crossing his arms.

"I kind of was. Maybe next time we go back, I will be more appropriately dressed."

'When we go back?... She wants me to take her there again. I wonder what she would look like in a nice dress...' his thoughts turned frisky when he pictured a tight red dress clinging around her curves, showing off her back, and a slit to expose her legs. Gaara could feel heat rising from his chest to the back of his throat. He swallowed and forced himself back to reality. "So, where would you recommend we go, Yue?"

"There are lots of street vendors that I know near The Suna Public Library. Almost all of them are excellent choices, that is, if you don't mind standing and eating." She suggested.

Usually, Gaara was supposed to eat at classy places to keep up the formality of the Kage name. He didn't splurge very often in the vendor district. But upon much thinking, he agreed that it would be a productive way to bond with the village people. He nodded to her, which widened her smile as bright as it was the night before. Fighting the urge to resist overstepping imaginary boundaries, she decided to be brave and held out her hand for him to take. She needed to know for sure if what Yumi said was true. Gaara's brow lifted at the gesture, for no one had ever actually held out a hand to him willingly, only when they were in deep peril. He looked to her questionably, to be sure that she was okay with this; he was more unsure of himself. Yue only smiled. This time, he wanted to test the waters. He interlaced his fingers with hers, and suddenly felt his body pulse. With her leading the way, they stepped in the direction towards the downtown library.

They engaged in small talk along the way as if trying to avoid the big questions rattling around in their minds. Yue asked about Gaara's work again and how he came to the hobby of raising cacti, and Gaara asked about Kori along with the origin of her artistic talent. In essence, they were still getting to know one another. It was actually kind of nice. Time had certainly taken its toll and it was almost as if they were conversing like they were good friends, where they could feel comfortable with each other. Once they arrived in the vendor district, they were welcomed with various smells of saturated foods and barbecues. Just about anywhere you stepped, people were handing out food samples to lure you in. Yue's mouth watered behind her lips as the smells danced inside her nostrils, beckoning her towards the Takoyaki stand. Gaara only followed, since having not been in this place often, he thought it would be best to let her pick, although, everything smelled good enough to try. They watched as the vendor quickly tossed the fried dough balls over with his chopsticks in the skillet. The culinary art form set into motion was as satisfying to watch as a good movie.

Yue turned to him with a smile. "Gaara, what do you like to eat?"

"I like to eat salted tongue and gizzards..." He replied, to which she scrunched up her nose giving him the look that said 'really?' She quickly brushed it off when she realized that although it isn't common to meet someone who would like such things, everyone is different. This wasn't the first time Gaara made a girl cringe. She looked around and pointed to another stand with a blue banner outside the post.

"That stand over there has Yakitori. It's grilled chicken liver and gizzards on a skewer with Tsukune and wasabi umeboshi. It might be something you would enjoy. Everything here is really tasty. I mostly get the Takoyaki." she explained.

"They both sound good."

They ordered from both stands with Gaara paying for it, and continued to walk around the market. It was interesting to see the livelihood of the village all in one place. After taking his oath down the path of authoritative solitude, all that he knew that revolved around The Sand Village was documented in forms and charts. Even growing up, his freedom was limited, if not by his father then it was by the people. They did not welcome him anywhere being a jinchuriki. He was all alone back then, but now that he was free from Shukaku and his people's intolerance, all he had was desk work. Was having a military career all he had to his legacy? Where was the livelihood in his own life? Once they were done eating, Gaara led her to what the village called "The Sand Box". It was a public park with a jungle gym and a swing set, but due to it lacking any natural elements, the entirety of it was covered in sand, hence the name. There wasn't a point in keeping a small area contained for the children when they had a whole desert full of sand as their sand box. They sat on a bench together watching the kids play.

"Yue, I have something for you..." Gaara said, to which he dug into his pocket and retrieved the two items. The first one he presented was a necklace with a small hourglass charm full of sand. She took the gift and silently observed it. It was a beautiful hourglass necklace. The glass was held together by gold to match the chain, and it shimmered so brightly that she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"It's lovely." Was all she could say before hooking it around her neck. He smiled at how much she admired it, but he didn't just make it for her to wear.

"Inside the charm is some of my sand. I infused it with my chakra, so that when we are apart, if ever you're in danger or if your chakra power grows to dangerous levels, it will signal me... No matter where I am or wherever you are, I can find you as long as you wear it." He explained.

Her smile melted into seriousness. "Do you think I might be in danger?"

"As long as I am around, no, but you are showing less control than the night we met. When we trained, it was as if you were trapped in a trans. The only way we were able to stop you is because of Yumi. She kept calling your name, but the spirit was too strong for you to fight. She had to temporarily release the genjutsu to bring you back..."

"Spirit? Is that what took over me?" She asked.

"Yumi told me that Elementals answer to their own spirit. Supposedly, these spirits have been around since the forming of the Tailed Beasts. Their purpose was to watch over the Demons and rebuild the Earth... When wars became abundant among the humans, corrupted people began to destroy the Elementals and the Demons. The Beasts were sealed into jinchurikis and the Elementals were hidden within specific human bloodlines... The spirit passes it's power on to the offspring in order to live on, but they can be killed if their host dies or if they are forced out in the open." He explained.

Yue felt her anger rise in every word. How could she not have told her this? "I had no idea, and I'm just now hearing about this?"

"Please don't hold it against her." He said. "Do you even remember what happened at training?"

She thought about it, though it was difficult, knowing that Yumi and Gaara have kept her in the dark about it. She hated being left out. It was just like her. "I remember pieces of it. We went to the grounds. You were there as well. I think I had to practice making weapons from ice, and then I remember Yumi starting a fight with me... Then it gets dark."

Gaara tried to think of more questions that would help the situation. If being an Elemental was just like being a jinchuriki, perhaps, she was experiencing similarities. "Do you think you have a spirit inside you? Have you seen or heard one in your thoughts or maybe in your dreams?" He asked.

Instantly, her ears perked when he said 'dreams'. Could it be that that creature she saw...? That woman's laugh? Was that the spirit? Did that happen at training as well? "I think I saw it after training. I was asleep for a long time when I was brought home and... that creature..." she trailed off.

"What creature?"

"I'm not sure, but it took the form of a badger or a wolverine. I could be wrong, but I think I heard it laugh at me. It was a woman's laugh."

"Did it talk to you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. It just laughed and disappeared into the darkness. I remember waking up after that and feeling very drained."

"Have you heard or seen it since then?"

"No."

'It could be that the spirit only announces itself after trying to take over Yue's body or releasing all that chakra...' he thought. He understood what Yumi meant when she said to watch over her. The possession came so easily that time, and it couldn't be stopped of her own will. This could only end for the worst if he didn't do something. He needed Kakashi's help, but he had yet to hear from him. Taking a deep nose breath in, he bucked up the courage to say what he needed to. She wasn't going to be happy about this. "Yue, for the time being, I need you to refrain from using your powers."

Her eyes like daggers bore into his soul. Just when she thought she had her freedom, he was going to snatch it away. Was this all part of the stuff they were keeping from her? "Why? I thought that's why we agreed you would train me." She clasped onto the necklace to fight the urge to yell at him.

It pained him to see her like this, but he couldn't let it go berserk, not until Kakashi came to seal away the chakra. "I know what I said, but you cannot handle the training. Your power is just too great... I need you to try and understand."

"You sound just like Nanna..." The tone in her voice was getting more hateful. He needed to be careful how he spoke to her. Being that they were in a public area full of children, this was definitely not the place for her to go off. He may be surrounded by his trustworthy sand, but who's to say how bad it will turn out this time? If she went off, it would definitely cause a public panic. He placed an arm around her shoulder to hold her close. The tight squeeze immediately caught her off guard and allowed her to lose focus on the anger welling up from within.

"Yue..." he began "I need you to trust me on this... I know it's not fair of me to take back your desire to use your ice jutsu, but you are too easily taken over by your own power. I have arranged for the Hokage of The Leaf Village to come here and perform a seal technique to contain your power to a safe level. I do not have the skill set to perform the jutsu myself, so I need you to hold back for me a little longer... Understand?"

"But, why didn't Yumi tell me about this spirit? Why did you two keep this from me?" She whimpered.

"I'm sure she didn't want to tell you until she was certain. She said that all of the information she has is just hearsay evidence... There may not be other Elementals alive except for you two." He pointed out.

"I wish you would have told me last night." She still sounded upset. Another two steps back from the trust they built up.

"From now on, I will let you know everything I know regarding you and your power."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"So, why the necklace?" She asked holding the charm in front of her face.

"I made it to protect you."

"Does it only work if I'm in danger or spewing chakra? Or can I summon you with it anytime I want?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he let go of her body to focus.

"What if I really want to see you, but I can't get a hold of you? Can I use the charm to summon you then?"

His face flushed at the question. "I suppose you could..."

"How do I do it?" She asked with a smile. Now, things were moving in a positive direction.

"When all the sand reaches the bottom of the glass, turn it over so that the sand continues to fall. You only have to do it once for me to get a signal. And if anything happens to the glass while you wear it, for example, if it breaks, it will summon me."

"Okay, good. If I can call you whenever I want, I will agree to hold back my powers for you." She was an interesting negotiator to say the least, but at this point his hands were tied. He nodded in agreement. "But wait! What if it doesn't work? Or if it's taken away from me... And I have to use my powers?"

"It should work." He reassured her. "If by some chance it fails and someone is able to get to you before me, you can use your power... But only if it's absolutely necessary."

"I promise only if I have no choice. How long before the Hokage does the sealing jutsu?"

"I still haven't received word from him, yet. You will be the first to know when I have it..." He felt the other item in his pocket, unsure if it was the right time to give it to her. They remained quiet for a bit because of it. It bothered her that he strayed away from her gaze so much. Yue looked to the direction his eyes lay and saw his hand inside his pants pocket. He slowly pulled out what looked to be a red ribbon. Attached to it was a metal band engraved with the symbol of The Sand Village. Yue recalled all the shinobi bearing this symbol, especially ninja from The Academy and the military forces. Why was he giving her this? "I want you to start wearing this. It will aide in your protection..." He said as he placed it in the palm of her hand.

"But, Gaara, I'm not from The Sand. I'm from The Mist Village."

"That's true, but it will keep you from being singled out from the other Sand shinobi. You are an immigrant here now. And if you choose to stay that way, I can formally request the Mizukage to renounce your citizenship, so that you can be a permanent resident of The Sand... You will be able to train under my Elite Forces and have all the benefits of a shinobi." He explained. It was a long shot to think that she would agree to this. If the Mizukage could rid her of the Korishi clan, there was still a chance that she would want to return to her home in The Mist. Now that he gave the headband, he was a bit unsure to see her to go if she decided that, but it wasn't his choice to make. She remained silent. "Do you disagree?"

"Huh?" She asked as if she didn't hear him.

He repeated himself. "Do you not want to wear it?"

"No, I like it. It's just, I never thought I would leave this place to begin with. The Sand Village has given much more to my life than The Mist. Given all that I went through, I don't think I will ever want to go back. As far as I know, I don't have anyone to share my life with there." She smiled to him. "Thank you for these. You are very kind, Gaara."

Time passed by, and soon, they decided to continue walking around the village and talk. They genuinely discussed their interests and how and why they came to admire such things. Many villagers stopped to greet and salute the Kazekage along the way, but after seeing Yue tagging beside him, they respectfully dispersed - mostly to gossip about the possibility of Gaara finally getting a mate. They could hear the chatter among the townspeople, no matter how quiet they whispered. It didn't seem to bother either one of them. The incident at Sarkus Fanshi might have been a different situation, but it was only a date if the other agreed to it. The same principle applied to now.

Yumi's words stuck in the back of her mind. _**'If he likes you, just talk to him...'**_

Gaara at the same time was thinking back to his brother and all the work he did just for him to go see her. _**'You deserve to be happy too, Gaara...'**_ He couldn't stop thinking about the way she hugged him last night. The feel of her warm body pressed up against him was in a way, a bit satisfying. Normally, anyone who tried to touch his skin would feel the sting of his reflexive sand defense, but this time, it was calm. Could it be that his mothers chakra embedded in the sand did not see Yue as a threat? Was she allowing her touch? And what she said after asking if they truly were on a date... Did that mean she agreed? Was it a real date? Is what they are doing right now considered a real date? Gaara was as unsure as he was afraid. With her hand in his, they walked until the sun was setting beyond the horizon.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?" He looked down to her silky black and white hair.

"I want to ask you something, but... I'm afraid to say it."

"How would this question be different from all the others that you've asked me today?" He asked. She clenched his hand tight, trying to fight the heat that was burning her cheeks. Thoughts were racing through her head a million miles a minute. Was she ready to ask this directly? This could be life and death between their friendship, she knew that. And it ached inside her heart to think of letting Reo go. Somehow, since that talk earlier with Yumi, Yue thought that if Reo was here right now speaking to her, he would say that it was okay, that he was a good enough guy to look after her. If only she had that real clarification, but it's as Yumi said and now she finally admitted to it - Reo is gone. He will never come back. "It's your choice, but like I said - I won't think of you any different."

Yue needed to know how he felt, but that was easier said than done. Actually, it wasn't easy at all, since she couldn't bring herself to say it either! He was always trying to remain comforting to her. Hopefully, that was enough proof that he cared just that much. "Then... Gaara do you... li-?"

"Lord Kazekage!" The booming voice interrupted, grasping their full attention. It was one of Gaara's elite guards running over to them. The man he easily recognized was named Shiro. With Kankuro left in charge of the office, Gaara knew that he wasn't going to be bothered unless it was urgent. "My lord! Sir Kankuro has sent me to find you. He requests that you return back to the Kage tower. You have an important message from the Hokage."

If his brother needed him, then it was serious. He didn't want to leave Yue so soon, especially when there was a chance to receive another loving hug. Irritated, he looked to Yue for solace. She looked to him with those blue eyes full of sadness and squeezed his hand. She didn't get to ask what she so desperately wanted to. If she had just stepped up a few minutes ago, he would have told her. Knowing what could have been is more infuriating than pretending like nothing happened. Gaara rubbed her knuckles with his thumb to signal his sincerity. "I'm sorry, Yue."

She powered through the newly forming depression with a smile. "It's fine, Gaara. I know when duty calls you have to go." There will always be another time for her to ask again. He would go the extra mile to see her, the charm was proof enough of that. Even if this wasn't how she wanted it to end, she understood that anything to do with the Hokage was a matter that had to be left with Gaara. Maybe, it was news that he agreed to seal away her powers and was on his way down. In any case, she wanted to leave it on a positive note.

"Shiro." Gaara called.

"Sir?"

"Escort her home please." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" He saluted.

"No, that's okay. I'm perfectly capable of going home by myself." Yue said. It was weird to see Gaara acting on his authority.

Shiro looked at Gaara for assurance. "Sir?"

"It's getting late, Yue. I am needed elsewhere right now. Will you do as I say?" He raised his voice. It was almost unrealistic that he would change tones so quickly, and with her none the less. Yue felt the fire ignite, and that tone only allowed it to escalate into anger.

"You did not just use your power over me..." she mumbled under her breath, yanking her hand away from him. Gaara saw the immediate change inside her, the sense of fury that was about to splurge out. It surprised him to see her like this and to pull her hand away with such force. What did he say wrong? Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to fix this right now. Yue wasn't going to comply, so there was no use trying to argue about it. He looked to Shiro again. "Take her home." With that said, he disappeared behind a tornado of sand. Yue was now more agitated than ever. How could he treat her like that after all this? Like some commoner? Not even as a friend!

'I thought I meant something to you...' she clenched her fists.

"So, ummmm Miss? Where do you live?" Shiro asked, unaware that he wasn't helping the situation. It seemed she didn't have a choice again. To her fullest extent, she held her tongue and marched off to her house. Shiro followed shortly behind, continuously asking Yue where she was going and if she was okay. She kept ignoring him. Honestly, that was the nicest thing she could do for the poor guy at this point. He was just following orders, but Gaara... the next time they meet, she was going to tear him a new one. She understood that Gaara was doing this to ensure her safety that he couldn't give at the time, but he also gave her the pendant to use in his absence. With the necklace, she should be fine on her own, right. As if she needed it anyways!

'I can take care of myself. I've been doing so for almost ten years!... But that was also with Nanna's help... Oh, what could happen now?! The only foreseeable threat at this time would be a drunk customer wanting to sober up with tea and cookies.' she thought. Eventually, her walk came to an end when she was greeted by the wooden doors of Kori. She turned to face Shiro, who was still a few feet behind. "Listen, I'm sorry about not talking to you earlier. I was really frustrated, but I know you were just obeying the Kazekage." She said rubbing the back of her neck in guilt.

"It's okay. I know he can be stubborn. That in itself comes with the job. Just know that he means well." He replied. "I've finished my job. I hope you have a good night, Miss." He vanished in the night to report that he completed his task to Gaara before being dismissed. Slacking in work, no matter how far a distance in between the Kazekage and his guards, was always monitored. With Gaara's third eye jutsu, it's entirely too possible that he would be watching to be sure Shiro did his job. If not, he would definitely be demoted or fired.

Yue was now alone. Using the keys she retrieved from her pocket, she pushed it into the lock. Oddly, the door opened from only the push. Her face scrunched in confusion as she opened the door, closed it behind her, and headed towards the apartment door. It was cracked open. Was Yumi still home? She slowly opened the door.

"Yumi?"


	12. Return of the Korishi Chapter 12

"Yumi?" She called, searching through the dark for a light switch. If she was still home, why didn't she leave the light on for her? She flipped it on to unfortunately see her apartment in shambles. The couch and the coffee table were flipped upside down, blood stained on the rug, and broken shards of glass near the window. The signs were clear of a struggle and someone possibly getting hurt. God forbid, it ended up being Yumi. She took great caution entering the room. Yumi was either not there or she wasn't in the right condition to speak. Whoever caused this mess was bad news, and it was entirely possible that whomever it was could still be lurking in the dark waiting for Yue to come home. The wind blew her curtains from the broken window, but that wasn't the only thing giving her chills. The silence was overwhelming. Quickly, Yue held out her hand and formed an ice kunai. Gaara said to only use her power if it was absolutely necessary. This situation couldn't have given her any more reason. She began to step throughout the house to find Yumi. She went to the kitchen, then her room, and the bathroom. No sign of her, or anyone for that matter. What could have happened? The last door she had to go through was Nanna's bedroom, the room she had been dreading to open since the day she was admitted to the hospital. Yue took baby steps down the hall towards the door as fear enveloped her body. It looked untouched from the outside, but she had been wrong before. Just before she was able to touch the knob, she was stopped by a noise.

Cling! Cling!

She whipped her head around to the source of that noise among the silence. All of a sudden, her heart stopped. Standing at the entrance of the hall behind her was the masked man from her dream, only this time he was real. His hair was just as black as his cold piercing eyes, and his tall intimidating stature left her frozen. She didn't know what to think or say. Lifting his hands, he held out his two long swords and slid them across each other. The sound of metal sheathing against one another made Yue quiver.

"My my, it looks like you _are_ alive..." his sinister voice muffling behind the mask. "If it wasn't for your friend leading us to you, we would have passed through this village for good with nothing to report of you even existing."

She felt a twinge of panic when he said 'we'. Where was the other one? Instantly, her kunai was smacked out of her hand, shattering to the floor as it crashed. Yue flinched back to see the culprit and met the dead eyes of the other remaining man. His features were similar to the previous guy, except his hair was pulled back in a bun and his right eye had a devastating scar cut down his cheek. He chuckled down at the cowering young woman.

"How you've grown..." He said with his eyes scaling her up and down, almost in a sexual way. It was creepy as hell. There was no doubt about it. They were here. They finally found her after so many years... The Korishi Clan.

Yue yanked her hourglass charm wrapped around her neck. Who cares if she was still mad at him for what he said or how busy he might be; at the moment, she was in deep trouble and couldn't fight them alone. The chain broke off her neck and she turned the glass over just as Gaara instructed. Oishi noticed her actions and quickly snatched her by the throat against the wall. Her pulse throbbed within his grasp as he continued to add pressure. This was getting bad, and Gaara wasn't here yet. Yue's hand squeezed the charm for as long as she could breathe, which was failing fast. She wasn't sure if this charm would work as a teleporter or what. Gaara was still nowhere to be seen and who knows how long it'll take. 'It's no use...' she thought 'I must fight!' She whipped the chain around her wrist in a bracelet and focused her chakra as fast as she could in her hands. The air became dense and cold as her eyes began to glow. If she was possessed by something, then it would surely take over again. It had to be done. At this point, it was to live or die, and even if she wanted death, it wasn't going to be from the likes of them.

Oishi felt himself let out a chuckle. "So, it's true. It _is_ you."

"Oishi, don't allow the shura to come out." Genzo ordered. He nodded to his partner and squeezed her neck harder. This time, he wasn't going to give her a chance to escape, let alone call for help. It would end badly if she were able to get the Kazekage's attention. With a strong military living behind these walls, they would surely fail. She struggled to free herself from his strong grip, but it was futile. The frost was in and out of her control. She was running low on air, what little there was given by the man strangling her. Her eyes faded back to normal color, but the vision was blurry. Darkness crept upon her yet again, but this time, her trachea was about to break. Her lungs gave out and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good. Let's get out of here before anyone notices." Genzo instructed.

"I would have thought she would have put up more of a fight." Oishi pouted.

"Then, we would have another problem like in The Land of Fire. It seems fate is on our side now that the Katsuna woman is dead." Genzo sheathed his swords and approached his partner. "Put her with the Hashigumi girl and let's go."

 _/_

"The Hokage, Kakashi, has informed me that the Korishi clan has made an appearance in the last month near the Hashigumi household. They were looking for the whereabouts of Yumi, and it's possible that they will track her down here." Kankuro explained while holding the message in front of Gaara's face.

"That, I am not worried about. We have a strong military and I have taken the liberty of having guards escorting Yue and Yumi home." Gaara said.

"But look at what Kakashi wrote. They infiltrated their village by killing and stealing the bodies of local Leaf Village guards. It would be challenging to single out the enemy if they are disguised as regular guards. They used this forbidden technique on god knows how many other villages!"

"Does it say that he will make arrangements to come here and perform the sealing jutsu I need for Yue?" Gaara asked.

"He will be here as soon as he discusses the situation with Naruto. The Hashigumi house took on a lot of damage as well as the residents. Special protective services need to be made." He answered.

"Understood. I'll just have to keep an extra eye on her until then by myself. There won't be many people we can trust. I need you to supervise the guards in my absence."

"Yes, sir."

Gaara sighed under his breath. The thought of how angry she looked before he left made him worry. This clan was on its way over here for Yumi and if they find her, then they find Yue. He needed to protect her, but after what she said and her smacking him away,... she will more likely never want to speak to him again.

"What's wrong Gaara? This news may not be great, but you shouldn't worry. We should be able to catch them. Yue and Yumi will be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about..."

Kankuro furrowed his brow. "Then, what is it?"

"I may have caused Yue to be upset..."

"What did you do?" Kankuro asked, instantly believing he fucked up somehow. It was bound to happen, since Gaara didn't always know how to present himself to other people.

"I ordered Shiro to escort Yue home after he informed me of your summons. She denied it, but I told her to do as I say. It seems _that_ is what made her angry, but I didn't have time to talk the situation out, so I made Shiro walk her home anyways and I came here."

Kankuro raised his hands to his head in disbelief. "You what?!"

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, Gaara!" He exclaimed. "The first thing you did wrong is order her."

"Why is that bad? I couldn't take her home myself and I wanted her to get there safely. Since she isn't supposed to use her powers for now, I have to take extra steps... She needs to see that."

"Protecting her is fine, but you got to understand that if you genuinely care for her, you have to be respectful. She is more than a common shinobi, and abusing your power as Kazekage by ordering her contradicts that. To her, it shows that you don't treat her as an equal, that you are above her. And to make things worse, you left her while she was mad." Kankuro explained.

Gaara thought it all over. Could she really have taken it that way? He didn't intend for it to be like that, but now he understood why she pulled away so angrily. Dating really was a whole different path than friendship and he was more than ignorant of it. Just as he expected of himself, there was a long journey ahead of him with much to learn. Yue was apart of it now, and he has to do whatever it takes to keep her content. This screw up was completely oblivious to him until Kankuro pointed it out, which gave Gaara lots of doubt. How will he know when he acts foolish again? "What do I do then?"

"The first thing you need to do is apologize and let her know that you understand your actions were wrong. Be sure to tell her that you just wanted her safe. And if I were you, I would bring her a small gift to make up for leaving her." Kankuro said. "Maybe flowers or something."

"Okay... How can I prevent this from happening again?" Gaara asked.

"Just be cautious how you speak to her. You can treat her like a close friend, but you should show a sense of empathy. And for god's sake, read her body language!"

"Body language?" He crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"You said she was angry at what you said, right? Observe her. It can be as obvious as a look on the face or it can be subtle as becoming distant. If you are unsure, just ask her because at some point she will tell you what's wrong... if you are still unsure about it, then you come ask me." Kankuro said.

"Okay."

"Listen, little brother, a relationship isn't a jutsu and you can't master it in a day. It takes a lot of effort, trial and error, and mending to bloom to its fullest potential. There will be obstacles to overcome, for you especially, since you've never allowed yourself to connect emotionally with another female on a level other than friendship. Some things I will not be able to teach you, that you need to figure out on your own. But, if she is willing to meet you halfway in this, then the weight won't be entirely on you."

"Hasn't it always been?" Gaara asked looking to the ground in despair.

"What do you mean?"

"I was born to become a weapon for the village by mastering the Shukaku spirit inside me. I am responsible for the deaths of my victims as a corrupt individual. And now, I hold the title of Kazekage for our family and in redemption for the past. All that weight on me... to place that burden on her even a little bit doesn't feel right... It makes me feel more selfish."

Kankuro chuckled. "If Temari were here right now, she would probably explain this better than me. Coming together as a couple, you share everything with each other. Your past and your future goals. She is already sharing the weight of your life in a different way. She is showing you happiness, and that in itself is lifting the burden from your shoulders. You just don't see it."

'So that's what it means... I think I understand it now. Yue has been putting her situation in my hands in a way of allowing us to build trust. At first, her problems were just like that of a close friend, but the time and effort I've been making to help her be happy, she has been doing the same for me. I now feel other aspects of life beyond work...' Gaara smiled to his thoughts.

Instantly, there was a knock outside the door.

"Come in." The two of them were then greeted by Shiro who was more likely reporting the completion of Gaara's orders.

He approached Gaara calmly and bowed. "Sir, I have done the task you've said and miss Katsuna is home."

He was grateful to receive the news, but knowing Shiro, he would have done it anyways. He didn't have to report it every time, but in a sense, Gaara showed him more earned respect for being thorough at his job. "Very good. You may -!"

Just when he was about to relieve him for the day, Gaara's sand slithered out of his small gourd nestled under his desk, catching everyone's attention. It's movements were weak. It paused in and out as it moved onto his desk curling and wriggling like an injured snake. His brow furrowed as well as the others, trying to decipher what it was trying to do. Even Gaara couldn't understand what it meant. Was Yue deciding whether or not to summon him? He _did_ give her permission to call whenever she wanted, but the way the sand was reacting showed indecisiveness. He wouldn't blame her for being skeptical if this was a social call. Suddenly, the sand dropped flat out on the desk. No more movements. Nothing. What happened? Did she decide against it? Chills went down his spine the more he stared at it... It looked ominous.

"Shiro, when you walked Yue home, did you watch her go inside her house before leaving?"

"No, sir. I walked her to the front door of Kori and left."

"Was anyone else there?"

"No, sir. The lights in her house were off and there was no one in sight."

Gaara questioned the information. If the lights were off, it's possible that Yumi wasn't home. If so, perhaps, Yue was lonely and desired some company. He knew that it could mean absolutely nothing, but Gaara needed to be sure. He stood up from his desk. "Thank you, Shiro, you are relieved for the day." He bowed and left, despite his curiosity to know what was going on. If Gaara sent anyone away, it was best not to ask about it. Kankuro remained behind. He didn't understand the meaning behind his sand dancing across the desk, but he could see the look of worry drone over his brother's face. Something was up. "I need to leave... Whatever is left to do can be finished when I return." Gaara said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait! What's wrong? Did something just happen?" Kankuro asked. He halted and turned to face him.

"I made the sand react to a charm I designed for Yue to wear should she ever be in danger or use her powers."

"So, does that mean she's in trouble?"

"I'm not sure. The reaction was weak. It could be that she may be contemplating on whether or not to summon me... At least, I hope that's what it means." He said. The chills returned at the thought that it could mean danger. "I need to go."

"I'll come with." Kankuro said as he picked up his puppet Crow from the corner and strapped it on. "You look like you could use a buffer. And if it turns out she is going power crazy or needs help, I'll assist you." Gaara nodded in agreement.

Other than using his teleportation jutsu that he originally intended, they ran to the direction of Kori. They didn't say much along the way. Gaara's mind was too set on Yue. Luckily, being the time of night, the streets were limited to villagers. He didn't need to be stopped by anyone. In a matter of minutes, they came upon the crime scene. The front double doors of Kori were still cracked open and, as Shiro informed, the lights were off. Unusual to say the least. The two brothers looked to each other with anguish at the blunt indication of something wrong. They entered the establishment. Any sign of emergency gave total power to the Kazekage and his guards to sweep a building without notice.

The tea shop itself on the main level was untouched at first glance. Kankuro went ahead of Gaara to the kitchen and checked the area. He quickly returned giving Gaara a thumbs up signaling it was clear. They moved onward to the apartment. In this situation, they did as trained and remained stealthy from the enemy. Knowing Yue, she wouldn't leave the front door open at night. All the more reason for them to remain quiet. They proceeded up the stairs to the already open door of the apartment. Kankuro went ahead to sweep the main area. Gaara followed slowly behind observing the mess. Shattered glass from a nearby broken window, furniture turned over, and blood on the carpet. The realization of his fear caused Gaara to shake at the sight of it altogether. Piece by piece, it connected to confirm his assumptions. His chest ached at the blood stained on the carpet. He hoped that it wasn't from Yue. It would go against his training to call out her name in the remains of this situation. Gaara wanted more than anything for her to give a sign that she was alive, but the place was quiet. At this point, if they were hiding, it could risk her being in more danger if the enemy heard them, so he did what he needed to do. He cut off his thoughts to observe things from a logistical point of view.

Kankuro pulled out a kunai at the ready and went towards the hallway of the two bedrooms. Nothing but a small puddle of melting ice remained on the floor. Gaara immediately walked over to observe it. Kankuro finished sweeping the rooms as well as the bathroom before going over to Gaara. They knelt beside the puddle. She did use her powers and from the looks of the ice chips still in tact, it wasn't too long ago. They needed to move. "Whoever it was looks to have already left." Kankuro said.

Gaara glared at the water in frustration, wanting so desperately to punch it. He shouldn't have left her so suddenly. If he had just walked her home himself, this wouldn't have happened. It couldn't be prevented now, but he knew dead end who the culprit was. "The Korishi..." He stood from his spot, Kankuro mimicking his movements. The look in Gaara's eyes was something he hasn't seen in a long time, the look of him ready to kill. He couldn't blame him given the situation. "Let's go. They didn't go far, but they can't stay in the village." Gaara explained. He thought he had more time to prepare for their arrival. They were able to kidnap Yue from right under his nose. The very idea made him pissed.

"The border... Right!" Kankuro nodded and they were out of that apartment faster than the snap of a finger. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the gate. Along the way, Gaara concentrated his chakra in his hands and created ten sand clones to disperse across the border. They stood watch for anything unusual across the village. When that was said and done, he focused his chakra again, this time for finding Yue. If she was still wearing the pendant he gave her, he could find her. It would take some effort to connect the sand in the hourglass back to his own, but with this motivation, it took no time at all. His sand formed a small compass in the palm of his right hand linked to his chakra. The dial fluctuated trying to find the signal of the charm. As soon as the arrow stopped, he changed direction.

'I'm coming Yue...' he thought. And if Yumi was also present, more likely, then he would do the same for her. They made it to the outskirts of the village into the desert. The wind had covered their tracks. Unfortunately for them, Gaara motioned the sand to recreate the path they made and followed it. The sand never lied to him. 'Please be alive.'


	13. Awaken the Ice Queen Chapter 13

The thickening of the cold dark air stung the lungs within her chest. Yue peered through the abyss, unsure if she was in the real world or trapped in her mind again. She wanted to call out for someone, but the air felt suffocating. Her small breaths were her only life source.

 **Growl...** Instantly, the weight was lifted in the room, allowing her to finally breathe. Her eyes followed her ears to the sound. It was close. The sinister blue pupils opened just inches from her face as well as the shimmer of saliva on its barred teeth. It was that creature again. The heat fogged the space, what little there was between them. It continued to show dominance in its height, snarling down at her fragile frame. The beast caused her fear to burst throughout her senses. Yue felt the urge to run, but wasn't able to move her body. It felt frozen. It's fur had to be very dark around the body because only white streaked around the eyes all the way down the back. This wasn't any animal though, just its form. Somewhere there was a woman laughing, from what she recollected, but where? Could it be the badger itself?

"W-Who are you?" She shakily asked the creature. "What do you want?"

The spirit circled around its prey on its sharp claws. Yue had no clue if this was going to be the beginning or the end, but it was clear to her that she was stuck in her head if she was meeting this thing again. Is it possible that she became possessed? No, it couldn't be. The Korishi merc only knocked her unconscious. Still, they only met before on training day, not ever in her dreams... Was this a dream? Soon, it stopped sniffing around her and sat upright. It became apparent of its height being face to face, which was intimidating.

"Yue. It's time we met." The creature spoke in a voice that was exotic and unexpectedly calm. It was a woman. It was _her_.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I go by many names, but I am known formerly as Tsuki Ona, the Ice Elemental." She began "This is my true spiritual form. The Ice Badger."

"Badger?" Yue repeated dumbly.

"Do I frighten you child?"

The question silenced her immediately. What would happen if she said 'yes'? The badger closed its eyes, already knowing the answer and turned away. She reopened them to a bright glowing blue as chakra poured out of every crevice of her body. Yue covered her face from the blinding light. Suddenly, it vanished, revealing the beautiful form of a young woman. Her skin was paler than the moon, her white hair loosely swaying down past her waist, and her body cloaked in a white kimono with a black obi. Tsuki Ona opened her human blue eyes and curled a smile with her pale pink lips. Yue was blown away at the transformation. She no longer looked as if she would bite her head off.

"Does this form appeal you?" She asked. Yue nodded. "Good... I've been watching you from inside, Yue. I was there throughout your whole life and your father's and so on back many centuries ago. I have existed since the chakra tree lived."

"Chakra tree?"

"Yes, it is what links us together. All living things that possess chakra are forever connected to it and each other. It is where I was born. I was made alongside other Elementals after the formation of the tailed beasts."

"I've never known this... So, why meet me now?" Yue asked.

"I was beginning to get offended that you refused to use my powers since you've gotten away from the Korishi. You should've trained with me to fight them off, but you've started a life in that awful Sand Village! You are miles away from mastering the gift I have given you... I understand that you were young and obeying your master, the one you called Nanna, but you are grown now... And I need to finish the job."

"What do you mean?"

"The Korishi Clan..."

"What do you know of them?"

Her smile turned into a frown at the question. Yue felt afraid, but her curiosity surpassed her common senses. She stood her ground to brace for the worst. "In the beginning, the tailed beasts and Elementals were divided among the nations. What started as a peaceful union only soured over the years. The humans became morally corrupt with power, and started to divide within themselves. They fought endlessly over possession of the beasts for their chakra, same for Elementals. War broke out and tailed beasts were sealed away into jinchurikis, hidden from the world. My purpose was chosen the moment life was given to me - to recover the world from destruction. I was mistaken for one of the powerful tailed beasts and went face to face with tribes of bloodthirsty humans. The Mist Nation wanted my power to weaponize against their enemies. I refused. One after another, they challenged me." Tsuki Ona paused for a moment.

"What happened to you?" Yue asked.

"The ruthless clan of all The Mist was after me, the Korishi they called themselves. After murdering my second-hand Elemental partner, Tsunishi, I fought against their leader. He managed to take Tsunishi's power for his own in order to defeat me. The battle nearly cost me my life. Your grandmother many generations ago saved my life by sealing me away inside her husband. I became one with his body, giving my power to my host to keep me safe. For that, I am grateful, but merely watching the world through host eyes doesn't change my opinion of it. I wish to leave the body for good. Unfortunately, there is no way I can escape with the Korishi still around after all this time..."

"But why tell me this now? What does this have to do with me?"

"I know everything you know and more. Your eyes are my windows to the outside world. I know that you need me. You have been taken by the pawns of the clan. If they are still around, it's likely that the old bastard is still alive using Tsunishi's power. If they absorb my power, neither of us will survive. They will seize dominance over all The Mist. I fear it will begin another shinobi war."

"Can't you unseal yourself from my body?" Yue asked.

"No." She began. "Only a skilled ninja can break the seal to release me from you. For the time being, I will be inside you. Together we will go and destroy the Korishi once and for all."

"But I have no training. I don't stand a chance!"

"You let me handle that... I also need you to stay away from Gaara."

"Gaara? Why?" Yue questioned. That was out of the blue.

"The Shukaku spirit no longer resides inside him, but they are still linked. They are both a threat to me."

"I don't understand... If you see what I see, then you know that Gaara isn't like that. He would never harm us."

"You cannot trust him." Tsuki Ona was beginning to get annoyed. She couldn't risk that boy getting close and compromising her plan.

"That's absurd!"

"Insolent girl!" She spat at her. The air whipped as her eyes glowed blue with anger. Yue began to tremble in fear. "Your feelings for him are futile! Anyone possessed by Shukaku is incapable of love! He will never feel the same way!"

"You're wrong!" Yue retaliated back.

Frustrated at this arrogant girl, Tsuki Ona held out her hand and wrapped a lock of ice around her mouth. She also took the liberty to restrain her power of will from growing. The host was in command of the mind, not her, but that had to be beyond Yue's reasoning. The clueless girl knew absolutely nothing of her origins. "Now, you listen and listen good. I won't lie dormant for another decade if you get close to him. If you care for him, let him go... If you don't, I will do away with him just as I did the last one!" Tsuki threatened, instantly making Yue's eyes pop with surprise.

"You bitch! You killed Reo!" She attempted to yell through the ice mask. Only muffled screams escaped, but Tsuki was smart enough to know what she meant.

"Yue... I did what I had to do. Humans are worthless to me. I would happily wipe them off the face of the Earth if I could, but my main priority is the Korishi. They will not stop unless I make it stop. They need to pay for what they did. Be grateful I pity you enough to give you the choice to spare his life." Tsuki Ona waved her hands through the sky in strokes of silver and clasped Yue's forehead. "Now, awaken!"

Yue jolted up from the ground to face the real world from her slumber. Taking in a deep breath, she lightly touched her mouth. The ice was gone, but something wet fell from her cheek. The stream followed up to her eyes. A tear. She went to wipe it off when she took notice of the hourglass charm still chained around her wrist. The sand settled at the bottom, which made her heart drop to her stomach. It was like a dark cloud enveloped her body when she looked at it. She wanted to cry even more. Because she still had it, she knew Gaara would come after her and it didn't matter where. He promised. She clenched the charm angrily in her palm. How could Tsuki Ona tell her to leave Gaara? Further more, how could she do something so cruel as to murder Reo? All this time, Yue lived her life full of guilt for that accident, but now, it was admittedly not her fault. Tsuki Ona wanted him dead, and now, she wants Gaara gone too. Why?

'What did she mean that she didn't want to wait another decade? What did she mean if I got close to him?' She thought to herself. The task was so selfish. Seeing the world behind blue eyes and still not able to forgive humans. If Tsuki Ona could have experienced the same affection and care from Reo and Gaara as Yue did, perhaps, it would change things, but that cause seemed lost. Her heart was full of too much hate and they both only came off as threats. Why? Yue gazed at the charm once again. Reo's incident was more than enough confirmation that she was serious about Gaara. Chances are, he is already on his way. She had to destroy the charm, but found herself unable to do it. She wished more than anything to have given Gaara a better goodbye and an apology for how she reacted when they last saw each other. He was only looking out for her, but she was so stubborn to prove her worthiness that they fought. If she had known that was going to be the last time they saw each other, Yue would have perked up the courage to tell Gaara how she felt. Even so... she doubted that he would end it there. Now, looking at the charm, the only thing left to remember him by, she couldn't destroy it. Tsuki Ona saw through this last remaining trace of him and decided to act on it anyways. She took control of Yue's hand and formed a glowing grey cloud around the charm. Yue became enraged and fought against Tsuki's control.

"No! This is all I have of him!" Yue yelled to her. Tsuki powered through and lifted the charm from her hand. The ice surrounded the necklace, cracking the glass. Yue couldn't let her win. With all her might, she threw the hourglass away from her grasp. It fell silently on the sandy ground, but it was too dark to tell where. She was relieved knowing it was safe and she could retrieve it later.

'You horrible troublesome girl!' She gasped hearing her voice. Immediately, she checked her surroundings. There was no way she could be out here in the open, but it sounded so real. Looking around she realized she was inside a cavern. Judging by the sand, they had to be somewhere out in the desert. That could only mean that they were near the borders of The Rock Village. How long had she been out? Yue's questions suddenly halted when she saw an ankle just a few feet to her right. Her eyes followed up the body and she realized it was Yumi passed out on the ground in a fetal position. Her clothes were tattered and bloody. So, that was where the blood on the carpet came from. She hated to find that out, but now, she couldn't waste any more time. Yue crawled over to her and rolled her on her back to get a better view of her injuries. The blue kimono shirt had several cuts exposing her gashed skin. It wasn't looking good. Quickly, she felt for a pulse in her neck. It was low.

"Yumi!" She yelled in hopes of waking her up. Nothing. "Yumi. Wake up!" She shook her body, but no response. Fear knotted up her insides with each passing second. "You can't die, Yumi! Please, just wake up!" Yumi's eyes twitched as her chest rose with air. She coughed violently, but Yue held her steady. Soon, they were reunited eye contact. Yue was overcome with joy and couldn't help but pull her in a tight hug. "Oh, thank god! You're alive!"

Yumi squealed in pain of the massive pressure in her hug. She tapped Yue's shoulder. "Yue... please let go..." she muttered under her breath. She immediately obliged.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Sore as hell..."

"What happened?"

"I was about to leave... when these two guys came wanting tea. They looked like regular sand shinobi, but it was a disguise. It was them, the Korishi... They pinned me down and tortured me to tell them where you were."

"You shouldn't have fought." Yue said, to which Yumi gave her a dumbfuck look.

"Are you kidding me?" she began "You're my best friend. I would never give you up to them."

"But look at you." Yue felt herself on the brink of tears as she held her friend's bruised cheek. Yumi could see her pain.

"It doesn't matter now. You're still okay." Yumi began "Where are we?"

"In a cavern. The Korishi kidnapped us. It looks as though they are heading back to The Mist Village. If I remember correctly, back when we moved to The Sand, these caverns are along the borders of The Rock Village." Her eyebrows rose in surprise, but eventually, slumped into depression. The news was far worse than she'd imagined. Yumi remembered bits of the fight, but she had hoped the clan would give up and leave. Sadly, it seems they _did_ wait for Yue. They succeeded in their obsessiveness to finally get her and they did. What struck her the most was why did they take her too? "Yumi, no matter what happens, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Yue, the best thing we can do is stick together."

"You're in no condition to fight against them."

"Relax already. Look." Yumi revealed the large gash on her abdomen. The flesh was no longer cut. It disintegrated away leaving behind a small scar of tissue. Yue was dumbfounded. The bruises had faded and there was no swelling.

"How did you do that?" Yue asked.

"It takes rest and a decent amount of chakra. This is part of my power. I can move the water within me to heal the wounds. Luckily, I got to them before it became fatal."

"That was really close. Your pulse was almost gone!"

"Chill Yue... Oops! I didn't mean that."

"Chill? Really?" Yue's eyes narrowed in distaste. Her friend let out a small chuckle.

"The point is - I'm fine now. We need to find a way out of here so we can get to Gaara." The mention of his name saddened her. Tsuki could see the same things as Yue, but could she hear? Fighting over the necklace he gave her made it apparent of her control on Yue's body, but what else? The desire to know annoyed her to the point where, in the end, she just wanted Tsuki Ona out. "What is it, Yue?"

"I know who my spirit is."

"You do?!" She nodded.

"We talked in my dreams. Her name is Tsuki Ona. She said that she has been around for a long time, hundreds of years, with many evil people after her power, the Korishi being one of them. Their leader killed and absorbed the power of her closest Elemental friend. Because of what they did in the past, it made her despise human beings. She said she would kill Gaara if I got close to him. He can't come..."

"What? That's ridiculous! Why?" Yumi asked, taking the words right out of her mouth. It was almost unbelievable that Yue was able to come into contact with her spirit so soon. All this information was overwhelming, but they couldn't figure out about Gaara.

"I don't know. She said that she wouldn't wait another decade to hide from the Korishi. And that, even with Shukaku absent from his body, they are still linked together and pose a threat to her." Yue paused thinking about her confession. "She was the one who killed Reo..."

"What?" Yumi couldn't believe it.

"Tsuki Ona admitted to murdering Reo because we got too close to each other. If she did that, then I know she will do it to Gaara too. I can't let anyone else in my life die."

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry, Yue." She placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I knew you could never do such a terrible thing."

"I fear what will happen if I see him."

"He is probably on his way here already." Yumi pointed out. "Either way, we need to find a way out of here."

"Let's split up and see if this cavern has another way out. The two Korishi pawns are probably guarding the front entrance. I'll go check if they are." Yue explained getting up from the ground. Yumi grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No, you go find a way out. I'll keep watch. If you find a path, come back for me."

"But Yumi, you're still healing yourself."

"I won't fight. I'll just be a lookout. If they come for us, I'll throw a rock against the wall. The echo should travel to you. Besides, you have more energy than I do. If we are that close to The Rock Village, you could send a signal for help."

With a bit of thought required, Yue agreed and nodded. She helped Yumi up and watched her disappear one way. Taking the other path, Yue concentrated her chakra to emit a glowing light from her right hand and walked. More rocks, sand, and darkness. It was much like her dream, but this had to be reality if there was actual ground. With her free hand, she felt along the jagged rock wall. It was cold and rough to the touch. It felt soothing to her to be able to feel a piece of the earth given their situation. It reminded her of the garden back in her original home, which led to reminiscing the small garden in Gaara's greenhouse. All those cacti that they cared for... she was going to miss that. The sand crunched under each step she took. It only made her think of Gaara more. She will especially miss all the good deeds he did for her until this point.

'Why did I have to leave us like that?... Gaara if I ever get to see you again, I'll thank you...' Eventually, she met the end of the cave with her big toe. It tapped the wall and quietly echoed throughout the tunnel. Using her light, she waved as high as she could to find a hole that led outside. Nothing. She searched all around the ground feeling every crevice. Still nothing. "Fuck..." she cursed under her breath. There was only one way out now.

Bam! Suddenly, her ears perked at the sound of a giant rock clacking against the walls. It faded away, causing her stomach to drop. They were coming. She wanted to curl up in a ball and hide in the corner at the back, but that would be futile. It may be a long walk, but those two were relentless. They had proven that for all her life. "Yumi." She gasped, remembering why she needed to go back. Yue ran towards the direction she came from.

"Ahhh! Yue!" Yumi screamed. The sound was still far away, but hearing her frantic cry for help fueled Yue to move faster than she ever did before. They must have found her spying on them. Sweat perforated from her glands, not because of the run, but because of the adrenaline. Her best friend needed her and there was no way that she could fight in a place like this. There's not enough water around for her to weaponize. Yue formed a ice kunai in each hand, since she lacked the training to create something better. It was all she had to use. Light formed in her sight. It blinked fast, taking the color of aquatic blue. Yumi must be using her powers, what little there was in her recovery. In an instant, it vanished into darkness, leaving behind another piercing scream that caused Yue to cringe; it sounded painful. Yue bolted until she was able to see the entrance to the outside and three figures. Yumi lay passed out in the sand with the two Korishi standing over her.

'Yue, use your ultimate power. Release me.' Tsuki Ona ordered from inside her head.

"No, Tsuki. I don't need you." Yue whispered.

'Don't be a fool you ignorant girl!'

"You're not taking over me."

'Your stubbornness will cost you her life. The next time I come out, YOU will be the one trapped inside!'

"Just stop it already!" Yue yelled as she lunged towards the men. Using her kunai, she swung her arms trying to stab a fatal point in the neck. Oishi excitedly dodged the attack while Genzo jumped back and watched.

"Now, this is more like it." Oishi stated. "Show me what you got!"

"Oishi, the master wants her alive."

"I'm not going to kill her. I want to see what she's made of after all this time." He punched her sternum, sending her flying across the cave. She hit the wall so hard it knocked the air out of her lungs. The man let out a maniacal laugh as she fell to the ground. So weak, he thought. Quickly, she recovered and threw the kunai at her opponent. It was a pitiful attempt as Oishi unsheathed his sword and without breaking a sweat, he nonchalantly cut the ice in half. "Is that the best you can do?" He provoked.

For a split second, she thought about her past dreams, remembering her younger self fighting against them. The force threw them off before and could do it again. Using her hands, she closed her eyes and concentrated the chakra to resonate out her palms. The power forced a massive whirlwind of ice. She tried to contain the force towards them, careful not to dip too much into her power. This wasn't going to be easy. If Tsuki Ona got out, everyone, including Yumi, was sure to be killed. She couldn't let that happen. The ice burst towards Oishi at full blast, so much so that he couldn't escape. He tried block with his sword, but it was no use.

'Good. Now finish him by releasing your ultimate power.' Tsuki said. She cursed under her breath from the lack of training. Her chakra she could feel began to put a strain on her body. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the blizzard died down. She exclaimed when she realized she could no longer hold it. Oishi saw the opportunity and seized it. He broke free from her trap and as quick as a flash, he made his way to her blind side and plunged the tip of the sword in her right shoulder. Yue cried out in pain as the metal slid through her skin just behind her collar bone towards her lungs. Blood squirted out around the edges of the blade. After so many years of searching and this was all she had to show for it.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Oishi stated, digging his weapon deeper. "It's almost like you're holding out on me. I won't even need to use my chakra to defeat you."

"Oishi! Stop!" Genzo demanded. This was getting out of hand. They weren't supposed to harm her. Just before it reached the lung, he pulled the sword out. Yue screamed as he did so and clenched the wound to suppress the pain. It didn't help.

'Yue, you're at the end of your rope. You need to let me out!' She tried to find the words to deny her, but the pain was taking its toll. She was slowly starting to consider it.

Oishi sheathed his sword and stood over Yumi's body staring her down. "I know what to do... I'll get a fight out of you one way or another!"

Genzo became irritated at the carelessness of his partner. Not only did they have a long way to go, but they had no way to treat her wound by themselves. The Master would be displeased if she was dead before they came to The Mist Village. Oishi's stupidity will be sure to cause a mess if the Shura came out. Genzo watched as he knelt over Yumi and placed his hands under her blue shirt. Yue ignored the pain immediately and yelled "Don't touch her!"

Oishi paused and curled a sinister smile behind his mask. "Why? What did you think we brought her for?" He lifted her shirt with one hand and began licking her neck. Yumi was as stiff as a board, unable to defend herself. Yue felt a fire ignite within her growing fast and burning bright. Tsuki Ona watching from within became infuriated. Sick...

"You inhuman fucks!" Yue screamed.

'Yue...' Tsuki called out of distant sympathy. The sadistic man crawled on top of her best friend. He decided to go against the real reason they brought the Hashigumi girl and have his way. There was no way he was going to go on a long journey without having some fun. Yue had it.

"Do it!" She yelled.

Tsuki released her chakra and emerged from the back of Yue's mind into reality. The ground began to shake as wind steadily picked up its pace. Oishi stopped his actions to watch the results of his provoking. This is what he was waiting for. Genzo grew more annoyed at the actions of his partner unfolding before them. The temperature dropped to a freezing point causing the wind to bite their exposed skin. Frost cascaded across the cavern walls in a glittery white coat. With great anticipation, Oishi stood to face his opponent. He drew his sword once again ready to go. Yue felt herself sinking back into the darkness of her mind. There was no escape this time. Tsuki had control, and as she said before, she was not going to let her back out. Possession would be permanent. In the abyss of nothingness framed a mirror like portal to reality. Yue could only watch through Tsuki's new eyes what was going on. Yumi was still there and fortunately she was untouched before that sick bastard could go any further. Even if Tsuki Ona hates all humans, letting her, a master of ice, take over her powers to destroy the common enemy was all she needed. As long as Yumi stayed alive, the price of her own control was fair. Her skin became paler as the blood was slowing to the chilled air, her hair was no longer black, but straight white. The transformation was complete. Tsuki moved her arms around, feeling her new body. It was fitting nicely just as she imagined, but it was nothing compared to her original form. _That_ task would be completed later. The pain in the stabbed shoulder agitated her. It's a shame Yue didn't move in time to prevent it, but all the more reason she needed to end them.

"Look what you've done, Oishi! You've awakened Tsuki Ona!" Genzo yelled, to which his partner only laughed.

"Now, we can finish what we started."


	14. Quest for Revenge Chapter 14

Tsuki Ona glared down her enemy with immense hate. Pulling all the moisture out of the air, she controlled the frost to crystallize into ice lances in each of her hands and stepped closer to Oishi. He would come to her, she knew. Now that he got what he wanted, the pawn took action by lunging above her head to strike down hard. She smirked and disintegrated to snow as soon as the blade hit the top of her forehead.

"What?!" Oishi exclaimed. "A clone!"

Once his feet touched the ground, a sharp pain struck both sides of his torso. It was cold at first, then melted away with his warm blood. He groaned from the sensation as he pulled away to keep his back against the cave wall. With his free hand, he felt against his wounds. Lots of blood poured out. The broken bloody ice that remained on her arms were in the way. She flicked her wrists to rid it off and waited for his next move. She didn't even break a sweat. This man was cocky to fight, but he had no idea who he was up against. Oishi began to laugh maniacally.

"Oh my! That was quite a blow... Hehehe... It looks like I get to use my jutsu after all." Quickly, he tossed his long sword high into the air and clapped his hands together. With a few hand signs thrown in, he took a deep breath in and blew out what looked like white smoke. The air surrounding them no longer felt cold, but rather warm and humid. Fog covered the entire area, blinding Tsuki from seeing his next attack, but it didn't phase her. Oishi grinned and leaped to his sword. He passed his chakra into his weapon, creating one thousand duplicates and sent them spearing down towards her.

She assumed that this fog was meant for that disadvantage, but she had a trick or two up her sleeve. Spreading her hands apart, she formed a strong ice dome over her and Yumi's body. The swords clanged and thudded against it, not a single one able to get through. When the sound finally stopped, she decided to open the cocoon, but not just that. Knowing full well he would be ready to attack again, she formed another tornado of ice spears to break the dome for her. It exploded like a bomb blowing away the fog. Chunks of frozen water shot like bullets within her radius. Even Genzo had to doge them to survive. Oishi covered his face, but that wasn't enough to protect him. He was thrown off his feet against the wall. His spine shattered at the impact and the ice she drew managed to crack his lower ribs into his diaphragm. His insides were flaming in pain from hemorrhaging and time was running out for him. Genzo knew that there was no way Oishi would be able to survive this, but what could he do now? They barely made it out alive going against the Hokage in The Leaf Village, but this was a whole different situation. The girl was no longer a scrawny little weakling like she was when they found her. It was the spirit herself using the grown woman's body as a host. The cocky attitude of his partner was going to come back and bite him in the ass one day, he knew that, but watching it happen before his eyes was terrifying.

Tsuki Ona took on her offense by clasping her own chakra together within her hands and placing them on the ground to transfer the jutsu. The sand froze a solid path that traveled fast towards Oishi, who at this point sat there helpless. He could no longer feel his legs to get up and move. The impact was much worse than anticipated. In a final attempt, he threw his sword directly at Tsuki Ona, but she was able to form a wall of ice to shield it just in time. The ice crept under and encased all around him. It formed the shape of an Iron Maiden with a hole across his eyes to see his killer before the inevitable death. She formed several strong shards beside her with forcefulness. This was going to be the beginning of her revenge. After infusing it with her chakra, she sent it to her trap by the command of her hand. There was no escape for him now. The shards surrounded his prison awaiting the final blow. Genzo immediately drew his dual swords and ran towards her. She scoffed at him for being stupid enough to interrupt her first kill. So, he wanted to die already? She sent one of her shards right through his heart. He stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor dead in his own pool of blood. She smirked, giving him credit for his attempt, but her attention went back to Oishi. The trap that he couldn't escape from was cold indeed, but he was shaking from fear instead. His partner lain dead right there and her attack was so fast. The only reason she was going to such lengths to ride this battle out was because of him provoking her. She wanted him to die slowly.

Now, the Master would have no guards to bring back the Elemental or have anyone to tell of her location. He admitted his defeat to himself and quietly prayed for his partner's forgiveness for meeting his end. He underestimated her. She was truly powerful. No wonder his Master wanted her. Tsuki Ona slowly stepped closer to the Ice Iron Maiden. Oishi trembled with each sinister step she took. Why didn't she just kill him already? He couldn't do anything. Her eyes were like daggers bearing into his soul.

"You and your men will all pay for your sins." Her voice was as cold as her heart. No remorse. She walked away, not waiting for him to fess up any final words, seeing as how he wasn't worth them. Looking back, she snapped her fingers and one by one the hovering shards speared through, cracking the Iron Maiden and painfully thrusting into his body. Oishi screamed in the pain, but it only worsened from there, for each icicle continued to bore deeper into his skin instead of melting away. It branched outward tearing flesh from the bone and puncturing every organ. The torture was immense as it seemed to grow longer with each tear. With her last finger snap, his body was split apart. The Ice Maiden filled with so much blood that it oozed out of the small window, his only sight of the world he was departing, into the sand. Tsuki Ona smiled with delight.

'How barbaric...' Yue said from within her mind. It was sickening to see such brutality.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of child." Tsuki Ona turned to Yumi's passed out body. Her wounds were still present as she didn't heal them yet. She must have ran out of water. Yue felt a stroke of fear at what she was going to do next. Possessing that hatred for humans and Yumi was now all alone with no way to defend herself.

'Don't hurt her!'

She remained quiet and summoned another ice shard. Their shared stomach dropped. As Yue watched it come towards her best friend, she frantically screamed for Tsuki to stop.

'Please! I won't get close to her anymore! I let you out because she was helpless. Please, just let her live!'

Out of nowhere, the shard broke into small chips that fell into drops of water across Yumi's lips. She absorbed the water like a dried out sponge. It was enough to sustain her, but she still needed to rest. Her eyes remained closed. Yue was dumbstruck at what just happened. Why would she do this for Yumi? Why did she let her live?

'I don't understand.'

"Kappa is my family. He dwells within her... I would have allowed you to remain friends with her."

'Kappa is her Elemental?'

"Yes."

'But why would-?'

"Yue!" Called a voice from within the cave. Her head turned to see the living bodies of two men, one of whom she did not want to see. It was Gaara and Kankuro. Inside, Yue was ecstatic to see him, but at the same time was also devastated. They knew he would come anyways, but after seeing that horrifying aftermath against the Korishi men, Yue feared the worst to come for Gaara. He would die if he came.

'Gaara! You need to get out of here! Tsuki please, just tell him to leave! Don't harm him!' She ignored her.

Gaara crushed his compass back to sand, no longer needing it, and looked around to assess the situation. Kankuro observed Genzo's lifeless body on the ground. The ice spear was still intact with his skin as he watched it slowly melting. They looked to the Iron Maiden that was now a gut filled bloody mess. Surprise slapped across their faces. Tsuki Ona stood over Yumi in defense, her eyes staring down the red headed boy.

"Yue, what happened?" Gaara asked stepping closer to her.

Kankuro yanked his little brothers arm back. "Wait! Are you sure that's Yue?"

His teal eyes scaled her up and down. Despite the change in her hair, she still looked like the same old Yue. Her face no longer had a soft complexion though. Was she still mad at him for what he did? "That's what I'm hoping..."

"Wow. You really fought them off, Yue." Kankuro congratulated with a smile. She remained silent.

Given the layout of the cavern, Gaara felt insecure about how everything went down. Her training was proof enough that she couldn't ever be able to create something as skilled as the Ice Iron Maiden, and to have spears impaling both kidnappers seemed entirely unlikely. She couldn't even doge Yumi's attacks, let alone some random opponent. And by the looks of it, she came out alright. This wasn't like her at all. Maybe, it wasn't Yue. He walked towards her, but as soon as he was within five feet's distance, she reacted by emitting two ice daggers by her side. Both men raised their brows with questioning.

"What the hell?" Kankuro could only assume it was because she was still pissed at Gaara, but that couldn't be it. Gaara didn't deserved to be killed for it. This had to be the power Gaara was talking about, so she couldn't be the same Yue.

'Tsuki, please don't do it!' Yue screamed.

"Leave..." she ordered in her chilling voice.

"Yue?" Gaara stepped closer, reaching out to her. Tsuki Ona threw the daggers at his feet to stop him.

"Don't come any closer."

"Hey, Yue!" Kankuro yelled "Gaara came all this way to help keep you safe!"

"Well, isn't that nice of him." She formed two more daggers at the ready. "Now leave..."

"Yue, I'm sorry for ordering you like one of my guards. I realize now that my actions were out of arrogance and I shouldn't have treated you like that. You are more than a shinobi of The Sand." Gaara explained. "I'm sorry that I angered you. I deserve to be stabbed... but I want you to know that I was only thinking of your safety."

Inside, Yue felt on the brink of tears, her heart lifted from some invisible weight. 'I forgive you.'

Tsuki was not moved by his words. Actions speak louder. It annoyed her to hear Yue say that. Being inside someone who is just too forgiving was unnerving, but then again, it was _because_ she was inside that she had to live alone for so long. Pity is the only reason Tsuki considered allowing him to live. Seeing him come all this way for her, she was certain he would follow wherever. Now was not the right time to deal with him. She had work to finish, so she threw her dagger directly to his face to get him to fuck off. Immediately, his sand blocked the hit.

"What the- ?!" Kankuro yelled at her. "Look, I know he messed up, but listen to me Yue-"

"I'm not Yue!" She blew up like a geyser of blue chakra. Sand lifted off the ground with the icy wind as her eyes glowed bright with anger. The boys took charge of their defenses. Kankuro unstrapped Crow from his back and connected the puppet strings with his chakra from his fingertips. Gaara's sand took defense around him, but he forbid it to attack. His brother stood by idly awaiting his command. He should have prepared for this. The time had finally come and he was too late. The Elemental had taken over Yue's body, but how did it happen this time? Yumi looked as though she had suffered much in the battle, and he could only assume Yue gave in to power to protect her. The only thing he was afraid of at this point was whether or not she would come back.

"Yue! I know you're in there! You need to-!"

"It's futile boy! She's gone! I am in control now!" She interrupted him. He remembered Yumi's trick during training. It worked somewhat then, but she was relentless. With a wave of her arms, she jutted out several ice kunai to spear them. This was becoming more of a pain trying not to kill them. Surely, the Kazekage and his first man would be able to tolerate her small blows, but why didn't they leave? The sand and Crow blocked the blows, but Gaara still didn't give the order to attack. Rather, he stepped to her again.

"I don't want to fight you." He stated.

"Stay away!" She screamed hastily, bursting a gust of ice wind directly to him. The force knocked Gaara off his feet to the back cavern wall. Fortunately, his gourd cracked to cushion the impact with sand.

'Gaara!' Yue screamed within. What could she do but to watch Tsuki go against him? He couldn't die like this. Not in front of her.

Finally, Kankuro had enough of this crazy bitch. He wasn't going to wait for Gaara's orders, so with his fingers he manipulated the puppet's hidden poison daggers to attack. Hit after hit it attempted to puncture her, but her speed was too fast for him. He should have brought more equipment along with him. With Gaara around, he didn't think he would need much help as a bodyguard, especially against his own girlfriend. Kankuro hoped it wasn't going to come to this. The poison smoke bomb might be the only chance they have to slow her down to a weakened point, but that could end badly. This decision had to be given a little more thought, especially since they were in a confined area with too many people around that could receive potential damage. Kankuro only brought enough serum for one person.

"Kankuro, stop this!" Gaara shouted, recovering himself from the fall. His older brother paused to reevaluate if he should listen to him or not. The ice demon saw another opportunity to send them away. She took it by pulling all the water surrounding them to make large monster - like snow hands and clasped hold of the puppet. Using her chakra to increase the density of the snow, the wooden puppet began to crack. Snap! Snap!

'Shit!' He exclaimed in his head. Kankuro tried to move it out of her trap with his chakra strings, but it was no use. It crushed the tool into a useless pile of scrap wood. He instantly felt a strain in his chest. "Crow!" Was all he could say. That is going to take forever to put back together. "Damn you!"

"Kankuro!" Gaara called again, stepping up to his place. "That's enough. Find a way to Ms. Hashigumi and get her to the infirmary."

"I can't leave you. She's too powerful." He explained. He understood that Gaara probably didn't have the heart to harm her, but all the damage she caused could be dangerous for his little brother. It looked as though she made very little effort in doing all of this. Just how much power did she have left? Who's to say he will make it out alive? What would the village do without him?

"I know more than you do about what's going on with her. Somewhere deep inside... she's still there. This is my burden. It's not safe for Yumi in her state. I'll hold her off and you take her out of here."

"But Gaara-"

"That's an order... If anything happens to me, I leave the title of Kazekage to you."

"Gaara..."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Right." He nodded.

Gaara stepped forward and summoned his sand at her feet to ground her. Tsuki jumped away from the attack with a smirk. What a ridiculous way to fight, she thought. He admitted he didn't want it to come to this, but that didn't mean he was completely incapable. He had to assess the situation again. From what he can recall - Yue was protecting Yumi, failed, resorted to her power, and is now possessed. Watching from afar, he noticed that she wasn't actually going all out in this battle. Given the results of the two kidnappers going against her, she could have easily wiped them out. And with that, she is still protecting Yumi. But why?

'She isn't trying to kill us... She wants us to leave...' Gaara thought. 'What's her motive?'

'Tsuki please! You've done enough! Don't hurt them anymore!' Yue pleaded. She was hoping to god that Gaara knew she was being possessed, that her body's actions were not her own. How could she live with herself if he hated her?

"Shut up, Yue." Tsuki said. Gaara immediately focused when he heard that.

"So she _is_ in there..." he said. Tsuki Ona just glared at him.

'Yes, Gaara, I'm in here! Can you hear me?!' Yue called.

"No, he can't hear you." Tsuki explained. "Be quiet already."

"Tell me..." Gaara began "What is your motive? All this time, you haven't been using the maximum of your powers..." She remained silent. "At any time, you could have killed us just as brutally as these two." He pointed to the corpses. "Judging from your defenses, you're not out of chakra. Why do you want us to go? You can leave all of us if you bring Yue back."

"She isn't going to come back... Not until I've finished what I need to do." Tsuki Ona said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"These weak little pawns answer to one man. He's the one who destroyed Elementals for their power... _I_ will be the one to finish him."

"Revenge." he whispered thinking back to how he used to be when Shukaku possessed him. Were they so different?

"I've spared your lives. To me, you humans are nothing but power hungry scum. If it wasn't for my pity on Yue, I would have done away with you just like I did with her last family."

"You were the one who killed Reo and Mameha..."

"What?!" Kankuro was in shock. Deep down, he knew that she had something to do with his suspicious death, but to think that it also involved her own guardian. How could this happen?

"Yes. That old bag was trying to control me through Yue. The less she used her powers, the weaker I became, and her getting close to that boy would have been the end for me."

"How?" He asked curiously.

"If Yue ever conceived a child, I would immediately be passed on to it and would no longer reside in her. I couldn't wait another decade behind human eyes watching your race become more insignificant. My main focus is the Korishi. They have been after me for years and will continue to do so until I've stopped them."

'You killed Reo... All because you thought I would get pregnant?!' Yue questioned.

Gaara cocked his head and folded his arms, not entirely understanding her intentions. Allowing them to live because of feeling sorry for Yue, but not for killing Reo and Mameha? That didn't make sense. It had to be more than just pity. There's something beyond that she isn't telling him. "What is your name spirit?"

"Tsuki Ona."

"Tsuki Ona, will you allow my colleague to take Yumi back to The Hidden Sand Village for medical help?" Gaara asked, not forgetting about her. Kankuro slowly approached the three of them with his arms up to show he was defenseless.

"She doesn't need medicine." She said.

"We can't just let her lay out here! What if her wounds get infected?!" Kankuro shouted hatefully. What the hell was she thinking?

"She can heal herself fine, she just needs water and rest. Her powers will do the rest."

"She can heal herself?" Kankuro repeated, completely oblivious to the matter. There was clearly more information to be told about these creatures.

Tsuki Ona felt the need to conserve her energy and allowed herself to calm down. The wind around her died down as she released the moisture back into the air. Her eyes stopped glowing, signaling the power seal completion. If she wanted to, she could go back inside Yue's mind to fully recover, but knowing that goody - goody brat, she would do everything in her might to exorcise her out. Then, her plans to end the Korishi would never come to be. Gaara observed her transformation from top to bottom. Her hair remained white and her eyes were still a cold icy blue. All in all, she looked human. He paused when he noticed her arm. Thick, almost dried blood streamed down from a nasty wound on the shoulder. At what point in their battle did she get hit, he wondered. What bothered him the most was why _she_ didn't heal herself yet?

"You're injured."

Tsuki looked at the damaged shoulder. It was just as black and bloody as before and the pain still remained. She covered it with her hand to suffer through it. This was not the time to show any weakness. "It's nothing." She said.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" Kankuro asked.

"I can't." Gaara reached out to her cautiously. She pulled an ice dagger aimed directly over his jugular in retaliation. Her eyes glared at him like an animal asserting dominance after feeling threatened. Gaara stopped. He refused to block her, not that he needed to since he already was wearing his sand armor. "Don't touch me."

He removed his hand and backed away. "I can help you with that." He explained as calmly as he could. He had to choose his words extra carefully now that he was dealing with someone more dangerous.

"I don't need help. I'll be fine as soon as she wakes up."

"Can Yumi heal you too?" He asked.

"Yes. I need her for my plan... As for you two, you'll only get in my way."

"I'm not leaving Yue..." Gaara said. She scoffed at him.

"You humans are pretty daring. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I promised her that I would protect her."

"And look at where she's ended up! You allowed two Korishi spies to infiltrate your village and kidnap not one, but two Elementals! If it wasn't for Yue giving into my power, they would both be dead, or worse, handed over to the Korishi Leader!" She snapped at him. "So, tell me Lord Kazekage... have you _really_ protected her?" He was at a loss for words at that remark. It was meant to spite him, he knew, but unfortunately it was the truth. He couldn't keep her safe. What kind of Kage was he?

'Tsuki, that's enough! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!' Yue yelled angrily.

"You think I wanted to be inside you, child?!" Tsuki barked back.

'He wasn't able to keep his promise, but it means more that he was willing to leave the village behind to come after me. I, too, am responsible for what happens to me, not just him. Doesn't that count for something?'

Tsuki sighed running low on patience with this girl. "What do you see in him?" She whispered.

Gaara interrupted their conversation wanting so desperately to hear Yue speak to him. "Tsuki Ona. Yue is still inside you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak to her?"

"No. I told you already. She will return after I've ended the Korishi."

"Because if she were to come out, there's a chance you would go back in, right?" He corrected. She was quiet.

'He's pretty intuitive for a human.' Tsuki thought.

"I need to tell her something... Please let me talk to her." Gaara pleaded.

"You cannot speak to her. Though, I can't say she would want to talk to you anyways after all that you've done." She meant the fight.

His chest ached that it could very well be the truth. Maybe she _was_ still mad at him. "Please..."

She sighed in irritation. "She can see and hear you. Anything said or done to me is inflicted on her as well. Just say what you need to."

"Very well."


	15. Coming to Conclusions Chapter 15

Tsuki Ona removed the blade from his neck, but still kept it close, just in case. No matter what change he went through spending all this time with Yue, since that night out in the desert, she could make out what kind of opponent Gaara was. Fighting a Kage would appear to be difficult, but that didn't mean she couldn't kill him. Regardless, she couldn't allow herself to show any weakness. Not now.

"Yue,... I understand if you still resent me for my actions. This time will be different... I promise not to leave you alone."

"Hmph... there he goes with the false promises." She smirked.

'He isn't lying!' Yue yelled back.

"How can you trust him?"

Gaara felt relief in those words. It would seem that even though he couldn't hear Yue, she was still defending him. She was still there. In the end, that was all that he cared about. Tsuki looked to be making every effort to split them up. She was so blind see that it was a futile attempt. He wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, Yumi arched her back and simultaneously took in a lungful of air. She sounded like a person under water just now come up to the surface. Kankuro knelt down beside her, placing a hand on the shoulder to calm her down. Her heart beat a mile a minute as her chest painfully inflated. This was much worse than the last blow she took from them. A bit of time was needed for the spasms to relax.

"Yumi, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea."

When her breathing settled into a normal rhythm, she looked all around the room. The Korishi corpses lie stiff on the ground, the Kazekage was standing in front of a white haired woman, and this new guy, who looked to be one of the Sand Guards, was trying to comfort her. What happened? How long was she out for? With his help, she stood up and walked over to her newly transformed best friend with concern. She looked from her silvery white hair down to the ice kunai still in her hand. Yumi couldn't figure out how it was possible that her hair could turn completely white so fast. It was much worse than the training incident, but why was she still holding arms? Gaara was here now.

"Yue?"

"Guess again." Kankuro snickered sarcastically.

Immediately, Yumi felt her body jolt. She could feel her insides fill up with chakra, a chakra that was not her own. It seeped in as if someone injected a liter of acid into the back of her brain. She clenched her aching head, pulling her hair for some temporary relief. Kappa had emerged, wanting to see for himself if _she_ had returned. The spirit looked through the open portal of her eyes and instantly welcomed the sight of his relative. It had been a very long time.

'Tsuki, the Ice Badger. It's good to see you alive.' His low tone said in the back of her thoughts.

"Tsuki?" Yumi repeated.

"Yes, Kappa, it's me... I need your help." She approached her with a calm demeanor. "Yumi, let him through so I may speak to him directly."

"I'm too weak. I need water."

Tsuki looked to Gaara. "Give her your canteens. All of it."

"Listen Tsuki, we don't take orders from-"

"Do it, Kankuro." He ordered.

His brother hesitated at his submissiveness to her. What is his deal? He wasn't usually like this, not with anyone. If he wasn't the Kazekage, there would definitely be confrontation between them. Kankuro was smart enough to understand the basics of why Gaara was obeying her. Perhaps, the best thing to do at the moment is to avoid anymore conflict with the Elemental. At this point, he put his trust in his little brother and obliged. He handed Yumi his canteen as Gaara sent his bottle over with the sand. Yumi popped off the tops and began to chug the water furiously. When she finally finished absorbing the liquids to her system, her headache relieved as Kappa rebooted his powers to spread throughout her body, and stepped out of the spiritual portal. Yumi's eyes faded to pitch black and the blue streaks in her hair began to gleam. Yumi was now watching from behind her own eyes to the outside world, like her best friend, Yue. This would only be temporary though, she knew.

"Tsuki Ona... I'm delighted to see you alive." He said in Yumi's voice with a smile.

"Likewise." She exposed her injured shoulder to him. "Do you mind mending this? I will have words with you."

"I should say so."

Kappa approached her to observe the wound. It didn't look as damaging as it could have been, however, being in the middle of nowhere and nothing to patch it could very well lead to infection. An infection left untreated would without a doubt lead to illness or worse. Using Yumi's hands, he emitted a light of teal chakra from the palms and placed it over the puncture wound. The chakra controlled the water molecules to unite, fusing the flesh together and fixing the veins and arteries along the way. The feeling of his excellent healing abilities never felt so relieving. The process was complete when Kappa could no longer feel his chakra seeping into her skin. He pulled his hand away, leaving only a scar behind.

"Thank you." She flexed her arm with ease, pleased of his work. "I plan to go after the Korishi. They may still remain in The Hidden Mist Village. To do that, I need your help." Gaara figured she would do that.

"That clan, much like the rest of them, is relentless and cruel... They need to be stopped, but, alas, I cannot help you."

She furrowed her brow with distraught. "Why?"

"Tsuki, they have taken an Elemental's power. That we know is definite, however, who's to say that they haven't attained the rest of us?" He explained. Gaara and Kankuro stayed idle to listen.

"Because you and I still remain. You know as well as I do that no human could absorb all that power at once. Even if it's just one power, together we can defeat them all."

"Whether it's one human or an army, we will be exposed. If they defeat us, we will be killed... When that happens, the rest of the world will be caught in their plight."

"All the more reason to end this. These pawns were no match for me. The remaining could be just as incompetent. We will only have to worry about their leader."

"Your shoulder wound says otherwise. And Yumi highly doubts that these two were responsible for it." Kappa pointed to Gaara and Kankuro.

Tsuki Ona sighed. "It's true that this body received damage, but it was Yue's own doing. She refused my assistance and foolishly took them on. I only emerged to finish them off."

"It's no excuse. They don't have the same power as we do."

"Do you wish to remain hidden in these wretched bodies forever?! You know they won't stop! They haven't stopped for over three hundred years!" She angrily clenched her fists.

"Answer me this... if you hate the humans, why stop the Korishi? They could take over nations... Is it just to keep them from taking _your_ power?" Kappa asked.

"They killed Tsunishi..." she muttered, unable to look him in the face. It was her weakness, to share something so heartfelt and personal, but also so damaging.

'Who's Tsunishi?' Yue and Yumi asked from within.

"So, it's _his_ powers that were taken..." Kappa said for his own assurance. Tsuki's blue eyes shimmered with tears as she tried holding herself back from her own sadness. He knew that behind her tough facade were the raw feelings, most that she would rather die than to expose to the world. She cared for Tsunishi, that much was apparent, but to help fulfill this revenge would be suicide. He took a long hard minute to think about it.

"Tsuki... I will go with you to The Hidden Mist Village." Gaara stated, stepping forth to be apart of the plan. She shot a surprised glare to him.

" _You_? You will only get in my way..."

"Tsuki, if you want to achieve the Korishi's end, it would be wise to take all the help you can get." Kappa instructed.

"He doesn't understand what he's allowing himself into. He should be grateful that I left him and his friend over there still standing." She scoffed.

Kappa chuckled. "Leaving them alive? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you care for them."

The flames of anger took over her body as she fired a deathly growl at him. No amount of ice could help her burning agitation. How could he think such things? It's screwing up her whole plan to get rid of them. Kappa smiled devilishly to her. It was so easy to piss off the Elemental with the shortest temper. Gaara felt surprised to see her react that way to his remark.

"I care not for them..." she grit her teeth "You would have known that if you were trapped inside her with me."

The defending arguments only made it more pronounced. No one fully understood why she was like this. After all this time spent despising humans, she showed empathy for one. Even if it wasn't shown with sincerity, to Kappa, that was enough.

"Very well. I will help you this once." Kappa answered. Her eyes lit, this time it wasn't with tears, but with a glimmer of happiness. Refusing to smile, all she could give him back was a respectful nod.

"We must rest here for the night and begin our journey in the morning..." Gaara stepped in, assuring everyone that he was still present with no intention of leaving. Tsuki Ona glared at him for giving orders. He may be of a high regards in his village, but out here, he was powerless, especially against her and Kappa.

"Looks like I can't get rid of you. This mission could put your life at risk." She explained with a sneer.

He shrugged. "Death sees me often... He doesn't have to knock the door when he comes to visit..."

"Hmph... I would expect nothing less from the Shukaku host." She remarked.

"Now, Tsuki, that's not polite. Remember, I said to take whatever help is given." said Kappa. "For now, I need to slumber for Yumi to come back. You should do the same for Yue."

"No. She's proven to be nothing more than a pest... especially with him here." She pointed to Gaara.

"Times have changed... The humans are not what they used to be. Since you're going to remain outside, observe them and see for yourself what I mean." He turned away from the three of them to find a spot to sit and meditate Yumi back to reality. He wasn't going to waste time arguing. The stubbornness of that badger was something to behold, and he was in no mood to get involved with it. Hopefully, with time and patience, she would return as the Elemental she once was, from that time when they first spawned from the chakra tree.

Tsuki Ona looked to Gaara. "Since you refuse to go, it's your funeral. If you don't wish for that to be sooner, then stay away from me." And with that, she walked to the dark part of the cavern alone.

What is her deal? Gaara reached out wanting to follow her, but held back. That was exactly what Yue said when they first met in the desert. Knowing that, she probably wanted to be alone. All that anger and hate spouting from her lips reminded him of how he was back when he was a deviant little monster. Asserting dominance by making death threats to avoid showing weakness, the weakness of being in constant pain, was something he knew all too well. He didn't know who Tsunishi was and couldn't make any assumptions without good information. They way she looked when she uttered his name. He must have been close if she were to go to such lengths to avenge his death. Instead of doing what he wanted and follow her, he was going to focus on Yumi and Kankuro. Maybe with time, he could gather up the right words to say.

"Gaara, you can't go fight some clan in The Mist Village. What about Suna? Your people?... They need you. Did you think of how this could affect the Mizukage when a bunch of sand ninja start fighting his people? And what about-"

"I've made up my mind, Kankuro." He interrupted, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to stop trying to talk him out of this. "I've already made a solution for this... That's why _you_ will be returning to The Sand Village."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"The Elders refuse to allow our father's bloodline out of the Kage role, and with Temari in Konoha, it must be you to take my place should anything happen..."

Kankuro sighed in frustration. "I can't leave you here with her. Did you see the way she looked at you? Like she was going to kill you!"

"It would seem that she spared our lives for Yue'. That means she's still be inside... or Tsuki Ona could have finished us off by now. And as Kappa said, she will need help for this."

"You're really going to do this? I understand that you feel obligated to help her, but is she really worth all this trouble? How can we trust that Tsuki will ever let her out?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked to him with narrowed brows. How could he even question this? In all his life, he had never been more sure about anything. "It's the only lead I have... As a friend, I cannot abandon her now, and as Kazekage, I feel this situation could lead to a bigger problem if it's not dealt with."

"How so?"

"Because the Korishi clan will not stop until they have taken Tsuki's power." Explained a soft voice from afar. It was Yumi just now getting up from her meditation. They looked to her with questionable eyes.

"Yumi?" Gaara asked.

"Yumi-Yumi?" Kankuro asked to be sure. She smiled as she approached them.

"Yes, it's me." She began. "Kappa told me everything. The one she called Tsunishi was also an Elemental. His power was lightning, and he resided near The Village Hidden in the Cloud. He was murdered by the Korishi in an attempt to save Tsuki Ona's life."

"Didn't Kappa say that the clan absorbed his power?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, they did. That requires an intricate type of jutsu in order to obtain. Power distribution of that magnitude could cause mass chaos, and is considered a forbidden technique. They were always after Tsuki for some reason. She never explained why, but his death by the humans, and the battles among other Elementals left their scars."

"How does Kappa know this? I thought you were from Konoha." Gaara asked.

"I am. My father, the previous host to Kappa, lived near the shores of The Leaf Nation. It was where he met my mother." She explained.

"Well, it sounds as if they are a power hungry group like the Akatsuki." said Kankuro.

"Are Elementals as powerful as the tailed beasts?" Gaara asked.

She shook her head. "They are more powerful than the beasts, but that power comes at a limit. Most of them fell to the human race from getting cornered and depleting their chakra. The rest, like other jinchurikis, were sealed into human host bodies."

"Does he know how many more are left?" He asked, to which immediately attracted Kankuro's attention. He didn't realize there was more than her and Yue. Yumi listened to what her demon had to say. With a depressed complexion, she shook her head again.

"Where's Yue - er, I mean, Tsuki?" She asked.

"She walked down the cavern after telling Gaara off." Kankuro stated in a melancholic tone. Yumi let out a slight chuckle.

"Kappa told me to tell you, Gaara, that she wasn't always this detestable." She paused to listen and repeat his words. "And... what happened to Tsunishi is the main reason she hates humans. If Yue is able to convince her to spare your life, then there is still hope for her to forgive. Maybe, in time, she will come around."

"That I find hard to believe." said Kankuro.

"Kappa knows her better than anyone here. Maybe Gaara should go talk to her. After all, he was able to make Yue see the light in her darkness."

"No..." Gaara's voice caught their attention "She needs time. For now, we should set up camp and rest." They both nodded. Perhaps, it was best to leave her alone. With a temper like that, anyone would assume she was the fire or lava Elemental, but her own heart was colder than her jutsu.

Kankuro worked on the fire while Gaara created the chairs surrounding the pit out of sand. Yumi was left to find water, since she drank most of what was brought. The boys both kept a decent amount of food pills and rations inside their tool pouches, not that they needed this. Traditional ninja kept the same standard equipment. For the last few years, after The Great War, each and every nation had advanced in great technology. They now had better security, bigger hospitals, and trains as a means of transportation. It was not surprising for Gaara to notice the Korishi pawns taking the long route. The Rock Village is the farthest away from The Mist Village. It was as if they were going around to entirely avoid The Leaf. The letter from the Hokage only confirmed this. It would be best to change course towards Konoha. There they would be safe, and just maybe, Kakashi would be able to suppress Tsuki. The three of them sat around the pit watching Yumi hold the water she found with her chakra over the fire to boil. Kankuro rationed each person their own MRE to eat, well, almost everyone. Gaara looked down the dark tunnel where she left with worry. She really ought to be here with everybody else. At least, she would be warm and have food in her stomach. Kankuro ripped open the MRE and began to dig in. Yumi noticed Gaara across the flames. He didn't touch his food yet. She waved the boiled water into their two empty canteens and took her MRE to eat.

"Gaara?" He turned to her. "Why don't you take her some food and water? It might help her see your hospitality."

He thought about it. Was that really a smart move though? It seems that bringing up Tsunishi was what made her walk away, but why? He wanted to ask about it, but he mostly wanted to talk to Yue, to hear her words coming out in her voice. As if Tsuki would allow that. He wanted to know why she wouldn't permit it. Surely, she was powerful enough to take over her body again, or whenever possible. How would a moment of freedom be any different?

"I'm not sure that she would ever find me hospitable..." he said.

"If you're asking me, I'd let her starve." Kankuro snubbed with a mouthful of food.

"It's still Yue's body, Kankuro." Yumi talked back while fighting the urge to slap him for being so heartless.

"It's not going to bring Crow back." His eyes got dramatically teary when he glanced back to the crushed remains of his puppet tool in the middle of the area.

"Crow?"

"His puppet. He's a representative of our Puppet Master Jutsu Core." Gaara explained crossing his arms. "You might have better luck with her than I will, Yumi... She might allow you to talk to Yue."

"True. Alright. I'll try and ask her to come to the fire with us." She reached down for an MRE and a canteen. "If not, then I'll just leave it for her."

She stood and walked in the direction that her friend left. The light of the fire faded away and she was now walking blindly in the dark. With each step she took, she could feel the air getting colder.

"Yue?... Tsuki?" She called aloud. It echoed around the cavern. Suddenly, a light switched on from her side as a sudden force pushed her hard against the wall. Yumi was united with the unfriendly face of the demon holding an ice dagger above her throat.

"You? What do _you_ want?"

"Put the dagger away. I only came to talk."

She pressed the chilled blade against her skin in response. "Who are you to order me around?"

"We both know you won't harm me. If I die, so does Kappa." Yumi pushed her off, knowing full well she had the upper hand in this situation. Whatever threat she was going to throw, Yumi was not going to be phased. Tsuki still held the dagger, the only thing that kept her from feeling defeat from a small water host. "Now then... I came to offer you to join us by the fire. Your food is getting cold, not that it ever bothered you before."

"No."

"Then, I guess you're not hungry. I guess I'll eat your portion then since I haven't _fully_ recovered." Yumi grinned evilly holding up the bag. Tsuki's eyes narrowed with hate. Who was she to think she can outsmart her? It might have been Kappa instigating the words from the inside. She pained through the stomach aches with a laugh.

"You wouldn't leave your precious Yue to starve, would you?" She countered. Yumi wasn't going to play these kinds of games. She didn't need Kappa for this.

"I don't really care either way. Yue didn't eat much to begin with. If you don't come get the food that I am offering you, it's your choice. The weaker you are, the easier it will be for the Korishi to kill you before starving to death."

She thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out a way around it. This inferior human body needs nourishment in order for her to recover. With Yumi also being what she is, she would know immediately if she lied. Gaara and Kankuro were ignorant of this and could easily be manipulated, but not her. Why didn't Gaara come instead? She cursed in her head.

"Fine."

"Great. Come on then!" She happily proceeded to walk back towards the front with Tsuki following behind. "Oh!" She stopped. "I need one other thing from you."

"What?..." Tsuki growled. It was bad enough being stuck to socialize with the humans, but now what does she want?

"Let Yue out to talk to Gaara."

"Not a chance."

Yumi sighed. "Are humans really so bad that you would rather starve alone in the dark cold cave?"

"What I've been through is no ones business but my own."

"It's because of Tsunishi, isn't it?" She asked. Tsuki froze at the question as if she had been found out. "This clan that was out to get you - they were humans weren't they?... And Tsunishi died protecting you from them... He died like any other sentient creature would to save their own kind. Seeing how defensive you are when he is brought up in conversation tells me that you had feelings for him."

"Enough!"

"Tsuki, I am not completely human, but even Kappa and I know that the Korishi clan does not define the entire human race. That was hundreds of years ago... If you give the people a chance, you will see for yourself that humanity has changed."

"You two are as foolish together as you are separated..." Tsuki looked to the ground with contempt.

'She's right though. All this time you have seen them through my eyes. You should experience it for yourself.' Yue said. It was hard for her to try to be nice after all that was said. The only bit of family she had left lay with Gaara and Yumi. They brought her happiness, and she threatened to take them away. That couldn't be forgiven so easily.

Yumi chuckled at her bullheadedness. Tsuki was confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just feel sorry for you."

"And you find that funny?"

"No-no! I meant that I see how you carry yourself. With the burden of Tsunishi's death and living a life as prey from the weakest animal on earth when you are powerful enough to be the predator, it makes sense that you would feel this way. I just don't get why you would be unwilling to find joy again... It's funny that you don't care to see good people because you're really missing out."

"Hmph..." Tsuki snobbed quietly. "Tsunishi was honorable to the Elemental race. It _has_ been a long time, but I can't change my mind about how I feel towards humans altogether..." Tsuki felt their shared heart drop with heaviness. It was as if a dark cloud puffed into her mind and started to rain. The depression overtook her as she thought about her lost love. It was from those memories that she remembered her mistake. Now, Yue is paying the price of it. Tsuki Ona did not enjoy what she had become over the years, but she feared dying from humans if they discovered her weaknesses. She would rather live hated and feared than to meet the same fate as Tsunishi.

Yumi noticed her upset behavior, like she was about to cry. It seemed that she had drifted a bit farther from what she intended to do. Being that she was in Yue's body, it made her feel bad to see her friend's face so sad. "Forget it. Let's go eat."

"What?"

"You're not going to do it, so I'm not going to waste anymore time. I guess if she can hear Gaara it'll be fine... I just wanted to be sure that she's inside. It would be nice to hear that she's alright. After all that went down, I don't think she is." Yumi explained. "Let's go."

She walked a few steps ahead, each step deepening the weight in Tsuki's chest. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Wait!" Yumi stopped and turned to face her. "If I agree to let her out for five minutes..." Yumi's eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope. Even Kappa watching from within was blown away. His host was truly remarkable if she was able to convince her to do that.

'Really?! You mean it!'

"I promise to feed and protect you against the Korishi if Yue comes out for five minutes." Yumi vowed, holding her right hand up respectfully. Tsuki was skeptical about what she said, but it was too late to take it back now. Out of all the humans, Yue was the only one she cared this much for. Killing Reo made the suffering so bad that Tsuki gradually faded to darkness along with her. It was worse when she refused to use her powers. It not only weakened the Elemental jutsu, but it allowed Tsuki to feel the same pain as Yue. She was reliving the horror of losing Tsunishi through her own host all over again. It took a long realization in those last few weeks that Yue was human with a shorter life span than an her. It was out of pity that she decided to consider Yue's pain, but meeting Gaara worried Tsuki. How could she trust that he would not hurt her? How could she trust anyone? She would never know unless she tried... She nodded in agreement to Yumi.


	16. The Tale of Tsuki Ona Chapter 16

"So you've decided to join us." Kankuro snobbishly remarked. It was going to be a long time before he could forgive her. He'd have to go back to The Sand Village carrying the pieces to Crow alone. His fighting would require much more effort if he were to run into bandits along the way now that his primary weapon was disabled. Gaara felt a sign of relief upon seeing her. How did Yumi do it, he didn't know, but at least, she did not disappoint him. Unfortunately, Tsuki did not change her look towards him. It was just as cold and deadly as it was when she left. She sat the farthest away from the group, but stayed close enough to the fire, being sure to keep the quiet attitude alive. Yumi handed her the MRE and canteen to fulfill the agreement made. She didn't hesitate to open it and eat. Gaara, now feeling content, began to eat his ration as well.

"So, what's the plan?" Yumi asked the group, assuming it would be best if everyone was on the same page.

"Kankuro will be returning to Suna in the morning." Gaara began. "To get to The Hidden Mist Village, we should journey East."

"East? You mean towards The Land of Fire?" Yumi asked. He nodded.

"It would seem that the Korishi took this route to entirely avoid The Leaf. The message from the Hokage confirms this, that they had a dilemma involving the clan before they infiltrated The Sand... It only makes sense that they would choose to go around it."

Yumi felt more worried. "That would explain the letter from my mother."

"What letter?" Kankuro asked.

"Yesterday, I got an envelope from my mom at Yue's house. It said that our home had been burglarized and many people got injured. What bothers me the most was her handwriting... it looked rushed and frantic. I'm afraid something bad might have happened to her."

"I'm sure she is safe... The Hokage would not allow something like that to happen. They were more likely driven out of the village and came to The Sand. Though, I cannot pinpoint why our village if not to go back to their own."

"You should already know why." Tsuki said after swallowing her last bit of food and tossing the package into the flames. "It was after you left Yue. Your pathetic escort didn't wait until she walked into her own home before leaving. They were already there waiting... and it seems that Yumi is the one that led them to The Sand."

"What?" They all questioned aloud. Instantly, both boys looked to Yumi for some kind of explanation than what they were assuming in their minds. She felt threatened at such an accusation.

"That can't be! You can ask Kappa, I only came to The Sand Village because of her letter that Mameha was ill." Yumi explained panic.

"I realize that. I have seen Yue write them down myself, so don't be so quick to judgement." Tsuki began "It's _because_ you left that they noticed. It's likely they broke into your home to find you, but since you left, they were able to track you down to The Sand Village, and that's how they were able to find me."

"So it really _is_ my fault?" Her head hung low in guilt.

"It was not intentional if you didn't know, Yumi." said Kankuro, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It wouldn't have mattered even if you decided _not_ to come to the village."

"How so?" asked Gaara.

"These followers said that they would have passed through The Sand if wasn't for Yumi, though, I cannot say Yue would have been very discreet. They would have found her eventually, even with Mameha or any of you around." She pointed to him. "They sneaked into every village undercover except for The Sand. It was only a matter of time."

"In any case, passing through The Leaf Village would be safer and faster. We could meet Kakashi and -"

"No!" Tsuki interrupted him. There was a confusing pause before Kankuro stepped in.

"Tsuki, it's the best way for everyone's protection. Plus, you can get supplies, food, water, and a place to rest."

"I will not be getting involved with the Hokage."

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

She immediately stood from her spot in silence. There was nothing more that needed to be said to these humans. She did as told - she came to the fire, she ate, and talked. Her cold dead eyes bore into Gaara's with disdain, but she didn't need to speak words for him to understand what was going on. Before they could ask any more of her, she began to walk back into the cavern.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Kankuro asked. She said nothing and continued on.

"We had a deal Tsuki! What about Yue?!" Yumi yelled at her. She continued to ignore them and disappeared once again into the darkness. It annoyed both of them having to deal with this attitude of hers. To the ice enchantress, it was nothing more than a means to an end. It wasn't guaranteed that she would honor the agreement with Yumi to begin with, she even admitted it, but at this point having suffered humiliation, love, and sorrow in all its forms was exhausting her. She had to get away.

Gaara felt concerned. "What happened? And what did you mean about Yue?"

Yumi sighed in frustration. "I said that I would only give her food and water if she agreed to sit with us by the fire and let Yue out to talk with us."

"Did you think that would work?"

"I didn't expect it to, no. I had hoped that after we all talked that she would warm up to us, but I guess that's just wishful thinking. I'm sorry, Gaara."

He waved his hand to dismiss her. "This situation may take time."

"Or never!" Kankuro corrected angrily.

"That's enough."

"C'mon, Gaara! She wants nothing to do with us. Let's just cut our losses."

"I said shut up!" The expression that came was a nightmare to behold, like he dipped back into the past and encased himself in fury. It made Kankuro's stomach drop to the ground to witness it. Fear had overcome him to the point where he instantly closed his mouth and submissively looked away. Even Yumi could feel the hellish aura coming from him. No matter what, he was determined to stay. Gaara didn't enjoy putting his own brother in his place, but it wasn't like him to give up so easily on Yue just because of Tsuki. Kankuro managed to deal with him when Shukaku resided within, so why not her? In a breaking moment, he calmed himself down enough to take a deep breath in. "All my life, I have lived thinking that I was unloved by my people, by enemies, and even my own family... I still don't fully understand what it means to care for another other than friendship. I still struggle understanding compassion... But meeting Yue has changed that... and also how I view myself." Gaara explained.

Yumi felt moved by his words and almost a little envious of how lucky her best friend was to have someone like him to protect her. Kankuro couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what he said. It was then that he realized how long his little brother went without knowing what it meant to be with a significant person, that any chance he could get could be now or never for his love life. It didn't matter what he thought about her; it only mattered what Gaara wanted. Yue was in the now, and he had to accept his little brother's decision. "I'm sorry..." Was all he could mutter to him.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Yumi quietly smiled at the rhetorical question. His eyes may have been glowing from the fire in front of them, but that one question she could see ignited a spark in him. Gaara froze, but the heat flushed his cheeks. It was as if he had just been caught. In silence, he stared into the red and orange flames dancing on top of the burning wood in the pit. "I did my part, Gaara, now it's your turn to go talk to her." Yumi reached for her canteen and tossed it over to him. "Use this as an excuse. She didn't have anything to drink yet, and Kappa said that if she continues to use her ice power, all water in her body will be depleted."

Gaara clenched the bottle with uncertainty. Guess there's only one way to find out if she will honor the second part of their deal. To be blunt, he didn't get his hopes up. He stood and walked in her direction. Several steps later, he came upon a blue light near the end of the cave. It gave clear imagery for him to move a little faster, and in a matter of seconds, he was in front of her. Tsuki sat against the wall with her knees to her chest, her right hand was out morphing her powers of ice to take the shape of a small Lion-like figurine. He was close, but it was almost as if she didn't notice he was there. The animal in front of her was the only thing taking her focus in this difficult time. Gaara crossed his arms as he observed her. He couldn't understand why out of the behavior she presented before, why she didn't attack him just now? They were alone. If she didn't want to be disturbed, this was the perfect opportunity to do something about it. Instead, he got nothing. Did she not see him?

"What do you want?" she finally said in a surprisingly hushed tone. Her fingers grazed over the tiny lit statue she placed on the ground. Gaara stepped a little closer and held out the canteen.

"Here. You'll need this or you'll become dehydrated." She waved him away, but he ignored it and placed it on the ground beside her anyways. The gesture made her emit a slight chuckle. At any moment, she could threaten to attack him, but he was right, she _was_ thirsty. Water was a necessity for the Ice and Water Elementals just as heat was towards Fire and Lava. It looked as though Yumi had put him up to this, to try and get the other half of the deal, and this time _he_ was here to bother her. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to put up as much of a fight as she did.

"Tsuki... may I sit?" She looked at him with annoyance. If it wasn't for bringing up Tsunishi, she would have kept a firm head on her shoulders and assert dominance, but alas, she was too depressed and tired to push him away. Yue didn't help either. Ever since she walked away from the fire, the girl wouldn't stop nagging in her head. He stared at her for an answer and after a moment of contemplation, Tsuki hesitantly gave a faint nod. He took the opportunity and sat in front of her to show that he wanted to be direct. "I only want to talk."

"Hmph!" She snorted. "You mean, talk to Yue."

"First you, then her... if you'll allow me."

"We'll see."

"Why do you disagree with passing through The Hidden Leaf Village?" He asked.

"I don't."

"Then, why don't you want to associate with the Hokage?"

"Because I know what your intentions are..." she said. That wasn't enough information for Gaara to go by. It pulsed his head with stress. Is this how the conversation was going to go?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I was inside Yue, I could see and hear everything you did with each other. I know that the sole reason for us to meet the Hokage is because of his ability to seal me away." She explained. He held his breath in surprise, almost unable to believe that she knew that all this time. A revelation came into his mind when he remembered a similar statement from earlier. Yue could still hear everything even if she wasn't present and vice versa for Tsuki. Now, it made sense to him.

"I know that you are a powerful spiritual being... For Yue's sake, I knew that sealing you away was the best option."

"And who are you to deem that decision?" She asked. "Was it _really_ best for her? Through me she could attain power beyond anything that a jinchuriki could. She could have ended the Korishi a long time ago if she had practiced, and lived her life freely."

"I had to think for the good of my village. Yue could not control it."

"That's because you've opposed her to practice. All her life, she was forbidden to use my power, and now you want to seal it completely away from her!"

"Is that why you killed Mameha Katsuna?"

She paused narrowing her eyes down on him. "It had to be done."

"And Reo Akimitsu? Did you have to murder him too?"

"Who are you to question me, Gaara of the Sand Waterfall?!" she yelled. "You think I'm unknown of the legendary Shukaku host? You have murdered a countless amount of innocent people since you were a child, and you have the audacity to question _my_ motives?" He felt a lump in his throat that he just couldn't seem to swallow, leaving him speechless. There was no sugar coating over the things he did in the past. He didn't expect it to hurt. "You don't know me..." she continued "Mameha made Yue believe it was out of hiding that she could not use her abilities, but that wasn't the reason. She wanted me gone."

"Why?"

"Because Yue was not aware that Mameha was once a member of the Korishi clan."

"What?!" Gaara and Yue exclaimed, both shocked and confused.

"*sigh* I'll explain. Her father, Detsu, was my previous host. I watched him and his wife face the clan for many unfortunate years. I remember the Korishi as a bloodthirsty group of ninja that fought against him bearing the long swords. He was discovered by a particular woman. She wore a mask, but I remember her voice clearly, similar to how you sound with me."

"Mameha..." She nodded.

"Eventually, I was passed on into his wife's womb that carried Yue. That time, I was not able to see or hear in the outside world. When she was finally born, I was reunited with the couple, but in a different body... Detsu did the honorable thing a father would to protect his child and moved around The Hidden Mist Village to escape the Korishi. They formed their own clan in her protection, naming themselves Yuki. It was when Yue turned two that her father and mother took their final stand. With their leader then possessing the powers of Tsunishi and my powers dormant inside a toddler, they didn't stand a chance. The Korishi Master sent more pawns to find me, but couldn't find any trace... That day was when Mameha came in to take the task." Intrigued they both continued to listen. "She was among the first to discover Detsu's new home. That's when she saw her, a helpless child caught in the middle of a plan of capture. Detsu and his followers fell to their assassins, still unable to find any trace of my existence. Yue was the only one left and with a heavy heart, Mameha spared her life. As if to add insult to her father's legacy, she adopted Yue and gave her the Katsuna name. Over the years, Mameha abandoned her position with the Korishi to be a mother... but when Yue turned of age to become a woman, I was able to emerge. My powers became exposed one fateful day. Mameha was shocked and upset to realize that I was still alive. In that time, I feel that she came to love Yue and that strived her to protect her by fleeing from the Korishi... but she knew the consequences of her possessing my power..."

'I can't believe this... my life, my parents, everything I had was all taken from me.'

"But if it took so long to find you, how were they able to discover you still existed?" Gaara asked. She sighed a breath of insecurity.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you this... Yue more likely blocked it from her memory."

"What is it?" Gaara asked feeling a bit worried.

"One day, a Korishi deviant attempted to touch her..."

"Touch her?" he cocked his head curiously.

"Sexually... without her permission... at age thirteen."

It took him a minute to piece it all together. "Oh... Oh!" His eyes were wide with surprise, but it soon faded into deep thought. She merely shook her head at his ignorance.

She continued. "To protect herself, she used my power for the first time... Little did she know that that man was part of their clan... His wounds became fatal and that strived them to turn back towards hunting me down."

'I haven't thought about that man in a long time...' Yue said reimagining the sinister nightmare all over again. The way he creepily followed her around, the sick look in his eyes, and the feel of his rough hands trying to grab her down. Chills shivered up their share spine and water swelled up in her eyes.

Gaara clenched his hands hard at the thought that some psychotic disturbed man would do such a thing to a young minor girl. If it wasn't for the fact that the man was already dead, he wouldn't hesitate to go to the clan and take them all on himself just to find and end him. What bothered him the most now was how far did he go? Was she raped? Or did she kill him just before he could try? Suddenly, his questions passed when he saw tears shimmering down her face. "You're crying..."

She shook her head. "I'm not. Yue is. She is in a lot of pain."

"I can't even imagine something so horrible... Even with Shukaku." He said, unsure of what he could possibly do to comfort her in _that_ situation. He didn't know what to say since Yue could clearly hear him. Perhaps, it was best to change back to her story and discuss this later if later was to come. "What happened when they discovered you?"

"We ran from them... Mameha's close friend in Konoha allowed us to stay in her house for a while. Her name is Tatsu, Yumi's mother. When we stayed with them, we quickly realized that Yumi was the Water Elemental... By then, we knew we had to run again."

"Why? Surely, the Hokage would have made it safe for you." He said.

"No, two Elementals in the same area is too risky... It will attract attention."

"If she was a member of the Korishi, why didn't she give up Yumi to them?"

"Because her and Tatsu were close friends. She would never betray her. And it's entirely possible that being with Yue could have... changed her."

"Was Tatsu a member as well?"

"No, only distant friends."

"Then, why did you kill her and Reo?"

"I'm getting to that." She began "The moment Yue's powers were seen, she was put on strict rules not to use it unless absolutely necessary. Moving to The Hidden Sand Village, a place with very little water in the atmosphere and intense heat was the most considerable option.., but the absent training added to it was slowly killing us."

"Killing you, how?"

"Poor use causes the chakra to deteriorate and fade away... With enough time passed, my host and I disappear along with it."

'We both die?... She was trying to kill me?' Yue felt distraught with the unbelievable words coming from the demon. To think that it couldn't get any worse.

"That's the biggest weakness of my kind. I was pushed to the point of life or death, but I can't escape my host body... That day, Yue decided to use her powers as a form of trust bonding with that boy... When Mameha uncovered her deceit, they forcefully started an argument. I took advantage of the opportunity and speared her with my ice... Reo got in the way..." Tsuki explained.

"So, he died trying to save her?" He authenticated.

"It was not my intention for it to come to that." she began "That blow managed to injure Mameha, not fatally wound. From there, I was able to lower her temperature to life threatening levels, but she was able to counter it every time she drank that damned hot tea! It was merely fate that she would succumb to her own bodily weakness."

'Wait! If you didn't mean to kill him... Then, why did you say those things to keep Gaara away from me?' Yue asked.

"In the beginning of my life, I was created to reside with the Three Tailed Beast, Isobu. When the villages we were sworn to protect turned against us, Isobu was sealed away and we became enemies with humanity... the Korishi clan was formed out of the humans who wanted more than just defeating their foes. They desired to be the strongest and most powerful of all... seeing as how we are more powerful than the tailed beasts, they decided to go a different route to reach their goal for power. Instead of killing us, they would take us... One day, I was caught off guard in my sleep, surrounded by them. Tsunishi abandoned The Village of Cloud to come to my aid. It cost his life... Injured, I fled from them, but they were still able to track me. I would have perished if it wasn't for Yue's great grandmother. She found me and hid me by sealing me away inside her husband. For that, I'm grateful. These years of having my hosts suffer to protect me from their own kind... I endured much that even today, I cannot differ a friend from a parasite out to steal my power..." Gaara was amazed at all of this. Such detail couldn't be made up, but he remained alert of her presence. It was heartbreaking not just for Yue, but for Tsuki as well. They both felt broken inside. "Gaara, I am doing what is best for Yue and all existing Elementals by going after them. If I leave this body now, that won't stop them from taking power from the rest of them and dominating your species." She said.

"I can't allow her to get hurt, even if you are in control."

"That's exactly why I demanded that you stay away." She began "Two of them managed to get in your village without your knowledge, same with other villages. It could happen again. Your village will collapse no matter how much sand you wield. How will you protect both your village and Yue?"

"With sand I can do anything... you underestimate me."

"Do you have any idea the gravity of your situation? Here's what's going to happen if we go back to The Sand Village and you seal me away - the clan's Master will notice the absence of his pawns and uncover the casualties in The Sand Village. When they come, they will find a way to get Yue either with another kidnapping or causing a distraction by attacking your village. If you seal me away, Yue will be incapable of defending herself and will soon die from it. If you seal me out of the body, they will still take Yue and torture her until they find me, which I guarantee neither of you will know, which I guarantee they won't believe... Maybe you should rethink yourself Kazekage."

"The Sand has the strongest shinobi forces since The Great Ninja War. We have an advantage out in the desert against these water ninja."

"Do you know the powers of the other Elementals?" She asked.

"Yes... Ice, Water, Lightning, Wind, Lava, Fire, Earth, and Metal." He counted off his fingers.

"And I've already disclosed that they already absorbed the power of Tsunishi, the Lightning Elemental. That being said, there is no telling how many others were killed and how much power the clan has. Kappa and I derive majority of our power from water and moisture in the air around us. The dry desert will prevent us from be able to fight back."

"Then we must assemble reinforcements from The Sand and The Leaf." He stated without giving it much thought. "Do you have any idea how many people we are up against?"

"No. I don't doubt that the Mizukage has thinned out their numbers in The Mist. They should have a base somewhere outside the perimeter, enlisting more ninja."

"Yumi has told me that these people haven't been on record for a long time? That they cannot be caught? Is this true?"

"All members of The Hidden Mist are masters of stealth with the advantage of fog. I would assume that even the Mizukage was not able to stop them." She explained.

"Then, we must increase our own strength. I will send summons to all Kage's for us to meet at The Mist. There, we will create a plan to lure them out of their hideout and finish them."

She chuckled. "You're pretty confident."

He was silent for a moment, but then thought exactly what Yue thought. "Tell me... With power like that, you could have killed me, especially given that I chose not to fight back... Why didn't you?" She was quiet for a while, unsure of whether or not to explain that. Since everything else was already out in the open, why not this? If she hadn't opened her mouth, maybe he wouldn't have found her out. Unfortunately for her, Gaara was smarter than what he appeared to be. "You've been threatening me ever since we walked into the cavern, yet you don't follow through with it... Tell me why?" Gaara demanded.

"Very well." she began "I admit that because of humanity's selfish betrayal on my kind, finding solace again was but a dream... It took many years for me to see how difficult it is to forgive. In hardships as bad as mine, you won't be able to tell a good person from bad until that built up trust becomes severed. I understood that Yue's great grandmother hid me as a form of compassion, but being cursed to pass immediately to their child, I knew her and her family's lives would never be the same. The longer I resided in these hosts, the more I could see what it truly meant to be loved... but I realized it was never meant for me. Yue is different among her ancestors, she may seem fragile on the outside, but that's solely because she had the strength to pull through as much as she did. I felt that I owed it to her family to allow her to live freely and find love of her own, with me inside to protect her... I regret what happened to Reo. It destroyed her and left her helpless... that is until she met you." She wiped the tears away from her face. Gaara felt moved to hear that. Even on the hardcore outside, she feels emotions just as humans do. "I don't know you enough to trust you... but from what I've seen, you do consider her in your actions. Regardless, I have to finish this. I cannot allow her to remain stranded with no way of fighting them."

"So that you won't die?" He asked.

"It's not about me anymore."

"Then, will you allow her to speak to me?"

She sighed and thought long and hard about it. That would be taking a big risk of her going back inside and staying stuck there if she remained conscious. At least, they both knew now that if anything happened to her, it would also happen to Yue. "Five minutes... Just know that everything I have told you, she now knows."

"Understood." He said with his heart rising to the back of his throat in anticipation. To think that she actually agreed to do it. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes to meditate. This was going to be a challenge, since she wasted much of her energy earlier to keep Yue from absolute dominance. Calmly, she retreated back through the portal into her subconscious to face her host.

'Five minutes...' she reminded her. Yue nodded with tears still in her eyes. Tsuki allowed her to pass through, but before she was completely out, she secretly lassoed a chakra string around Yue's wrist to pull her back if she refused. The portal faded to reality as Yue felt her soul stretching into her old body again. It felt good to feel on the outside, but her insides were as black as night. She regained her vision to see the handsome complexion of the red headed, teal eyed man sitting across from her.

"Yue?" He called, to which she wrinkled her brow to dam up the flood of tears pouring out and reached out to him.

"Gaara!" Instantly, they jumped from their seats into each other's arms in a warm tight embrace.


	17. Love Isn’t a Word Chapter 17

Leaning against the wall, he cradled her fragile body allowing her to let out all her emotions. The entire view of the circumstances surrounding her was clearly overwhelming. All he could do was hold her now.

"Tell me it's a lie! That everything she said was a lie to trick me!" She pleaded to him. It couldn't be true! How could her Nanna do that to her? How could she have kept this dark secret from her the whole time? Even on her deathbed, she couldn't fathom a single sentence about it. To have all along been a member of the Korishi! It infuriated her to the point where she wanted to go back to the moment where she escaped to the desert and blow up her power in the sand. The nerves surrounding her cranium strained themselves profusely with pain at the stress.

"I can't say that... For her to go into such detail appears to be nothing but the truth." he said as he began to awkwardly pat her back in comfort. The truth hurts, he of all people would know.

She looked into his eyes showing a mix of anger, sadness, and pain. "I don't know why she wouldn't tell me this! How could she do that?"

"I don't know... but Tsuki explained that Mameha cared for you enough to raise and protect you from them."

"That doesn't justify my parents murder! Or Reo's! Or attempting on mine!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Even as a child, I remember my father alive and visiting me once a month in The Mist Village until I was five, but now that I think of it, it was just a transformation jutsu! He was dead all along! And my mom never went MIA on a mission! It was a lie! All lies!... And when I got these powers, she punished me for using them! I thought everything in my life was my own fault and now it sickens me to my core! How do I know she didn't murder my parents and took me just because she wanted to absorb my demon all to herself?! I just-... Just..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders to face her directly. "Yue, listen to me... Nothing was your fault. We are not allowed to choose our lives, but we can change how we meet our end... I understand what you're going through, but I need you to calm down..."

"How could you know what I'm going through?"

"Because I have experienced the same hardships."

"How?"

"As a jinchuriki, my own father deemed that I wasn't able to control Shukaku's power... he cut me off from my siblings and the village, even trying to make up for it by coddling me with toys and stuffed animals... He sent an assassin to murder me one night and it turned out to be my uncle Yashamaru, my guardian who I loved and trusted dearly. In his last moments, he told me that I was only created for this world as a weapon for the village, and that in order for me to survive I was to only fight for myself and love only myself... He told me he always hated me for taking my mother's life... that everyone hated me... then, he died."

"That's awful." She said as she wiped her eyes and continued to listen.

"In a fit of rage, Shukaku took possession over me and nearly destroyed the village. As time passed, I found a way to accept it and survive as the merciless weapon that my father so desperately desired. It wasn't until after our people invaded The Hidden Leaf Village, that I realized my father had been killed... By then, I had met Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who showed me I could change my path... and with my father's death, our village Elders were desperate for a new Kage, which gave me the opportunity to become more. I took the position, earning back the trust of my people."

"Did you ever find out why your father tried to kill you?"

"The Elders as well as my siblings told me that it was because I was too dangerous, that the power of Shukaku could not be contained... however, during the war, my father returned from the dead under enemy control and confronted me. He confessed that he was to blame for my upbringing, why I became a jinchuriki, and the one who forced Yashamaru to attack me that night... and to tell me those lies in order to provoke me. He wished he never did it."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but I don't think she will rise from the dead to apologize." Yue stated sorrowfully.

"No... but I was willing to forgive my father before we were reunited on the battlefield. I chose to do that in order for me to move on." Gaara rubbed her shoulders down to her hands. "I know you are strong enough to do the same..." She gave a faint smile, but forgiving is easier said than done. To acknowledge his advice, she slid her fingers through his and leaned on his shoulder. Gaara felt his pulse race at her touch.

"I don't think Tsuki will let me rest until she finishes her mission." She said, changing the subject. It probably wasn't healthy to put this grievance in the back of her mind, but with her limited time, she wanted to spend it with him on a slightly positive side.

"Are you willing to let her?"

"If it means I can live my life in peace, yes. I can't move on until it's done."

He nodded in understanding. "Then, I will stand beside you..."

"But your village-?"

"I've already made the necessary arrangements for the people in my absence." He began "You don't need to worry about that. I am going to protect you."

Blood rushed to her head at the kind sentiment, causing her to nearly forget why she was upset in the first place. That was the power of words. Just like before, she could tell him he didn't have to, but he would more likely rebuttal by explaining how he chose to, no matter what. Gaara could see a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. So, this is what is needed when one is mad or upset. This is what Kankuro was talking about; this is comfort. Considering how effective it is, he wished he had met her back when they were children, then perhaps, if she was there at the time Yashamaru died, maybe he would have been comforted by her. And if so, it's possible Shukaku wouldn't have taken over. Maybe, he would have been able to keep his sanity.

"I'm not sure if you were able to hear me earlier when we arrived at the cavern... I wanted to tell you that I'm-"

She put her finger to his lip to shut him up. Realizing it was rude, she quickly placed her hand on his shoulder. "It got through. I forgive you. I may have overreacted and I'm sorry for that too."

"You're here because of me. I'm disgusted that they managed to take you..." Inside his body, he could feel the anger igniting the flame. He clenched her hand to prevent it from spiraling out of proportion. "I couldn't keep you safe..."

"Stop, Gaara!" She glared at him, unable to stand the self-blame. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

There was a long intense pause after that sentence. It wasn't like him to produce excuses for his mistakes. He always owned responsibility for himself, consequences and all, but he never expected the day would come that a woman other than his sister would speak to him that way. Her direct attitude since they first met changed, and to be honest with himself, Gaara admired it. She went on to continue leaning on his shoulder. He allowed it, knowing fully well that it was acceptable for her to establish her own comfort. With all that was going on, she was a special exception. Yue thought for a minute about gathering her feelings together, but unfortunately, it was all mixed in with past memories. The anger was pushing out every sentient emotion the longer she thought about it. To pull her out of it, she looked to his face. Now seeing him this direct, his features were strikingly handsome. Her blue eyes were hypnotized by his own in a trans. It amazed them to find out this way that words don't need to be spoken to draw away from an awkward silence. Merely gazing through each other's pupils gave a sense of calmness.

'Times up!' Tsuki yelled from inside, which snapped Yue's perception back to reality. She retracted her hands and moved away from him. At first, he was confused at her actions, that maybe he had done something wrong again that he was unaware of.

"What's wrong?"

Yue clasped her head. "No! Please don't send me back!"

'We had a deal, Yue! Five minutes only! After everything I said, I was willing to give you an extra two minutes.' Tsuki explained.

"Then give me another two minutes! Please!"

'You can speak to him tomorrow.'

"Tsuki, please!" Yue pleaded.

Tsuki Ona clasped the chakra string she tied around Yue's soul and pulled. 'I'm sorry, Yue.' She felt her arms and legs become numb as her soul was yanked back inside her subconscious. The host body collapsed, but Gaara was able to catch her just before she touched the ground. In her final moment of reality, she met his concerned face with a smile.

"Don't go." He said. "Stay..."

"I can't help it. She won't let me." It hurt them both that they had to part so soon. He just held her, unsure of what to do or say. "Gaara... The next time we talk, I need to say something."

"Tell me now while you're still here."

"I can't."

With that, her eyes closed shut. Her soul was transported through the portal and she was once again in the presence of Tsuki Ona. She could feel her heart racing at the mere sight of her. After everything that has happened, she just couldn't let her be. The one bit of happiness she had, and she took it away again! Yue couldn't help herself this time. She clenched her hand and planted it across the white haired demon's human cheek. Tsuki felt the sting of the punch as she looked to her. She did not react. This was to be expected.

'Yue, I understand that you're upset, but I cannot trust you to remain outside with him.'

'Why?! Because I could get pregnant?! We aren't even together!'

'I know how you feel for him.'

'Shut up! Like you would know anything about caring for someone! The only man I loved is dead! You took him away from me!' Yue yelled.

'It was an accident.'

'I don't believe that! You wanted Nanna dead too! You hate humans, you told me! You murder just for the sake of murder!'

'That's not true, Yue!'

'How am I supposed to believe that you killed in order to protect me? If you die when I die, then you are only protecting yourself! You threatened to take the last bit of happiness I have left in my sad pathetic life, and you expect me to submit to your every whim... You're so damn selfish!'

'I keep my exterior tough to survive this world from the humans who are stronger than you, from the humans who want to use and abuse you for my power. I saw what my presence was doing to your life. You and your ancestors have suffered greatly because of me, but you must understand that being inside you was not in my control.' Tsuki explained.

'How can I believe that you're doing this because you care for me?'

'Whether you believe it or not, I do.'

'Then, why? Why didn't you speak to me all this time if you were around since I was thirteen? And I don't understand why you don't trust me to make my own decisions. What about him is so dangerous?' Yue asked heavy heartedly.

'Yes, I am afraid of you getting close to Gaara before I meet my goal. You behaved in a similar light towards Reo... When it comes to first love, humans can get carried away. It's a natural occurrence that led to me being transported inside you.'

'Then, why did you wait so long to tell me?'

'I didn't speak to you about this because I couldn't. I've only spoken to you a few times in your dreams when you first attained my chakra. Overtime, when you stopped using my power, it kept me dormant. You didn't realize it was killing both of us.'

'I still don't understand. I didn't feel anything. How could it have been killing us?' Yue explained.

'Why do you think you're getting so easily exhausted?' Tsuki asked. 'It's from chakra depletion. We were able to survive because of you going behind her back.'

'That doesn't make sense!'

'The longer you refrain from exercising my chakra, the more I fade until I am completely nonexistent. Without my chakra, I will die, and having to share my life with yours, you will perish too. It's your choice whether or not to believe me, but I would not do this if both our lives weren't on the line. It will continue to remain that way as long as that clan is alive. They won't stop hunting. Just being here is proof enough of that!'

'If all this is real, then why can't I stay out? If it's because of Gaara, I assure you nothing like that will happen... He's the Kazekage, he could never have feelings for someone like me.'

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' Tsuki Ona said, immediately catching Yue's attention.

'Why?'

'His eyes are like Reo's... and as Tsunishi's were to me.'

'Did you love Tsunishi?'

'I did.'

'The clan murdered him?'

'Yes... I didn't want you to experience the same pain as I did all those years ago, but as my awful luck would have it, you ended up hurting the same and by my own hand. In honor of your grandmother for saving my life and to her children afterwards, I vowed to destroy the clan and bring peace to the Yuki family.' Tsuki explained.

'Yuki? Is that my real name?... Is Yue even my real first name?'

'Yes, your parents gave you that at birth.'

'Just one thing I still don't understand. Why didn't you destroy the clan when you were inside my grandfather, or my dad?' Yue asked.

'In your grandfather, I was too weak from the sealing jutsu. When I had fully recovered, I was passed to your father. In that time, your grandparents had no idea I still remained, that is until your father over went adulthood. Those thirty years were full of peace. He met your mother in a nearby village stricken with poverty, and used our powers to aid the people. That unfortunately was their downfall... The Korishi heard rumor of Detsu's unusual ice jutsu in their pursuit of capturing the remaining Elementals. They tracked him down. I could have destroyed them all that day they invaded, but your father's only priority was your mother's safety. He refused to fight and went into hiding, forming their own clan. After he married your mother, she conceived you and I was lost again, unable to help them.'

'Why didn't he fight back?'

'I don't know. It's possible he thought we would be safe so long as we hid and ran from them, but I have a feeling he understood what would happen if he were to lose control. I am not a forgivable fighter. Even I tend to stray from what is right when I lose my temper. It would have been worse if the clan were to succeed in his capture. He didn't want to fight unless absolutely necessary. You and him share that similar light.'

'What will happen if they catch you?' Yue asked.

'I will die from the absorption of my stolen power. When that happens, they will control all living things. Scum as ruthless as they are will not show humility to anyone who stands against them, especially withholding all that power. No amount of ninja would stand a chance.'

Yue fell silent thinking it all over. If what Gaara said was accurate, that her amount of detail could only mean the truth, what could she do now? If her father failed to fight because of her mom, then the burden of her family is immediately bestowed onto her. Everyone she could have loved as a family is dead because of this clan. Now, it was up to Yue to decide. If this was what really happened, then there is no way that she would ever be able to live happily if it wasn't stopped now. They will keep coming. Who knows for how long? She would never be able to forgive herself if her children or grandchildren, should she ever have any, had to suffer as she did... or worse!

'Alright... I'll help you end this, but just so you know, I'm not doing it for you or for me.'

Tsuki smiled to her host and nodded. 'I hope you understand that I'm being sincere now. I was stern with you because I thought fear would be more effective, but I see that it was wrong. You were in more pain than before. Forgive me.'

'I will if you promise never to harm Gaara.' Yue demanded, still second guessing their argument from earlier.

'As long as he doesn't give me a reason to, I promise.'

'Has he so far?' Yue asked.

'Taking us to the Hokage to seal me away is a problem. If he's as good a man as you believe him to be, he will honor my word and refrain from the sealing jutsu. I hope he will show humility.'

'He will as long as he keeps regular contact with me.'

'Please, try to understand me. If the clan was gone for good, I wouldn't hesitate to let you be with as many men as you want.'

'I'm not that type of person... I will always love Reo, but he is gone. I have to accept that.' Yue said sadly. The tone in her voice and her misty eyes triggered immense guilt upon the demon. It wasn't in her nature to have feelings for creatures beneath her. She was given one purpose at her creation, to recreate the earth and establish balance with the tailed beasts. If the circumstances didn't change over the years of human cruelty, she would still be honoring that purpose. It was as Kappa said, times have changed. Her grandmother proved that not all humans were wicked, her husband proved it, her son, and now granddaughter - all of them showed benevolence. She was indebted to more than just her own life; it had to be a life without fear or death, where she could live it consequence free.

'Yue...' They directed into each other's eyes. 'I will make a deal with you. We travel to The Leaf Village together. If Gaara keeps the Hokage from sealing me away and we leave the village unharmed, I will allow you to remain outside your body for entire evenings.'

'Just for one day?'

'No, you can come out every night until we reach the Korishi's stronghold.' Yue couldn't believe her ears. It was almost too good to be true. She opened her mouth happily to thank her, but Tsuki Ona held her hand up to stop her. 'Before you get any ideas, here are the rules to the bargain. If we must battle, I will remain solely in control of my power within your body. When my vengeance is complete, you may go back to your life in The Sand Village with Gaara if you so choose. Until then, you must refrain from any close contact with him.'

Yue paused for a moment to think. 'Tsuki, this quest could mean the end of not just me, but for Gaara as well. If that happens nations will fall.' She began to explain 'You have lived in me all my life, so you should know exactly how I feel... We could die on the journey or we could die at the end. I wish to spend my time, whatever amount fate decides to give me with my friends.'

Tsuki sighed a breath of convoluted thoughts. Humans in any given situation, like animals, would go after basic instinct. Mating had a very fine line between prosperity and self control. Anything could happen, especially from someone who has never experienced it. There was a lot to consider to allow this. 'Allow me time to think this over. For now, we will travel through The Hidden Leaf Village as planned taking the shorter route to The Mist Village. By then, you will have your answer.'

The young human frowned her smile and looked away hopelessly. 'I wish you could give me more time.'

'Fine. You may have one hour to speak to him, but if you're overly affectionate, I won't hesitate to pull you back in. Is that understood?'

'Overly affectionate?'

'No lip touching.'

Kissing? The idea of Gaara and her doing that was surprisingly kind of funny to her. This demon was thinking a bit far ahead, but she assumed it was to be expected. Nothing could get in the way of her task. There was a chance that he wouldn't be happy about their agreement. He was the Kazekage after all, a man with lots of responsibilities and formalities to uphold. If he wanted, he could use his authority to drag her back to The Sand Village and be done with this, but at this point, it didn't seem like him. This mission was too important for them to go back now, and definitely too important for them to be making out. Man, she must be out of her mind! To blow all of that away for someone as ordinary as her would be crazy.

'I'll meet your requirements. I do expect an answer when we leave the village.'

'Agreed, do we have a deal then?' Tsuki held out her hand. Yue confirmed her obligations in her mind and willingly clasped her spirit's hand to bind the promise.

'Deal.'

Meanwhile outside, Gaara held her body close. Even now, as she was then, she was peacefully asleep. Her hair may have changed, but he didn't care. The white silvery color matched the paleness of her porcelain face, like it was meant to be that way. Nevertheless, she was terribly beautiful. He noticed that she was wearing another v neck top, this time black, and he couldn't help but to eye downwards to the very things that caused him to become weak. Sweat dropped from the back of his neck as he looked, knowing fully well what was underneath. How shameful that he of all people would succumb to typical male attractions. Ba-dump! Ba-dump! His heart was pounding as a million and one thoughts stormed in his head, causing him to become embarrassed. If this was back when he was still a troubled jinchuriki, he would have taken advantage of the situation immediately. He knew exactly what his intentions would have been back then, but this wasn't him anymore. He cared for this girl, and he wasn't going to permit himself to do anything rash that would damage their bond. She willingly forgave him for looking before, and to push it further would be worse. From what he was told from Tsuki, Yue had been through the worse sexual pain that anyone could undergo before. As surprising as it is to know that about her, he was glad to receive the information because from that he would take caution around her.

Since Gaara never allowed himself to connect to people in his teenage years, the notion of intimacy and marriage was not in his aspirations. That didn't mean he didn't find women attractive. It was along the lines of priorities, which he didn't think about until the Elders attempted to arrange Gaara to marry. Hakuto Hoki of the Hoki tribe was her name and upon meeting her, Gaara thought she was incredibly gorgeous. She was a genin medical ninja whose family holds high regards for The Sand Village as well as The Leaf. They arranged a date, which was a formal event. Though it wasn't the first formality he attended, this one caused Gaara to be a nervous wreck. Temari, his sister, had given him tips prior to help him out, but he had never encountered a battlefield like this, which caused him to lose focus. It became horribly awkward. Even though the marriage was more likely a set up in order to overthrow Gaara with a coup using Hakuto as a distraction, it gave him a view of what could have been. It didn't work out, not that he expected it to. He was never going to force Hakuto to marry him, but that feeling she left him that night... she called him kind despite having heard the rumors of when he was known as Gaara of The Sand Waterfall. It was a warm feeling he hadn't felt since before Yashamaru died. Since that time, Gaara had only pondered about marriage. In the same way that the love he received would never disappear, the crimes he had committed would never disappear either. How could another woman know everything about his past and still look at him with love in her heart?

Even though Yue wasn't his lover, she was still a shinobi of The Sand, whether or not she came from The Mist. He had a duty to uphold for his village and she deserved protection just like any other resident. No, that wasn't the reason he was here. He was here because he chose to be. Looking at her chest still, he pushed the carnal ambitions away and noticed something was missing, her charm. He assumed it was broke free from the battle. That must have been some fight. He wished to have seen her in action. It was Tsuki's actions, sure, but judging from the results of the scenery, it must have been an exciting fight. At least then, he could have seen how she used her power. Gaara reached out his hand and concentrated his chakra to summon it. In a flash, the trinket was in his palm still in one piece. Using his sand to hold her body for him, he placed the necklace around her. The charm fell right above her heart. Gaara felt overcome with sadness in that moment. With his sand, he motioned her body away and covered her with it like a blanket of protection. She was still sound asleep. He sighed a deep breath and shook his head.

"No... how could you love me..."


	18. The Battle of the Beginning Chapter 18

In the beginning, there was a clan who traveled across space and time to find one thing, the thing that was considered to provide the ultimate gift that would end worlds... The God Tree. It is foretold that the seed of The God Tree fell from the sky to Earth and grew from the bloodshed of man. Overtime, as the tree continued to grow to its maturity, mankind soon could not bear to go near it, for anyone who dared would wither away and die. The people began to worship the tree as a living entity, and vowed never to disturb it. Many millennia passed and the tree still remained, nourishing itself still from the blood of humanity's endless warfare. One day, amidst all the turmoil, the tree began to produce fruit. The humans took this as a sign of good will and sought to establish peace as one unified nation, but they did not know of the evil to come.

The clan traveled to Earth and were pleased to have found what they were looking for. Upon harvesting, they met the humans, who took them to their Emperor before they could take the fruit. Upon their meeting, his subjects explained that this mysterious clan was not harmed when they stood before The God Tree. The clan's leader was a woman named Kaguya who claimed to be the sole guardian of the legendary tree. At first, the Emperor did not believe this and feared that it would harm his reign if they remained. Kaguya saw this, but couldn't allow anything to obstruct her plans on harvesting the tree. In secret, she influenced him with a hidden power and changed his memories. From then on, she was recognized as his royal concubine and her clan as his loyal subjects. In time, she became close to the Emperor and eventually, became pregnant with twins.

One day, his kingdom was threatened war by an outside party along the border. The Emperor fearfully settled the threat by executing anyone who challenged him or his powerful subjects. Kaguya saw the murder of innocent blood and was grief stricken against humanity. To avoid this to conflict her and her clan, they fled to The God Tree. The Emperor took notice of their escape, assumed they were against him all along and sent assassins. As soon as Kaguya and her people once again stood before The Great Tree, she made a decision. It was taboo in both their worlds to partake of this legendary fruit, but why? For one reason, power. Against the words of her people and of the humans, she ate it believing that harnessing this power she would be able to end the problems surrounding this world. The forbidden fruit gave her the power of chakra and just as she entailed, she was able to end humanity's strife. For bringing peace among them all, the humans blessed her as their Goddess, but that time of peace did not last.

Throughout the time of peace, The God Tree's fruit began to die off with having no bloodshed to sustain it. Soon, the days turned sour as fear began to stricken Kaguya. She believed the people sought out to steal her chakra power now that she was the only one to have it. Out of suspicion, she created an army of people that she hypnotized under Infinite Tsukiyomi, white zetsus, to protect her. Unfortunately for her, that protection was not enough when her twin sons were born. Haguromo and Hamura. Each one was also given chakra that could match her own. Kaguya fell into despair of being overthrown that she inevitably devised a plan for more power. Throughout her reign, she brought with her a wave of cruelty towards anyone who challenged her. She believed that if blood of man allowed the tree to bear the fruit of her power, then the blood of her own included would bear a much more powerful fruit. Turning on her own clan, many innocent lives were sacrificed, and her two sons could only watch with dread. She was no longer resembled as a Goddess to her people, but regarded as a Demon.

When the tree still did not grow the fruit, Kaguya improvised a new plan. The power that she bestowed upon her children at life would now be taken back in death. Kaguya stood before The God Tree again and melded with it. She was transformed from a demon into a monster, the living entity of the chakra tree itself, the legendary Ten-Tailed Beast. It rampaged the kingdom, destroying everything in its path. Haguromo and Hamura dove into the destruction using their power to fight it off. They believed the beast was created out of vengeance for their mother having stolen its fruit, and decided to seal its power within it's host. The living embodiment became a large round husk that we now know as the moon. Some say that in that moment of the Ten-Tail's death, Kaguya had extracted her will into another living embodiment of zetsu. The sons then vowed to atone for the sins of their mother and Hamura left to guard the beasts remains on the moon while Haguromo remained on Earth to rebuild humanity.

He was her Master with one goal, recovery. Forbidding himself from using his power, he started to piece back together all the destruction caused by his mother with his bare hands. Days went by and each person Haguromo encountered along the way, he showed the peaceful ways of Ninshu, the power through unity and friendship. Overtime, Master formed his own fellowship. They came together with each task willingly from then on. It was indeed a happy time for them. When his followers achieved the peaceful convert, the Master gifted them and their descendants the ability to manipulate chakra. It was meant for them to use for the good of the Earth. His followers remained faithful, but there was still one thing left Haguromo needed to do. The chakra tree from which this power and destruction came from, he severed it into 9 pieces forming a living essence with each piece into what we now know as the Tailed Beasts. From them, he created eight other creatures called Elementals. The Beasts and Elementals were separated among his followers to roam the world. Their purpose was to lend chakra to his people. It was meant to be used as a tool to aide their goal of rebuilding the Earth to its primal state, but it wasn't until the Master had his own two sons that these gifts changed the minds of his people.

The eldest of his sons, the rightful heir to his position, was only able to see peace achieved through power, an influence Haguromo knew all too well to be from his own mother. The youngest son believed that peace could be achieved through bonding and repairing using the endowment together. Both were equally powerful beings, but his followers soon became divided when their views collided. And not too soon after the Master's death, humanity began to fall. The gifts Haguromo gave to his people had become tools for warfare. It became clear one day that the chakra everyone individually possessed was not enough to defeat their enemies, so they quickly turned to the Tailed Beasts for help. The Beasts and Elementals agreed to deny their pleas for the sake of their dead Master's wishes. In their minds, they knew power over another being would never make peace, and so in retaliation, the humans turned against them. It became a war with everyone. The purpose of the Elementals was to keep the Beasts in check, but the circumstances had forced them to change. Soon, they too were considered the enemy and forced to run. The humans came together forming the most aggressive bloodthirsty clans the world has ever seen. One of which she had to face, the Korishi clan.

For many centuries, this clan had endured. Tsuki Ona had formally kept her post in The Land of Water and Mist until the day Isobu, the three tailed turtle, had been driven out to sea. With her purpose now gone, it wasn't long before the clans were after her. She reached out to Tsunishi, the lightning lion Elemental, through their shared chakra senses. He was the nearest one, and to her was also the dearest. Now, the time had come and the clan had finally found a way to track her down. They ambushed her several miles outside the main village as she was sound asleep. The form she was given to take on was nocturnal and that inevitably lead to her downfall. In her plight, she burrowed herself outside of the line of fire, but that didn't phase them. They waited. Tsuki was trapped in the hole wounded and frightened. In the love of her Master, she didn't want to fight. Unfortunately, their numbers were growing. As weak as the humans were when they were apart, they were stronger as a unit. She had no choice.

Suddenly, the ground trembled all around her as if something exploded on the surface. Surprised, the injured Ice Badger emerged from her cave of solitude to see the Lion Elemental taking a stand between her and the enemy. His lightning prowess emitted from his mane causing an intimidating protective presence. Tsunishi had come. He looked back to his beloved and cringed at her bloody state. He should have come sooner, but nevertheless, anyone who challenged him or the ones he loved would pay.

"Run, Tsuki." He demanded. Tsuki was in awe that he was able to come to her rescue, but she couldn't find it in her heart to leave him alone.

"No, there's too many."

"You're in no shape to fight them off. Go! Find Kappa and wait for me!"

"Tsunishi-"

"GO!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

The fog became thick as he summoned the clouds to cover them. Tsunishi concentrated his energy to flow rapidly through his veins until it perforated outside his mane. Crackle! Chirp! The power had spurt out into flashes that he charged aimlessly towards the enemy. The electrical charge struck them one by one. Those who were able to dodge the attacks drew their swords together and plunged all the blades into the ground. Tsuki immediately understood their plan, to direct the lighting to the metal instead of them. Now. she couldn't leave; his next attack wouldn't work.

"Tsuki…" his golden honey eyes looked back into her crystal blue eyes with sincerity. "If you die here because I was unable to save you, I would never forgive myself, even after death. Please go."

Tears welled up into her eyes. He was right. Against everything she ever knew to be right, she crawled until she was completely out of the burrow and made her way to the clearing. Before completely disappearing, she turned back to him one last time. "You come back to me."

Tsunishi choked back his urge to say 'I love you'. If he said it, she would never leave. He watched his opponents plan unfold, the metallic swords he knew would absorb all of his large blows. This was a fight he wasn't going to win easily. Without facing her one last time, he just nodded. With that done, he could feel her movements fade away. As long as he could sense her, he would know that she is okay.

"It's getting away!" yelled one of the men.

"After her!"

Nine of the other men facing him scattered outside the battlefield to follow her as instructed. He was irritated at that, but there were far too many men to keep together now that they've deflected his offenses. He had high hopes that Tsuki would be tough enough to make it to the shores. For now, there was only one way to do this. The chakra cascaded outside his mane throughout the outside of his entire body. Far range attacks wouldn't do any good. Tsunishi held himself strong by crouching down. In an instant, he pounced onto the attackers, ripping their limbs while simultaneously scorching their flesh. Piercing screams and the sound of an explosion was all anyone could hear for miles around.

Tsuki forged on through the trees and bushes, tearing through anything and everything that stood in her way to freedom. With her large claws, she constantly felt the ground for vibrations. It was of pure instinct that she was able to, like an animal, feel her surroundings for trouble. They were coming fast. The fear built up inside her was fueling her to push on harder. In the distance, she still heard and felt the explosions. Soon, the air began to distinctly smell of smoke. It caused her to worry tremendously, but deep down she knew that as long as those sounds were there, Tsunishi would be okay. He had to be okay. He said he would come back to her. The air blurred her vision and began to suffocate her lungs. The concoction of fog and smoke was everywhere. It was the flames engulfing the forest around her that did it, and sadly the humidity wasn't enough to put them out. Blood clotted in the fur of her back from each strike she endured. Normally, badgers fur is an incredibly tough hide to pierce through, but somehow, they managed it. Shuriken and Kunai all across her was enough to wound her, but not enough to slow her down. There had to be at least nine of them following from behind. Another explosion went off in the distance rumbling the ground and creating an echo. She held her breath to try and calm her heart, which was demanding that she go right back to help Tsunishi.

"Tsunishi…" she whispered. The name was a constant reminder to her that he is a powerful strong Elemental. He could handle it. Now, she had to focus on her survival.

Unexpectedly, as she pounced through what seemed to be a pile of dead leaves, something sharp clasped a hold of her massive front left paw with an angry SNAP! The bone cracked as blood splattered all around her leg. Pain had overcome her until she couldn't keep it in. Even with the smoke and fog covering their sight, her wails of anguish were heard throughout the forest. Looking down, she could see that she had fallen recklessly into one of their traps. A bear trap. It clasped down like an oyster shell, the sharp teeth able to nearly sever her entire limb off. If she had the body of a regular sized badger, she would have been cut in half, but to her advantage, like all Elementals, she was as big as a bear. The clamp was connected to a thick chain in the ground. The grass covered dirt began to rumble gently. They were merely yards away. She had to do the unthinkable to get out. With all her might, she pulled. The teeth on the clamp began ripping the flesh. She bit down hard to keep her from screaming. The clamp shut tighter around the bone, locking the trap in place. It just couldn't tear off. If she had small human hands, she might be able to pry it apart, but as of now, it was no use. Quickly, she chomped down on the chain and began to pull it straight out of the dirt. With a snarl, her teeth cracked, but sadly the chain lock wouldn't pull out. Tears streamed out of her eyes in frustration and pain. This couldn't be it. This isn't how she was meant to die. Not now!

Out of nowhere, the trembles and the explosions stopped. It became so unusually quiet that it caught her utmost attention away from the frantic situation. Using her legs, she spread all around to feel any vibrations… nothing. It was as if the entire island had stopped moving. There were no signs of the enemy, of nature, or even Tsunishi. Her heart dropped in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't be what she was thinking. She had hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, since it required a lot of much needed chakra, but using her senses was the only way she would know the truth. Tsuki Ona silenced the world around her by closing her eyes to meditate. The energy within her core channeled to the outside of her surroundings, seeking for its missing link. The feeling of it searching spread all across the island. From where Tsunishi last stood, she could not sense him. Straining herself, she forced another reading. Her heart ached when she still felt no sign of Tsunishi's Elemental power. He vanished.

"No! It can't be!" she yelled, digging the ground with her good paw to do another reading. She couldn't believe the ground she was standing on. It couldn't be true! Drops of water fell from her face as she felt nothing yet again. "Tsunishi!"

"It's futile, he's dead now." said an unfamiliar voice from afar. Her gaze was immediately met with a stranger. He was a muscular man dressed in dark green suit, much different from the other ninja from earlier, wearing a mask over his face, and armed with several long swords. Across his chest bore the mark of the Korishi clan. In a blink of an eye, his grey uniformed subordinates stood idly by his side to await orders. The man who spoke had to be the one in charge. "Our Boss decided to absorb his powers first before getting yours." He said drawing his swords out. Tsuki Ona stood her ground to face him. "He must have been really weak to have gone down so easily." He chuckled, which caused her to angrily bear her fangs at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she snarled at him with such intense cold fierceness that it left his side men trembling with fear. Their leader continued to laugh out loud.

"How? You're caught in one of our old traps we set out years ago in case you beasts ever decided to wander off. We couldn't allow the enemy to get to you first now could we?" He explained. "Remember to keep her alive… Get her!"

With that said, his men set aside their fears and took action, knowing fully well the consequences would be worse if they didn't. One by one, they drew their swords, the signature weapon of choice by the Korishi clan, and lunged above her. She held her breath and closed her eyes to brace herself. The sound of pierced flesh, blood spatter, and wailing screams were all that was heard. Shock encased the man's entire body as he gazed at the horror before him. All his men were impaled savagely from ice stilts jutting out from all over her giant furry body. To the man's advantage, she had managed to get struck. Her hide, though tough to strike through, had taken some of the impact. The blood from the fresh cuts on her face proved it. What bothered him the most was how quickly she managed to kill them. Why didn't she do this earlier? Now, it was just her and him.

The wind began to whip the air surrounding them. The temperature dropped to the point where you could almost see your own breath. He stood there, confused at what was happening, but held his ground. The fire burned deep inside her aching heart, with hate feeding the flames until it consumed her in power. The stilts retreated back inside her body to conserve her water usage and the bodies of his unit fell limply to the ground. The ice motioned its way under the fur morphing into a dense suit of armor. Tsuki growled ferociously as she glared him down with those glowing blue eyes. With his utmost bravery, the man jumped, plunging his swords into her shoulders. She didn't budge. Neither of the blades was able to get through. He was dumbstruck.

"But how? What are you?"

With a smirk on her outer lips, she barred her teeth to his tiny white scared face. Chills shivered down his spine at her intimidating presence. Now, they were eye to sinister eye.

"Death…"

Before he could let out a scream, she bit down hard consuming the entire skull. Her fangs sliced through his neck like soft butter and blood dripped down her bottom jaw. Anyone would think of it as a predator catching its prey in the wilderness. But she wasn't a predator. She didn't want him for sustenance. He wasn't worth it, so like a rag doll she tossed his limp body over her shoulder. Silence came again. The feeling afterwards was indescribable. It was as if all emotions and thoughts she could think of revolving around right and wrong had collapsed. All that mattered was pure instinct. Tsuki forced herself into reality and felt the pain still emanating from her left paw. With the last of her unspent chakra, she sent the ice armor down to freeze over the wound, not only to numb it, but to reach the trap as well. Why didn't she think of doing this sooner, she wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps the fear of dying or worrying about Tsunishi had made her mind drift elsewhere, but here she was… still alive. The ice froze over the trap chain. With one swift yank, it broke free. She sighed a breath of relief as she limped on. She knew that there was no way that she could remain there. If what the man said was true, then it wouldn't be long before she was hunted again. The shores were her only hope to freedom.

At this point, she didn't care to feel the ground anymore for them. If what he said was true, then what could she do now? What was her purpose if the humans were killing her kind? What would be left to fix now that the world is meeting its near end? There was so much doubt, confusion, and exhaustion both emotionally and physically that she didn't know what do to. For now, she didn't care if the enemy caught her. If Tsunishi was gone, there was nothing left for her. No! She couldn't believe that! He said he would come. He told her to wait for him as soon as she got to Kappa. She knew he would not lie to her. Even if she couldn't sense him, the fact that she couldn't feel the rest of the island moving either meant that something was definitely out of the ordinary. Perhaps, she completely ignored the others just to find Tsunishi. Either way, she was completely out of chakra to be able to tell. The only thing she had was unlimited stamina, so any trouble coming her way would have to be a physical fight. With that faint glimmer of hope, she continued on being sure to keep her ears perked for any sound of water or waves.

The trees and brush in her way soon cleared to an open plain. Amidst her quarrel, the sight of nothing but grass gave her relief. As careful as she was not to put pressure on her injured leg, now she wouldn't have to be so cautious. She wanted so desperately to rest, but that wasn't going to be an option. Her instincts instructed her that it was best to walk along the edge of the clearing to avoid being seen as an open target. In that time, as she wandered, she wondered what her Master would do if he was here right now watching this chaos through her eyes.

Snap! Her senses came alive as she stopped to search for the source of that sound. It couldn't have been her. Tsuki's blue eyes were then united with the soft brown eyes of a woman armed with a bow and arrow who emerged from hiding behind a large fern. Without thinking, Tsuki spread her legs to hold her ground and growled lowly to establish dominance over her new opponent. The woman looked fairly young, yet she held her weapon with such confidence that anyone could tell she had been using it for a long time. Her hair was dark brown and messy as her porcelain face, which was covered in red rebellious paint. The garments she wore looked plain and ordinary, but there was no sign of the Korishi mark. In any case, that didn't give Tsuki Ona any reason to trust her. The moment was still, just waiting for one of them to make a move.

She trembled at the sight of this beasts overwhelming size. It was very unusual for a badger that big to be roaming around the forest, but what was more peculiar was when she noticed her left paw. It was a bloody gore-covered mess held together by a metal clamp. It was then that she observed the rest of the creature's body. Weapons jammed into her back, cuts all over her snout... everything just looked awful. No wonder seeing her made the creature so upset. It clearly had to be suffering, but who would do that to it? Was it a runaway beast that had harmed other people? Was it feral? Tsuki could tell the girl wasn't going to lower her weapon, no matter how much she snarled back. But she had a goal to achieve. Nothing was going to get in the way of her reaching the beach, not some human, not anyone! But why was she alone? Tsuki didn't want to have to do this because she needed to conserve whatever chakra she had built up, but it had to be done. The air began to whip and sting with hail. Just like before, she allowed the power to consume her body. The glow formed into her pupils once again, causing the young girl to panic.

"It's you!" she exclaimed as she immediately dropped the weapon and held her arms up. This is the one that they've been looking for, the fabled beast. "I will not harm you! Please, don't do the same!"

Tsuki Ona heard her voice through the chaos, but didn't lower her guard. How could she trust her? Look where she's ended up because of that! She had to finish this human fast before the enemy would notice the commotion and find her again. Just when the ice released from her paws into the ground, it stopped. The air immediately faded back to normal and her eyes didn't glow blue. The girl at first took it as a sign of good will, but quickly realized how wrong she was when the creature collapsed. It's chakra was gone. If she tried to attack again, she would be a goner. All that could be done now was for her to lay there and wait for death.

"Kanako! Get back!"

The girl immediately turned to a young man running towards her armed with a shield and axe. It was her beloved friend coming for her rescue, but the sight of his weapons meant bad news. Kanako jumped in between them. "Stop, Daimaru! It didn't hurt me!" Tsuki Ona watched her, confused as to why she would do such a thing.

"It was going to kill you!" he exclaimed, trying to move around her. She wouldn't let him.

"Look at it, Daimaru!" she yelled. "It's hurt! It was just scared!"

"It still could have harmed you." he lowered his weapons.

"It didn't though... Listen, I know what this creature is. It's one of the chakra beasts."

His eyes narrowed in more confusion. "What?"

"It just tried using ice chakra before it fell to the ground. It's the Legendary Ice Badger." she began "The Korishi are after it... We can't let them get it."

Tsuki Ona tried to regain her strength to get up. It could only be assumed that these rebels want her chakra too. If that was the case, she couldn't stay here any longer. Maybe, she could crawl away while they were distracted. In order to get up, she placed pressure on her injured leg. The pain caused her to whine and wail, grasping the two humans attention. Kanako cautiously approached the beast with her hands in the air. Daimaru followed behind trying to futilely order her to come back. The Badger felt threatened and viciously snarled her teeth at them. They stopped.

"I won't hurt you." she calmly said, keeping her brown eyes locked on Tsuki. "I want to help you."

"Kanako, please, get back here!" Daimaru yelled.

"Daimaru, enough! If the Korishi get to it, it will be killed, and then so will we." She stepped until she was face to face with the demon. Tsuki held her intimidating presence to them. Kanako bucked up the courage to reach out to her injured leg, but it quickly retracted and snapped its jaws.

"Don't touch me!" Tsuki growled. Their eyes widened in astonishment.

"You can talk?!" they both asked.

Her paws shook with vibrations causing her to feel her surroundings. The enemy had caught on, and now, there were at least thirty men coming from behind. She had to move! Now! Putting pressure on her leg again, she screamed as she lifted herself up. Kanako tried to help her, but the creature snapped whenever she tried to touch it.

"Please, don't get up. You're hurt." she began "Let us help you."

"Leave me! I have to move!" Tsuki yelled as she barged her way past them.

Daimaru threw back the ax in his hand, ready to strike the beast, but Kanako grabbed him just in time. The badger saw this and paused for a brief moment before continuing limping away. "Daimaru, no! That isn't our way!"

"It tried to bite you and shoved you to the ground! I can't let it get away with that!" he said.

"She's trying to get away from something! We have to help her!" Kanako retorted. She almost couldn't believe her friend would go to such lengths to defend her honor. It was an animal, a legendary animal, who needs help. "We took an oath to help whoever was being victimized by the Korishi clan. This the Ice Badger from the Legendary Tailed Beasts. She won't be able to get far with that busted leg or those stab wounds. She's completely out of chakra."

"What do you mean? How do you know it's the Korishi that wants it?"

"I've heard rumors as I was sneaking around the outskirts of the village that they were after a powerful entity. She appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack me with ice magic before collapsing. Something that big and powerful out of chakra, wounded, and talking. It all makes sense! It _has_ to be her! And it has to be the Korishi that's after her!"

Daimaru thought for a moment. The creature _did_ talk, but he wasn't around that much to see the ice jutsu for himself. It was all crazy, but this was Kanako, his best friend since they were children and she never lied to him before or gave him a reason to distrust her. As bizarre as it would seem, he nodded to agree with her, to prove that he was on her side. "So, what do we do?"

"Let's help her get to wherever she's going." Kanako strapped on her bow and quiver of arrows and followed the badgers pursuit. It didn't take long for them to catch up.

"Leave me!" Tsuki One yelled to them.

"Please, stop! We can help you!" the boy said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"We know about the Korishi, they've taken the lives of our families for going against them. They don't honor the way of Ninshu." Kanako explained. Tsuki stopped at the word Ninshu.

Pleased, the two approached her calmly. She held her ground to assert dominance like the beast she was. "I'm sorry we both tried to attack you. It wasn't right. When I saw your power, I knew that it was you they were after." the girl said.

"So, you two are after my chakra essence?" Tsuki asked coldly.

"No! No! I'm Kanako and this is Daimaru. We're rebels who fight the Korishi and help anyone who has been harmed."

"How can I believe you humans?"

"I will protect you no matter what cost. What they are planning to do with your chakra could only be bad news. Wherever you are going, we can ensure that you get there safely." The girls words were kind and generous, but was that enough for her to trust them? Look where that's gotten her. It was a difficult decision to make, but she needed to get to Kappa.

"What's your name spirit?" he asked.

"Tsuki Ona."

"Tsuki, I can give you my chakra so that you can recover and fight. Will that be enough for you to trust us?" the man asked. Kanako was bewildered at such an offer. It wasn't like him, but he must have had faith in her. The creature thought for a moment and accepted. She nodded and held her good paw out to him. He grabbed it and concentrated his energy levels throughout his system to spread out to the closest living link. Chakra enveloped her body from the inside of her heart out to the tips of her fur. Daimaru began to feel drained. Tsuki unfortunately wasn't able to heal herself, but happily she felt energized to the point where she felt like she could slaughter them all in one sweep.

"Thank you." she said. The man propped himself on his knees to catch his breath and regain his strength.

"You're welcome."

"Where are you trying to get to?" Kanako asked.

"I need to get to the shores. There, I can summon my friend who can heal me."

"Great."

With strength that you wouldn't believe this girl had, she grabbed hold of the metal clamp and pried it apart. The teeth exited the bone smoothly as she pulled out of the trap. After throwing it off, she then pulled a small medical kit from her pockets. It wasn't much like the medicine we carry today. A simple bandage and some alcohol. She treated the wound carefully, then proceeded to check on her friend. With a small amount of strength, she lifted her friend over her shoulder. "You recover on the way." Daimaru felt defeated against this woman, but he was too tired to argue, so he just laid there. That was enough of an agreement with her. Tsuki wrapped the water within her system to form a hard cast around her broken leg. Now, she no longer had to limp. The cool of the ice numbed the pain enough for her to go faster. This wasn't how bad humans would be. Nevertheless, she had to stay on guard in case one of them decided to double-cross her like they did with Isobu. "Let's go."


	19. The Land of Fire Chapter 19

The group, all three of them now that Kankuro followed his instructions to return to Suna, journeyed on to a nearby city. If they could get to civilization, there would be a train that they could use to travel to Konoha faster and rest. Gaara wished that his brother could attend, but in view of the circumstances, he had no choice. There was only Elder Ebizo there to help with the village politically. He may be wise, but he was also old for his age. No one was there to physically protect the village. Gaara only thought it was appropriate to entrust Kankuro to this since a majority of the people originally wanted him to be the next Kazekage. He was a strong skilled ninja. Despite having lost his first original puppet Crow, Kankuro possessed a collection of useful puppets if needed on the side.

The trip was fairly quiet. Tsuki, still in ultimate control of Yue's body, left the three of them not very talkative. Finally, they made it to a small city along the border of The Rock Village. The location, as instructed on his handy map, was a train station. In order to buy tickets for clear passing into a village, identification was necessary. It wasn't a problem for Gaara, being the Kazekage he had diplomatic immunity which permitted free safe passage to any allied village. As a resident, Yumi just needed to show her ID and pay the fare. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Yue. Tsuki Ona didn't act so polite when asked to present it to the officers in charge of the station, having forgotten whose body she was in. Lucky for her, Gaara vouched for her immigration ID and paid for her ticket before she could cause a scene. After many long hours, they arrived at their destination. It was much better than how it used to be. Back then, ninja would have to travel three days to get from Suna to Konoha by foot. Given it probably would have been a day and a half from The Rock Village to The Leaf, they still wouldn't have been able to rest.

Once they arrived, the first thing that needed to be done was to meet the Hokage, but Yumi wanted nothing more than to see her family and see if they were okay. It almost slipped his mind that her family's home was burglarized. Tsuki was still sore at the idea of meeting Kakashi and offered to go with Yumi. He agreed, which surprised her. It was against regulations for a Kage to travel alone, but it wasn't anything Gaara couldn't handle by himself. These girls weren't his body guards. It was more like the other way around. Yumi headed off towards her home. Tsuki followed after giving a faint glare to Gaara. He knew what she meant by that look. Their conversation from before replayed inside his mind. He couldn't be sure if she meant the truth then. If their chakra was sealed, could she really die? And Yue, too? Tsuki hadn't proved her words to be entirely trustworthy since they've met each other, but in any case, if it meant that Yue's life could be in any more danger than it already was, he couldn't let it escalate. The look said to not do anything suspicious to damage her plans. What little relationship they had at the moment, he decided that Kakashi and him would have to think of a different strategy.

He walked towards the main Hokage building in the heart of The Leaf Village. It was calming to travel through without being stopped by people or to be surrounded by body guards. It was as if he was a normal person taking a stroll on an ordinary day. No one in this village knew the logistics of his past monstrous self to fear him. He had no authority here. He was merely a man passing through. It made him wonder if this was what it would be like if he lived a commoner life in another world, a world with no Shukaku, no pressure of politics, and no haunted past filled with loneliness. Things would have definitely turned out differently. Sadly, he wasn't in control of the life he was given, but all in all, he wouldn't change his life right now for anything. Now, he was content. Once the building was before him, he presented his ID to the guards. Baffled that he was alone, they did as required and brought him to the office of the Hokage. He knocked on the office door and waited.

"Come in!" The voice was all too recognizable.

He opened the door and, sure enough, was happily in the presence of his blonde haired old friend, Naruto Uzumaki. His desk was messy. Books were stacked end to end on the table, scrolls were on the floor, and his subordinates were surrounding him with folders that he could only assume was filled with unfinished documents and forms. The very sight of it all was overwhelming, but because this is Naruto, Gaara had expected this. Naruto wasn't the most academically efficient ninja or the most organized, which was why he needed to research and get assistance from his associates often. He wasn't very intelligent, but he had heart. That in itself was part of who he was, his ninja way. With all that this guy had endured to protect his friends and the village, he earned the title. For a moment, Naruto didn't pay attention to who entered the room, assuming it was just another associate with forms to fill out. It wasn't until one of them took notice that he was the Kazekage, and tapped on Naruto's shoulder to get him to look up. The blonde Kage peered up from the massive pile on his desk and turned instantly wide eyed.

"Gaara!" he leaped out of his chair and welcomed his friend with a firm arm on the shoulder. "Good to see you!"

"Likewise."

"What brings you here? I thought you were meeting Kakashi back in Suna."

Gaara cocked his head in confusion. "Is he not here?"

Naruto let go to face him directly. That was an unusual response. "No. He left for your village yesterday."

"That's unfortunate." Gaara looked down. Naruto turned to his associates.

"Take a break for a little while guys. We can continue this later." With that said, they left the room. Now, it was just the two of them. "Did something happen, Gaara? Kakashi said that it had something to do with the Korishi Clan. ' That right?" He nodded and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened from the moment he met Yue to him being in Konoha. He was sure to leave out the "inappropriate" parts since he got enough of that nonsense from his brother. Naruto listened, but was confused on one thing. "So, where is she?"

"She went with Yumi to see the Hashigumi house." Gaara explained.

"They won't find much there. The house was burned down." Naruto explained.

"Did the family survive?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, we took the mother, Tatsu Hashigumi, to the hospital. I think she was discharged yesterday with only minor wounds. Kakashi and I were able to give them temporary living quarters until they figure out their house situation." Naruto explained "We should get Yumi to her mom soon. It won't be good for her to see her house right now."

"Agreed." he said, opening the door. Naruto went first and Gaara followed from behind. "What exactly happened that night the Korishi came?"

"There were three of them looking for the girl. We had many casualties and managed to stop one of them for questioning, but he died of his injuries. The other two escaped. When Kakashi got your letter about Yue, we knew that they would be targeting your village next. From what Tatsu has told us, they were looking for a girl for many years. At the time, we assumed it was Yumi, but now after what you said, it sounds like they were after Yue all along. Maybe even both of them."

"Tsuki Ona stated that they came for Yue, yes, but wouldn't fully explain why... Kappa and Tsuki think that their main goal is to absorb Elemental power to take over all nations. I can't confirm it to be true or not. If it is, our Village's could be in dire jeopardy." Gaara explained.

"That would explain why Kakashi left in such a hurry, but why seal her power away, Gaara?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She couldn't control it... It was too dangerous for my people."

"But you used to be just as deadly." he pointed out. That stung Gaara's heart. It made him think back to his past. Quickly, Naruto realized what he said and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. "Sorry about that, man. I didn't mean it that way."

It wasn't anything that he hadn't already heard before. "It's fine..."

"But it's weird that you would agree to that without giving her a chance. I mean, we haven't had a problem with Yumi training her power. It's actually helped out the village quite a bit."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, she's helped keep our fresh water systems clean, our medical ninja benefit from her incredible healing power, and she's great in combat." Naruto explained. "Her power was very strong in the beginning. She had to go through lots of tests and training to make her like everyone else."

"What kind of tests?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I only remember one test she took. It was a test of abstinence."

"Abstinence?" Gaara cocked his head.

"Not the sexual kind of abstinence." Naruto said, making Gaara blush at the idea that he would even think that. "It's funny that that's the very reason I remembered it. But no, it tested how far she could go without using her power."

"What were the results?"

"She lasted up to a month. The longer she went without it, the weaker she got. If it had gone any longer, she wouldn't be here." Naruto explained. "I'm glad that we found a way to use her power for good. She's a regular shinobi here, just with a better talent."

"I didn't think of that." Gaara said. So, she _was_ telling the truth... There was a short pause in their conversation as they walked through the village. Gaara didn't notice before, but now that he was with Naruto, a lot of the village changed. The people were outside decorating their homes and businesses with decorative lanterns and Sakura flowers. It was unusual to say the least. It was as if they were all preparing for a party. "Naruto, why are there so many lanterns?"

He smiled. "Oh, our fall festival is tomorrow. The lanterns are tradition to pay respect to our lost loved ones. It's when the Sakura trees take first bloom for Autumn. We have lots of games, food, and time of prayer... I know you said you have a long journey to get to The Mist Village, but you should stay here for a couple days. Come to our festival."

"I think the most we can do is resupply, rest, and continue on." Gaara said. He wasn't much for festivals, even the small ones they had in The Sand Village. He only took part in them for Kazekage formality.

"Oh, c'mon, Gaara!" Naruto whined "What about Temari and Shikamaru? You could visit them while you're here. And Yumi will probably want to spend some time with her mom before leaving so soon." He didn't think about his sister. Crossing his arms, he looked to the ground in thought. It would be nice to see her. In her last letter, she mentioned that she had become pregnant. They would have a lot to talk about to catch up. Yumi would too. Being worried sick for the past few days; she would need to see her mom definitely. "What about that girl, Yue?" Naruto asked. Immediately, Gaara's ears perked up. "She might want to go. You could take her."

This was getting a bit awkward. He was sure to leave out that part when he talked about her. "What are you implying?..."

"Nothing, yet." he smirked, reminding him of that devilish smile Kankuro once gave him. Did he know? The idea made his face feel hot with embarrassment. Naruto only laughed. "I'm kidding Gaara... Or am I?"

"Don't be ridiculous." he looked away.

"I don't know, man. I wasn't sure about having feelings for Hinata either. I thought she was more or less a friend, but when she confessed, it really caught me by surprise." he began "Since then, I couldn't stop thinking about her. It bugs me that my dumb self didn't figure out that I loved her back until later. If I came to my senses then, we would have been married sooner."

Gaara gave a faint smile. It was nice to hear his friend talk about his wife so tenderly. At their wedding, their love story was told countless times by close friends. Hinata had fallen for Naruto since they were children and no one else since. Thinking back to how he was when they were lowly Genin, he couldn't figure out what she saw in him. He was so ignorant and arrogant, but much like the other friends he observed, it was love. If you truly love someone - anything they do right or wrong will not diminish it. After all the things Sasuke Uchiha did to group seven, the village, the world, and to Sakura, she never stopped loving him. Same with Rock Lee and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, everyone... That kind of faith and strength is unquestionably beautiful.

"I'll make a deal with you." Naruto stated, getting Gaara's full attention.

"What?"

"I'll help you get supplies, clothes, food, whatever _if_ you come to the festival with Yue."

Really? Did he think that would work? He clearly had no idea who he was talking to. "That's okay. I can just buy my supplies."

Naruto quickly thought for a moment. "What about a few nights stay at the best hotel in Konoha?"

"Again, I can pay for it." Gaara stated. Naruto was now irritated. Damn his rich Kazekage family!

"What's really the reason you don't want to come? Is it 'cuz you're not a social person?" he began "Or... is it that you're afraid to ask Yue to go with you?" Gaara felt a lump of hate ball up in the back of his throat as his stomach dropped in fear. How? How did he see right through him? He couldn't be that observant! In his head, he tried piecing together the right words to say that would let him off the hook, but it couldn't escape his lips. "I know you don't go out much. I can see that because you always cross your arms." Naruto stated mimicking him by crossing his own.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"This -" he mimicked again "This is you making a barrier between yourself and others. It's like you do that to keep yourself in, to keep from getting hurt." Was it really? He unfolded his arms and curiously stared at them. If it was that obvious to someone like Naruto, then it must be true. Kankuro would more likely agree and tell him once again to go for it. He sighed in defeat. Naruto saw this and felt sad for him. "Gaara, as your friend, would you take a day off this mission, take off being Kazekage, and take a girl to a festival for once? If what you said is true, she would probably want more than anything to go to one."

"Tsuki is still possessing her body. She won't let me talk more than five minutes to her." Gaara stated. But wait! The reason she didn't trust him was because of Kakashi. Now, he's not here. He probably won't be back until Kankuro tells him what happened, that is, if Kankuro gets to him before he leaves The Sand Village. Maybe she will consider letting her stay out longer.

"Hmmm..." Naruto thought for a minute.

"Okay." Gaara said. Naruto's head whipped around to face him directly.

"What?"

"I said I'll go..."

Naruto formed a big smile. "Great, we can all go to dinner together and we'll have lots of fun!"

It was now getting dark. Naruto led the way to the Hashgumi house. When they arrived, they saw the building caved in black soot. The area still lingered a smokey smell. In front of it, Yumi sat on the ground with her knees to her chest and Tsuki sitting beside her trying to provide comfort. The sound of Yumi sobbing became apparent. The pain of losing your own home had to suck in ways he couldn't even understand. The two boys approached them calmly. Tsuki was surprised to see the Hokage so young, but nevertheless kept a hateful gaze at Gaara. She knew he wouldn't honor their agreement as long as he could selfishly talk to Yue. Now, they were both going to die for it. He was so low, as expected of the Shukaku host.

"I'm sorry, Yumi." Naruto knelt beside her.

Looking up, her eyes widened. "Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Tsuki questioned. This guy wasn't Kakashi? Where was he? Then, she assumed Gaara had formed a plan for Kakashi to seal her away by surprise, like in her sleep or something. No matter what, she had to keep her guard.

The blue eyed blonde smiled to her. "Your mother is fine. We treated her wounds and she's safely living at the Tenshi Hotel."

Her eyes lit up with happiness as she jumped onto him in a big hug. "Thank you! That's all I cared about!" Quickly, they all stood up. Yumi wiped her eyes from her now - happy tears. "I want to see her." Without waiting for a reply, she marched on to the hotel. Naruto took the liberty of accompanying Yumi back, telling her all the information about the Korishi, her house, and her mom. Gaara and Tsuki remained a few feet behind them. He decided this was a good time than any to tell her.

"Tsuki, Kakashi will not be sealing you away."

"Let me guess... He's not here." she stated.

"That's part of the reason why, but I wanted you to know that I've decided against it." he explained.

"That's interesting. How come?"

"I do not want to put Yue in any more danger. I'm not going to take the risk if there is a chance Yue could die from it."

"That's sweet... But it doesn't mean that I trust you." she snapped.

"I figured not."

'Tsuki, what's it gonna take?' Yue asked 'This guy isn't even Kakashi, it's Gaara's childhood friend. He told us that.'

"I know what he said, Yue." she stated aloud. Gaara eavesdropped, trying to use the responses to figure out what Yue might have said.

'Does he have to die for me before you can trust him?' she asked her spirit.

"Perhaps."

'Hopeless...' Yue muttered quietly.

"I heard that!" Tsuki Ona yelled.

Gaara was intrigued. It looked like she was still defending him. Anytime Tsuki got worked up when they talked, Yue was inside giving her a hard time. There was still faith. Any sign that she was still there made him happy. "Tsuki, I think it would be best if we rest here for a couple of days." he said.

"No, we should leave as soon as we restock. I can't have you slowing us down."

Yumi heard this and immediately turned around, her face red with anger and eyes flaming with a fiery hate. The intimidating presence caused them all to stop in their tracks. She raised a finger to the demon as if she was trying to restrain herself from attacking. "Listen to me, you bloodthirsty hack." she said cold hardheartedly "Gaara is NOT slowing us down! What's really slowing us down is the fact that you don't trust any of us, except for Yue! It makes sense that you only trust her because you're stuck, and you know she's an amazing person. If she trusts us, why not him, or _anyone_ for that matter? All this defensiveness towards him, the guy who is risking his life, his career, his village, and power just to keep a horrible clan from taking you away. What more fucking reason do you need to trust him?! Mameha may have done wrong, but that doesn't mean we will do the same! I love Yue! She is my friend! And so is Gaara! We may be human, but we are not all evil! We will go to the ends of the Earth for Yue and you know this, but your hate and selfishness is keeping us from being a team! We won't be able to defeat the Korishi with us arguing all the fucking time! So, get your shit together! I already lost my home, I almost lost my mother, and I nearly lost my life! I'm tired, I'm hungry and thirsty, I want a shower, a change of clothes, and most of all, I want to see my mother! I don't give a damn how important your revenge is, but it can wait for a few goddamn days! I am staying to make sure my mom is okay! If you don't like it, Kappa and I are out!"

After that was said and done, she stomped back in the direction of the hotel. Gaara and Naruto felt shocked. They both knew all to well the wrath of a woman. They had no idea Yumi had this kind of rage hidden inside her, but it was frightening. What concerned Gaara the most was that this was Tsuki Ona she just yelled at. At any moment, she could go off like a bomb and possibly destroy half the village, but it looks like Yumi beat her to it. The Ice Enchantress was frozen, dumbstruck. No one had ever talked to her like that. Naruto knew that this wasn't going to go well, having seen far too many fights between Sakura and Ino, and bolted to catch up to Yumi before Tsuki decided to explode. Gaara remained beside her. Part of it was he didn't want to leave her alone in an unfamiliar village, and the other part was because he was curious to see how she would react. Back in his teenage years, Gaara wouldn't have shown the least bit of mercy and sand coffin her to oblivion for speaking like that. For some reason, she just stood there. It was like she had been put in her place and didn't know what to do about it.

"Tsuki?" he called. No response.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tear fell from her eye. She clenched her fists so hard that they began to shake and bleed. The pressure and heat was rising inside, causing her blood to boil.

'Tsuki, breathe! It's okay, she's just upset.' Yue said, feeling everything that the demon was going through.

"Tsuki?" Gaara cautiously reached a hand out to touch her arm, but she instantly reacted by jutting ice daggers outside her skin, like a porcupine. His sand defenses blocked her attack in the niche of time. He read his answer and took a few steps away to give her space. She released the ice back inside her body and wiped her face. She had no idea why she was crying. Was it because she was really being selfish? This plot for revenge, what was the cost of it? Was losing another fellow Elemental, Yue's best friend, worth it? Was it her fault that these events happened? She didn't ask to be saved by Kanako and Daimaru, nor did she want to be trapped inside human hosts for the last few hundred years. The clan... Should she have just surrendered and let them take over? What was she to do now?

"Tsuki?" Gaara called, annoying her for the last time.

In silence, she continued on to the Tenshi Hotel. Gaara was confused, but inevitably followed her. Once inside, Yumi and Naruto were already in the lobby talking to an older woman all bandaged up sitting in a wheelchair. It was Tatsu. She looked to be in rough shape, but she was alive just as he said. Yumi and her shared a tearful loving hug, which made Tsuki feel even more guilty. She stood there watching them, and then looked around seeing the other families that decided to stay at the hotel. There were so many happy faces, it sickened her. Gaara standing idly by observed her. The unusual calmness of her quiet behavior concerned him. It wasn't like her. Quickly, she turned to him with that same old evil stare.

"Get me a room. I want to be alone."

Surprised that she changed her mind, he nodded. "Stay here." He approached the check in counter on the far left side of the lobby to the associate. Before he could open his mouth to talk, Naruto swooped in and pulled him aside. "What is it?"

"Look, I didn't expect things to go that way. I'm sorry. I can see why you wouldn't want to ask her to go to the festival. Dealing with that for the last couple of days must have been exhausting for you." Naruto said as he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out two card keys and gave them to Gaara. "Forget the deal, you win. I've already checked you guys a room, the Hokage suite. You get free room service, food, clothes, spa treatment, the works. If you decide to come to the festival, I'll cover anything you want."

"I can't accept this." Gaara handed the keys back.

"It's already taken care of. You shouldn't have to pay for anything either since you're the Kazekage."

"That's not how I see it. I should pay just like everyone else for goods and services... Please refund this." Gaara pleaded. Naruto frowned and pushed the cards back in his hand and closed it.

"Think of this as my thank you gift for attending my wedding." Naruto smiled. "As a friend, please take it. Enjoy it."

"A-alright..."

"Good. If you need anything, you know where I live. If I'm not there, then I'm more likely in my office. Not so much fighting since the war ended." he smiled.

"I intend to keep it that way." Gaara smiled back. They waved each other goodbye for the day. He returned to the distraught Elemental with the two card keys. It was weird that he only gave him two. Tsuki snatched one of them and stormed off towards the elevator, leaving Gaara behind. As much as he wanted to follow her, he figured it was best to give her some time alone. She would definitely not want to be around Yumi or Tatsu at the moment.

"Gaara!" Yumi beckoned him from across the room. He approached the two of them normally. With a smile, Yumi continued to speak. "Lord Gaara, this is my mother, Tatsu. Mom, this is the Kazekage of The Hidden Sand Village, Lord Gaara."

Tatsu's eyes grew large in surprise. "The Kazekage?"

Gaara gently took her hand and lightly shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame."

She smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. Yumi has told me so much about you in the last couple of minutes." He gave a faint smile and listened. He wasn't very good with casual conversation. "So, is it true? That girl with the white hair, that was Yue?" Tatsu asked, to which they both nodded. "So, it's finally happened."

"Madame, what do you know about the Korishi?" Gaara asked.


	20. Truth and Lies Chapter 20

Tsuki stormed out of the elevator doors searching for her room number. She remembered doing this from when Yue and Mameha first moved to Suna, living in a cheap shady hotel for the first year of their lives. This was a task that she didn't consider useful until now. This was the top floor, which from past experiences, did not appear to have very many doors. Right now, that didn't matter. Less rooms meant less time finding the right one. Following the signs, she was eventually greeted with the number of her door. Room 450. With the key card, she slipped it in the slot reader to unlock it and opened the door. Surprise overwhelmed her as her jaw dropped to the floor. It was as if she was transported into another world.

Inside, the room was already lit from a green crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, a suitable color to symbolize of The Leaf Village. The entrance was open to a combined den and dining area. The right wall erected a huge electrical fire place with a large TV mounted on top with a small tan couch set in front, complete with a golden coffee table. To the left was a small kitchen with small refrigerator, sink, and a mini two-eye electrical stove top. It had stools to cover the bar area and a black dining table big enough to seat four people. The floors were a light colored hardwood and the walls were a gorgeous shade of sage green. The staff clearly didn't skip out on decorative bamboo centerpieces. Walking through it all made her feel like royalty. At the end of the room were two wooden double doors that she was very excited to open. Beyond it lie a room with dark tan walls, perfect for controlled lighting. A massive king sized bed covered in a sage green comforter, stitched in golden threaded flowers drew all the focus. Both sides of the bed had a black set of his and hers end tables and just above them mounted a golden lit wall sconce. Under the bed was a soft golden rug that nearly covered all the floor and another gorgeous green leaf chandelier hung above it all. Another much smaller fire place stood in front with another TV above it. Towards the back was a nook complete with two tan recliner chairs and another golden coffee table. This bedroom didn't even compare to Yue's old room, or any room for that matter among the years of Tsuki Ona's life inside her human hosts. Fortunately, that wasn't all that was left to explore. There were at least three more visible doors to check out.

With anticipation, she opened the two doors on the sides of the bed one after the other, and was welcomed to two open empty closets. There was no way this was a room for just one person. This place could fit several guests, or judging by the one bed, a happy rich couple. It was practically a whole apartment! Tsuki adjourned to the remaining door, the last one that she knew would be the absolute best. The bathroom. With a flick of the switch she was bewildered to see that her expectations were beyond met. The walls and floor were tiled with a lovely shade of green to match the rest of the suite. There was a black counter topped with elegant rolls of towels, a golden plate covered in various sundries, and two separate sinks on either side, each with their own mirror. The other side of the room consisted of an enormous walk in shower covered in several heads that could shoot water from all angles. Behind that was an elegant Jacuzzi bathtub, big enough to fit at least three people. Surprisingly, there was one more door left. Quickly, she went to explore it and discovered that it held the privacy of the porcelain throne with a wicker trash can and its own separate sink and mirror. Everything was amazing, just the pure definition of luxury. It almost made Tsuki completely forget why she was angry. Gaara really knew how to pick a room. She was beginning to consider thanking him for getting it, but that thought faded fast when she realized how foolish the thought was. Without thinking, she turned to close the door, not bothering to lock it since this was her own room. Just when she was about to take off the black shirt, she was stopped by the same annoying voice.

'Tsuki, can I come out now?'

"What? No."

'I agreed to let you take charge for the most part, but can I be in charge of taking care of my own body?'

Tsuki sighed. As much as she hated to do it, this part wasn't mentioned in their agreement. "Fine." Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind to meditate her soul out of consciousness back through the portal to the subconscious. There she was once again in the presence of Yue. With no words exchanged, Yue passed through the portal of reality, not wanting to waste any time with her body vulnerable to the outside world. She was reunited with the icy blue eyes of her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her skin was still pale with a few patches of dirt and dried blood, and her hair was a white tangled mess. To be blunt, she looked worse than the end of a busy work day. She couldn't believe that Tsuki Ona allowed her to walk around like this, but she couldn't be upset with it though. Judging by how worked up Tsuki got with the group, it's possible that she was only thinking with her prideful animalism. A badger probably wouldn't have very much knowledge of maintaining a human body through regular hygiene, despite the time spent remaining in host bodies. She was glad that Yumi stepped in to talk some sense into her. She knew fully well that Gaara wouldn't have done so, nor would he have allowed Kankuro to if he stayed. Hopefully, they will not fall into a worse direction and they could find a way to get along. To Yue, that may be a lost cause.

Using her hands, she lifted the black top off her torso, still amazed that it lasted so long without tearing. This V-neck was a lot like her red one. The memory of Gaara's nosebleed at Sarkus Fanshi clicked back into her mind from looking at it. To think that exposing such a small amount of skin could get the most powerful man in the Nation overwhelmed in an instant. It made her question what Yumi said when she explained the difference between love and lust. If Gaara was so easily flustered from an act of seduction that she wasn't even trying to do, did that mean he legitimately had sexual thoughts about her? If so, what did that mean exactly? What was she thinking? What could someone like her possibly have to offer him? The mere idea that he could feel such things about her was more than irrational.

Immediately, her thoughts cleared by the shimmer of a light around her neck. Peering closer to the mirror, she discovered that she was still wearing the hourglass trinket. But how? She remembered distinctly throwing it that night in the cave to keep Tsuki from destroying it. It was almost unbelievable, but to be sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she looked down. Sure enough, it was there nestled in between her breasts. Clenching it tightly in her hand, the feelings of uncertainty clouded her mind. He must have found it. Gaara had made this to keep her safe, so that no matter where she was, he would always find her. He also took the time to obtain a Sand headband for her to wear so that she could remain hidden and regarded as a Sand shinobi. Everything he did up to being in this very room was for her. It was a bit far-fetched to think that he did all of this in the name of lust. Gaara didn't seem like the type to be interested in such things, but that was mere speculation. They may have known a great deal about each other's past, but it occurred to her that there was still so much left she didn't know about him. The same was from him about her.

Many years ago, when she and Nanna moved to Suna, Yue had heard rumors about the infamous Gaara of The Sand Waterfall. It was in fact one of the many issues discussed after they moved there. She remembered all the warnings from her neighbors, employers, and even still today, customers would spit rumor after rumor of this terrifying boy. They warned her about him countless times all because this so-called "murderer" was incredibly dangerous, regarded as the Kazekage's military weapon. No one was able to capture or kill him, which allowed him to walk around The Sand Village freely, feared by anyone who dared contact with him. For so long, Yue assumed that Nanna had brought her to this place partly because of Gaara. Knowing that all the people were focused on this boy, they wouldn't pay any attention to her, which allowed her to blend in so easily. After listening to their stories, for some reason, it wasn't enough for Yue to become scared. Rumors altogether was in itself something that she didn't care to be involved in. She had no idea who he was or what he looked like. Even if he did wrong to those people, he didn't do anything to her. Throughout her time there, it was very rare that she had seen Gaara around the village, but she remembered the first time she saw him.

It was an ordinary day as she was working her side job as a food delivery girl for a small town restaurant to help Nanna save up for Kori. She strolled normally, like she did with every delivery, but was eventually stopped when she witnessed the people in the back streets quickly running away. The alleys were where the sketchiest people hung around, and she tended to avoid on a regular basis. Those in public who were brave enough to stay cleared a path, and that's when she saw him. A red patch of messy hair, eyes as dark as his clothes, and a giant clay gourd strapped to his back. The people surrounding him shakily kept their distance. He coldly walked by them, saying nothing. As Yue watched, she overheard the people start whisper things, hateful things about him. At first, his complexion seemed normal as if their rude stares were something he tolerated daily, but his attitude changed quickly, for he must have heard what they said. Gaara scowled at them, forcing them to run, but not Yue. Instead, she continued to watch him. Once they left, he continued on. He was within a few feet from her shortly, and could have done something, anything to scare her off just like the rest, but he just exchanged glances with her quietly before he disappeared. His eyes in that one moment, though fearsome, appeared to be hiding something that she understood all too well to be sorrow. Since then, she was unsure if everything about him was true, especially after seeing the way they were treating him. She felt bad for him that day.

It's unusual to think that she would remember that night. Yue wondered if he possibly remembered that moment too, though it seemed unlikely. It was a very long time ago after all. As time passed, the Kazekage died and the village was in desperate need of a new Kage. That was when the gossip about Gaara turned his serious accusations into political debates. It was then that Yue shockingly overheard that Gaara was the previous Kazekage's son. If he was at that high position, why would his father allow his own people to say such things to him? Overtime, she overheard another rumor about him being the dangerous jinchuriki, possessing the one tailed beast Shukaku, what made him The Ultimate Weapon. All of that combined sounded like utter nonsense. It was as if the villagers were so full of hate that they were making all this up to scorn him harder. Unfortunately for Yue, she couldn't escape it, so it eventually just went in one ear and out the other. Out of the blue, the words stopped the day Gaara was inaugurated into the Kage position. Yue felt a bit happy for him. He was able to dismiss all they were saying by earning the Kazekage title. Since that day, she saw him around the village more often. He still didn't give her any reason to think he was a monster. Now, here they are.

Yue proceeded to strip off the remainder of her clothes and turn on the shower knob. Instantly, all the shower heads went off at once. The eagerness was getting to her as she yanked a wash cloth along with several bottles of soap and got in. The heat from the water and the lathering of the heavenly scented soaps was soothing as it washed away all the impurities. Once her hair was clean and her skin was shaved, Yue decided to get out and dry off. The mirrors were foggy, but she had to see if all the dirt was gone, even though she was confident in her cleanliness. She wiped a hand across the foggy mirror; her skin looked bright and healthy aside from the scar on her neck from the fight. The wet white hair stuck to the back of her neck, giving her chills. It was unusual to see this color compared to when it was jet black. For some odd reason, it made her feel prettier, almost complete.

'It's time to go back.' Tsuki Ona said.

"Can we talk about that?" Yue asked.

'We agreed that after-'

"Kakashi isn't here Tsuki." She interrupted. "There's a lot left out of our agreement that we didn't go over yet. The circumstances have changed now. Why can't I stay?"

Tsuki fell silent as she was unable to find an answer. They should have formally made a written contract with articles of scenarios and decisions that they could both be happy with. Sadly, that wasn't the case. Even if Kakashi wasn't in Konoha, Gaara decided not to let him seal the chakra. How did she know that wasn't a complete lie? It was so difficult for her to plan fifty steps ahead of Gaara when she couldn't read him. His poker face was mysterious as was his next move, that is, if he _was_ planning something sinister. Whatever it was, she had no idea. It would have to come as a surprise. The only thing she could do was endure and plan around it. Right now was not the best time, seeing as Yumi was becoming a problem. She knew this behavior couldn't be Kappa's influence, for he was too well mannered to have been able to make Yumi say those awful words. It was becoming clear that her dominance over the group was being overthrown. Her plans regarding the Korishi, this was her only goal... and they were getting in the way of it.

"Does this have something to do with what Yumi said?" Yue asked.

'Not all of it...'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

'What good will that do?' she replied sarcastically.

"You know how much she means to me as a friend... Unlike what we've endured, what happened to her mom and their house might be the only _real_ hardship she has faced in the last few years. Could you cut her some slack? We both know exactly how it feels to lose a home and lose someone we care about, but she got lucky that her mother survived. If we just put ourselves in her position, you and I would want to ensure the safety and well-being of our loved one too."

'The longer we sit here, the bigger and stronger their forces get...'

"You saw my condition before I jumped into the shower, right?" Yue began "If we didn't stop for food, water, and shelter, I would be in worse shape than ever. I agreed to help you on this mission for our life's sake, but be reasonable for a second. I am human. My body won't be of much use to you if it's not properly maintained. The same goes for Yumi and even so for Gaara."

'Do you understand what they could be doing as of now? They could have sent more guards or built an army to raid every single village until they find us... People could die...' Tsuki said with an ache in her heart.

"I understand that you want to end this as soon as possible, but I'm sure the Korishi is not the only bloodthirsty gang out there. People die every day, Tsuki... Even if we continued on, someone will die and there's nothing we can do about it… It bothers me too."

'I'm not just worried about the humans...'

Yue understood immediately. "You want to know if any of the other Elementals are alive."

'Yes.'

"I'm not asking you to let me go home and forget this ever happened. They already found us. I know they'll come back, but we should be grateful to have made it this far with our friend's help… I'm not turning back. I have questions that I need answers from, but tell me- why do you still distrust me?"

'It's difficult to say. I sense Gaara hiding information from us. It's hard to see through him, but I must trust my instincts. If I'm correct, I need to know what. For all we know, he could have discretely planned the Hokage to initiate a sneak attack to seal me away when our guard is down.' Tsuki explained, which made Yue sigh out of frustration.

"Don't you think that accusation is a little on the nose?"

'What are you implying?'

"I know that everything up until this point has been like a game of Chess for you. At any second, the next move could be made alternating your plans for success... but the next move you make could just as easily falter your opponent's plan too." Yue explained.

'Utter nonsense. You've never won a single game of Chess.' Tsuki Ona pointed out.

"My point is-!" Yue snapped harshly "Life is chaotic no matter what. Anything could happen. All you can do is make your move. Lucky for you, I'm your host. If anything happens to you, it could happen to me. I'm the one you can trust in this body, so don't you think my opinion matters when I say everything is going to be alright?"

'How could you possibly see that everything _will_ be alright?... With him?... With the world?... With us? You are so naive.' she said.

"Because I have faith... I have faith that no matter how dark the world seems to be, that there are those who are always willing to find the light and guide everyone to it... I have faith that my friendship with Gaara and Yumi, despite our pasts, is enough for us to trust each other unconditionally... and I believe that together we can defeat them. I believe in peace."

The demon was astonished. The memory of her Master instantly appeared as if it was speaking to her. Yue was following the ways of Ninshu. For thousands of years of witnessing humanity's sins stray further away from the teachings of Master Haguromo, it somehow still remained. And now, she was given a calamity on the Earth to repair as she was meant to, just as her Master. The human's forceful ways had caused her to stray from her purpose, away from Ninshu in order to survive. She distrusted, pushed away, fought, and killed out of fear, just as they did. Now, she felt ashamed that she allowed herself to be so far gone for hundreds of years. Was she no better than they?

"Tsuki?" Yue called, a bit concerned that she didn't hear her say anything in a while.

'I'm here... Forgive me, Yue... For everything...' Tsuki Ona felt herself on the brink of tears. Yue could feel it in her chest that she meant it. The body they shared forced the droplets to fall down from her face onto the counter top. Yue didn't know what to think of this sudden change in feeling. Did she hit somewhere emotionally? Patiently, she waited for her to talk. 'I'll allow you to make the move this time.'

Yue was bewildered. "You mean I can-"

'Yes, you can stay.' She paused when Yue's eyes grew even wider with excitement. 'But listen to me. I'm putting my faith in you on Gaara.'

Yue nodded. "I understand."

'When a fight becomes inevitable, it would be best if I was in control.'

"Agreed." Yue went to grab the comb on the counter to finish brushing when she once again caught glimpse of the hourglass necklace. She failed to leave it off before getting in the shower, which in retrospect did not seem bad. Now that she had it back, she wasn't going to let it part again. "Wait! Tsuki, does that mean I'm allowed to talk to Gaara?"

She sighed, not wanting to deal with this again, but it seems that she wasn't going to let it go. She had to trust her. 'If you promise me that you will have self-control.'

"Yes! I promise!" Yue jumped with joy. There wasn't any guarantee that this girl would honor such a promise. Humans are so difficult to manage when their feelings come into play, but she wanted her to be happy. If she kept her from getting close to Gaara, then she was no better than Mameha. Plus, this would give her a chance to witness first hand if he was actually planning something devious, considering how close they were getting to one another. Hope for self-restraint was the only thing keeping her from decades of loneliness and agony. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done, as Kappa said.

'I will be away to recover. If anything troubles you, don't hesitate to awaken me.'

The ache in her chest left as feelings of relief and happiness began to fill its place. Pressure that Yue didn't notice before was fading away from her cranium, which she assumed meant that Tsuki Ona had left deep in the back of the subconscious. Now, for the first time in a while, she was herself again. Yue took the comb from the counter and started forcefully untangling the large knots in her hair. It was nice to go back to her normal self, doing her normal routine. Having naturally thick wavy hair was always a pain to keep fixed, but it was better than not having any hair at all. As soon as the painful tangles unraveled themselves, she took the complimentary hair dryer attached to a clip plug in the wall, and with a push of a button, began to blow hot air all over her matted mane.

/

*Earlier*

"I can't say very much. I am sworn to secrecy with Mameha not to discuss Yue's situation." Tatsu explained. Gaara and Yumi shot a glance at each other anxiously knowing why. She didn't know what happened yet.

"Mom, can we talk somewhere more private? There's something you should know."

Her brow furrowed in a confused and serious stare in response to her daughter. Seeing Yumi look unusually uncomfortable bothered her. She looked to Gaara for clearance. The Kazekage peered around the room searching for anyone who might be eavesdropping. This was a normal thing he did when no body guard was near him, but for Tatsu, this could only mean bad news. She nodded and said "Let's go to my room. I need to take my pain pills anyways."

As soon as that was said, Yumi rolled her over towards the elevator with Gaara following quietly behind. Her room was on the third floor with the family suites, room 354. The Tenshi Hotel was considered a five star establishment, and for the village to pay for her living here after the incident was incredible. Gaara assumed it was because of her handicapped condition with no one around to help, but nevertheless, this kind of medical aid was something he was considering forming a bill for when he returned to Suna. The white room was large and open with two regular sized beds sharing an end table, a low round dinette table seated for two, and a bathroom in the back. It looked to be a normal hotel room on first glance, but with careful examination, they could see that it was specifically designed for the disabled. Yumi rolled her mother over by the table and left to fetch her a glass of water for her medicine. After she popped them in and settled down, Yumi looked back to Gaara again. He nodded for her to proceed.

"What is it you had to tell me, child?" Tatsu asked ready to give them both her full attention. Yumi hesitated because this wasn't going to be easy. They had been friends for a long time, but all this chaos that came right after had to be dealt with. It wasn't going to stop. They needed answers. It was better to rip the Band-Aid off now and get it over with.

"Mameha's dead mom." She paused, watching her mother blink as she registered what she just said. "She died a few days after Yue sent me the letter. The day that I arrived was also the day of her funeral." Tatsu raised a hand to her lip as she shifted her eyes to the ground. It was almost unnerving watching her question the truth in her head. With a sad heart, Yumi took her hand. "I'm sorry, mom. I know she was your friend."

"How did she die? She was sick, wasn't she?" she asked.

"She was." Gaara answered. "Sadly… that's not the worst of it."

They began to explain everything to her, from meeting each other to discovering Tsuki Ona to the details Kappa remembered when they were together. All the information was devastating for Tatsu, especially the kidnapping of Yumi and Yue. She was grateful that Gaara and his brother stepped in to help them when they did, but aside from that, Tsuki was here and Yue was not. Everything was starting to unwrap the truth before she could tell them.

"Where is Yue?" Tatsu asked curiously, just now noticing her absence from the group.

"The Hokage was kind enough to give us rooms here in this hotel. She is more likely in her room now." Gaara said.

"She needs to be here for me to tell her about Mameha..."

"What was she trying to keep from her all these years?" Yumi asked. "Even I don't understand it."

"That is for Yue to hear." she scolded with irritation directly from the pain in her body. "We will discuss this later... I need to rest now. Thank you, Kazekage, for bringing my daughter home to me."

Gaara nodded accepting her gratitude and turned to Yumi. "I will let you discuss this with your mother alone, but if you still choose to remain beside us, we will be spending a few nights here before going back on our journey." He explained. Yumi agreed with a smile.

"Of course, I'm staying with you guys."

"You have made impeccable timing because The Autumn Festival is tomorrow night." Tatsu said with a grin. As much as it bothered her to hear of her friend's death, this news was the silver lining above her dark clouds. This was Yumi's favorite holiday to celebrate every year, so to no one's surprise except for Gaara's, she jumped with joy.

"Really?! It's that time?!"

"Yes, my child. Now, you two go eat, rest, and recover. We must all look our best tomorrow. Would you be joining us, Lord Kazekage?"

"I haven't decided yet." he answered.

"Well, at any matter, we are still grateful to have you here." She smiled warmly at him. "Yumi, walk him out."

The young black haired woman leaped from her spot on the bed and walked with Gaara outside the room. They stopped in the hallway to speak once more before departing. "I think I'm going to stay with my mother in her room, if that's okay?" Yumi asked.

"I wouldn't assume otherwise." he said. With a smile, she leaned against the hallway wall.

"You two should come to the festival. I think it's just the break we need after dealing with all this mess."

"I agree, but I don't think now is the right time to bother her..."

She scoffed at him. "Who cares what that cold-heartless beast has to say? You and Yue deserve to have fun once in a while." Fun? That word didn't suit his repertoire. Before, "fun" meant toying with opponents in battle until they begged for mercy killing. He studied his villagers, watching them perform mindless tasks just to pass the time. Those things they considered to be "fun", but Gaara only saw it as a waste of time that could be used for other things. Things like studying or training. The only thing making him consider going was Yue. What did she consider "fun"?

"I'm still unsure." he said almost in a whisper. With Tsuki still in control of her, she would most certainly be against it. He would rather not poke the badger this time, at least, until she calmed down. He could deal with that in the morning.

Yumi could feel the insecurity in his eyes and decided to help. "Hey, you go on to your room and rest. Maybe take a shower while I go get us some food and some extra clothes. I may have overdid it with what I said earlier, but I'll talk to her. Maybe, she will consider it."

"It's worth a try..." Gaara said.

"Hey, what room are you in by chance?" Yumi asked. Gaara took out the key card from his pocket and looked.

"Room 450."


	21. Who are you really? Chapter 21

Gaara stepped out of the elevator to the fourth floor, thinking hopelessly about Yue and Tsuki. Grief and worry of what was to come next time they talk was the only thing he was really focused on. Whatever Tatsu had to say to Yue was important. Any information regarding the enemy would certainly prove beneficial, but his last conversation with Yue only left him with more questions, questions that weighed over anything else. What did she need to tell him?

Following the signs placed around the hallways, he directed himself to his designated room. He slid the key in the lock slot and opened the door. As he stepped through the door, he felt a bit irritated at the sight of how nice the room was. Naruto didn't have to waste so much money on a room like this. He would have sufficed with an ordinary room like Tatsu and Yumi's, but he just wouldn't let it go. Gaara never really cared for luxury despite being born into a wealthy family. When he became Kazekage, he had to gain supporters for the village through regular meetings with the rich families and clans around Suna. In those meetings, they would brag about their useless pricey possessions, demand high respect without earning it with a sense of entitlement, and they would abuse their many servants by taking advantage of their time and skills. Just seeing this brutish behavior on a regular basis, Gaara would have turned away from them if he could, but their wealth was one of the main pillars supporting the village's economical structure. Even though he hated it, he had to pretend like he was enticed with a fake attitude for the sake of his people. That in turn drove him to buy a normal house instead of a mansion and fill it with basic simple possessions. This room that he was currently in was definitely too much for him; he would have to find some way to repay Naruto back for it later.

He unstrapped his gourd, glad to finally relieve himself of that weight, and leaned it against the golden coffee table in the den before making his way to the bedroom. All that time spent traveling to this place without stopping had certainly took its toll on his body. He was very tired and now the only thing he really wanted was to relax with a hot shower before Yumi arrived with the clothes and food. The bedroom was quite lovely. The use of sage green definitely tied well in with the fact that they were in The Leaf Village. Gaara began to strip off his military uniform piece by piece starting with his robe. Unlike most ninja, living in The Sand and being as active as he was, he didn't wear a typical shirt under his uniform, just the standard breathable mesh material. It allowed more moisture to secrete over his body in the hot sun and not weigh him down. The cool air soothingly embraced his torso now that it was finally exposed.

Thud! "Ow! Dammit!" cursed a voice from behind a large door that he could only assume was the bathroom.

Gaara instantly summoned his sand to retreat from his gourd in the other room by his side. It wasn't often that Gaara had to face intruders, but now that he was on his own protection, staying vigilant even in his own personal space was necessary. Whoever this ninja was, he or she was doing a very disappointing job at being stealthy. As cautiously and as quietly as possible, he approached the door. Thud! Thud! It sounded as if they were doing something to the walls on the other side, possibly planting traps. Fortunately for him, this was the only way in and out of the room. Gaara was the only obstacle in the enemies way. Using his chakra, he commanded the sand to grip the handle and slowly turn it to avoid making the clicking sound. He wasn't going to give the enemy anytime to prepare for the fight and with the element of surprise, he flung open the door.

The white haired girl swung her head to the intruder and let out a small scream. Both their eyes widened in shock as their minds took a minute to register. Before his eyes was Yue, standing there in the middle of the bathroom, hair slightly wet from the shower, her blue eyes full of fright, clasping hold of a towel that barely covered the front of her body. The curves of her waist and breasts were exposed out in the open. For a moment, he stared at her. That was not what he expected to see. Where was the burglar? Why is Yue in his room? And why was she naked?! He turned to look at her face which was then forming a flushed scarlet red around her natural cheeks.

"Gaara?" She called, now feeling more embarrassed than she ever did in her life. He just stood there in the doorway with his sand hovering around his bare chest. His body had several scars and niches from previous battles over the years, but what really caught her eye was his strong built core. It was painfully obvious that he worked out, and she couldn't help but be astonished. It was then that she took notice of his sand defense between them. It was still.

He opened his mouth, but said nothing. The feel of his eyes on her nudity made her feel incredibly vulnerable. Why was he staring?! What was he doing in her room in the first place?! Why didn't he knock?!

"Gaara!" She yelled, which snapped his mind out of hypnosis to focus on reality. The revelation of what he had just done instantly came to him. The blood in his body rushed straight to his face. He tried to hide it with his hands, but it was already too late. Closing his eyes, he turned away.

"I'm so sorry!" he slammed the door shut, snatched his clothes back on as quick as possible, and ran out the room. At this point, he didn't care where he was going as long as he wasn't in that room. His heart was throbbing so fast that it felt as if it was going to burst out his chest, and his breathing increased to what the medical ninja would consider to be dangerous levels. What the hell was going on with him? This never happened before. What was he supposed to do?

When his body was where he assumed was a safe spot, he rested his legs to catch his breath. Sweat perforated from his glands and dropped from his face to the ground, but that wasn't all. Drops of blood soaked into the dirt covered ground, taking his focus. He rubbed his fingers under his nose, feeling something warm and wet. Looking at his hand, there it was, another nosebleed.

"Damn it..."

After a while, his lungs relaxed behind his rib-cage, but his heart continued to beat furiously. Images of what happened kept flashing inside his head. Her terrified blue eyes looking back at him, those unexpectedly large breasts peeking out from her small arms, and the smooth curves of her figure escaping from the small towel she held against her. She was... so... perfect. Just when things couldn't get worse, they did - by him! He smacked his head for being such an idiot. Of all the things he paid attention to, he didn't pay any mind to what Naruto said when he handed over the card keys. He said he booked a room, one room! The Hokage suite! The two card keys were for both of them to share it!

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' He cursed over and over in his mind.

Finally, he had to accept that everything already happened, that there was nothing he could do to change it. If he could go back in time, he would have knocked. Oh god, why didn't he knock first?! He thought that she was someone breaking in. That's a logical excuse, right? No! There's no excuse for what he did. But, wait! It was Tsuki in there, not Yue... But she _was_ there; they were sharing her body. What would she think of him now? He betrayed her privacy. What's really bad is that he didn't move or say anything when she called his name, he just stared at her like some creepy perverted psycho, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see more of her. He should have realized his actions sooner because now he knew for sure that there was no way she would be able to look at him again. How could she? Gaara then felt so disgusted with himself. This was not what Kage's do! This is not what good gentlemen do! Who the hell was he right now? He groaned in frustration as he rubbed his hands across his temples, pulling his hair to relieve some of the tension.

"Gaara?" called a familiar feminine voice in front of him. His teal eyes were then met with familiar blue eyes of his sister.

"Temari?" At first glance, she looked like she normally did, wearing a long black kimono with a red obi tied around her waist, but then he noticed the unusual round shape of her stomach. With a smile, she approached her little brother in a tight hug, which he returned gracefully. The different feel of her frame was a little unnerving. "What are you doing here? How are you?"

Gaara felt instantly relieved that she was here. The stress from before had somewhat faded. "I'm here on mission."

"What kind of mission?"

He glanced at his surroundings before giving her an answer. "Could we talk somewhere else?"

Temari's smile turned serious. He was still the same old Gaara, still being extra careful than he needed to be, but when she noticed that he was all by himself, it seemed to change her mind. Usually, any diplomatic visit in an allied village, the Kage would secure their guest with special guards. Where were they? "Sure. Let's go to my house." She turned to head into the direction of her home with Gaara following by her side. "So, how have you been? How's Kankuro? The village?"

"The Sand Village is fine. Soon, it will be prospering again. Kankuro is doing well... He is taking charge of the people in my absence."

"Wait. He's not here with you?"

"No."

"Are you here by yourself?" She asked concerned. That wasn't protocol for the Kazekage to travel across nations alone.

"I'll explain when we get to your house."

There was a short pause until Temari realized he failed to answer one other question. "And how are _you_ doing?"

He didn't answer right away. "I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I think I scared a close friend..." was all he could say. He didn't really want to get into that embarrassing nightmare again, especially with his sister. If Kankuro was here, he would be teasing him like no tomorrow until he confessed. With Temari joining in, they would no doubt make him feel worse off than he already did.

"What happened?" she asked, knowing this wasn't the first time he had to deal with this issue. She had no idea the length of this problem.

"I'd rather not get into it... I only regret that it caused her so much distress." he explained. He thought that by refraining from explaining Yue's body that it would conserve her honor, other than what he already took from her. Temari was curious at the mention of 'her'. Who was she? From the look on his face, she could tell that he was holding back. It must have been bad if he didn't want to tell. Regardless, she was still his sister and needed to at least offer help.

"Did you apologize?"

"I did, but I panicked and left. Then, you found me..." he answered.

For the remainder of their travel, Temari thought hard about his situation, trying to piece all the possibilities of what he could have done. From there, she could give her best advice, but he wasn't giving her much to go off of. They turned around the corner street and eventually ended up outside a typical shinobi house nestled in the heart of the Nara clan. Temari unlocked the door and guided him to the kitchen table. As he sat down, she decided to make his presence more inviting by putting on a nice pot of tea. He watched his sister reach the top cabinet with a small struggle of her height. In no effort at all, his sand grabbed what looked to be a large container and handed it to her. She turned back to him with a look of contempt. She didn't need his help.

"You really shouldn't strain yourself."

"Relax, Gaara. I'm pregnant, not useless." she retorted as she placed the tea into the pot and brought a warm cup to Gaara. He sipped the hot liquid with a shrug. She was so stubborn, but that was the way she was.

"What's it like having a -?" he paused, not really sure if this was appropriate conversation to ask.

"Having a baby inside me?" she finished. Gaara nodded. "Well, it's definitely an experience different from anything I've been through before. A part of me feels like this is what I was meant to do as a woman, but then I feel overjoyed knowing that this new life is a part of me and the person I love most." He gave her a small smile. It was nice to see her finally happy. The time for her to live the life she wanted was unequivocally overdue. Temari returned the smile and took a sip of her decaffeinated tea. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?" she asked.

Gaara almost completely forgot their previous conversation when they were catching up. He took in a deep breath and explained his situation up until the point of him being in Konoha. Temari almost couldn't believe it.

"That's crazy that you would leave your post to chase after this girl without bringing guards. Does the council know you're here?"

"I've instructed Kankuro to brief them on the situation and perform my Kage duties while I'm away. I've sent orders to send Sand Black Ops to meet us in The Mist. My decision for helping Tsuki Ona is prominently for Yue's sake... However, I must investigate this Korishi clan. I can't ignore that they could be a threat to the five nations if they decided to declare war." he explained for the millionth time. He hated saying the same story over and over, but his sister was an exception.

"So, this girl, Yue, she's your friend?"

"Yes, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Is she the one you frightened?" He nodded. "Can you tell me what you did?"

Gaara gulped down the lump of guilt in his throat as the memory came hurling back. Temari grew more weary of his silence and observed him. When his cheeks turned a dark red, she got confused. She never saw him get flustered before, and seeing it be involved with that girl only festered more questions in her head. This wasn't like him. Was he getting flustered? She needed to know.

"Temari." called a deep voice from the doorway of the kitchen. They both turned to see the mellow face of Shikamaru lighting up another cigarette. After waving to Gaara, he beckoned his wife over to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." she excused herself from the room to follow him to the living area, far enough for where Gaara couldn't hear. "What is it?"

"You should read this message from Kankuro." he handed her the already opened letter with a smirk. "It sounds like Gaara was going after Yue for reasons deeper than National Security."

"What?" Temari proceeded to read the letter. As soon as she finished, she bolted back to the kitchen and gave Gaara an unexpectedly huge hug. "It's about time!" Smothered, Gaara tried to push her off to breathe, but she wouldn't let go. Where the hell did that come from? What did he do? Eventually, she let go and plopped herself back in her seat.

"Time for what?" he asked, unsure of what all was going on. She held up the letter. Gaara cringed, immediately recognizing the sloppy handwriting to be from his brother.

"That you finally got a girlfriend." she smiled. "Kankuro told me everything."

'Fuck!' Gaara cursed his brother. He must have sent that letter the day after he took Yue to dinner.

"You took her to Sarkus Fanshi on the first date? You should have saved that for a anniversary date." she began "What's she like? Kankuro didn't really tell much about her."

Gaara growled under his breath. "What did he say?..."

"That you get over-protective when he mentions her name, that you rush through your work just to go see her, and that you don't know how to handle yourself around her." Damn that Kankuro! He will pay for that later. Temari chuckled, knowing that he was getting upset. Knowing Kankuro, this was going to happen at some point. "It's okay, Gaara. I think it's nice that you've found someone to crush on." she smiled. "Tell me about her."

He crossed his arms and looked away to think. "She's... a very unusual person. She's as respectful and poised as she is emotional and timid... She isn't great at fighting when she becomes overwhelmed. I'm certain she almost never wants to battle unless its to spar or if she had no choice. Yue has a hard time opening herself to others, mostly because she thinks her issues are a burden to talk about, but when she does open up, you see a completely different side of her. This side is honest and determined to pursue happiness, not just for her, but for those around her... She always sees the best in people, even the things they might not see for themselves..."

"Wow." Temari was almost speechless. Even the things Shikamaru said when he confessed his love for her didn't compare to that. "She must be very important to you... Do you love her?"

Gaara thought back to every mistake he made from the memory of when they first met to now and frowned. "It doesn't matter now..."

"What are you saying? Of course, it matters." she began "You said earlier that you scared her, is that what you're worried about? What exactly happened?"

"I-I... I really don't think I should say." he stuttered, gradually feeling more ashamed by the second. He knew Temari wasn't going to let this go. He should have just walked to Naruto's house and gave him a piece of his mind for that awkward moment.

"You can tell me. It can't be as bad as what you've done before." She had no idea.

He took a deep breath in to build up his courage. "Naruto checked us into a room at the Tenshi Hotel. Tsuki Ona had an argument with Yumi earlier, and she angrily went to her room. I didn't know what room she was in until I got to my own." Temari already knew where this was heading, but quietly let him continue. "When I went into the bedroom to relax, I heard a noise coming from the bathroom... I opened it... and saw.. *gulp*."

"You saw her naked?" she finished. After a long pause, he shut his eyes and nodded, his super red face confirming her assumptions.

His sister thought for a moment to try and assess the situation. What would she have done in that moment? If she caught a guy doing the same thing, the peeper wouldn't have lived to see a day, that's for sure. This was her little brother though, a boy who never had any experience with feelings of infatuation before, and who had no idea how to handle relationship problems as complicated as this, friendship or not. This situation was more complex than she anticipated. What was going to be the best solution that won't have him beat to a pulp from her later?

"Well, I think what happened was just an accident." she began "You definitely didn't know it was her that was in the bathroom, right?"

"No."

"Then tell her that. I'm sure if you explain yourself, she'll forgive you."

"If you ask me, I think you have an opportunity here." Shikamaru interrupted them by entering the room and taking a seat at the table with them.

"An opportunity?" Gaara cocked his head.

"You like her, don't you? This situation kind of forced you both into a state of confusion, and I think if you want the awkwardness to go away, you two need to talk it out." He said, and then proceeded to take a drag of his cigarette.

"Didn't I tell you not to smoke in the kitchen?" Temari said.

"Hey, give me a break. Your brother is the one you should be nagging." He relaxed his arms behind his head lazily, which only made her glare at him. That kind of attitude is exactly what Gaara didn't understand about their relationship. What did she see in him? Compatible stubbornness?

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Shikamaru. You should apologize again formally and talk to her. I can't deny that it's going to be awkward between you two. You can't take back what happened, but you should take charge of your actions. It might be time to tell her how you feel." she said, placing a hand on his arm in sincerity.

"I doubt she would want to see me again..." Gaara said in a hushed tone.

"Your mission with her sounds too important for her to consider something like that. And if she's the type of person you view her to be, she would still be your friend even if she rejects you." she answered.

"I say if it doesn't work out, move on. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Shikamaru retorted. Temari narrowed her eyes at his bad advice. This is Gaara we're talking about, she thought.

"She's the first woman to show me joy in the simplest things..." Gaara said timidly. Temari smiled brightly.

"You should tell her."

/

Yue buried her face behind her arms as she tucked in her knees. How the hell did all that happen? One minute, she's in control of her own body and the next minute, Gaara's seeing her body! She assumed that when Tsuki told him to get her a room that they would be separate, not shared. He probably came in thinking someone dangerous was out to get him and barged in. That would explain the sand hovering around him and his look of intent to kill. He was the Kazekage after all. Remembering those rumors, it would be no surprise if people still held grudges against him. Anyone could decide to act on them too. Yue was certain that anyone who had power and riches could very easily make many enemies. Gaara would fall right into that category. What bothered her the most was- how much did he see? The way his eyes gazed at her in that moment was so unusual. The look on his face was something she couldn't begin to describe, and he stared so long. Tsuki was right that he was difficult to read. What did that mean?

As soon as he ran out of the room, she felt so lost. Only questions found their way in her mind. Why did he stare? Why did he run away? Where did he go? Was the sight of her _that_ bad? She breathed shallowly due to the very constrictive robe she tied around her. She was lucky to find a silk black bathrobe in one of the cabinets, since her regular clothes were so filthy. There was no way she was going to walk around in a towel again, let alone naked. She tied it so tight that it was more likely cutting off circulation in her body, but that didn't matter as long as she was covered. To her surprise, that overwhelming situation was not enough to trigger Tsuki Ona back from her slumber. Perhaps, using her power or being injured was the only way to signal her back. Yue didn't want that, at least, not at this time, now that she was able to freely be with Gaara. A lecture was the last thing she wanted to hear. She was even given permission to talk to him, but how was she ever going to do that now?

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. She lifted her head from her arms. That must be him. He must've taken a walk to figure out what to say. Yue understood because she needed time to do the same thing. The door knocked again, making her sprint towards it. She opened it and wasn't welcomed by a flash of messy red hair, but instead was reunited with the long black hair of her best friend, Yumi. Bags of what looked to be groceries and clothes overfilled her arms. At first glance, her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, it's _you_."

"No Yumi, it's me, Yue." she corrected. Instantly, her smile returned brighter than before. Yue offered her a hand with the bags and welcomed her inside the room.

"I got us some food and some clothes since we were too busy being kidnapped to pack." Her sarcasm was one of her many humorous qualities. It was always able to get Yue to laugh. "Do I have to speak in sign language or something so Tsuki doesn't hear me?"

"Believe it or not, she and I agreed that I can stay as long as we switch for fighting. She went away to rest. You don't have to filter yourself."

"Oh, thank god! I didn't want to have to talk to her again... Oh!" she caught sight of the provocative black kimono she was wearing. "Ummm... Am I interrupting something between you and Gaara?"

Yue blushed pink at her friends remark and shook her head. "He's not here actually."

"So, you decided to dress sexy for when he comes back?" She smirked. "You're really moving fast."

"It's not like that!" Yue snapped as she looked through all the bags for the clothes. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction as long as she was wearing this robe. As soon as she saw a designer tag sticking out, she snatched the bag and went to the bedroom, being sure to lock it this time, and changed. A plain black shirt, underwear, and stretchy black pants gave the best feeling of conservation ever. She returned to the table with Yumi who was starting to chow down on the take out box full of soba noodles. Her own take out box as well as Gaara's was placed on the opposite side of the table. Yumi slurped her noodles with delight, but Yue couldn't seem to touch her food. The grief of embarrassment had left her stomach full of knots.

"What's wrong, Yue?" she asked "I got Takoyaki, your favorite. It won't be good if it's cold."

She eyed her dish with sadness. No amount of Takoyaki could make her feel any better now. "Something happened before you got here... And I don't know how to deal with it."

"Did Tsuki do something to you? Or threaten you again?" she was getting more tense "I'll rip that bitch a new one!"

"No! That's not it!" Yue yelled. "It's about Gaara."

"What about him? Wait! Did he hurt you?"

"No, Yumi, just shut up and listen please!" Yue pleaded. "Gaara sort of... walked in on me in the bathroom... naked."

"He what?!" She choked mid-slurp on the noodles and started coughing. When she finally relaxed her throat, she came to her senses and focused hard on Yue. "How did _that_ happen?"

"I don't know. Tsuki told him to get a room and as soon as he came back with the card keys, she took it and we came here. I took a shower, but I forgot to lock the door. By the time I finished drying off, Tsuki and I came to a truce and she left, and then the door burst open. My towel unfolded and I screamed. The next thing I see is Gaara standing in the doorway shirtless with his sand ready to attack."

"No wayyyyyy!" Yumi exclaimed with eyes as wide as the moon. "What did he do? Did he say anything?"

"No, he just stood there looking at me... It felt so weird. I called him twice to get his attention, and then, he turned around, apologized, and ran out the room." Yue answered with an ache in her heart.

"He just left?" she questioned.

"Yea... I don't understand. Was seeing me that way... bad?" Yue felt the unsettling swelling of tears ready to form in her eyes again. Yumi saw that she was beginning to lower her self esteem.

"He probably just freaked out, like that time you gave him that nosebleed at the restaurant." she explained "He might not have known how to react. You might be the first girl he's seen naked."

"How would you know?" Yue asked.

"I'm just guessing, Yue. I don't know that much about him to answer that. Why don't you talk to him?"

"It's going to be so awkward when we see each other... _If_ we see each other... I have no idea where he went."

Yumi closed her box of noodles and stood from her chair to walk over and give Yue a warm hug. It didn't look good if he did that, but she couldn't tell her that. Yue was fragile enough as it is. The only thing she could do was to give her hope and confidence. "I'm sure he will come back soon. It's not like him to abandon his friends." she said "I bet he's out there pacing the floor, trying to figure out how to talk to you. He's got to be scared."

"He doesn't show it." Yue pointed out.

"That's all part of the male dynamic. Men aren't emotionless. They don't express their feelings often because they consider it a weakness and being vulnerable. Gaara is a hard guy to phase, but if you step inside his mind, he is just like any other guy. Don't think too much about it. I'm sure it'll be alright." She let go of her friend to go through the other bags on the table. One bag had clothes for her and the other was for Gaara, which she set his on the floor. "Make sure he gets his stuff when he comes back, okay? I hate to leave you, but I need to get back to my mom. She seems to be getting around fine even though our house is gone. I'm sure with the Hokage's help, it will be rebuilt in no time."

"That's great to hear. Tell her I said hello and give her a hug for me." Yue said as she stood up to give her one final hug before leaving.

"Will do, but I think you can do that yourself. Mom actually wants to talk to you later." Yue shot her a confused look. "It's about Mameha."

Yue sighed. It must be about the secret she had kept from her all these years. "Alright, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to discuss it yet. Not after what Tsuki said."

"I know. It can wait. Just talk to her before we leave the village, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now try and eat something. The fall festival is tomorrow night, and we have a lot to do together before we go. And we are DEFINITELY going!" She smiled, practically jumping with joy. Seeing her like that gave Yue a warm feeling that slightly eased her senses. In agreement, she nodded and Yumi walked out the door.


	22. Boldness Chapter 22

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual content that may be upsetting to some readers.**

Through the entirety of his life he spent countless hours preparing for battles with dedication to his training and studies, but no amount of physical and emotional effort would prepare him for the battle he was yet to undertake. The wooden door stood erect before him, taunting him. Chills cascaded down his back and formed knots in his stomach out of fear. This wasn't going to be a normal talk like he would do with his associates or even to his siblings. It didn't bother him to give them orders or to speak through an authoritative filter. Even though most of them were beneath the hierarchy, it didn't occur that he would meet someone in the low class that earned his respect to the point where he was terrified to say anything. Years of chipping away his flaws to poise himself as a great leader have undoubtedly collapsed in his mind. As easy as it was for him to become infatuated, it was just as easy for him to nervously mess things up. But like many milestones a man must cross, so he must do the same.

Fidgeting the card key in his pocket, he thought long and hard about opening the door. Should he knock this time? After what happened, it's very unlikely that she would be roaming around the living area unclothed. The very idea twisted the knot in his stomach painfully tighter as he felt the heat rise in his head. His beating heart pounded all across his torso as he reached for the handle. His other hand holding the card key, he slipped it into the lock slot. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, he slowly opened it. Hopefully, she would still be there.

Step by heavy step, he walked until he was fully inside the living area. There she was, sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms. It reminded him of that very sad day when he visited her at Kori. He knew that she was feeling overwhelmed, maybe worse than how he felt. He _was_ the one who saw everything. He should be happy, but not like this. He didn't want to see her that way, he wanted to earn it willingly with consent. The pain in his stomach then moved it's way into his chest to see her like that. It was all his fault. With a quiet sigh, he sat down on the same couch, being sure to sit the farthest away to give her the space that she desperately needed. For a moment, it was silent as both of them were trying to figure out what to say. She knew he was there, but the awkwardness had not subsided. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, assuming he would say something she didn't want to hear. Gaara turned to her and with all his courage, he decided to break the ice.

"I'm sorry, Yue..." he began "I didn't know that it was you in the room... When Naruto gave me the card keys to the room, I didn't expect that we'd share one... I heard a noise coming from the bathroom and I acted on my instincts. For that, I sincerely apologize."

The weight of fear that welled up inside her had faded to the point where she felt calm enough to face him. He didn't look at her. The ground seemed to be the only solace for him as he was still disgusted with himself. He didn't deserve to look at her. It wouldn't have been good anyways. He knew all to well the look of contempt whenever he made a mistake. She had every right to be upset with him, but she wasn't. It was an accident. Yue knew that he would never do such a thing on purpose, and to confirm her assumptions on that gave her relief. But in the end, there were still questions that needed to be answered. She needed to know exactly how he felt.

"Where did you go?" she asked in almost a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear. She was worried about him. That's good.

"I went for a walk in the streets..." It wasn't entirely the truth. More like he was running away. "Then I went to visit my sister Temari."

"You have a sister?" she asked curiously. He never mentioned it before. It just goes to show how much she really did not know about him.

"I have a sister and a brother. You already met my brother. His name is Kankuro." he said, keeping his arms crossed to put up what Naruto called his barrier. Yue took in a deep breath to prepare herself for the next question.

"When it happened... how much did you see?"

Both of them were falling on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Gaara tensely squeezed his arms to try and use the pain to calm his nerves. Like his sister said, their next meeting was going to inevitably drive them into the bottomless pit of embarrassment. The pain didn't help. He knew she was going to ask sooner or later, and he had to face it one way or another.

"I-I... I didn't see much..." God, he was really starting to hate how idiotic he sounded right now. He saw a good bit but not everything. Yue could sense how much it was bothering him, but the memory of him running off on top of that gave her a lot of insecurity.

"Was it... Was I... bad?" she asked shyly, holding a hand to her lip. She could have worded it differently, but he got the jest of it. The very question pushed all his nervousness away to the point where he was able to take a glance at her face. How could she ask such a thing? Her self esteem was getting low because of him.

"No. It wasn't bad... You look fine." That made her immediately content to know that she wasn't hideous.

"But then, why did you run out?" she asked.

"I just-... I don't know why I did." he stuttered under the guilt. As much as he hated to do it, maybe honestly opening up from the inside was the only way to get her to understand. "I've never seen a woman's body that way before... I didn't know how to take it, so I left."

"I was worried that you... that you thought I was-" she paused unable to let the rest of the words fall out from her lips.

"I apologize for making you feel that way. I shouldn't have left, and I should have knocked before opening that door." he turned away to hide his sorrow "I understand if you don't wish to speak to me again..."

Her heart pained when she heard that. Why would he assume she'd never speak to him again? It wasn't his fault, but why did he assume it was? Their friendship, their time together, the mission - throwing all that away for something stupid like this is crazy. They've come too far and endured so much already and comparing it to this particular situation was confusing. There's no way she would back out now. What was he thinking?... Or maybe it could be that he couldn't find the words to say that he wanted to leave? Maybe, he lied about her body being fine and wanted a way to go without saying it directly. No, he wouldn't lie to her, would he? Has he? There was so much quiet at all the thoughts swarming through her mind. Gaara took this as a sign. He had his answer. Without a word, he stood from his spot to leave the room. He knew she could never forgive him for what he did. He deserved this. Before he could take his first step, his right hand was snatched. Turning around he was unexpectedly united with her sad icy blue eyes. Why did she stop him?

"Don't go... please..."

Gaara was frozen with bewilderment as she tugged his hand back. As she wished, he faced her directly to try and hear her out, but to his surprise she said nothing. Instead, she let go of his hand and slithered her frail arms around his chest. The sensation was warm as he gracefully wrapped his arms around her, receiving the hug. The scent of her hair comforted him, like lavender. She couldn't let him walk away. If she never saw him again, her life would be empty.

"Don't ever assume I won't talk to you for something like that." she said, feeling the intensity of emotions wash over her face. She was angry that he would think she was that type of person, but was also sad that he was willing to walk away so soon without her giving an answer. With all her might, she fought back the urge to cry and squeezed him until he was breathless. He sensed this and tried to pull away, but she wasn't letting go. "How can you go without waiting for my answer?!"

"Yue..." he tried to call, but her strength was crushing his sternum.

"I don't get why you can be so thoughtful and so thoughtless at the same time! You make all these decisions because you think it's the right thing to do, but you don't consider how it affects other people!" She sniffed "You are so difficult to read, and I'm certain I am too because you don't understand how I feel whenever you're gone. When you go, I'm always afraid that you're never coming back."

Gaara was shocked. Never in his whole life had he heard someone admit that they missed him. "But why? How could you forgive me? I betrayed your privacy."

"You didn't do anything wrong! It just happened! Like everything else; Tsuki, the clan, and meeting you - all those things just happened!" Her body was now shaking with all the emotions fighting against each other. Willfully, she forced herself to take several deep breaths to calm down. "You didn't know it was me. Even if you had done it on purpose, I would still forgive you."

"On purpose?" he questioned aloud. Did that mean she was giving him permission to see her naked? Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she just said and yanked her body away from him. The blood in her head retreated to her cheeks.

"I-I umm..." she stuttered, trying to cover her face with her hand. "I meant-"

"It's fine." he interrupted with a smile. "I won't leave unless you tell me to." Stepping closer, he took her hand away from her pretty face. She was too beautiful to cry. "I think that when I saw you, I didn't know how to react, but... I was more afraid that I frightened you..."

Her brow lowered. "You definitely surprised me, but I wasn't scared. You could never frighten me."

There was a short pause. Now that he thought of it, Yue had never seen that side of him. He didn't want her to, but...

He smirked holding back a chuckle. "You really don't know me that well then... Do you know how many people I've killed?... Tortured?... Maimed?..." He stepped closer, tightly clasping her hand. "I've murdered just for the sake of murder... People still fear that one day I could snap and destroy the village even though the Akatsuki killed me to take Shukaku..."

He really died? She had no idea. His anger was building as was the pain he was giving her hand. Yue felt threatened, but somehow she knew that this wasn't the real Gaara. Slowly, she backed her feet away, but he followed her until he got her cornered. She tried to suppress his grip. Unfortunately, he was too strong.

"I died to save my village, and yet, I'm still the monster of the sand..."

Instantly, Gaara grabbed her other free hand and aggressively pinned them both above her head. This was getting to be much more than she anticipated. The blood thirst that he felt all those years ago had seeped into his consciousness controlling him as if Shukaku was still there. He stepped his foot in between her legs to keep her from getting away. She wasn't going to fight back, he knew it. The rushing sound of sand had filled the room, causing Yue to tremble. With a sinister smile, Gaara leaned until his hot breath touched her earlobe. Chills started to run down her spine. In all her life, she had never been this close to him.

"Do you know what I could do to you?..." She gulped down her fear. His grip tightened as he pushed harder into her. "It would take so little effort and there would be no trace of you even existing... Do I frighten you now?"

A few shaky breaths later, she closed her eyes to think back to the moment she first saw him and then again at that time they talked out in the desert and so on. Those moments sent the fear cowering away and the love building back up in her heart. Her body relaxed within his trap, to which made Gaara confused.

"Do you remember the first day I saw you?" she asked, catching him off guard. He thought hard, but couldn't figure out why she would bring that up all of a sudden. There were so many faces he wished he didn't remember. Did she mean the day of Mameha's funeral? "It was several years ago. When I first moved to Suna with Nanna, I was a delivery girl for a restaurant. I remember all the awful things the villagers said about you, but I never got the chance to see for myself if any of it was true until that one night. You were walking through town square alone. Lots of people ran from you, still saying horrible things... If you were the monster that they said you were, you could've killed them all, but you didn't... When we locked eyes, I could see how much pain you were in..."

As he continued to listen, his grip on her arms loosened. The sand relaxed back in his gourd.

"I don't doubt that you have the strength to do those things to me... I understand why you could..." she began "You were born into this world to be burdened as a jinchuriki and had your childhood severed at the hands of your father to become the ultimate weapon for the Sand. You were just a child... and you were all alone with no one to pull you out of the darkness... If you hadn't met Naruto and you were still as evil as they claim you to be, I wouldn't listen to them... As long as it takes, I would try to be your friend."

"If you had met me then, I wouldn't waste a second with you..."

"But that's not who you are... You might have pushed me away because you know I would never try to hurt you. I always thought that if others did such things that it meant that they, too, were suffering... I think deep down... you want to be loved, too, Gaara."

Her arms fell to her sides as he propped himself against the wall to face her. They were still incredibly close. Her face was pink, but her eyes were calm. He couldn't pull away from this contact just yet. "How can you be so submissive?" he asked curiously.

"You won't hurt me." she answered.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because if I were you, I couldn't hurt me... If there was a chance that I could make a friend with anyone who accepted me for who I am, I wouldn't ever let that go." Yue closed her eyes in sadness "And if there was a chance to love someone deeper... I would..."

His heart thumped painfully. "Do you mean Reo?" Yue bit her lip to keep from going back to tears. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day..." So, his assumptions were correct, she still loved him. His chance of getting to love her deeper disappeared. "But Reo's gone..." she continued, her voice gradually shaking "In The Mist Village, I was a little girl roaming the streets running errands for Nanna. Every time I went out, I felt as if someone was watching me... One day, it had rained so much that the summer heat made the area nearly impassable because of the fog. I needed to pick up some medicine for Nanna's cold on the outskirts of the city... And that's when..."

The stranger's face appeared in her mind, leaving her traumatically stressed and her eyes shimmering. Gaara knew then and there what she was about to tell him, so he took a step back for space. "He attacked me... When no one was around, he came out of nowhere and yanked me into an alley. He pinned me to the ground behind a stack of crates and I -" At last, she couldn't contain it any longer and started to sob. "I-I felt... it."

Gaara's mouth opened slightly. It was dire to listen to this story, but it was more horrendous to see her in so much agony telling it. Grief and guilt had overcome from his actions leading to this, and this story had undoubtedly proven that it was spiraling out of control. It was intriguing that Tsuki Ona didn't make herself present by now.

"I was only thirteen... Thirteen and he took the very thing that made me pure, what made me a girl... It hurt and humiliated me so much that I felt as if I was better off dead... In that moment, something awakened in me, something so powerful... It burst like a wave protecting me, and killed him right on the spot before it was over." The degradation didn't end there, for right then, she proceeded to hide her face within the palms of her hands. "I put that nightmare in the back of my head for so long, but I still remember his face and the pain he caused me."

Gaara went to try and uncover her face, but hesitated touching her. In place of that, he summoned his sand into the bathroom to fetch a wad of tissue paper, knowing at least she could use it if needed. He couldn't react to the incident before, but this was something completely different that he had no knowledge of helping. Yue rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers strenuously through her hair.

"Since that day, I've kept this hole in my heart that made me think I was never going to be loved. Who could be attracted to someone used like that? Who had nothing to give that would symbolize the ultimate act of pleasure and love?..."

'Give your heart...' he thought.

"Nanna and I opened Kori later on and Reo came into my life. He attempted many times to talk to me, but I didn't acknowledge him. For some reason, the more I kept pushing him away, he always kept coming back with a different strategy to get my attention. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront him. When I asked why he kept trying, he said it's because I was worth getting to know... In those few years that we spent together, I slowly started to feel accepted, that it didn't matter if the rest of the world rejected me as long as Reo kept coming back to me." Yue faintly smiled at the end of that sentence, but it didn't last. "I always feel that we could have gotten closer if I had just let him, but I never allowed him touch me that way... I was always so scared to. He didn't know what happened to me because I never felt close enough to tell him."

"Then, why would you tell me?..." Gaara asked.

Her eyes locked to his. "This mission to find and end the Korishi clan could be more than what we're prepared for. If it does end up being a threat to the five nations, we could all be in life-threatening danger. If I do die, I don't want to live my last days of living filled with regrets."

"I get it... You want to leave the past behind you and move on to something greater than you experienced before." he sited, thinking back to his memory of Hakuto. "I believed for a long time after earning the role of Kazekage that in order for me to atone for my sins was to forever be in service with The Sand Village and it's people... I never actually took time outside my office unless it was an emergency. If I wasn't there, I was at home or in the greenhouse cultivating my cactus plants... The Elders of the village called me into their office one day for a meeting. We discussed the same reports maintained throughout the week, but it immediately took an unexpected turn."

"What happened?" she asked.

"They told me to take a wife..." She sharply caught her breath. Has he been married this entire time? Gaara eagerly continued his story. "They arranged for us to have a meeting at a luxury oasis outside the village before we agreed to marry right after. Their reason for doing this was supposedly to apologize for making me into a jinchuriki, but the main reason was to avoid political discrepancies. My sister, Temari, is the oldest sibling and is therefore an heiress to the Kazekage power as is Kankuro and myself. Since she chose to marry a leaf ninja and live here, their children would also be entitled to the Kazekage power, but it would cause issues among the people if they were not native born Sand shinobi... And since I am the next Kazekage, Kankuro thought it would be honorable if I married first... I really didn't have a choice... It was a formal event that required me to dress for etiquette and drink. I thought I was prepared for it, but when she arrived, I was at a loss for words."

Yue's lungs throbbed for her to release the tension. How could she get jealous? She just talked about Reo and Gaara didn't seem to take it personally. Why couldn't she do the same?

"Her name was Hakuto Hoki. At first, it was awkward because neither of us had spoken or met, but I asked myself - What would Naruto do?... I asked her about her hobbies and it seemed to go well from there. It was a nice start for a marriage meeting, however, that nicety didn't last. Terrorists attacked the village and the oasis. In that moment, I acted on instinct to protect Hakuto just as I would for any shinobi. We managed to get to a safe location, but the next morning, my Sensei Baki informed me that she had been kidnapped. With the help of Hakuto's body guard, we were able to track her location out in the desert... She was walking by the kidnapper's side holding his hand... That's when I understood that it was all a political scheme to get me temporarily away by getting Hakuto while the terrorists were free to attack the village... Kankuro managed to end the attacks, but I still had to deal with Hakuto's betrayal... Her reason for the false kidnapping was to get away from her demanding family to live happily with her beloved."

"She was seeing someone else the whole time?" Yue questioned, slightly feeling a bit better now. He nodded.

"I was never going to force her into the marriage... I allowed her to be happy by faking their deaths and sending them to live in a different village under pseudo names... Still, when I look back on that night at the oasis, it makes me wonder how misguided I was. Even today, I still feel as though I don't fully connect with the people I care about... I spent all my time and effort into my Kazekage role that the idea of marriage never occurred to me. I never thought such a thing would be attainable because of the crimes I committed..."

"Everyone deserves love." Yue replied quietly fidgeting the hourglass necklace dangling in front of her chest. "You are a kind and caring man Gaara... One thing I don't understand is - you have admirers around you quite a bit when you stroll through the village. How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Those women are infatuated for reasons that aren't genuine... For my power, my wealth, and my rank..." he answered.

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Eh?"

"Are you still in love with Reo? Is that why you chose not to be with another?" It was a daring move, but he had to know. She sighed.

"I'm certain I won't forget our special time together, but there's no possible way of getting him back. It's been three years now... I think he would want me to decide my own happiness, even if that means moving on." she explained.

"Are you happy?" Gaara asked stepping closer to her.

"Only when I'm with you..." Her lips curled a smile as her cheeks turned a light pink. Gaara could only look surprised. "Are you happy, Gaara?"

He turned to the hardwood floor for comfort, but it was a futile attempt. "No..."

Yue didn't understand. That wasn't something she wanted to hear from him. "Why?"

"Do you know what it's like... to long for someone that you're afraid you could hurt... and get hurt in return?" Gaara asked feeling all the blood flush into his cheeks. There was silence between them.

In response to that, Yue gently clenched his hand and pulled him back to the exact closeness they were before. His teal eyes locked onto her icy blue eyes in a relative hypnosis that was slowly pulling him in. Their stomachs were in knots and their hearts were symmetrically beating faster than ever before. Yue bit down as she glanced briefly to his lips. Gaara leaned his arms against the wall, closing her in.

"I do know..." she whispered, leaning up until they were lightly brushing noses. Fluttering her eyes closed, she tilted her head slightly over and pressed her lips softly onto his. Gaara grew redder as shocks cascaded all over his body, forcing him to push closer. She opened her mouth slightly to gently glide her tongue across his entrance. He willingly opened and as tenderly as possible, he tasted her. Her grip on his hair tensed along with the warm sensation bursting from below her waist. The sensation wasn't like any he'd ever felt before, it was sweet, loving, and ecstatic all at once. He forced his tongue to wrestle hers, his groin area slowly pressing into her, causing her to lightly gasp within the kiss. Her breath was hot.

With her hands, she touched his cheeks and lightly pushed him to stop. Their eyes opened instantly connecting as they took a minute to catch their breath. Gaara then felt as if he did something wrong. Touching her lips like that, so that was what a kiss was... He didn't want it to end. Looking down at her slightly pinker lips, she smiled causing a warmness in his torso.

"I love you, Gaara." she whispered softly. For the first time, he smiled wide enough to show a little teeth. It was like a bomb went off with bursts of confetti. Leaning her against the wall, he planted another sensual kiss on her lips before whispering his warm breath into her ear. The feel of it lightly touching her skin made her melt.

"I love you too, Yue."


	23. Someone More Chapter 23

Yue awoke to the light beaming through the blinds of her room as she sprawled out across the sheets to stretch. It was nice for Gaara to politely give her the bedroom. She was entirely against it because of his position, but he explained that they were in a different village now and formalities weren't necessary. He wasn't very comfortable to have been given the room in the first place, so sleeping on the couch was not a big deal for him. That was the first night of peaceful sleep she had in a while, and now she that it was morning, she was more than eager to see her beloved. Jumping from her bed, she went towards the bathroom to begin her morning routine. A splash of cold water to wake her up and shrink her pores, brush her teeth, then her hair, and a douse of perfume so generously given by the hotel. Before departing, she checked every inch of herself searching for any flaw that might deem not presentable. The clothes she wore, given to her by Yumi, would have to suffice as her outfit for today. The house burning down had to have left her and Tatsu strapped for cash, so her consideration for getting clothes and food was a flat out surprise. Regardless, Yue was grateful and would have to return the favor later in life. It would be rude to ask for anything extra. As long as she was clothed, that was all that mattered. Perhaps, there would be a laundromat or a river somewhere that she could use to wash her dirty clothes.

Finally meeting her beautification standards, she tipped toed out of the bathroom and bedroom to the living area, being sure to keep quiet in case Gaara was still asleep. Opening the door, sure enough, he was there in his new civilian clothes; a black shirt and black pants. One arm was lazily thrown above his head while the other draped across his torso. Anyone who saw what she saw would never have guessed that this guy would be the Kazekage. Just as he is now, he looked like a regular person. As she stepped closer, her lungs sighed a breath of content; he looked so peaceful that the idea of waking him up was selfish. Turning away, she decided to let him sleep, assuming he didn't get much of it to begin with, and instead, aspired to utilize her spare time to make some tea.

Before she could take one step away, she felt a tug at the back of her shirt. Looking back, she was welcomed with the gentle smile of Gaara. He opened his soft teal eyes, pleading for her not to go. To have the privilege of seeing such a gorgeous face as soon as he woke up, how could she leave without him returning the favor? His fingers released her shirt to gravitate to the palm of her right hand to pull her back. Words weren't needed to know what they wanted. Sweetly, she leaned down and pressed her lips onto his, feeling the butterflies fluttering happily around her stomach as she did so.

"Good morning…" he whispered.

"Good morning." She smiled. After a quick stretch, he sat up to allow her to sit next to him on the couch. There was a short pause in silence, waiting for the other to speak first. Gaara was perfectly content with the quietness, but last night left him with a sense of doubt.

"Yue… About what we did last night…" he began, immediately causing the overwhelming flush of pink in both their cheeks "I couldn't allow myself to confess how I felt, not without you knowing that monstrous side of me that I used to be… But now that you know just how dangerous I can truly be, I need to know… Are you sure you want this?"

Her smile frowned at that question, but deep inside, she could have asked him the very same. They both said so much about their pasts right down to the heart of their deepest darkest secrets. Now that she thought of it, what did he think of her now that she admitted her assault?

"You know that I could just as easily hurt you, too." She explained "I told you before that you could never frighten me away. I am certain of my feelings. I'm not focused on how you were then because the Gaara that matters is sitting right next to me."

He felt himself reaching for her hand again, using the physical contact to confirm that she meant every word. "You are the first person to say that you love me…"

"I hope I will also be your last." She replied. Like a flash in her mind, the doubt returned. "Gaara… After what I said last night, about the man who assaulted me. I'm sure you understand what I meant when I said he took something from me, right?" Embarrassed, Yue looked to the ground for comfort. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to go into detail about that horrifying memory again. It was obvious to Gaara even before she admitted what happened. Much like the right of passage a boy must take to become a man, the path for a woman was completely different. He recalled his studies on human anatomy and reproduction, and knew from that and from standard tradition what specifically was taken from Yue.

"Yes…"

She gulped down the fear balling up in the back of her throat. "I-I don't think I can call myself pure, but I promise that I've never touched anyone, not even Reo. My word probably means nothing... I don't have anything to give you to prove that my love for you is absolute, but I promise that I will never stop giving myself to you... Knowing that, are you sure you still want me?"

His grip on her hand tightened. He didn't care about that. Thinking back to how she acts when anything sexual comes up, her reactions explained everything. This incident that she courageously told him had to be the cause of it all. What happened all those years ago didn't change how he felt for her, not in the slightest. She needed to know that. "It's not your fault that he forced you to give up something so personal, and I hate that it caused you so much pain… The only thing I want from you is anything you are willing to give – your love, your heart, everything that you are… I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do, and if I ever cross that line, don't ever be afraid to stop me…" He paused for a second to brief himself. "If it helps… I also have never touched… nor have I been touched."

"You're a virgin?" she asked almost unable to believe him.

"Yes. It was difficult merely trying to converse with others, especially when they were afraid to approach me, much less going anywhere further." He explained.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… You don't appear to be that way."

He cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you pinned me against the wall, I thought –" She couldn't bring herself to say the next part because the sensation of him being that close gave her mixed feelings. She was embarrassed to say that it was sexual, but was even more concerned that it made her feel terrified and turned on at the same time. It's not something that most people would consider to be erotic, but for some odd reason, she liked it. What would he say to that?

"Oh!" his cheeks turned a scarlet red. "I didn't intend for it to go that way…"

"I know you were just trying to prove a point." She hushed her voice into a whisper. "It felt like you knew what you were doing. That's why I thought you had done it before."

"No... I wouldn't do it unless you wanted me." But she did want it.

They faced each other directly, fully seeing how easily flustered they were making each other. They were truly alike. As much as she wanted to listen to her body, Tsuki's agreement still lingered. At any moment, she could return and if they managed to get close enough to reach that point, it could be too late. The burden would be dropped on their child. If this mission failed and threatened the five nations, it would be brought up in a war of the worlds. She couldn't allow that, so she needed Tsuki Ona to stay.

"I think it would be best if we take things slow." She said.

"Slow how?" he felt a bit irritated asking. It was apparently obvious how ignorant he was to this level of relationship. Kankuro _did_ say that if he didn't understand something, he should ask. Now that they were together, him messing up was the last thing he wanted. He had to listen intently to her. Yue thought for a minute how to word it more clearly.

"I mean, let's not rush things. If we take our time getting to know each other, everything will gradually take their natural course." She began "I want to get to know you better. I mean, I already know a lot, but I wish to know you on a daily basis."

"I see."

He understood now. Maybe moving a bit forward last night was too much for her. The feel of her slightly plump lips pressing against his and the unique taste of her tongue still remained in his thoughts. All of that and seeing her body was more contact than he ever had in his life regarding the opposite sex. He didn't want any of it to stop. He wanted it to go further, but he accepted that he needed to wait. It was her body and it was also her decision to move forward, not just him. Why didn't he think about this sooner? At the time he reached puberty, the only thing on his mind was killing and getting stronger. At the same time, the other guys were thinking about girls, something he never fully understood when he observed them. There was nothing more to look into with sex, only that it was for reproduction. Nothing else. Yet, somehow, they were going for reasons beyond that. The idea of forming a friendship alone was more than he could tolerate. But now, after experiencing his first brush of affection, everything was self-explanatory. This feeling of love and the things she did to show it was like taking an addictive drug. He couldn't get enough. Unfortunately, she had experienced sex from a threatening and harsh perspective, in a way that he would never fully know. Anything he decided to do, no matter how small, could impact her tremendously. He had to re-learn self-control again for her.

"It's not just for my sake." She began "It's because of Tsuki Ona, too."

"What do you mean?" he asked again. "Did she say something?"

"Yesterday, she and I made a compromise."

"Regarding?"

"Well... Before you arrived, Tsuki agreed to let me stay in control of my body as long as we don't have to fight. She has given a chance to trust me to make my own decisions. For now, she has gone away to recover." Yue explained. "She doesn't fully trust you, but I do. I want her to see through my eyes that you are just as honorable and dependable as I view you to be."

"That may be futile, Yue." He said a-matter-of-fact-like.

"She has her reasons to be suspicious, but the biggest reason of all is because she's worried how close we would get with each other."

"Why is that, I wonder?"

Yue couldn't help but blush. She knew the real reason, and he deserved to know. "Because… she is afraid that I could get pregnant."

Gaara's brow raised, stunned at the answer, but it quickly disappeared. Tsuki Ona said that before, but he didn't expect her to be serious about it. He figured that she considered him a distraction or that as Kazekage, he could take Yue back to The Sand and ignore the Korishi clan altogether. But getting pregnant?

"That's surprising…" he said "It's because she could transfer into a different host if it happened, correct?"

"Yes. To her, it's considered to be a curse to be passed on to an infant. She wouldn't be able to use any of her power in that state of dormancy for another thirteen years. If we were to…" her blush deepened as she squeezed his hand tighter "You know, do anything… everything involving Tsuki would be passed on to the child. I would never be able to forgive myself if it had to live a life as hard as mine all because of my selfishness."

"I don't think it's selfish… that you would sacrifice something that you want in order to save the life of someone else… even if it's the future of the children you have yet to conceive… You have a kind heart." Gaara said while stroking her hand with his thumb "I've waited all along to be with you. I can be patient."

A smile curled from her lips. There was no way that this man could be considered a demon. His skills may show value to his title, but behind these doors, he was just as considerate as everyone else. "Thank you." She said.

Knock! Knock! Gaara took the initiative to leave her resting on the couch to open the door. As soon as it was open, Yumi walked in carrying three Styrofoam boxes of what smelled to be take out.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed as she placed the boxes on the dining table. "I brought food!"

Yue and Gaara joined her at the table where she rationed everyone their own plate and proceeded to dig in. It was a healthy serving of eggs, rice, and meat. Yue looked to Yumi concerned. "You shouldn't have to spend so much on us."

"Nonsense! I have plenty of money. Besides, I wanted to show you some Leaf Village hospitality." She explained, but that wasn't a good enough excuse for Yue. She was always so careless with money.

"What about Tatsu?" she asked. "You should be spending time with her and buying her breakfast."

"The Hokage has sent her all the help she needs both financially and physically while the house is being rebuilt. I already brought her breakfast. Now, she just needs to take her medication and rest until it's in her system before going out. I thought I would spend some time with you while I wait." She shoveled the rice into her mouth happily. "Please eat. I went through all the trouble to get it."

Still showing uncertainty, the food was already brought before her and it would be rude to let it go to waste just to prove a point. She took her fork and began to eat. Gaara copied her in silence.

"How did you sleep?" Yumi asked, trying to start some small talk.

"Good." They both said simultaneously. She paused from chewing to observe their behavior. It looked as though they were still a bit timid around each other. Could it be that they still didn't talk about yesterday? She smiled a sinister grin.

"So Gaara… what did you do yesterday after you got to your room?"

Instantly, Gaara swallowed his food too hard and started coughing furiously. Yue glared at her friend. After everything they discussed privately, she still had the nerve to ask about it. His cheeks burned red as his throat constricted to rid itself of the lodged food. Yue tapped on his back and offered him some water, which he chugged in a matter of seconds. Yumi couldn't help but chuckle.

"You okay?"

Gaara was finally able to relax his throat enough to steadily breathe. "I apologize… I don't know what came over me…"

Yumi continued to restrain herself from bursting out laughing as she plunged her fork into the meat. "I do." She whispered. Once she had her fun, it was time to discuss today's plans. "Mom wants us to spend time together by shopping in the vendor district before the festival starts. Most of our possessions and clothes were destroyed in the fire, so we will have to buy our own Yukatas."

"I'm comfortable just wearing this." Yue protested, trying to keep her friend from spending any more on her. Yumi only waved her response away in the air.

"It's traditional for the women of the village to dress nice. We do this to show respect and honor to our loved ones in the afterlife. That's the whole point of the lantern festival. The cherry blossoms in Autumn symbolize change and beauty, and so we must do the same." She explained, knowing well enough that her best friend wasn't going to let this go. She hated being in debt to others, but this once, Yumi wanted to show compassion. "Please just come with us, Yue. This is my favorite festival of the year and I want it to be just as special for you as it is for me."

The white-haired girl swallowed her food with a heavy heart. She understood this part of Yumi's manipulation, but it wasn't out of greed. "A-alright."

With a smile, she closed her empty box and set it to the side. "Great! And Gaara, do you want to come along too? I could use a second opinion on the Yukatas I'm going to make Yue try on."

As pleasing as that sounded, he shook his head. "I have to meet with Naruto to discuss our plans. I will be notifying the Mizukage as well as the other Kage about infiltrating the Korishi."

"Well I'll be sure to make her look extra gorgeous when we all go to the festival together." Yumi explained. "That's still happening by the way. Both of you are going!"

"Actually, I-" Gaara began, but Yumi cut him off.

"I won't take no for an answer! Besides, you two need to learn how to have fun once in a while. You're both antisocial hermits for God's sake!"

"I don't try to be." Yue retorted.

"Then prove it by dressing up and going."

"Okay…"

So submissive, as she always was. It was wrong for her to take advantage of Yue for that one flaw, but she knew what was best for her friend. After everything that they've endured for the last few weeks, she earned a fun night.

"Good, do you need a shower or anything before we go?"

That very question turned both of them scarlet with embarrassment. Gaara had no idea that she already knew, but Yue was getting irritated at her playful attitude. She quietly shook her head. Yumi wasn't trying to mess with them this time, and quickly realized the gravity of her question when she stared at the two of them. If they didn't talk about it yet, then she would at the very least give them a minute alone before heading out.

"Okay. I'm going to go check on mom. When you're ready to go, just meet us downstairs in the lobby." With that said, she went to throw away her trash and walked out the door, leaving behind an awkward moment for Yue and Gaara. The silence amplified the tension between them.

"Ummm… are you finished eating?" Yue held a hand out for his box to throw away, not waiting for his answer.

"Yea." he closed it and gave it to her.

Without a word, he watched as she retreated into the kitchen. Even in her nervousness, she was still able to walk with grace. Yumi had done damage that could match that of Kankuro when it comes to embarrassment. It was clearly stressing her out. Calmly, he stood from his place at the table to close their divide. After throwing the trash in the can under the cabinet, she closed the door and rubbed her temples, relieving the ache from the blood rushed to her head. If this was how the day was going to start, she clearly had her work cut out for her. Out of nowhere, a light touch of a hand was placed around her hip, turning her body around to see his soft smiling face. Gently, he pulled her until their chests were nearly brushing against each other.

"Are you alright?" he asked while gazing into her incredible chilling eyes. Her stress seemed to fade away at his small gestures. That would be important for him to remember down the road.

"I am now." She slid her hands up to his broad tall shoulders. Just having him genuinely concerned was enough.

"Can I kiss you?" At least he acknowledged her personal space. It made her wonder if he was always this polite even in his teenage years. Sure, the blood lust attitude would be up for debate, but could it be that he was only doing that to survive? If his father, the previous Kazekage, wanted him as a weapon, then he got it. Gaara had no other choice or else he would have been killed, but a part of it had to have been to please his father. He did everything his father wanted him to do. It could have been possible that at some point, Gaara could have killed him if he so desired. The fact that he didn't for so long shows that there was some reason behind it. Could it be respect? That he never actually hated his father despite what he's done? Or was it that he was his child, and couldn't bring shame to the Kazekage name? Nevertheless, this kind gesture would not go unrewarded.

"You don't have to ask me to do that." She smiled, giving him that warm feeling in his chest. As permitted, he tilted his head and gently pressed his lips into hers. Still soft…

"I've never allowed myself to be involved with another person on a level other than friendship… I don't want this to deteriorate from my blatant ignorance." He explained with a faint smile.

"All relationships have obstacles from time to time. The important thing is that we converse with brutal honesty and listen to each other." Taking his cheek in her hand, she stroked his skin lightly with her thumb. "Trust me when I say that I want you… I'm yours."

His grip on her waist tightened as those words echoed over and over in his head. 'Mine…'

She was his… She was willingly giving herself to him knowing everything dark about him that there was to tell. The soft stroking of her chest, the same chest that he witnessed peeking out from behind her arms yesterday, the same chest that made him flustered. All of that on top of the tone of her lips was unsettling for him. Taking in a deep breath in silence, he forced himself to relax. Yue could sense the struggle and furrowed her brow curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked, to which forced him to look away. He didn't want to say what all was going on in his mind. Yue knew something was bothering him. "You can tell me. Remember we have to talk out our problems. I'll do my part and listen. Go ahead and tell me, even if it's something you think I won't like to hear. You could never hurt me."

With a sigh, he held onto the hand that held his cheek. If he was going to keep her, he had to contribute his part accordingly. "I feel very protective of you… So much so that I have to keep you at a distance." He said, which only left her more confused than before.

"Why?"

"You understand that I admitted to never being in a relationship like this before… I'm afraid that when you say things like that, that I won't be able to control myself." He explained softly. "I don't know how to limit my feelings in a way that doesn't overstep your boundaries."

"Gaara…" Sadness had taken over her mind. She was just as uncertain as he was. "I will do as you said, to let you know if you cross that line. I see that I can just as easily distress you too. I will try to control what I say. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to assume that I hate you saying that… I'm glad to know that you want me. It's just… I want more of you." He removed his hands to wrap around her torso in a warm embrace to show his sincerity. "I want to make you feel as happy as you make me. I never knew that a kiss could drive me so hard towards desire. I know now why others were striving towards dating rather than training at my age. You showed me how much I've missed out on."

Yue smiled at that. It was incredibly sweet, but a typical man would have just said that for kudos points. He was different from other men. Most of them wouldn't have admitted to such things. Regardless, Yue was exceptionally ecstatic to know that she walked him through this step of life. It was comforting to know that she wasn't alone anymore.

"You did the same for me. Please understand that I'm only taking it slow because of Tsuki. If she wasn't here-" she paused sadly pulling him closer.

"I know. But if she wasn't here, I don't think we would've met." He stated. That was true. If Tsuki didn't exist, she would never have left The Mist Village or been adopted by Mameha or met Gaara out in the desert. Things really could have turned out differently, but that didn't matter to either of them. They were both content right where they were.

"I should probably go meet Yumi downstairs before she decides to come up and drag me out." Yue said, slowly pulling away. If only the moment could last longer, but the relentless behavior of Yumi was a force to be reckoned with. Doing anything against it would be foolish.

Gaara locked onto her cold blue eyes and pecked her lips. "I look forward to going to the festival with you."

"I'll meet you back here later. Remember to knock the bedroom door next time." She stated. With a blush he nodded and Yue walked out the door.


	24. Orchids in Autumn Chapter 24

Alone standing in the middle of the empty room, Gaara rubbed the back of his neck. For the first time ever, the anticipation was getting to him and excitement began to overflow from inside his heart outwards to his entire body. Clenching his fists, he raised his arms in victory. Finally, after so long he was about to go out on a date! A real date with someone who was unique and kind enough to accept him for the way he was. Someone who loved him. Finally…

He adjourned into her bedroom to the bathroom, feeling as though he deserved much needed shower and shave. He had to look presentable, of course, for later. Before, grooming was typically for himself or to bring respect towards the Kazekage name, but today seemed to go a different direction with his personal hygiene. This time, he was going to look nice for her. Closing the bathroom door, he locked it. No way was he going to let that mistake happen again. To have an opportunity such as tonight presented in his lap, nothing was going to mess it up. Besides, he wasn't sure if he was ready to let Yue see him that way just yet, even as an accident. What would she think if she saw his body completely uncovered? Now that he thought about it, she already saw him shirtless. He wondered what she thought of it. Probably not much considering she was more naked than he was at the time. That moment could have left their trust very damaged, but instead, it turned out exactly as Shikamaru said, an opportunity. Now, they are together. He wouldn't change that for the world.

After he cut on the water, he proceeded to strip down. With Shukaku and his mother's will in the sand protecting him, it was almost impossible for anyone to touch him. The enemy had to get past all his defenses, but that ultimately left his skin soft and vulnerable. Pain always taught him a lesson, and he had all the scars to prove it. Being the protector of the village and being hunted by close enemies made him suffer through many battles. He toughed through it all, and now those scars told a story. That was the story of his life change to better himself from what he used to be. Hopefully, when the time came for Yue to see them, she would appreciate them as much as he did. With the water now hot, he jumped in and washed himself. The water always made him feel clean, but he wasn't sure if it was clean enough. Yumi was going to take Yue out shopping. She promised to make her look more gorgeous than she already was. Should he dress nice too?

As soon as he was out and dried off, he wiped his hand across the foggy bathroom mirror to check his facial hair. It had been a little while and the stubble on his chin was getting a bit pronounced. He was lucky that it didn't grow wildly like other men did, but it was still uneven. He decided then to take a razor that was generously provided by the hotel and proceeded to shave. He always felt more attractive with a smooth face. Kankuro, when he was out of his war paint and cap, looked to take after their father the most. Temari looked remarkably like their mother when her hair was down. Gaara though was a little bit in between both of them. Unfortunately, there were other things that needed to be sorted out instead of worrying about how to dress right now. Once finished, he clothed himself back into the outfit Yumi provided, strapped on his gourd, and walked out towards the Hokage Tower. He gave the guards a routine check on his identity and followed them to the outside of Naruto's office.

Knock, knock!

"Come in!"

Gaara obliged and was once again reunited with his close friend still buried under a messy overcrowded desk. Naruto glanced from his papers and immediately stopped. "Hey, Gaara! How's the room I got ya?"

The very question left him with a pulse throbbing in his head. Like he didn't already know! He set them up! "Fine." he spat as he approached his side. Naruto proceeded to send his associates out of the room for them to privately talk. "Have you heard from Kakashi?"

"I sent a messenger bird and a team to bring him back. If he reaches The Sand Village, I'm sure that Kankuro will request a video chat."

"It's likely, but not many of our aged leaders agree with our new technology… Thinking that it's too complicated to stray from the old system." Gaara began "I will have to send another message to the Suna Council and Kankuro by hand in case they decide not to. We will need to recruit more teams to meet us in The Hidden Mist Village. I will also notify the Mizukage of this as well as the other Kage for a meeting."

"Do you really think that this Korishi Clan could be a threat?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. Like all threats to the villages, it's only rumors, and must be looked into. With the Mizukage's permission, they would have to brief us with all their Intel on the clan before we commence any military strategies. Our teams could scout the village with disguises as regular Mist shinobi. Then we could get a lead to their location."

"How many teams you think we will need?"

"I can't say for certain. I won't bring any more than I have to… Yue and Yumi are not the only Elemental power out there as confirmed by their spirits. We understand that The Korishi Clan hunted Elementals for their chakra, and was able to absorb the chakra of the lightning Elemental, Tsunishi. There's no way to know for sure if the rest of the Elementals met the same fate. All we know is that we have Water and Ice. That amount of power in the hands of the wrong people could cause another shinobi war."

"Then, we will have to stop them!"

"There's still some things that I need to understand… We both don't know the full extent of their powers entirely in battle. Yue isn't a fighter, but Tsuki Ona is. And I have yet to see Yumi fight anyone." Gaara explained. Naruto immediately shot up from his chair.

"She's amazing in battle! Her water styles could match that of a Kage! But Gaara, is it only Elementals? Ever since we've released our own tailed beasts to roam the world freely, wouldn't it be possible that the clan would be going after them too?"

"You would have to speak to Kurama about that. As you remember, all of the tailed beasts are connected with each other. If anything were to happen to one of them, they all would know. From what I understand, Killer B is still in touch with his spirit, correct?"

"Yea, he is. I will have to look into it."

"From what I know, the tailed beasts are not involved in this… Yumi explained to me that Elemental power is greater than that of a tailed beast due to its counter chakra. " Gaara said with his hand to his chin in thought.

"Counter chakra? They didn't mention anything like that in her tests."

"The Elementals were created at the same time as the tailed beasts in case they got out of control. They were living embodiments of chakra. Their creator more likely foresaw the damage that such power could create if placed in the wrong hands, and created the Elementals to reverse it and re-build the world back to its prime. It seems that Kappa is willing to give more information than Tsuki Ona. She has yet to trust me."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because I threatened to seal her away for good… When I first saw her power, I was uncertain of its limits and witnessing Yue's lack of control, I only decided what was best for the sake of my village. I wanted to cut off her power. Yue was more than willing to allow me to do this, to live as a regular shinobi, but I didn't even give her a chance to realize her own potential… I didn't comprehend that it would kill her to do so." Gaara explained with an ache in his chest. That mistake, if he had followed through with it, he would never have been able to forgive himself. It would haunt him like all the other people he killed.

"Trust takes time, Gaara. You were able to convince an entire village to depend and trust you. You can do the same with Tsuki."

"I certainly hope so. There is so much I need to know from her." He began "If the tailed beasts are not involved, we will more likely go against other Elementals and followers. I still need to know Tsuki and Kappa's fighting strategies to play towards our advantage… I wonder how their powers would react against each other."

Naruto held a hand to the back of his head to think it over. "What if… Yue and Yumi fought with each other? It's not likely that we will find another Elemental by the time we get there, and we can't wait too long. The Clan would only send more men. It would give us an idea of what to do if we act now."

Gaara recalled back to the day of their training session and cringed. That was the moment of Yue's first possession of Tsuki Ona. It could have ended badly for The Sand Village, but to practice it here? He sighed aloud. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"How come?"

"Last time they sparred, Yue's chakra attained dangerous levels… It could have led to a worse situation if not contained."

"Well, she can't control it if she doesn't train." Naruto stated "If Kappa and Tsuki take control, then Yue and Yumi won't be the ones to fighting."

He fell silent trying to think it all over in his head. It would help for the fight to come, but it could also end badly. Tsuki Ona still, as far as he knew, didn't trust Gaara. In turn, he was skeptical of his trust in her. Who knows if she could turn against them? She was able to fight off two clan members alone and save Yumi, but he wasn't able to witness it. Her fighting styles was something he desperately wanted to know. But Yue… He trusted Yue. If she said that Tsuki wanted to witness Yue making her own decisions to build trust, then so be it. He would honor that above all his doubts. It's just… He didn't want to see Yue get hurt.

"I'm not sure." Gaara said quietly. Naruto could see the tension in his friend's eyes and jumped automatically to the conclusions in his head.

"Is it because of Yue? Are you worried she might get hurt?" Naruto asked. He nodded. "Anything could happen to her, Gaara. The important thing is that she is prepared for it. Why don't you ask her and Yumi about it? Let them decide."

"That would probably be best."

"Why do you care about her anyways? If I remember right, she was the one who gave you the cold shoulder the other day."

Gaara suppressed the urge to summon his sand to smack him on the head. "That wasn't Yue… It was Tsuki. She's not possessing her at the moment."

"Oh! Then why do you care about Yue so much?" Naruto asked. As if he didn't already know.

"She may have been born in The Mist, but she is still a Sand shinobi. I have a right to protect her… Her lack of fight training is also a concern to me. At any moment, she could act impulsively on her fear and get hurt." Gaara explained. That wasn't exactly all of the reason, but that was all he was going to say to avoid another embarrassing situation.

"With that kind of power inside, I'm sure she can fight for herself fine. It's almost as if you like her." Instantly, Gaara cursed himself for blushing. Words could not be spoken to give it away. He didn't want to go through another congratulatory hug session or to be picked on for finally liking someone more than a friend. Unfortunately, his silence made it more obvious and Naruto observed his friend with fascination. "Oh man! No freaking way! You like her?!" His blush reddened deeper as he turned away. "Did you tell her?"

With no choice, he had to come clean. So what if his best friend knew. At least it would get him off his back. "Actually, she told me first…"

"What? She likes you?"

"Loves…" Gaara couldn't help but to smile thinking about her love confession.

"So, you two are dating now?" Naruto asked, almost not believing any of this. Gaara nodded, his eyes lightly gleaming with happiness. Naruto jumped to give him a manly arm hug on his side. "That's great! I'm really happy for you. Now you can make good use of the room I got you." Gaara had enough. Fusing his chakra into the sand, he formed a hard fist and sent it smacking in the back of Naruto's head. "OW!" He pulled away from him confused. "What'd I do?" Narrowing his eyes, he glared him down. No one disrespects the Kazekage's lady. He rubbed out the pain in his head and apologized.

After that was said, they decided to write out their letters to be sent to the other nations and walked out of the room. The associates took the messages for them, leaving Naruto to tend to the final adjustments for the festival. All the little things that he could do now was to help offer assistance. Gaara followed alongside him to help out as well.

"Are you going to bring Yue to the festival?" Naruto asked.

"She and Yumi are out buying Yukatas as we speak. Yumi wouldn't allow us to not attend, but I think that she's really excited to go." Gaara said thinking about the possibilities of her "dressed-up" wardrobe. He secretly wished that he made time to go see her try things on, but it probably didn't matter. She would be beautiful in anything. Maybe being surprised at the reveal would be a better outcome.

"Are you going to wear anything? Hinata is wearing her purple yukata, and I have my own traditional robe."

"I haven't thought of it… I don't usually dress up unless I have to."

"I get it, but I have a spare black robe you can borrow. It's not very extravagant, but it's something." Naruto suggested as he stopped in his tracks. "Wait here for a sec. Hinata will be upset if I don't come home with Pocky and Dango."

The two things made Gaara furrow his brow confusedly. "That's an unusual combination." Gaara stated. Naruto only smiled.

"You know how pregnant women are and their weird cravings."

'So Hinata is pregnant too? It must be a coincidence…' Gaara then thought back to the Suna Council arranging his marriage to Hakuto. They wanted to avoid political issues involving Temari's child, but solving it by forcing Gaara to marry and produce his own heir – what an excuse! Marriage was not something he strived to achieve, let alone becoming a father. But that was the way of The Sand Village.

As soon that was said, Naruto walked into the grocery mart. The Kazekage took the time to relax against the wall and check out his surroundings while he waited. The villagers were out and about slowly crowding the streets, some decorating their shops, and others were shopping early. The festival hadn't even started yet and there was so much livelihood all around. It was nice. Normally, at this time of day, the streets of Suna would be deserted from the massive heat waves from the afternoon sun. The temperature here was much milder than the desert.

Suddenly, something caught his eye from across the street. Without moving from his spot, he peered beyond the sea of people to focus on the white speck. As he assumed, it was her, Yue, following Yumi inside a clothing store. That must be the place where she was going to try on Yukatas. As much as he wanted to restrain himself from prematurely seeing her outfit before the festival, his curiosity got the best of him. Concentrating his sand, he bended it to his will to open the optic nerve of his third eye and commanded it to follow her. Years of practicing this technique, he mastered the art of spying without ever leaving his post and was never caught as long as the eye was undetectable.

Inside the store, various women were scattering around scraping for the best designer clothes before they were sold out. Yue and Yumi stopped from table to table speaking more likely about the color or design pattern. The third eye only gave visual representation, not audible sound, and of all things Gaara had to study, he failed to master the art of lip-reading. All he could do was observe closely. As the eye followed the blotch of white hair, somehow, he noticed Yumi separated from her. Yue walked over to a corner alone outside the commotion, more likely to take a breath from the crowd and wait for Yumi to return. The table she had stood behind drew her closer. On top of the table was a silky black fabric covered in blood red orchids with a matching red and gold obi. Picking it up, her eyes gleamed as a smile slightly curled her lips. Gaara understood right then that she was interested in it.

Immediately, her head turned to Yumi approaching her side with two basic colored Yukatas; one blue and one purple, but no design. Gaara watched as Yumi spoke to Yue. Quickly, she placed the two robes she had to the side to look at the price tag of the Yukata Yue picked. Both of them got wide-eyed. It must have been expensive. As soon as Yue put it back down, Yumi picked up the two she brought and showed them to her. She must have said something encouraging because then, he saw Yue curl a fake smile. Her eyes looked sad, but she still showed gratitude for her friend. There was no way that she was going to make Yumi buy her that expensive Yukata. Buying her anything was too much. But the way her expression changed when she looked at it, he could see her yearning.

The two girls then turned back into the rush of people and he lost them. It was going to be impossible to navigate the third eye through all of that. In any case, he assumed that they were going to the dressing room anyways. He already spied enough on her. The optic nerve returned sight to his head as his sand dispersed back to his side.

Instantly, Naruto appeared before him clenching a bag of grocery items. "Okay, you ready to head over to my place? I'll get you that black robe to wear."

Gaara locked eyes on the clothing store. He could no longer see Yue or Yumi inside. It's possible they went around a back entrance or were changing. "Yea… I need to do something first."

/

Yue slipped her card key into the lock slot of the hotel door and entered the room. Carrying the large few bags with her, she knocked on her bedroom door. Gaara still shared the room with her, so the odds of her walking in on him changing were big. Her cheeks turned red from the flustering recollection of Gaara's bare naked chest. So many scars and the bulging muscle… what else was left for her to see? Heat rose hotter as lewd thoughts entered her mind. When she heard nothing, she turned the knob and entered, assuming it was safe. As she thought, he wasn't there. He must not be back yet from visiting Naruto. This would give her plenty of time to get ready. The festival starts in a couple of hours.

Yue knocked on the bathroom door before she walked in, again to be safe from another naked incident. Turning around, she made sure to lock it this time. Yumi agreed to join her later after they both took a nice long shower and get ready together. Yue dumped the contents of her bags on the bathroom counter. First was her small bottle of scented soap, shampoo, and perfume. Then, her makeup which consisted of concealer, foundation, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip stick. In all her life, she never really used any makeup. It wasn't something that interested her. Yue was much simpler, relying on her natural beauty rather than painting a fake face, but Yumi insisted on it. She had to agree, for her sake. The third bag contained a small amount of opal gemmed jewelry. A beautiful rainbow trapped in a white crystal suited her. It wasn't too extravagant, and according to Yumi, it wasn't too basic, which was good. Lastly, the remaining bag contained her purple Yukata. It was just a simple purple robe, nothing on it. The other choice of blue was more appropriate for Yumi rather than her. Everything was ready to be of use. Hopefully, Gaara would like it.

She turned on the shower and with her new soap, she jumped in and lathered her body up and down. She had to be diligently thorough this time. Tonight, was going to be a real genuine date with Gaara. This time was different compared to Sarkus Fanshi and the walk through the village the day after. This time, they knew how they felt for each other. This was a chance for their relationship to grow as a couple. She had to put her trust in Yumi to make her look perfect. With her hair clean, her skin shaved and moisturized, and her perfume spritzed on, she was ready to be beautified.

Just when she was about to put on her Yukata, she realized that she forgot to bring underwear with her. Quickly, she grabbed the black bath kimono to wrap up in and with all her bravery she cautiously opened the door. Hopefully he wasn't there. She had to grab it and go, then everything would be fine once Yumi appeared. As soon as the door was open, her cold blue eyes were in surprise. There on the bed was a bright pink paper bag and next to it stood a purple pot with a beautiful array of matching purple orchids budding from a single stem. The hush sound of his sand trailed out her window, but she didn't notice. Yue couldn't help but to gaze at the lovely flowers, never assuming she would see them again. Yet, there they were. Curiously, she went to open the bag and first pulled out a small note before emptying the contents. It read –

You deserve to wear what makes you happy. I love you, Yue.

-Gaara

With a smile, she opened the bag and pulled out the gift. A black silk robe with blood red orchids sewn into the design. Her eyes widened ecstatically. It was the gorgeous Yukata from the store, the one that was way too expensive to buy. In her head, she questioned why he would go through such lengths to get this for her. She didn't ask for it, she couldn't ask for it. It was so much money. Did he have that much with him? It could have been used for other things, not something like this. How did he know that she wanted this particular one?

Either way, it was incredibly sweet. She would have to make him return it. There was no way that she could accept it. It had to have strained his wallet, but that was more her fault. They would have to discuss this later. Holding the Yukata in her hands, she felt the soft fabric and looked over all the amazing details of the dress. It was the epitome of beauty. The longer she touched it, the more drawn she was to it. Knowing that she had to put it back, her desire took over her body. She just had to see what it looked like.

Taking it to the bathroom, she slipped it over her shoulders and arms and tied the obi around her waist. After removing the towel draped around her head, her long white hair fell to the sides of her face. The paleness of her porcelain skin contrasted to the black silk, and the red in the orchids made her icy blue eyes pop. All in all, she was speechless. It was so pretty and comfortable that she didn't want to take it off. If Gaara walked in on her now, he would love it just as much. Sadly, this luxury wasn't her. She couldn't accept this.

Just when she was about to remove the obi, a knock came outside her bathroom door. "Yue? You in there?" Yumi asked. Opening the door, Yumi walked in wearing her basic blue Yukata and her hair still wet from the shower. Her eyes instantly dropped to the black dress. "How did you get that? I thought it was too much."

"Gaara bought it for me." Yue replied.

"That's so nice of him! You should wear it!" She smiled happily.

"Are you crazy? You saw the price tag, I can't wear this."

Yumi sighed frustrated. "Why not? You're already wearing it. He cares enough to know exactly what you want. That's not common in a man. He obviously wants you to be happy by getting you the things you want. It's thoughtful."

"I'm not denying that it's thoughtful… it's just so much money." Yue explained.

"The Kazekage family is very wealthy Yue… I'm sure this is nothing compared to other things his money is willing to buy."

"I've never considered myself to equal this kind of value."

"Why not?" Yumi began "You lower yourself too much, Yue. Don't you see what kind of a catch you are? You deserve to wear things like this every day, to eat fancy food, have servants, and live in a mansion,"

"You are getting too ambitious with this. You know I've never cared about that stuff. I'm happy with just the small things." Yue explained.

"But if you make him take it back, he'll think you don't like it and his efforts would have been for nothing."

"I'll just explain that I can't accept it."

"But you're worth so much more than that. You look so amazing in it! Don't take it off! Just this once, wear it for him. He might have gotten it because he wants to see you wear it. Don't you want to make him happy too by looking extra gorgeous?" Yumi asked.

Yue turned to the ground in sadness. If that's what he wanted, then… "Well…"

"Tell you what, I'll do your hair and makeup. When I'm done, you can try on both Yukatas, and if you still like this one better, you wear it… If Gaara's jaw doesn't drop when he sees you, you can return it. Deal?"

Yue thought it over for a moment. With once last glance of her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. It really was pretty. "Okay…"

"Great, let's start beautifying!" Yumi smiled.


	25. Festival Fun Chapter 25

Naruto presented himself in the middle of the living room with Hinata and Gaara, clenching the basic black robe in his hands. "It took a little bit to move some things around, but I found it. I hope it fits." He said, handing it off to him.

"Thank you."

Once that was said and done, Naruto sat next to his wife on the couch. She was already dressed in her dark purple maternity yukata, but not much else. Her stomach was much rounder compared to Temari's. Gaara wondered if she was far along enough to feel movement, seeing as how her hand never parted from it, but he didn't say anything. Talking about it with his sister was different and asking about it to someone else could deem rude.

With a smile, Naruto placed his arm around her. "Hinata, you'll never guess what happened to Gaara."

She turned her head curiously. "What is it?"

"Gaara has a girlfriend." Naruto teased. "And she's coming with us to the festival tonight."

"That's wonderful." She smiled gently, which calmed down Gaara's nerves from the pulse in his head. She always seemed to have a nice attitude to make up for Naruto's childishness. As his friend, he tried to ignore it. "Is there anything else we can help you with? Anything else, aside from the robe, we can get to make your presence more welcoming here?"

"I think I'm alright for now." Gaara replied while feeling the smooth fabric of the robe.

"For now?" Naruto questioned. "What would you need later on?"

Gaara felt himself looking down at the hardwood floor with contempt. He was his best friend, so it was only natural for him to be curious, but the jokes were starting to get to him. He had enough of it, especially since it was adding on to his stress. In truth, he was incredibly terrified to go to the festival with Yue. It was one thing to say that he was excited to go, and he was, but it was another thing when it was actually being set into motion. He didn't quite understand how he could be so nervous. How would this time be different compared to the rest of their time spent? To be able to go to a festival, something that he never really participated in growing up, with a beautiful woman who loves him and accepts him for who he is was but a dream to him before. Now, with everything put together, he was starting to second-guess himself. Naruto and Hinata watched him with slight concern.

"Is something wrong, Gaara?" she asked, to which he only shook his head. It probably wasn't a big deal for them, being nervous. Unfortunately, this was something entirely new to him that he didn't know how to handle. What would they say if he told them that? Would he get more perverted comments from his friend? What could he do but to sit in silence.

"What's wrong, man? Something has to be bothering you." Naruto said, watching him eye the robe with despair. "If it's the clothes, I can find you something else to wear."

"No, that's not it."

"Then, what is it? You can tell us." He said with a smile to show his honesty. With a deep breath, he thought it over. At least, he cared. Maybe that was enough to keep him from joking around.

"I've never actually done something like this with her… or anyone…" he explained quietly "I fear that I won't be able to do enough for her."

"Gaara, the right woman doesn't need much to have a good time with you." Hinata began "I felt the same way when Naruto took me on our first date. I was constantly worried that I was going to make a bad impression, but when the date actually started, all of my worries faded away. It all comes down to how you enjoy the time spent together. Nerves are all in your mind." Leaning down, Naruto planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, causing her to smile brightly. That loving gesture allowed Gaara to think differently. Perhaps, she was right, that everything he was feeling inside was an illusion to reality. Nevertheless, he still wanted to make Yue happy. But how was he supposed to do that?

All of a sudden, Hinata jolted in her seat, causing everyone in the room to slightly panic. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Something wrong with the baby?"

"No-no! I just thought of something." Hinata began holding her hands out. "Help me up please. I have to go get it."

Naruto sprung from the couch and willingly helped his wife stand up. The weight of the child she was carrying looked to have made it difficult to get around. That tip, he would have to remember when he visited Temari. She was already having problems getting things from the top cabinets of her kitchen, and with Shikamarus absence in their home from working with Naruto, Temari would be left alone. She may be a tough person, but she shouldn't strain herself in her independence. Hinata quickly scurried out of the room and after a few moments later, she returned with what looked to be a small handbook, like the ones given to his ninja before leaving on a mission, and gave it to him. The title read "Initiating Intimacy", which made Gaara's face instantly sweat from nervousness and his cheeks red with embarrassment. Why was she handing him this?

"This book helped me when I was confused and too shy to ask my friends for advice on dating." She smiled. "I hope it does the same for you."

It was almost like she read his mind, how thoughtful. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"With the flowers and the dress you bought her, I would be surprised if she wasn't excited to go with you. She should be very appreciative." Naruto said.

"You gave her that? How nice! Hearing that, you probably won't need the book. You seem to be doing fine on your own."

Gaara re-read the title and gave a faint smile. Was he _really_ doing alright? Maybe this book could tell him if he was, but to hear it from his friends felt more truthful. "I'll hold onto it for now. I'll be sure to return it when I no longer need it."

She waved her hand in response. "Don't worry about it. I'm married now, so I don't really need it anymore."

"Then it must've worked because I'm never leaving." Naruto proceeded to yank her back down on the couch to wrap her up in a big loving hug. Just seeing that gave Gaara a sense of confidence should he ever rely on the book for help. His nerves seemed to calm down a lot more having it close to him. Taking a moment, he glanced at the orange light emitting from the windows of the living room. It was going to get dark soon.

"I think it's time for me to go see her." He said, standing up from his seat. "I thank you both for everything, and look forward to meeting you at the festival later."

Naruto walked him out after Hinata wished him luck. Just before they departed he turned to his friend with a calm smile. "Hey Gaara, I know this is hard for you, being your first time and all, but just be yourself. It's much easier to act the way _you_ want instead of what you think _she_ wants… because it's guaranteed that the right woman would want you exactly the way you are. So, try not to worry or look too much into it. As Hinata said, your thoughts and worries can cloud reality. If you want to meet up somewhere, we can all go get dinner together at Ichirakus?"

"I'd like that."

Afterwards, they departed. The streets were swarming with much more people than before, most of them all dressed. Several kiosks were already set up and lit, ready for paying customers. Seeing that, he knew getting back wasn't going to be very easy. As soon as he reached a wide enough area of free space, Gaara commanded his sand armor to encase deeper into his skin, consuming his body, and disintegrate into the air. The small particles of sand traveled through the crowd, snaking around every human body until he was just outside the Tenshi Hotel. He re-formed back into his normal self before moving on. Walking inside the lobby, he peered at the large time clock. He had a little over a half hour to get ready. Knowing that, he figured Yue would be changing in the room. He might need to knock first.

The thought of her in that Yukata brought the goosebumps writhing up and down his spine with each step. Tucking the black robe under his arm, he decided to take out the small hand book and quickly read some of it. If it worked for Naruto's relationship, just maybe it would help his. The biggest thing on his mind right now was fear. What was the appropriate way to react seeing her? What would he say? What if she didn't like the robe he borrowed? He should have bought his own, one more intricate to match her own. What would he say if he accidentally came in on her naked again? Would she even be dressed? She did say before that if he did it on purpose, she would forgive him, but there was no way of knowing for sure what to do if it were to happen twice. Thought after thought began to fog his mind as he shakily opened the book.

'Chapter one – Understanding Sexuality.' He read silently, walking towards the elevator. 'As humans are born with certain genetics, we are also born with a common indicator of identifying our sexuality. Outside influence overtime become basic factors that help us refine our understanding of self-awareness. It is then that we discover what we want and need when it comes to sexual desire. The first steps to achieve this is to first understand ourselves…' As he read through the pages one by one, Gaara started to calm down. These impulses and lewd thoughts he was constantly having turned out to be surprisingly normal. It wasn't just him who was experiencing these things, but almost everyone, even females. It made him wonder what kind of things, if any, Yue thought of while being with him. Did she feel this way, too? In no time at all, he was standing outside their hotel room. To hold his place, he folded the top right corner of the page and closed the book. With his card key, he unlocked and opened the door.

"Yue?..." he called, stepping all the way in the living room. Looking around, she wasn't there. Suddenly, a faint thumping sound was heard from her bedroom, which he cautiously approached. Just before he could even think about knocking, the door was flung open. Instead of a patch of white hair, he was welcomed with the smiling face of her best friend Yumi.

"Hey, Gaara!" Closing the door behind her, she approached him directly. It didn't take long for her to notice the robe he was carrying, or the book. "What's that?"

He immediately hid small item back into his pocket and unfolded the robe. Hopefully, she wasn't going to pay attention to the book. He couldn't afford another embarrassing situation. Anything that could mess things up tonight, he wouldn't allow it. How would Yumi react when she read the title? What would Yue think if she found out that he was reading such things? It probably wouldn't be good.

"I thought it was only logical to dress for the occasion." He stated, holding it up to her face.

"That's nice. She'll be very happy about that. You should get ready out here. I promise we won't come out until you're dressed. It would probably be best if you both saw each other dressed at the same time."

"Why is that?" he cocked his head.

"In truth…" she whispered peering around the room before approaching much closer so that only he could hear. "Yue feels insecure about the Yukata you bought for her. She really wants to wear it, but she doesn't like that you spent so much money on her."

"That didn't matter to me when I bought it. I wanted her to wear what she liked."

"Speaking of which, how did you know that she wanted that particular one?" she asked.

"I was passing by and saw you two in the store… I wanted to surprise her."

"Well that's very sweet of you. Why didn't you join us?"

"I was with Naruto helping around the village."

"Ah, I see… In any case, Yue and I made a deal. She would wear the Yukata if you looked surprised when you saw her." She began "Would you promise me that you'll look surprised when she walks out? This is the first time that I've actually heard her say she felt pretty."

"I'm sure she will be beautiful no matter what…" He gave a faint smile, which highlighted Yumi's eyes.

"Great. We'll be out shortly." She disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Gaara all alone.

He decided to take the time to get ready and began to strip down. He slipped on Naruto's robe with ease and tied the necessary ties to hold it in place. It was a tad bigger than he anticipated, but regardless it did the job. Peering around the room, he tried to find a mirror to help him out. Sadly, for him, all he could use was the poor reflection through the glass of the TV. Men didn't need much to be ready compared to a woman. He didn't wear makeup or jewelry, or do any special touches that would bring his look over the top. Using his fingers, he ran them through his hair a couple of times. It was messy as it naturally was, but he wondered then and there what it would look like if he actually combed it for once. At any rate, he just wasn't sure what else he could do. If he was in the bathroom, he would have a much clearer image and have the necessary tools to fix any imperfections, but this was all he had. It would have to do.

He sat on the couch and returned the book from his pocket to read while he waited. 'Chapter two – Emotional Intimacy… Unlike physical intimacy, which we will discuss later on, emotions are crucial when taking action on any form of sexual contact. Understanding your feelings towards yourself and your partner, and vice versa, can impact the physicality of your relationship. The more you know about each other, the more comfortable and the more in sync your bodies will be when showing affection…'

Affection? This was going beyond the steps that Kankuro had told him. Aside from his perverted comments with the women that he was involved it, now that he thought about it, Kankuro never actually discussed the act of sex all the way through. Procreation, that was all he knew about it and where the genitals connect to make it happen, but this went into more depth than he realized. Sex was more than that. It was the ultimate act of love and passion. The knowledge pushed him to read faster and further into it. The chapter went into detail of the basic forms of showing affection and how it tied into the brain where the emotions lie. It was fascinating.

Knock! Knock! "Gaara?..." Yumi called cracking the bedroom door open. "Are you dressed and ready for your date?"

He slammed the book shut, hid it in his pocket, and stood from his spot. The excitement built up causing his heart to throb in his chest. This was it.

"Yes."

The door opened all the way. Her heels clicked as she stepped outside, her black and red Yukata flowing gracefully around the curves of her body as she went. Her silvery white hair had been parted to one side that was held by a flower opal hair clip. The chilling eyes were highlighted with a burgundy shadow staring down at him. The red really suited the blue in her pupils and the black contrasted to her porcelain skin. A blush formed around her cheeks when she smiled at him. That was it… the smile he had been waiting for since they parted this morning. Seeing that gave a warm feeling inside that he could not contain. Everything all together was just… perfect.

"Wow…" he whispered, eyes wide and his mouth agape.

Yue couldn't find the words to respond to him. His black robe draped around his slim, yet muscular body, it tied well in with his handsome face. The very reaction she did not expect to see was there.

"See? I told you he would like it!" Yumi nudged her friends arm. "You got all worried for nothing."

Gaara felt as if he fell under a genjutsu spell, or more relatably - his brothers puppet master jutsu, because his body slowly started to move on its own towards her. Their eye contact never left. For some reason, that wasn't his point of focus. It didn't matter if he felt vulnerable that she was looking almost right through him, seeing his every thought and soul. It was like he was in the presence of the deity of beauty herself... an angel. To merely witness it was a blessing.

"I'll go get mom. Meet us down in the lobby when you two are ready." Yumi stated, not that they were paying any attention, and immediately left the room to give them a bit of privacy. If Yue was going to try and convince him to return the Yukata, she didn't want to see their disagreements. She knew Gaara was going to love it, especially when he saw her in it. They needed time to take each other in. Either way, she had to leave. Her mother was waiting.

As soon as the door clicked shut, they were left alone in silence. Yue broke the eye contact, feeling a bit awkward that he was staring at her. It felt exactly like the time he walked in on her in the bathroom. Did that mean he liked it? Or not? The hypnotic feeling faded, bringing him back to reality. Seeing her look away bothered him. Recalling what the book said, he approached her, taking her soft hands and gently caressing them.

"You're so beautiful…" he said in almost a whisper, but Yue heard him loud and clear. Her blush deepened as she looked back to him with a smile.

"You look nice, too."

Although hearing that gave him comfort, that was nothing compared to what he thought of her. "I've never been more grateful to have someone as gorgeous as you in my life to love…" A few excerpts from the book appeared in his mind. Establishing a deeper emotional connection with small physical gestures. Calmly, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. With the other free hand, he slid it around her waist, gently pulling her into a sweet sensual kiss. Their hearts were pulsing, but the feeling made both of them seem like they were walking on air. This time was different and they could both sense it. So, this is what it's like to grow deeper in love. Affection…

Pulling away was the most difficult challenge of the night so far. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they both understood that they had an entire night to fill with romantic memories. Breaking apart, he noticed that her eyes were still closed. Curiously, he watched. She quietly sighed a breath of air, savoring the feeling. When she finally opened her eyes, they locked into his, speechless.

"Shall we go?" he asked. She blinked as if to get out of her own hypnotic trans and nodded. Taking her hand once again, he pecked it and led out the door to the elevator. They were both still incredibly quiet, but that didn't matter. It wasn't needed, nor did it make things awkward. The first step, as instructed in his handy book, went successfully. Not only did it give him proud confidence to move forward, but it also left him more appreciative of her sexually and emotionally. He knew from looking at her closed eyes the feelings he was experiencing was also placed to her. That strived him to decide to keep at it.

As soon as the elevator was open, they walked around the corner and reunited with Yumi and her mother Tatsu. Both were wearing Yukatas in two different shades of blue, which suited their family bond. Yumi dressed a bit more extravagant compared to her mother, with the makeup and the jewelry, but that was to be expected. Tatsu's small burn injuries more likely made it difficult to wear anything extra. After a few exchanges of smiles, they adjourned to the sea of people. The two of them gripped each other's hands much tighter to avoid getting separated. Gaara, from what he assumed, was as knowledgeable with the villages layout as Yue, so getting lost was a possibility. He couldn't let that happen, not on their first real date together. As suggested from Naruto, Gaara mentioned meeting at Ichiraku's restaurant for dinner before taking part in the rest of the festival. They all agreed, Yumi and Tatsu led the way. Once outside the restaurant, Gaara held the door open for all the ladies to enter first. He found himself unable to keep from smiling as Yue walked past him. She was just as lovely coming and going as she was by his side. Any chance he could get to see her gorgeous face, he would take it.

Looking around, it amazed him to see how quickly Ichirakus expanded over the years. It was no longer a small shack with ten booth seats like it was before Naruto and Hinata married. This was a building with tables and chairs and a proper kitchen. It was the same for most restaurants they passed by. The Great Shinobi War had left Konoha into a destroyed crater, but with the aid of other allied villages they were able to reform. Mass production of weaponry had spiked businesses to industrialize and come up with new, useful, worth-while inventions. Thanks to that spreading like wildfire, all the money that rolled in went right into the well-being of all the nations and their villages. People really do come together in times of hardship. It was a loving sentiment to think about.

"Hey, Gaara!" called a familiar voice from afar.

The group turned to see Naruto and Hinata sitting in a large reserved booth in the back corner talking to the owner Teuchi. They joined them happily and proceeded to order. Naruto was more than eager to recommend all his favorites on the menu for them to try. Gaara and Yue ordered the miso and pork ramen bowl, seeing as it looked like a much safer option than the weird combinations Naruto was suggesting. They didn't have many great restaurants like this back in Suna, so it was nice for them to do something new together. It definitely wasn't like Sarkus Fanshi. This felt more normal.

For a while, the Hashigumi women and the Uzumakis conversed about the festival and the new editions made to make this year extra spectacular. Gaara and Yue only listened quietly, seeing as how they weren't the very talkative type to begin with. Amidst all the commotion while waiting for their food, Yue kept glancing at Gaara from the corner of her eye. He propped his elbows on the table with his hands clasped together in front of his face, as if observing everyone like a focused supervisor. Whether or not he was paying attention to them, she didn't care. He looked so poised.

It amazed her to see how much he changed since they first met. Since then, he's really made an effort. From dressing traditionally formal for her, and being polite like a true gentleman, how could she not feel more attracted to him? Was this what it was going to be like to be at the side as the Kazekage's girlfriend?

The feeling of the gentle kiss still lingered on her lips, leaving her a little uneasy. She wanted to touch him again, but how could she do that in front of these people? Her chest painfully throbbed with longing. What could she do? It was annoying enough already having Yumi make fun of her, especially now that she found out of her and Gaara being together now. Speaking out loud could draw more unwanted attention. To be honest, that was the last thing she wanted. For a moment, she thought to herself.

With her hands in her lap tucked under the table, she inched her body closer to Gaara, trying to make it look like she was adjusting her seat. No one seemed to notice, sadly, not even Gaara. He was still looking straight ahead. Taking a deep breath through the nose, she forced herself to relax her rapidly beating heart and slid her leg until their thighs touched. Gaara felt tense for a moment, but later relaxed to avoid anyone noticing. Receiving the message, he sat up straight and tucked his hands under the table. Yue watched as he slowly held out a hand to her. Blush flushed her cheeks as she inched her fingers slowly through his. His grip was soft, yet firm at the same time. Taking another glance at him, surprise had overcome her when their eyes met once again. Yue immediately turned away, feeling a bit ashamed that she got caught staring, but Gaara only lightly smiled. She looked so cute.

Soon, their food finally arrived and the chatter was dropped to a minimum. Instead the sounds were satisfactory moans and slurps from the savory tastes. The pork ramen was quite delicious for having been a simple dish. Naruto and Hinata decided to take on a couple more bowls, but the rest of the group was too full to go on. Once they separated the check, the group decided that it would be alright if they split up for the time being. Naruto didn't want to hold them back while he and his wife finished eating. It was going to be a while for that. They decided to exchange temporary goodbyes, and headed back into the festival.

Still clenching her hand, Gaara led her outside. The air was filled with many wonderful scents of fast food, cherry blossom flowers, and burning incense. The darkness of the night didn't cover so easily with the various lights surrounding them. He watched as Yue awed everything they passed by with the excitement that could match that of a child's. Out of nowhere, he felt a nudge on his free left arm. Turning to the source, Yumi leaned into his ear.

"Why don't you take Yue to one of the games?" she whispered. "You could impress her with your skills and win her a prize."

He thought about it for a minute and looked around. There were so many booths. One was shooting water guns, another was throwing plastic balls at a stack of bottles, one was fishing, and it just kept on going from there. "Which one should I do?"

Yumi shrugged. "I don't know. Pick one that you're good at. If you can't decide, then pick one that you think you can win." She halted her mom's wheelchair to speak to them directly. "If you will excuse us, mom and I are going over to the fishing game to free those innocent babies from their terrible fate of being a children's pet."

"Yumi, again with this?" her mom retorted. "You've been doing that game every year. Don't you know that we aren't supposed to dump goldfish into the ponds and rivers? Their size will change and effect the marine life."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't understand how they're feeling. All trapped in those bowls receiving endless torture from children who don't stop tapping the glass and shaking the bag they come in. It's cruel!"

"I forbid you from playing that game!" Tatsu yelled. "Go play something that will have a better outcome than an environmental lecture. A game where the only prize is a stuffed animal or something."

"Keep saying that mom, and I'll leave you to wheel yourself back to the hotel alone." Yumi snapped.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me, old woman." She turned to Yue and Gaara with a smile, that made both of them feel uncomfortable. "I'll see you guys later. If you need me, come and find me."

With that said, Yumi wheeled Tatsu away until they were both consumed by the crowd of people. Gaara looked to Yue with a smile to break that awkward moment. "Would you like to try a game?"

"Uh… Sure."

They continued to walk for a little while with Gaara still leading the way. If there was some kind of booth that was outside this suffocating amount of people, it would be better. Then he wouldn't have to worry so much of them getting separated. Eventually, when they made it to where they could finally breathe, they stopped. Now they were outside the main city limits with only a handful of people here and there. Looking around, there wasn't very many game booths to choose from, although from the looks of it, they were very ordinary compared to the ones they passed by. Maybe that's why they weren't in the city next to the popular ones. For Yue though, no line meant no waiting.

With a slight tug, she lured Gaara towards an empty table with various targets in different sizes. Surrounding the targets were differently sized stuffed animals ranging from bears to dragons. It was unusual because Gaara didn't think she would choose something like this, especially since she lacked training in any form of combat, but since she made the choice, he went with it. Maybe she liked one of the stuffed animals. Behind the counter stood an old man with a bald spot, a small white moustache connected to a very long grey beard, and wrinkles from the top of his brow to his bony hands. When they approached the counter, the old man smiled.

"What a lovely young couple. Would you like to test your aim, sir? Win a small prize for this beautiful young lady?"

"What do I have to do?" Gaara asked. The man reached under the table and laid out five small kunai for him.

"The task is simple if your throwing skills are on point. All you have to do is land each kunai directly on the targets. If you hit at least three out of five kunai on the big targets, you win a small prize. If you manage to hit at least three kunai on my small targets, you win a large prize." He pointed to all of the specified targets with a grin. This was nothing! Maybe if the targets were hidden behind objects, it would be more difficult, but this was way too easy. Gaara glanced at Yue for assurance. She turned away from eyeing a large eyed panda bear to meet his gaze with a smile. She nodded to him.

"How much?" Gaara asked. The old man gave another hearty smile.

"The first round is free. It's not often that I have customers come to my booth during the festival anyways. It's nice to see a couple of young faces stop by for once." He explained. That was sad, but also touching. He had new respect for this nice man.

Gaara released Yue's hand to reach for one of the kunai, but before he raised his arm to aim, Yue stopped him. "How about we make this game a little more interesting?"

His ears perked. "Interesting how?"

"I know that this game is probably very easy for you, so I'll give you a challenge." She smirked. "If you can bullseye all five kunai on all his small targets, I'll grant you one request, anything you ask."

His eyes widened. " _Anything_?"

She nodded. "Yes. Anything."

Gaara glanced at the small targets laid out throughout the wall. Some of them he could easily make a bullseye, but there were a few that he would have to put a little more finesse into. Right now, winning her a prize wasn't just the only goal. That would make her happy, but now she was giving him an opportunity to do something later and it was limited only by his own desire. Now, he had more of a reason to win. With a smirk, he nodded.

"Alright, I accept your challenge."

The vendor quickly stepped to the far right side near Yue to watch him in action. He was intrigued to hear such a challenge from the girl. If he was to actually succeed, he would be down one of his large prizes. Those things aren't very cheap to stock in his booth, but they would have gone to waste anyways from the lack of customers. Gaara taking this challenge, if he succeeded, then he deserved to win a large animal.

Gaara took all the kunai at once, nestling each one in the grip of his fingers and crossed his arms to his chest. With two powerful throws, all the kunai went flying. Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! The old man and Yue were awestruck at the results. One, two, three, four, five targets were hit. Each one was exactly on point, directly in the center. The two of them couldn't believe it, especially the old man.

"Such skill from such a young man!"

Yue let out a small chuckle. "I should have expected no less from the Kazekage of the Sand."

"The Kazekage?!" the old man exclaimed and immediately bowed to him. "If I had known that the very Kazekage would be attending this festival, I would have shown more hospitality. To think that you chose to come to my booth, I couldn't be more honored." He turned to Yue and bowed to her. "My thanks to your lovely wife as well. Please tell me which large animal you would like."

The heat rose in both their cheeks when he said 'wife'. The very word caused Yue to lose focus and stutter. "I-I ummm…." She pointed to the wide eyed panda bear and shyly hid her face with the sleeve of her yukata. As quick as possible, he yanked the massive bear from the rack and handed it off to her. "Thank you."

Gaara suppressed the urge to laugh watching her attempt to carry the giant animal. Her small stature was going to make traveling difficult lugging that thing around. Using his hands, he summoned the sand from his gourd to carry it. The old man awed the sight of Gaara's sand, confirming that he truly was the Kazekage. Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out a large folded bill to hide in his hand and extended it out for the man to shake. "Thank you, sir."

"It's my pleasure." He smiled brightly. "I hope you find more enjoyment throughout the rest of the festivities. Have a wonderful night, you two."

Gaara slipped the money into his hand before walking away with Yue. In the distance, he could hear a surprising gasp as well as another thank you from the old man. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest. The man probably didn't get much business, and it didn't seem right for Gaara to walk away with a large and more likely expensive toy for free. It wasn't much, but it was more likely enough to pay for his troubles. Hopefully, more people would come to his booth later on in the night.

A light touch grazed over his left hand, grasping his immediate attention. Turning his head, he looked down to the smiling face of his beloved. "Thank you. You really are amazing, Gaara."

"It was nothing." He shrugged off. It really wasn't. In his training, he had to hit targets much smaller and much more hidden than those. It was a game that a child could win, but to see her smile so genuinely happy, it was worth it.

"You must have wanted me to do something really badly, eh?" she teased, causing him to blush uncontrollably "Well a promise is a promise, so I'll grant you your one request."

"Are you sure it can be anything?..." he asked.

"Of course."


	26. Amateur Romance Chapter 26

Gaara pondered for a minute as one idea after another polluted his mind, one more sexual than the last. He wondered if he could request another special date like this one, or use it to receive another passionate kiss, or… maybe he dared to go further than that. His face looked like a ripened tomato as the nerve sweat dropped down the back of his neck. She agreed that it could be anything, but how far did that mean he could go? Was there a limit? If not, then he had to make the most of this opportunity given to him. What held him back the most was if he asked for something that she felt uncomfortable doing. Would she go through with it anyways? As if he would force her to do something she didn't like. So many opportunities, and yet, he could only have one.

Eventually, silently arguing with his consciousness was leaving Yue more concerned by the second. "Gaara?" she called, pulling him out of his deep dark inner thoughts. "Your request?"

He rubbed the sweat off the back of his neck and shyly looked away from her hypnotic icy blue eyes. "I'm not sure yet… Could I ask for it later?"

"Sure." She replied. "Any suggestions of where to go next?"

Peering at their surroundings, they looked over their options. The night was fairly young, and knowing that, the crowd of city people didn't thin out, not in the slightest. Gaara really didn't want to go back through it. Any place that had people shoving you here and there made him feel like a caged animal. Sadly, that was where the rest of the fun games, rides, and food was located. They probably won't be able to have this type of festive enjoyment back in Suna. He wanted to make the most of this date with Yue, even if that meant sharing the air with hundreds of strangers. Just before he was about to ask Yue what she wanted to do next, he paused. She was staring at something in the opposite direction of the city. Following her eyes, he witnessed a few couples walking hand in hand towards a corner that was lit by a dim purple light. Curiosity got the best of them to see what exactly that purple light was. If civilians were allowed to go there, then maybe they could check it out.

"I wonder what's over there." she said.

"Only one way to find out…" he replied as he took charge by leading her over to it.

As soon as they turned the corner, their eyes widened in amazement. It was a long open pathway with Sakura Trees erected from where they stood to far beyond they could see. Each tree was lit with purple and pink rope lights up in the branches, making their flower petals glisten as they fell like snow to the ground. The path was covered with nothing but fallen flowers, like a gorgeous pink river. Yue couldn't believe that something this extravagant was hiding outside the city.

"It's like a dream." She muttered with the little bit of breath she still had in her lungs. No wonder all the couples came here. It was so romantic.

Gaara didn't really understand. Did she actually dream of sights as pleasant as this? Or was it an expression that she really liked it? Curiously, he glanced at her, thinking that maybe his answer would lie somewhere on her face. As he did so, the faint purple light shimmered over her silvery white hair, presenting a magical aura that sent the fallen petals dancing in the air around her. Seeing the corner of her lips curl into a smile and the glow of the lights in her eyes, made him feel something he didn't think would be possible. He felt alive. Before reaching maturity, the only pleasures in his life involved killing and fighting. Now, it was almost unbelievable to think that something as simple as a smile could change everything about him. The way she was standing there, focusing only on her own happiness… so perfect, he couldn't help but to admire that.

"Do you mind if we walk this way?" she asked with a smile to him. Clumsily returning the gesture, he nodded.

Along their walk, they observed the other civilians. Some were photographers capturing the beauty of the trees in their prime season, some were small children kicking and playing in the flower petals like it were a pile of leaves, and the remainder of them were couples of all ages just walking around enjoying the dreamy atmosphere. It made them glad to see that this part of the village wasn't commercialized by big businesses. If it were, this natural element would have disappeared and become forgotten. Hopefully, it will remain exactly this way until the end of time. Beauty like this should be shared with the world.

Still holding hands, Yue gave his a small squeeze. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for tonight… for everything. You didn't have to do so much."

"I wanted to…"

"Receiving gifts isn't exactly something I'm used to. I'd rather you didn't spend anything on me."

"Do you not like the gifts?" he asked.

"No, I do. It's just- I don't feel that being with me is worth this much."

He felt a bit sad to hear that. "Yue, you shouldn't ever put a price on yourself… I understand that being given things makes you feel in-debt to others… I want you to know that I never expected you to return anything for accepting it. I only wanted you to be happy…"

"Still… You deserve to be happy too. I just don't know how to make it happen. I can't afford to give you things equal to the value of what you have given to me." she muttered unable to look him in the eye. It was a bit embarrassing to admit that. It was like she was making excuses for him. Since the incident, she never permitted herself to involve anything sexual, including matters of romantic gift-giving. Nothing came to mind when she tried to think of making a man happy, not for friends, not for Reo, and now nothing for Gaara. And due to the funeral and Tea Shop payments, even if he agreed to pay off her debts, it would take her a long time before she could afford any spending money. What could she possibly present to him, right here, right now?

"You could give me this…" Before she could look to see what he meant, his free hand grazed gently under her chin, lifting so that their eyes connected. There was a stillness in the air as he slowly leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. The light touch was enough to calm her down for a moment. "That shows me enough gratitude… And you can always tell me if I'm giving too much. It won't bother me to know that, but it does bother me to hear you value yourself so little… What made you think that?"

She quietly huffed her breath. Was it not obvious? "You're Gaara, The Sand Village's Kazekage, one of the strongest, noblest, most honorable, and attractive of all the men I've ever met… How could I possibly be what you want?"

He sighed quietly, looking to the ground in defeat. It was nice to have heard those compliments, but to use them in a sentence like that. What kind of a man was he to allow her to think that way? "For a long time I believed that the meaning behind being Kazekage was to protect and serve my village. I have done exactly that, and still continue to do so… But in reality, it's just a title… I chose to take that role not exactly to be the village's superior, but as their equal. I always strived to ensure that. The only way that I would show superiority is if I had no choice. The Great Shinobi War is a prime example of that… As a shinobi, you were never below me to begin with. Rather, I consider you to be by my side."

"But why me? Of all the women in the world, why did you choose me?" The questions just came out uncontrollably. Yue felt dumb for having asked them. Her subconscious nagged to not look for a reason to make him end this, to just keep her thoughts inside. She couldn't.

"I could ask you the very same question, but I'm sure you know what the answer will be…" She shook her head. "What you said to me before, about me hurting others because deep down I was suffering, wanting to be loved… Well, you were right… I was betrayed so many times by the ones I cared for that my views on right and wrong became distorted. I've done many terrible things that I regret over the years… But you've managed to erase all that pain from the minute I met you... The crimes I committed, that alone left me in-debt to everyone that I wronged. I believed that the only true way to bring joy to them was to do as they pleased, and in return, I could be happy in their service… But you showed me happiness beyond what I interpreted… Seeing you smile gives me more sense of accomplishment than winning a battle… I chose you because I want to continue feeling that way and maybe, someday I will be able to give that feeling right back to you… I love you for you…"

Yue's mouth opened as if to speak, but she said nothing. It was as if all the knots in her chest untied themselves and strummed a tune of tranquility with her soul. So much detail that it couldn't be anything but the truth. His eyes though serious showed a hint of insecurity, waiting for her response. She quickly tried to piece some words together.

"I…" she began, still unsure of what to say "I didn't know. You are so collective that I never know what you're thinking. To be honest, I'm always wondering what you're thinking when we are together. To hear that now… I feel so alleviated."

"I am a very private person, yet I am an open book… If you do not ask, I won't tell…" he paused for a minute as an idea popped in his head. "I know what I want my request to be."

She met his gaze with curiosity. "Yes?"

"I request that you will never belittle yourself again."

Yue blinked at the order. He could have used it on something else, but she did say _anything_ he wanted. Accepting it, she nodded. With a smile, he continued to guide her down the trail. As they walked, Yue reached her free hand out to catch the fallen petals. For some reason, the color and feel of these tiny fragments of plant gave her a sense of calmness. It reminded her of the Orchids he left on her bed and of the Echinopsis cactus back in Suna.

Soon the violet lights faded away and they were yet again face to face with the large crowd. From the looks of it, it seems that the Sakura pathway circled them right back around to the center of town. Their hotel building was far away, but still in their sight, which helped them ideally recognize their location. In the distance, they could see the fluorescent lights of the amusement park rides, but the ocean of people made it difficult to see the lines. Gaara hesitated going towards them. Pushing through that was going to be a pain, but he needed to know if that was where she wanted to go.

"Would you like to go on one of those rides?" he asked, pointing in that direction. Yue immediately cringed at the sight of them, and shook her head. "What is it?"

"I-I can't." she stuttered anxiously, feeling a bit stupid. Gaara probably secretly wanted to go on one of those rides. It didn't occur to her in the moment, but now she understood that Gaara was always rather busy, especially taking the Kage title so young. Being at a high power at that age, the council would have definitely taken advantage of his energy. So much work to do, it made her think, just exactly how often he let loose? How many fun things did he miss out on?

"How come?" He was getting a bit concerned.

"They're too fast." she admitted quietly. Gaara glanced back at the rides. One of them, he noticed was shaped like a giant wheel with little pods to hold the people, and it was moving incredibly slow.

"What about that one?" He pointed again. Her skin turned cold as the color in her face turned white with fear. This time, her head shook violently. Gaara was even more confused. "Why not?"

Her fingers timidly began to fiddle with her Yukata sleeve, her eyes trying to find comfort in the ground. She didn't want to expose one of her biggest fears to him, for something ignorant like that. He would probably laugh. Gaara was smart, though. Carefully observing her behavior, he could tell something was wrong. He knew the look of fear very well; he just wanted to hear her say it. Gently stroking his thumb across her knuckles to establish comfort, he leaned in closer to her.

"You can tell me…" he spoke softly, as if talking to a disturbed child that could react at any minute.

Perhaps the Gaara in her head wasn't real at all. The Gaara before Yue would never do anything to hurt her, if he could help it. Taking a deep breath in, she prepared herself. "You won't laugh?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid of heights. It doesn't matter if I'm on a fast moving ride or one that's really slow. When I'm high up, I have the tendency to look down and that's when I lose it. I can't breathe. I feel sick. Sometimes I scream or faint. I've never been able to overcome it."

Gaara felt a bit dumbstruck having heard it. "Is that it?" Her eyes shot him a confused glare, making him immediately regret it. "I mean… there are worse things to be afraid of." Her look still didn't budge. Now, he was starting to slightly panic, but he forced his body not to show it. "You don't have to go if you don't want to…"

Her expression softened a bit then. "Maybe we can find something else to do."

He nodded and proceeded to walk through the crowd with his sand still hovering the giant panda doll behind them. They bumped and thudded over and over. It started to leave a stressful numbness in his head to endure it. When this is over, he was surely going to suggest for Naruto to extend the festival through the entirety of the village instead of one city. At least then, if they ever came back to another one, there wouldn't be this many struggles to get around. Gaara would have gladly used his sand to transport them above all this mayhem, but knowing Yue's fear of heights and with the sand already in use, he didn't really have another option. He gripped her hand tightly as he maneuvered through, taking every opening that came his way and soon, they were able to breathe again.

The newly open area allowed Yue to walk beside him instead of behind him. Taking a look around, they were in another game district near The Hokage Monuments. There were still plenty of civilians, but this was tolerable. Some vendors were selling useless mementos, others were luring kids to play their competitive, pricy games, and the rest were selling small snacks such as cotton candy, popcorn, and drinks. One vendor caught Yue's eye.

"Gaara, look over there." He followed her finger that pointed over to a man behind a small mobile cart offering customers these small cups. "That man over there is making snow cones."

"Did you want one?" Gaara asked.

"No, that's okay. I remembered you asking about eating snow on the day we trained. I just thought I would show you that other people do it, too. How it works is that man will have a large block of ice and using a large blade he will scrape over the top to form the snow. Then, he will scoop it into a cup and flavor it with a sweet fruity syrup." She explained. Gaara watched the customers dip their spoons back and forth from the colored snow to their lips. All of them seemed to enjoy it. "I'll remember to make you one later. My snow is a little different compared to what they're selling."

"How so?"

"My snow is much finer and I can make it last a while before it starts to melt… All I need is a drink flavor of your choosing and I can make it happen." She smiled. It was nice to talk about her ice powers. It wasn't for combat or a tool. It was simply something she liked to do and it always seemed to make others happy.

"I'll have to take you up on that later…" he said facing her directly.

Suddenly, a piercing scream caught their attention. This was no ordinary scream like the ones they heard from the people on the rides, this sounded serious. Something was coming.

"Look out!" Someone yelled at a short distance. A faint swishing sound was drawing near them. There was no time to think or to look. He listened sharply to his instincts and took action. The sand dropped the bear and started to encase a barrier around them, but it wasn't quick enough.

SMACK!

There was a short pause, trying to register what just happened. Quickly, Gaara's sand dispersed to reveal Yue, her eyes full of seriousness that he didn't think he had ever seen before. Her free hand was raised right next to his face, her eyes never parted from it. Curiously, he turned and that's when he saw it. The pointed end of a massive dagger in the clutches of her pale white hand, merely inches from slicing his face. Yue slowly removed the blade away from him. In that moment, Gaara looked back to her confused and awestruck at the same time.

"How did-" he whispered, but slowly trailed off into silence, trying to piece everything together. Yue's serious demeanor faded back to her normal innocent stature as she looked at Gaara's surprised face. She had never actually seen him that way before. Did she impress him?

A small crowd of people drew around them, asking if they were okay. The two of them didn't know what just happened, only that Yue reacted before he could. It was so amazing that it ultimately left him speechless. Out of the crowd burst an older man and his young son trailing behind. He stammered his way over to them and dropped to his knees.

"I'm so sorry! Are you two alright?" he asked. Yue listened, but Gaara couldn't find the words to respond as he was still figuring out what had happened. "I was trying to win my son a prize at one of the game booths, but I threw too hard and the blade went flying over to you. No one got hurt, did they? Please forgive me!"

Yue shook her head and offered the back end of the dagger to him with a smile. "No, we are fine. Please be more careful next time."

The man stood and took the blade from her with a bow. "I will do my best. I deeply apologize for my terrible aim. I was under a lot of stress because this was my last chance to win something for my son, but that's no excuse for what I've done. Thank you for your kindness, Miss."

Yue looked down to his son hiding behind his shirt. He was quite small, probably no more than seven years of age, and looked to be very shy. It made her think that maybe this boy didn't come out to festivals often with his father or liked to be around many strangers. The man reached for the kids hand and turned in the direction of the booth he came from.

"Wait!" Yue called, making them both stop in their tracks. Inside, the man panicked, assuming she changed her mind and was going to finish him off. Bending over, she picked up the massive panda bear that Gaara dropped and dusted it off. Before moving to them, she looked to Gaara. "Is it okay?" Knocking him back to reality once more, he thought it over. He knew what she meant and quietly nodded. She then proceeded to kneel to reach the boys eye level and with another warm smile, she offered him the bear. "Here." The child cautiously stepped out from behind his father and hesitated to reach for it. "You can have it. Just be sure to take extra care of him. You have a truly great father who loves you." The young boy then gave a small smile and hugged the bear closely.

The older man helped her stand up. "Miss, you really don't have to do that… After all the trouble I caused you-"

"Please, sir." Yue halted with her hand in the air. "It would save us the struggle of having to lug it around the entire night. I would rather see it in the hands of someone who would appreciate it more. You're a good father… Please take it."

Clenching hard onto the dagger, the man felt overcome with joy. He knew that if he went back to that booth, there was no chance of him being able to win a prize, especially not with _that_ aim. His pride was the only barrier keeping him from wanting to follow through with this acceptance, but as he looked to the smiling face of his son holding the giant animal, he decided to go against all odds. She willingly gave up her toy to his son, and not just a small prize, but a large one. Who knows how many rounds they had to win in order to get it? And he couldn't manage to get even a small one. This was the only way he could let his son be happy.

"Are you sure, Miss? I really don't feel right accepting this." He asked.

"I'm sure. Think of this as a sign of my forgiveness for your bad throw. You said that you were already struggling to win him a prize. That is proof enough for me to see that you are a dedicated father. You deserve to have him go home with a bear." She explained softly. Gaara felt his heart throb watching her.

The man's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure."

"Thank you, big sister." The little boy said in his quiet adorable voice. She smiled to him once again and patted him on the head.

The two of them waved goodbye and then walked away leaving her alone once again with Gaara. He was still surprised from how she caught the dagger, but was just then preoccupied with other interests. "Why did you decide to give him the bear?" he asked.

"A certain someone showed me the meaning of gift giving… Besides, he looked really happy to have it." Just when he thought she couldn't be more kind. The warmness returned in his chest. It was then that he developed a better appreciation of her. He was able to help her understand the meaning of giving and receiving. What she did just then was proof of it. He couldn't help but to smile. "Could we go somewhere to sit down for a while?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yes." That question may have been random, but that didn't cause him to stray from her actions. He would need an answer for that later, but for now, she was right. They were both rather tired of dealing with so many people for the night, even if they didn't do very much. Instantly, Gaara thought of something. "Do you mind if I use my sand?"

"How?" Her brow furrowed.

The wrong answer was to be expected on this, but he could only teleport himself. Taking her hands, he looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

This was starting to get serious. She was still clueless. "Y-yes?"

"Hold onto me."

She gasped, immediately understanding where he was going with this. "No, please. I just told you I can't."

"I won't let go of you, I promise… I can get us there faster without having to move through the crowds. I need you to trust me on that…" he explained.

"But I'll look down and when that happens, I'll-"

"Then look at me… I'll tell you when to close your eyes."

Yue thought it over in her mind. Going through the streets for a third time was something she didn't really want to do. Since they were both not very knowledgeable of this village, who's to say that they will actually find a private spot to sit down? This festival is so popular that just about anywhere you went, there was a ton of faces. With Tsuki Ona still absent for the time, she wanted to take advantage of all the time she had actually alone with Gaara. Unfortunately, she wished it didn't have to be this way. With another deep breath, she sighed in defeat.

"You really promise?"

"I swear on my life that I will keep you safe." His answer was direct and honest. She couldn't tell if that was the Kazekage side or the real Gaara telling her this, but nevertheless, it was genuine and he would follow through. He hasn't given her a reason to distrust him yet.

Stepping closer to him, he released her hands to bend down and pick her up, feeling a twinge more elated to watch her put her trust in him. He had to honor that to the grave, just as he promised. With his sand, he commanded it to take the shape of a small flat surface and cradling her body tightly, he jumped onto it. As he did so, Yue gasped for air and began to dig her nails into his shoulders. The pain made him flinch for a minute, but he figured that would happen. He should have made it form beneath him instead. The platform he created started to rise above the air, causing Yue to tremble and hyperventilate. He could feel blood being drawn from her clawing at his skin. His sand was too occupied and he didn't succumb to his armor since he wasn't on a battlefield. This trip had to be over and done with soon.

"Yue, look at me." He said, trying to calm her down. Shakily, she peered up at his face. "You're doing fine. I'm not letting go…"

The feel of her breath was still shallow, but she did as instructed and kept staring at him. His face though focused on directing the sand, resembled a calm attitude. Gaara knew what he was doing. The faint light of the signs they passed left a subtle glow on his skin and in his teal eyes. The sand rose above the buildings with ease, causing a small breeze to flow against them. His red hair ruffled within it, forming a faint blush around her cheeks. He was truly handsome.

"Close your eyes…" he whispered, lightly gripping her body closer.

"Yes." she did as told and nuzzled into his neck. Gaara tensed at this new touch. It quickly vanished when he had to rise over the top of a billboard. The movement made Yue squeeze him harder. Her smile was an accomplishment, but now leaving one of her biggest fears in his capable hands, trusting him to keep her safe allowed that feeling to grow. A curl formed at the edge of his mouth.

Soon, his sand gently landed them onto a safe flat surface. The sand retreated back into his gourd as he peered down at Yue. Her eyes were still closed, and her lightweight body was still in his arms. He didn't want to put her down.

"Did we stop?" she asked now that she could no longer sense movement.

"Yes. You can open your eyes now…" Gaara replied as he set her down.

She sighed a breath of relief, happy that the nightmare was finally over. In truth, it wasn't that bad. Looking around, they were free standing on top of a large stone-like structure. Which one, she didn't know. There was no one around besides them. They were alone.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"On top of The Hokage Summit…"

"I wonder whose head we're standing on."

She thought about looking down, but that idea didn't last long when she realized how high up they were. She probably wouldn't have been able to see the faces from where they stood anyways. Taking a few steps back from the edge, she decided to sit down. Yue patted the seat beside her for Gaara to take. He willingly did so. For the next few minutes, they just sat there in silence, taking in the amazing view of the overall village. They could actually see all the way to the very back gate. The village was massive and it was alive and thriving. The mild climate, the plant life, and seeing her best friend were all the best memories she had here. Now, she had one to share with Gaara.

"Yue?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"What happened earlier, how were you able to stop that dagger from striking me?" he asked.

"I don't really know. It was like I could sense it coming." The response was vague. It didn't really explain much.

"We never went into defensive training… I don't understand how of all things, you were able to catch a blade so fast…" he said, puzzling all the explanations he could "Could it have been Tsuki?"

"Not likely. I still haven't heard from her since yesterday. Although, I can't say that I've actually tried to contact her."

"Why not?"

"Because it was nice to have some alone time with you again, just you and me without having to hear her inside my head. I felt her leave, but I'm surprised that she's been gone this long. It doesn't seem like her."

"I remember in the caverns that she explained why she distrusted me. She was able to hear our plan to seal your power… she didn't contact you until much later, so we cannot rule out the idea that she actually left…" he explained.

"But I felt her go. And... there's one other reason I can prove that she isn't here."

"What?"

Without a word, she crashed her lips onto his. It caught him off guard at first, but he soon gradually melted into it by closing his eyes. Small traces of saliva trickled out from their lips as they mashed them together over and over again. Blood started to rush rapidly through her veins. Before she knew it, his hand had been placed on her shoulder to draw her in and his tongue grazed over the line of her bottom lip. It wanted to go further in, but she knew that it would only escalate from there. She was sad to disappoint him by breaking away. The look of longing in his eyes made her feel worse. He wasn't the only one who wanted this.

"Was that to show me gratitude?" he asked curiously.

"Not this time. You know that Tsuki Ona doesn't trust how close you are with me. She even forbid me from touching you any more than holding hands and yet, I was able to touch your lips many times."

His eyes widened. He understood now. It nearly split his mind that he wasn't allowed to do that. Every time he managed to feel some part of her, it was like barely grazing the top. He wanted to feel everything from her soft silvery hair down to her small narrow feet, but the only thing stopping them was Tsuki Ona. For all he knew, she could be watching idly inside Yue's head without saying a word, waiting for him to mess up and have a reason to end their relationship. It was clearly unusual if what Yue said was true. He felt a bit happy to see that she was going against everything they agreed on for him, but in all the sorrow in his life, he never knew how painful it was to want someone. It hurt deeper to have love and not be able to grasp it than it did not having it at all.

Gaara peered at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the ground in silence with an angry expression on her face. The crease of her nose crinkled, changing the look from anger into sadness, like she was fighting the urge to cry. Just when he thought it couldn't get more painful. He had to think of something. Quickly, his sand slithered out of his gourd towards her. The sand grazed over her thigh until it floated directly in front of her face. Motioning his fingers, he transformed it into the shape of an Orchid flower. Yue felt her emotions relax at the sight of the kind gesture. Using her hand, she concentrated her powers to suck the moisture out of the air around them, finding it much easier to do so since they were no longer in the desert. The molecules hardened with the dropping temperature as she molded them into the shape she desired. There on the ground between them she formed the Echinopsis Cactus out of ice crystals. Hopefully, using her powers wouldn't draw Tsuki out into the open. It was a risk, but she felt that repaying for Gaara's kindness was worth it. He gave a soft smile and moved his hand once more. The Orchid he created disintegrated into a floating wad of sand that was slowly moving into a new shape. One curve, no two… She felt touched at the sight of a sandy heart before her blue eyes. Taking a moment, she listened for Tsuki Ona to come back out and say something. Nothing. That was enough clearance to move on to make something else. Concentrating her hand back over the Echinopsis, she commanded the frozen water to melt slightly. The water traveled within the ice crystals, shattering it to pieces and from those pieces she recreated something new. First she did the body, then the face and ears, and then when it was finally done she presented it to Gaara. It was a smaller version of the panda doll he had won for her.

"It was very kind of you to give the bear to that boy…" he stated.

"I hope I didn't upset you for doing that." He shook his head. "With his father's aim nearly cutting you, I doubted that he would win his son any prize. Besides, a child like him would appreciate it."

"Indeed." Gaara then remembered his conversation with Naruto before leaving the Hokage building. "Yue, there's something we need to discuss…"

"About?"

"Tomorrow, I plan for us to prepare for our departure to The Mist Village… but there are a few things that we need to do before leaving…"

"Like what?" she asked curiously. He really didn't explain everything all the way through. That's what was so mysterious about Gaara, and she liked that about him.

"I have already made the necessary arrangements for my village to send several squads to meet us there as well as my Kazekage duties for Kankuro to do in my absence, which includes paying off your debts… But there's one thing I discussed with the Hokage that I'm not entirely sure of. It involves you and Yumi…"

"What about us?"

"I need to see you and Yumi fight…"

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Why?"

"If what Tsuki Ona said was true about the Korishi Clan, then we will be fighting ninja possessed with Elemental power… We know that Lightning was taken already, but we don't have any knowledge of the other Elementals or their locations, so we cannot dismiss that they only have one, especially if they were targeting you specifically through all the villages… There must be a reason they want you… I promise not to let them harm you, but in order for me to do that, I need more information on how Elementals fight against each other…"

"I don't know that I could ever hurt Yumi. I've never gone all out with my power, though I can't say I know how to. It was different when we were training, but now... In the cavern, I nearly lost my life trying to protect Yumi from those Korishi scumbags. I couldn't do anything. Tsuki has to be in control now. I just don't know if Yumi will be up for that."

"Do you think she would refuse?" he asked.

"I don't know. You would have to ask."

"What exactly occurred from the moment Shiro left you outside your house?"

"He left before I walked into the building. For some reason, it was left unlocked. Yumi had received a letter from her mom that day about her house being broken into, and she had to leave, so I figured she forgot to lock the door on her way out. When I got there, my apartment was torn to apart and the two clan members cornered me. I tried to use your charm to summon you, but I couldn't keep it still enough to turn the sand over, so I had to use my power, but they strangled me unconscious."

Gaara twitched with anger as he remembered the puddle of water she left behind that night. He continued to listen.

"I woke up in the cavern with Yumi. She was badly injured with hardly enough water to heal herself. We didn't see the two of them, so we agreed to split up. She was to keep watch while I tried to find a way out of the cave or signal for help. They found her and knocked her out cold before I could get back. I tried to fight them, but one of them managed to stab my shoulder. I had no choice, so I allowed Tsuki Ona to possess me. She killed the first guy quickly by shooting an ice spear through his chest. The other one…" she paused, cringing at the horrible memory "She immobilized him in an Ice Iron Maiden, which cut him into a bloody pulp. Then, you came with your brother."

"That explains the bloody mess…" he stated.

"From what I watched, Tsuki is a merciless fighter. She says that she would never harm a fellow Elemental, but I fear she won't be so forgiving if you forced her to fight Kappa. Please don't make her fight Yumi."

"In truth, I was against this idea from the beginning… but after much thinking and seeing you stop that dagger, I was starting to consider you training again…" he explained.

"I'd rather not fight unless I had to."

"That's wise…"

"Then why ask me if you were against it?"

"I need to see the full extent of an Elementals power. It would give us an advantage of what we would be up against when we get to The Mist… Then we will have a set strategy…"

She thought for a moment. This guy was the highest ranked ninja in The Hidden Sand Village, and he was the Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces during The Great Ninja War. If there's one thing she was certain about him, it would be battles. He knew what steps were needed in order to infiltrate enemy territory, and to go over all the threats surrounding them from powers to weapons to backgrounds and location. Everything she didn't know, he did. That was more than enough reason for her to trust him with something like this, but she really didn't want to have to fight her best friend. Fighting against the clan members was one thing, but this?

"I will need to talk to Tsuki and Yumi about this before I can make a decision." She said.

Gaara understood and nodded in agreement. "Should we head back to the hotel? We will need to rest before we head out tomorrow…"

Yue felt her cheeks form a red blush at the thought of being alone with Gaara in the hotel room. A room with a couch… a shower… and a bed! Thoughts began to swarm through her mind, one more lewd after the next. It shouldn't be any different compared to yesterday, but this was their first real date together. It went nicely. How do people normally end their first dates? She then proceeded to recall the memory of Gaara pinning her against the wall last night. The aggression in his eyes and the tingle of his hot breath on her earlobe gave her chills in nervousness. She didn't realize her chest was rising and falling from heavy breathing.

Instantly, everything zoned out when she felt the touch of a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she met his teal eyes with astonishment. He smiled calmly at her.

"Don't worry… I won't let you go…"


	27. Medicine for the Heart Chapter 27

She locked her fingers around his neck as he lifted her up from the ground. The high altitude from where they were standing should have drove her to the point of fainting, but the only thing keeping her focus at the time was getting back to the hotel room with Gaara. What was going to happen when they got there? The thought of his trim naked chest standing before her, the pinning against the wall, and the sinister look in his eyes with that evil smirk was festering her nervousness. She wasn't sure how much more of her impulses she could bottle up or put off. The more time they spent together, the more she wanted it to go further, but she couldn't.

Gazing at his calm face, he jumped once again onto his sand made platform. The movement made her hold him tighter; he only responded with a firmer grip. It was nice to have her this close because given the circumstances, this was more likely as close as it was going to be. He promised to protect her, even from himself. Knowing that made her feel a little guilty. Gaara was probably experiencing the same lewd thoughts as she, if not worse since he was willing to keep her away. If those few things turned her on without him trying to, just what was she doing to get him flustered? What was going on in his mind? She wanted to try a few gestures to find out, but that seemed like a bad idea.

Gaara motioned his hands, using his fingertips to maneuver the sand accordingly while still holding onto her. Normally, he would have carried her on his back, but taking her fear into account, surely, she would have looked down. He had to improvise, but he didn't mind. She was very lightweight for her frame. Turning the corner of a building, a large sign had come into view, too low to the crowd to go under. He had to rise above it.

"Close your eyes…"

"Okay."

She rested her head into the warmth of his neck. Gaara felt chills crashing down on him from the slight touch. The feel of her breath and lips grazing the skin was overwhelming. He had to take his mind off it right now, or else, he could lose control of his sand and fall. With all his might, he forced his focus onto the path in front of him. The words "Tenshi Hotel" were in plain sight in bright red colors just a few yards away. Thank God! Now he could land.

Yue took a deep breath in anguish, not anguish from the flight, but for everything altogether. This was one of those times that she wished they were different people, just regular sand shinobi with no extravagant title or to be hunted from a bunch of mercenaries. She wished that they were an ordinary couple touring The Hidden Leaf Village with no responsibilities, no problems, nothing but each other to worry about. These circumstances were entirely not fair, but she had to accept it. These were the cards of life that she had been dealt with whether she liked it or not. With the time they had now, she had to enjoy it while it was still pleasant. Who knows what new problems await their journey in the morning? A few moments passed by. She could feel Gaara's sand slowing down to descend. He still didn't tell her to open her eyes, not that she cared to do so, but it struck her curiosity. She could stay there forever if she wanted to, could even fall asleep. His sand shifted away to welcome his feet to the ground.

"We're here…" He gently placed her down. Opening her eyes to the hotel made her feel overcome with a mix of fear and anticipation. One step closer to the room. "What's wrong?" he asked taking notice of her concerned complexion.

"Umm…." How was she going to explain this? They had to be honest with each other.

"Hey, Gaara!" called a voice interrupting them from a distance. They both turned towards the distraction to see a group of people coming closer to them. Naruto and Hinata, Yumi and Tatsu, and a strange blonde-haired woman walking next to a black-haired man. The other couple was unfamiliar to Yue, but she didn't think too much of it because of the people they were with. Naruto presented the couple to Gaara. "Look who I found."

"We've already met up. He came by yesterday." The blonde woman said in a friendly attitude. So, they knew each other?

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Yea… Gaara was asking about this gi- oof!" The strange man began, but the woman cut him off by punching him in the chest.

"Quiet, Shikamaru. Don't embarrass my little brother." She demanded before turning to Yue with a smile.

Little brother? Gaara is her little brother? She quickly remembered that Gaara mentioned this as well as having an older brother named Kankuro. And her name was…

"Give me a break, Temari." Shikamaru said, rubbing his chest to relieve the pain.

Separating from the group, Yumi rolled with her mother over to Yue for a private talk. "How did you like the festival?"

"It was nice, but it would be better if there wasn't so many people." She answered. Yumi shrugged it off.

"You're right. It's not the best, but seeing this many people enjoying themselves isn't entirely bad either. Did you go on a ride or play any of the games?"

"We didn't go on any rides, but Gaara won a bear at a kunai throwing game. We gave it to a little boy earlier whose father couldn't win him one. We've mostly walked around the Sakura trees and talked."

"Well I've managed to free 34 fishes from the fishing games before getting kicked out. That's nearly 10 more than last year!" Yumi smiled with her hands on her hips in pride. "They're all safely transported to the canal."

Tatsu only scoffed at her rebellious daughter. This should have been expected of her, but like every mother, she kept hoping that she would be normal. That word did not suit her. "What a waste of your powers to save a bunch of fishes…"

"I only approve of fishing for food, not for pets."

"Like that's any better. At least they stay alive as pets."

"But at what cost, Mom?" Yumi argued. "To be shook over and over, to be deprived of missed feedings, and to swim around a boring artificial glass bowl. I think not!"

"There's no pleasing you, is there?"

"Nope!"

The middle-aged mother sighed a breath of hopelessness and looked to Yue with a faint smile. Her dark brown eyes glanced from the top of her white hair down to her black high heeled shoes. The transformation was apparent, but Yue didn't seem to show any demonic possessed attributes. Seeing it before her was definitely clarifying. Still, it had been a long time since they've talked and there were matters at hand that needed tending to. "You look well, Yue."

"Thank you." She responded. "How are you getting along?"

"I'm moving around just fine, thank you… I must say you have grown into quite the young woman. Mameha would have been proud." The sentiment was kind, but mentioning Nanna's name only made her fall back into the dark depths of depression. Tatsu could see right through her eyes on how she was feeling, a mix of anger and sadness. "Yue, we should talk in private. There's something you need to know about her, something she didn't want you to know."

"I think I already know…" she answered, not really wanting to have anything to make her mood worse than it already was. This was a wonderful evening with Gaara, it couldn't be ruined. Not now, not while everything was going perfectly.

"Still, we must discuss this before you leave tomorrow. Come." She gestured her to follow, but Yumi jumped in between them.

"Mom, wait." She leaned in Tatsu's ear and whispered something that Yue could not hear. The older woman's response was only wide eyes and a smirk.

"Really?" She asked. Yumi nodded and smiled to her friend. "Very well. We shall discuss this first thing in the morning. I won't keep you from continuing your date with Lord Kazekage, but you must meet me before departing, is that clear?"

Yue nodded. She could always trust her friend to come to her rescue. With that, Yumi hugged her goodnight and proceeded to roll her mother into the hotel lobby. She sighed a breath of relief and turned to Gaara. Just his presence alone allowed the blackness of the world to fade away. It was the best form of relief compared to meditation. Now, they could get back to their date. He was a few feet away with the rest of the group talking.

Joining the group, Gaara placed an arm around her shoulder to the new couple. "This is Yue Katsuna. Yue, I would like you to meet my elder sister Temari and her husband Shikamaru Nara."

A smile curled her lips as she extended a hand to the blonde-haired woman. "It's nice to meet you."

Temari pushed her hand away with a friendly smile. "Don't shake my hand. Give me a hug!" Without thinking, she wrapped Yue up in a tight squeeze, careful not to add too much pressure to her pregnant belly. As soon as she released, Temari kept her hands on her shoulders to observe Yue properly. Her smile looked pleased. "Gaara's told me so much about you, but you're much prettier in person."

"Thank you." Yue blushed. "How far along are you, if I may ask?"

"You may and I'm 6 and a half months." Temari said.

"Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy. I've picked out a name already. Shikadai."

"What a nice name. That must be exciting." Yue stated kindly.

"More like exhausting." Shikamaru butted in with a hand behind his head. "We've had to walk all over town just to find a cotton candy and snow cone stand. We found the cotton candy, but not the ice. It's been such a drag."

"I can help with that. What flavor do you like?" Yue asked.

The couple glanced at each other questionably for a moment, probably unsure of how she could help with that. "Cherry." She answered, then pointed to her husband. "He doesn't care as long as it's not lemon."

Yue was thrilled. "Great. Wait here, and we'll be right back." She pulled Gaara along to a small food mart store. "Let's get your sister what she wants. Pick out your favorite flavor too and I can make you one."

Gaara gave a faint smile and nodded. They rushed to the drink aisle and grabbed two caffeine free cherry sodas, a grape soda, and two regular colas. Once paid, they rushed back to the group. Everyone gathered around Yue to watch her process. She took Temari's cherry soda bottle from the bag and tilted it upside down so the bottom was facing up. With both hands, she concentrated all the water molecules in the drink to drop their temperature. There was a crackling sound as the water began to crystalize, forming frost all along the outside plastic. All members of the group stood in bewilderment. Her ice powers were on point, just as they were told. Now, just before it could harden into a completely solid piece, she rotated the bottle to churn the ice and snowy liquids. In no time at all, it was done.

"Does anyone have a large kunai I could borrow?" she asked.

Shikamaru, being the only man who didn't dress up for the festival, willingly reached into his tool pouch and pulled out the requested weapon. Taking it, Yue gripped the bottle harder. Still upside down, she swiftly sliced the bottom off, revealing perfectly ground red snow. Pleased at her work, she offered it to Temari. They all stared at it with surprise.

"Try it." Yue pleaded. The blonde woman took a small bite. To think her eyes couldn't get any wider, they did.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed. Yue couldn't help but smile.

"That's so cool. Can you make me one?" Naruto asked.

Happily, she grabbed one bottle after another until everyone including Gaara had one. It was so nice to be able to show off her talents to new friends. Unfortunately, Gaara was a bit hesitant to eat it. Yue watched him anxiously waiting for his reaction. It added some unnecessary pressure onto him. However, knowing that it was _her_ who made it, he decided for once to be a little daring and took a bite. It was cold and soft, but after a mere second, it dissolved into the regular soda drink it was before. How interesting…

"It's good." He smiled to her. A blush formed on her face.

"I'm glad." She replied.

They continued to talk while they ate. Gaara took the time to observe, as he normally did. Seeing the enjoyment on all their faces gave him an idea. This could be something Yue could do for The Sand Village. If she wasn't so sure about making tea for the rest of her life at Kori, perhaps doing this, something that she enjoyed, could be more beneficial. He would have to bring this idea up later.

"You two want to join us?" Naruto began with a mouth full of ice "We were just about to head over to the Cemetery to light our lanterns."

"We don't have a lantern to bring." Gaara stated.

"According to tradition, the lantern isn't really needed. It's meant to keep the candle safe to light the path of our lost loved ones into the afterlife." Hinata explained. "If you've lost someone close, you could light a candle in their honor and pray for them."

Gaara glanced at Yue in hesitation of his response. The offer was kind, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea considering all that she has gone through. Her expression, even though directly forward, it was surprisingly emotionless. He didn't know what to make of that.

"We all have someone we've lost that we wish to talk to." Temari began "I've been lighting candles for our mom for years now… as well as our old man."

Gaara silently exclaimed. To think, as tough as his sister was when she trained or went to combat, she still missed their parents. Gaara wished then and there in that cloud of thought that he could remember their mom's face, not just from the pictures he had around his house or his office, but from memory. Sometimes when he slept, he swore that he could hear her voice ever so sweetly talking to him as she did in those last few minutes of life after his birth. It was always so faint, but regardless he considered it to be loving. It didn't occur to him until now that he missed her just as bad. Perhaps being so occupied with his job and future, he put her out of focus. Being a part of this village's traditions, it was understood that it _is_ possible to reach your loved ones even after death. Through prayer. But what could he say to his mother if she was here now? What would she have to say if she watched over him all this time?

"I'd like it very much if you came, Gaara. And you too, Yue." Temari stated, but Gaara still wasn't sure. Surely seeing him as a monster all those years would have left her a disappointed mother. He wouldn't have a clue what to say to her.

Yue looked to him for a response. His eyes were stuck to the ground as if contemplating about it. It didn't cross her mind of his dead mother, although at the time of discussing his past, he was more strived towards the deeds of his father rather than her. It was briefly mentioned, but he said that he took his own mother's life. How? From what she recalled, his mother was never around at the time that she moved to The Sand Village. Maybe she wasn't around for all his life if he was as terrifying a child as the villagers deemed him to be. She could tell from the look on his face that he was considering it. What happened to her?

She slunk her arm around his. "We would love to go." He snapped back to reality to face her directly. That decision must have concerned him. "Of course, if that's okay with you?"

His eyes softened as he slipped his fingers into hers. "Are you sure?"

She smiled gently. "I think it would be good to have closure."

From observing her brother, Temari heart jumped in surprise when she saw a smile curl the edge of his lips. It was small, but regardless, it was there, enough to get her attention. Gaara actually smiled! And it wasn't forced or because Yue told him to, it was genuine! She was looking out for his best interests and for once, he took the suggestion instead of ignoring or feeling threatened by it. Just that mere impression gave her a sense of both relief and hope for her younger brother. After all that he went through, he deserved to live a good life and she was happy to see that it was with Yue. Even if they didn't know each other well, there wasn't any obvious signs to indicate that she was a gold digger, a tramp, or a person with entitled attitude. Of all the people Gaara denied to be with over the years, and the disastrous marriage meeting with that one girl of the Hoki tribe, choosing a life partner for himself seemed to be turning out just fine.

Gaara turned to his sister and nodded. "Alright then."

The couples all grouped together side by side as they journeyed past the crowds of people over to the quiet and calm cemetery. There were quite a few people around, but it was much more open than the inner city. There looked to be not much room for big tombstones, and instead all the graves of the lost ones were forever written on small plaques carefully placed upon the stone monuments. Gaara was certain that due to Konoha becoming a crater from The Great Shinobi War, the village had lost all stones and possibly most of the records of the deceased. For those families, still alive to carry their names, they had plaques made in turn for those they've lost. No one was forgotten, although, their resting place definitely changed.

The smell of burning incense carried in the air around them and the lanterns lit harmoniously throughout the graveyard. As dark as it could have been, people were spending time as if the dead were there participating alongside them. It was lively and religious. Hinata and Naruto drifted away from the group towards their own family graves, leaving the remaining couples to forge on. Since everyone other than Shikamaru was from The Hidden Sand Village, they followed him to his family's shrine. Temari had prepared a small spot next to his family for her own to pay their respects. A tiny lantern was placed on the ground next to a picture of their mother and father. In the picture, they were fairly young and looked to be happy together. To Yue, seeing them for the first time, she could see the resemblance in Gaara. This must have been taken before Gaara was born if his mother was still in it. But it was just them, not the entire family. That was one of the pictures Gaara wished he had in his home – a photo with everyone – his mother Karura, his father Rasa, Temari, Kankuro, Yashamaru, and himself – but that would never happen. They weren't so fortunate compared to other families.

Kneeling down, Temari and her husband lit their shrines and bowed their heads in prayer. Yue and Gaara did the same to show their respects. In that moment, Yue felt herself thinking about Nanna. The feeling was indifferent as she didn't know what she wanted to say to her. They had said their farewells at her funeral weeks ago, but that was before Yue found out all these secrets. What could she say to her now? Would she want to talk to her at all? In any case, even if she couldn't make up her mind, she would at least look like she was praying. In all honesty, she was here for Gaara.

His head remained down and his eyes closed as thoughts carried him away into a different realm. Gaara wasn't entirely sure if he was dreaming or if he really transported away, for the images appeared to be very real. He was inside his office back in Suna dressed in his formal Kazekage clothing. The papers were still neatly stacked on his desk right next to his computer and the cacti were still sitting in the windowsill, just as he left it. Taking notice of his surroundings, he realized that he was standing in front of his desk looking at the picture of his mother. She had a soft smile, much like his own. If only she was here…

"You've grown into a great leader." Called a faint voice from behind him. It didn't sound like anyone he had known personally, but the voice sounded familiar.

Gaara turned around and his eyes widened in astonishment. There in plain sight was the living image of his mother Karura. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and green, just like his and Temari's, and her smile was exactly the same as the photo. At first, he was skeptical to think that maybe he was being deceived by a clone, though it wouldn't be the first time, but she stepped over to him calmly, making him have second thoughts. Her aura was peaceful.

"It's me, Gaara... Karura" She said with kind reassurance.

"Mother?... But how?" Gaara asked fighting back the tears that were uncontrollably starting to leak from his eyes. Whether she was real or not, the sight of her standing before him was overwhelming.

"I've took some of my chakra from the sand to manifest into this form your mind can comprehend. I had hoped one day that you three would come together to see me. I'm sad that Kankuro is not with you, but nevertheless, I'm happy that you are here. I was not able to do this with Shukaku inside you, but now is better than never." She reached out a hand to touch Gaara's cheek. The touch was just as soft and gentle as he thought it would be. With her thumb, she wiped away his tears. "Don't cry, my darling. I am here..."

He placed his hand on top of hers to confirm that she wasn't an illusion. The tears wouldn't stop at this point, and for the first time he couldn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and buried his face in her shoulder. "Mom…"

She let out a small chuckle as this was to be expected and placed her arms around her son. "I'm very proud of you Gaara…"

"B-but I've done so many horrible things..." he said, although he didn't want to admit it. She had to have known this if she had been around all this time. In response, she patted his back.

"It was all my fault… When our village was reaching an economic crisis, we thought that making a weapon by fusing a person with Shukaku would save our village… This person would have to have the best training our village has to offer, so I knew then that it had to be one of our children… You were the last chance we had to make it happen, and as the wife of the Kazekage, I went with it… I wished that we could have found another way to save our village… You should never have been burdened with the demon. I am so sorry, Gaara."

"No." he paused as he gripped her tighter. "You were thinking for the best of the village… As was father… I only wished that you had stayed…"

"I did stay… When they managed to seal Shukaku inside you, I still carried you… It was then that I knew how difficult your life was going to be as a jinchuriki. People were going to hunt you, try to harm you, and even kill you… To the village, you would only be a weapon, but to me, you are my son… When I was about to die, all I wanted was to hold you. You were so little and fragile, and I loved you… I made sure that even when I died, that you would always be protected… I fused my chakra into the sand that has protected you all these years."

"You loved me?" Gaara asked again even though he had just heard it. He wanted her to say it again.

Karura motioned him back to look her in the eyes. With a smile, she gazed at her son's teary face. "Of course, I do. I always have… Your father and I made you a jinchuriki to save our village and being Kazekage, you have done just that. The village is more alive than it was when I was young, and it's all because of you… Your father would be proud."

"But I have killed so many innocent people…" Gaara muttered.

"You cannot hold onto the past… if you do, you won't have a future. You are the man you are today from those hardships… You have become much more than we anticipated. You should continue to make friends and do everything right for the Village, things that we've failed to do…" she paused "I don't have much time left."

His heart throbbed in pain. "Please don't go."

"Gaara, I will always be beside you when you need me… I promise… But you have others waiting for you outside who love you and will do anything to protect you… Especially the young girl beside you." Karura smiled.

"Yue?"

"I am very glad to see that you have found someone to love… Promise me that you will protect her, not just as a shinobi, but as someone who you can't possibly live without… That's what it means to truly love another… I want you to continue to follow your heart and live for the sake of love as I did."

"I promise…" Gaara calmly replied.

After that was said, Karura stepped away from her son and with another smile she waved her farewell. The color of her skin, hair, and clothes began to turn a yellowish tan. Just before he could grab onto her one last time, her body disintegrated into sand. His chest ached to see her go so soon, but in truth, it wasn't as painful as it was long ago. This time, it wasn't regretted to receive the love that he so desperately needed all this time. She was right, it was better to meet now than not at all. The weight that he had been carrying in his chest in all his life had begun to fade away. Now, he was complete.

Opening his eyes, he was reunited once again with the tiny lantern and the photograph of his mother and father. Inhaling a lung full of much needed air, he turned to Yue who was already watching him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Gaara, in silence, then took notice that his sister and Shikamaru were too standing in front of him, watching. Was he spaced out for a long time?

"Did you talk to her?" Temari asked, knowing fully well what he was going through. Exhaling his breath, Gaara nodded. It felt like a dream, but it was so real. With a smile, Temari held her hand to help them both up. "She talked to me too… She looked exactly the same as when she was with us."

"What did she say?" he asked curiously.

"That I will continue to look after you and make sure you make the right decisions." She winked at Yue, making her blush. "But I told her you were doing fine on your own."

Gaara felt joyful to know that it wasn't just in his head. The day had finally come where he was able to receive the medicine for his wound of the heart after so long. He had his closure with his father and now he had closure with his mother. For once, he was ready to move forward with his life, not just as Kazekage, but as himself. Turning towards his beloved, he extended a hand for her. "Shall we go?"

Before she could answer, Temari intervened. "You two should come back to our place. We girls can talk while the guys do their own thing." As kind as that gesture was, they did have a lot to do in the morning, but that wasn't entirely the reason why they didn't want to go. This was their first real date together, and even though Gaara wanted more than anything for Temari to meet Yue, he wanted her all to himself tonight. But how was he going to put the refusal in a way that didn't offend her or cause her to jump to conclusions.

Suddenly, Shikamaru pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear. Temari's face shot a hateful glance that quickly faded into what looked to be acceptance. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "We should be getting home anyways. It's getting pretty late and I have to get up early in the morning with Naruto for Guard Evaluation. Temari needs to rest as the doctor ordered, so we will be taking our leave."

"Perhaps we could enjoy each other's company some other time." Gaara said, trying to show sincerity for his sister's nice efforts. Temari's eyes were a bit sad, but she smiled to her brother.

"Maybe on your way back." She suggested. Gaara nodded in agreement. That was the best option for now. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Temari embarrassing him, and it gave him more of a reason to get this mission done with. They exchanged loving hugs before departing the cemetery. This time, it was very late, and the streets were starting to completely die off from the crowds. Most vendors and shops had already closed down. Thanks to that, Gaara didn't need to resort to sand travel to get back to the hotel.

As soon as they were there, Gaara paused to look at Yue. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"You've been very quiet… it's not like you." He explained, to which she sighed. "Did you not enjoy the festival?"

"No! I did! It was rather unusual for me to go to a shrine. The only ones I've lost that mattered the most to me were Reo and Mameha. I know that I've lost my parents, but I also didn't know them very well. I've prayed enough for Reo and with all that's happened, I'm not sure that I wanted to talk to Mameha."

"You called her Mameha…" he pointed out. "Do you not feel as though she is your Nanna anymore?"

"With all my heart… no."

"I see." he said.

"And even if I did pray to my real parents, I wouldn't know what to say to them."

"I thought the same when I prayed for my mom…" he began "She died giving birth to me. I didn't know her all my life… I was only told that she hated me and did not want me… But today, when I prayed to her, she appeared to me. I was speechless, but that was alright. She spoke to me and I listened… She told me that she had always loved me and wanted more than anything to protect me… It was amazing…"

"So, I should still pray to my parents… even if I don't know what to say?" she asked.

"Yes. You never know, they might have something they need to say… Something that they couldn't unless you made the effort."

She thought for a moment about it. They had already left the lantern festival, so even if she considered doing it, it was already too late. If what Hinata said was true, then she didn't need a lantern or a tombstone to pray. All she needed was a candle. Maybe when she was mentally ready to do so, she would follow through with the ritual. But, alas, right now, was not the right time. Instead, she smiled at Gaara and pulled him along towards the elevator.

"I'll consider it, but for now, I wish to spend time with you."


	28. The Right Thing To Do Chapter 28

It was now presented before them, the final obstacle that would keep them away from the interruptions of the outside world. The door. Now that it was finally reaching the starting line, Yue was becoming a bit shaky with timidity. Gaara slipped the card key into the slot and opened the door for her. They said nothing as they entered, which only made it more awkward and terrifying. To try and take her mind off it, she fiddled with the sleeve of her Yukata. It was the only thing keeping her from a panic attack. What was she going to do now? Or rather what were _they_ going to do?

Gaara naturally followed her and slowly started to notice her strange behavior. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why?" she asked, unable to look him in the eye. Seeing that handsome face in the dim light now that they are alone would have set off a flare inside her. Surely then, he would see right through to her thoughts and he would look at her with revolt. That couldn't happen… The flare couldn't go off.

"You seem different now than you were before… almost as if you are…"

"Nervous?" she finished almost instantly. He was going to say "afraid", but if she said it, then it must be the truth. This behavior has been going on in different periods of the night. Just what did she have to get so fearful about?

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Gaara asked kindly placing an arm on her shoulder, testing her boundaries. He had to show that he was putting in an effort for her too, but that wasn't why he asked. He genuinely wanted to know, but Yue couldn't find the words to say what was really going on inside. It was a difficult subject, so she had to think of something else fast, something to replace it.

"I think it's just the clothes. I'm going to go change." She explained and before he could respond, she had already opened the bedroom door. Shutting it behind her, she felt the urge to slink to the floor. Still twisting her sleeve, she just sat there for a minute. Why did she just lie to Gaara? And what was worse was that _she_ was the one who insisted that they be honest with each other, no matter how brutal. What kind of a girlfriend was she? To cowardly hide her feelings behind a closed door all because she was afraid of what he would say or think. They already crossed that bridge, but, somehow, she was walking right back to where she started all because of these sexual desires. Lying wasn't the type of relationship she wanted with him. Gaara was a smart individual, but he was more likely standing out there with a confused expression on his face, trying to figure out what was going on. This wasn't going to be easy.

If she wanted this, she needed to buck up and get back out there. Clenching her fear into a fist, she got up and changed into her comfortable civilian clothes. At least by doing that, she could show some truth in her actions. After changing, she proceeded to the bathroom to wash off all the makeup that had kept her looking so pretty all night. It indeed made her look a million times nicer, but it was a pain to wear, like a fine layer of magic paint. It wasn't normal. This wasn't the real her. Washing off all the minerals, her skin was starting to feel lighter. As soon as it was clean and dry, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Some mascara still stayed behind, trapped under her lower eyelids. She wiped it away with her fingers, but the definition of her eyelashes was still there. To be blunt, it looked natural, more feminine. Maybe not all the makeup was as bad as she thought. Just maybe, she could allow this one thing to stay.

Now that she was clean and renewed, she took a deep breath of courage and walked back into the main room. There he was, standing in the center of the den area with his robes removed. Luckily for her, his only missing item of clothing was a shirt, but seeing his naked back didn't halt the color to form back into her cheeks. Suppressing herself was becoming more and more of a challenge. The fine lines in the muscles of his back stood out. Just like his chest, his back was also covered in several scars from previous battles. It was hard to imagine someone as invincible as him could manage to get so many of them. That wasn't entirely the focus. Even at the back, it was painfully obvious that he worked out. Yue cursed herself for staring. As soon as it was covered by the black fabric, Gaara turned around, eyes a bit wide. Did he not notice her there until now?

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were changing too." She said, but he only looked away with embarrassment, hiding a flustered blush. How did he not notice her presence? She must have been quieter than a little desert Jerboa rodent.

"It's fine." He muttered, trying to play it off as if nothing happened. Just how much did she see? Now, he was starting to understand her reaction from the bathroom. This was so embarrassing.

There was a moment of silence at the awkward emptiness in the room. Neither of them were entirely sure of what to say, so with no words exchanged, they decided to sit down on the couch. As they were finding something to talk about, Yue glanced at the centerpiece standing on top of the coffee table. It was no longer a simple green bamboo plant inside a brown ceramic vase, but instead was a small white lantern with a tiny tea candle inside, surrounded by a nest of natural twigs and flowers. The housekeepers must have done this in light of the festival, but seeing it only darkened her mood. It was as if fate was encouraging her to speak to the dead in these small subtle hints. How futile, she thought. That wasn't going to work so easily.

"Do you believe there's an afterlife?" she asked out of the blue. Gaara observed her staring intently to the centerpiece and thought about his answer for a minute. Was she regretting going to the cemetery? The question didn't indicate an answer to that, but her expression did.

"I cannot say for sure…"

"Didn't you say that you died once?"

"Yes." He replied.

"What happened to you?" she asked curiously.

"It was after the Akatsuki invaded our village. They captured me as part of their plan to extract Shukaku... The jutsu ended up killing me…" he explained, still a bit disappointed in himself that he was defeated. At the time, there was no way around it. He had no choice, but to let them take him. It was either that or they destroy the village.

"I remember that." She began "I saw you. You saved everyone from a massive explosion, but, in turn, it left you wide open for their attack. Your strength is incredible. It's almost unbelievable that they managed to kidnap you… Tell me, what was it like, to die? Was it painful?"

"It was like falling under genjutsu, neither painful or painless… At first, I thought it was all in my head because I didn't see any spiritual path as most religious folks would describe… All I could feel was a gentle breeze and the only thing I saw was a reflection of my own child-like self…"

"Why the child?" she asked.

He only shrugged as it was just as confusing for him. "Perhaps… out of all the innocent people I've killed over the years, that I was able to save just as many others before death… Maybe I wasn't meant to go down either path in the afterlife… Maybe my judgement was entirely in my own hands… That's why I was only seeing myself as a broken child, before becoming a monster…"

"You were never a monster to begin with, Gaara. To me, I think given your circumstances, you were more corrupt than you were evil. Those tragic events and Shukaku combined is what turned you into that. But your theory of saving others might be true. I think where you went could have been purgatory."

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's the spiritual plane between Heaven and Hell, where your soul just wanders with nowhere to go. But I wonder, how did you manage to come back from it?"

"Our village's Elder, Lady Chiyo, managed to bring me back with a reanimation jutsu. It in turn cost her own life, and I am forever grateful for that…" he explained. "I can't let that act of compassion go to waste…"

"I see. I hope I am able to die peacefully. People say that if you die young, you leave a pretty corpse, but I would rather die as an old woman with many years of memories under my belt." She replied calmly grazing her hand on top of his.

"I always thought I would die in battle, protecting those I cared about most… Letting the Akatsuki take me would probably fall under that category… Yue, what do you believe is in the afterlife?" he asked with interest.

"Your story is pretty convincing, but I think - where a soul ends up would depend on the person who dies. I think if you wish to go to heaven and lived a life of good deeds, you deserve to have a new life of what you want. Or if you wanted to come back to reality, you would be reincarnated into a different body… I think what happened to you meant that you were supposed to come back, that your purpose as Kazekage wasn't over yet and fate sent Lady Chiyo to fix that. As for the rest of the world, if people live without love, they will suffer in death as harsh as they did in life."

"My purpose?" he whispered aloud. That was something he hadn't thought about for a long time. To exist, you need a purpose, he thought. She was right; now he was meant to lead and protect The Sand as Kazekage, but… "Do you mean everyone exists for a singular purpose?"

"Well, I don't know about singular, but yes. I believe that everyone has a reason to be alive on this Earth whether it be to help others, or die in battle, or to bring a smile to someone's face. Some of us are lucky enough to find a person who by just existing gives one's life purpose." She explained with a soft smile. "And if it just so happens that there was no point of us being here, I would still go on trying to live a happy fulfilling life."

"You have an interesting line of thought…" he said with a faint smile, lightly gripping her hand. If life meant nothing at all, she would still find a way to make the most of it. Maybe that was the best way to live, by doing all the things that make you feel alive through love.

"As do you." She said. "But if your main achievement was to be Kazekage, do you have any other goals now that you've come back from the dead?"

"I haven't really given it much thought… I didn't think that I would get as far as I have."

"That's odd. I knew you could do it from the moment I heard you became involved in politics. To be honest, I was happy for you. By doing that, you were able to prove all those hateful villagers wrong, that you weren't just a weapon of terror... It strikes me that you would say that. You would think that having a new chance at life, that you would find other ways to make it better than how you lived before. Do you even like being Kazekage?" she asked.

"Yes… most days." He answered. "I didn't take it just because my father was before me… I wanted the title…"

"Well what else have you done in your life besides that? What's something new that you've done lately?" she asked, but he only looked as her with a cocked head. He didn't understand what she meant by that.

"You really don't know?" he asked, which only made her mind jumble. She questionably shook her head. "You, Yue."

"You've... done me?" The red couldn't contain itself this time. Her eyes were wide with a bit of tension. Did he say that they've already done it? Where was she when all that went down?

Instantly, a new look of idiocy slapped across Gaara's face. He should have worded it better. "T-that's not what I meant... I-umm... I meant dating you. That's the only new thing in my life that I've done lately that I don't regret... But I do regret my poor choice of words, and for that I apologize..." Closing his eyes, he turned away from her, even more upset with his blatant ignorance. What the hell was wrong with him? Where was Kankuro when you needed him? Oh right, back at The Sand Village.

Yue felt herself forming another smile as she gently stroked his hand with her thumb. Seeing him get this way, she knew he meant it, and above all, it was flat out adorable. "It's alright, Gaara... What about this- aside from the marriage meeting, have you ever considered the idea of getting married or having a family of your own?"

Finally able to calm down a bit, he carefully thought out the words in his head. "It was not in my aspirations at the time, no…" Yue frowned at that. He then placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand to stop her from assuming the worst. "But that could change. You've made me consider it… We just need to be sure that we are ready to take that next step… It could take a little while since we chose to take things slow... And it's true, I haven't done many daring things in my personal life compared to others, though if I want to remain in office, I have to take caution of my actions. Even still, I wouldn't know where to begin if I tried..."

Her heart lifted to hear those kind words. It gave her hope that maybe down the line, if things still go as well as they have in the beginning, they could live the rest of their lives together. "You could start by making a list of everything you've always wanted to do. What are some things you've wished you could do, but never had a chance to?" she asked curiously. This was going to be interesting to see how Gaara was on his fun side.

She intended for this to help him, but the memories of his haunting past crept inside him. He remembered, as a kid, not being able to play kick ball with the other children at the playground because they were so terrified of him. He recalled spending time with his siblings out in the sandbox making sculptures out of sand and their father intervening every time to keep them apart. He remembered making small snacks in the kitchen with Yashamaru after a long day of study and personal training. Out of all those memories, it wasn't so much as the tasks that he did, but it was more along the lines of the people he was with. It didn't matter what they were doing as long as he was spending time with someone. He wished more than anything to have had a normal childhood, to be surrounded by people who wasn't scared of him, to be able to be with his family and loved ones. But those things did not fall under what he could do today.

"I'm not sure…" he admitted. It was a bit embarrassing for him to admit that everything he wanted to do would only be possible if he was not born as a Jinchuriki. But now, he was an adult with a lot of responsibilities. Shukaku may have left, but the only difference between him then and him now was his ability to be able to sleep. Now, he could sleep as much as possible without fear of demonic possession. He didn't think about what else he could do now that he was his own person.

"I'll help you." She said. "I've already made a list of all the things I want to do before I die."

"May I see it?" he asked, his interest peaked. Maybe knowing a little more about her would give him an idea of what he would want.

"Well, it's not actually on paper. I keep it inside my mind. If you really want something, you'll never forget about it." She explained pointing a finger to her temple.

"I see… What are some of the things you want to do?"

She pressed her free hand under her chin in thought. "Hmm… One of the tasks would include me conquering one of my fears, which you have helped me out in my fear of heights. I'd like to travel to other parts of the world that I haven't seen yet… Someday, I want to use my ice talents for something good in The Sand Village instead of running Kori for the rest of my life."

"You can." He replied.

"Eh?"

"When I watched you make snow cones for everyone, an idea came to me… You could do that for a living in The Sand Village. Our people can benefit greatly from your ability to mass produce ice in our extremely hot climate… You can save lives at the Hospitals when we happen to have an ice shortage, or you could make ice sculptures for a living, or... maybe you can cool down lots of customers with that snow you make." The more he explained, the wider her eyes got in realization.

"Really?"

"Yes… I don't doubt there are many options for you to choose from, but that's something I thought you would want to do…"

"I think that's a great idea, Gaara." She grinned from ear to ear. He was so smart and creative. Those were the two traits she admired most about him. "I will consider it." At least now, she had more than one reason to stay in The Hidden Sand Village.

"Now you have two things crossed off your list…" he stated. "What else do you want to do?"

"Oh umm…" she paused for a minute. To her recognition, everything Gaara said had made her feel on top of the world. He was thinking about marriage and children because of her. She has a chance to actually participate in his future. And to have a meaningful life doing what she liked in the village; it was all so wonderful that she didn't know what else she truly wanted to do. What else was there?

Suddenly, the imperfections of her mind started to unfold and the idea of becoming a mother had undoubtedly appeared. It wasn't the pregnancy, or the birth, or the children that she was thinking about. It was the process of conception. That one single image of them mating caused the rest of her desires to spiral like a tornado. Her heart began to thump aggressively inside her chest, pumping the blood so hard that it felt as if she was about to explode like an overfilled water balloon. Now, she didn't have any makeup on to hide the fact that she was turning red with fluster. Gaara didn't seem to pay it much mind as he was waiting to hear what she had to say. But what could she say? Should she lie again? Go run and hide?

"Y-you don't want to know the rest." She tried to force a nonchalant smile to steer this conversation back to him. Sadly, that wasn't going to work.

His brow furrowed. "Yes, I do… You can tell me…" Not this again. She was clearly hiding something. This behavior can't go on for the rest of the night. "No matter how harsh the truth, we have to be honest with each other…" he reminded her.

Yue's head sunk low to the ground in guilt. He was right. She was still being a hypocrite and a coward. If this kept on, they would never be able to communicate properly. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she forced her heart to try and slow down before exhaling. "Okay… There's one thing I've wanted to do, but I was always afraid to… I want to be physically intimate with someone I love." Gaara quickly caught his breath as his heart stopped for a moment. Gazing at her face, it showed insecurity and depression. He continued to hear her out. "I'm scared to go through with it because I'm worried that it will be as bad of an experience as it was when I was thirteen."

Gaara forced a breath in his lungs to restart his heart, registering those words. "Because of that man?" he asked to be absolutely sure that's what she meant. With a nod, she continued to look down in sadness and embarrassment. It makes sense that she, like everyone else, would want to cross that milestone of maturity, but he didn't realize that this was the one thing holding her back. "If you wish to do that with someone you love… then that person should make every effort ensuring that it will be as perfect and as memorable as you want it to be…" A quote he remembered reading from the book. "That's something, I've also wondered about doing… I'll admit, I'm worried that I wouldn't be able to do enough or follow through when the time comes for it to be set in motion…"

It never occurred to her that Gaara was anticipating similar hardships. Now that she thought it over, maybe it wasn't just the two of them. Maybe everyone who decides they want to have sex have the same fears of it not going so smooth, especially for the first time. Gaara understood from reading the book that both their thoughts were completely normal. As Hinata and Naruto explained, don't think too much into it, or else, you won't be able to enjoy it. Although at the time, they were more likely talking about the date rather than sex, but the same principle applies.

Yue squeezed his hand and inched her body until their thighs touched on the couch. He tensed in surprise as to what she was doing. Turning her face, she locked her cold blue eyes into his, this time with a gleam of what he could only describe as hopeful. "Perhaps, one day, when we're both ready… we can learn together."

A throb pulsated in his chest. Did she really mean it? "Are you saying that…?" His words trailed off as his mind was still in disbelief of what she said.

The temperature rose a little in her cheeks as she tried to hold back a small chuckle. He was so clueless that it was almost cute. It reminded her of what Yumi said before -guys may appear to be different, but deep down they are pretty much all the same. He heard what she said, but like other guys, he needed to be absolutely clear that she meant it. The butterflies fluttered intensely as she eased her way into the cool color of his eyes. Their noses lightly brushed one another as she tilted her head to the side to kiss him. Both their eyes closed as they naturally did to feel every single touch of each other's lips. She decided to leave it on a satisfactory, sweet note and lightly pulled her lips away to look at him. They were still incredibly close. "Yes, Gaara… I want you to be the one to love me first and hopefully, you will also be my last." She whispered with an innocent loving smile.

In silence, Gaara stared at her in shock. No one ever, ever, EVER said that to him! Never in his life would he have thought that someone would willingly give him permission to do that. This was as shocking as finding out his mother loved him all this time. They agreed before that they would take things slow, but to plan something like this? Was that what she really wanted? Yue's expression was gentle, but it wasn't assuring enough for him. She must be joking. How could she allow _him_ to be the one to love her first? And on top of that – to be her last? She wanted him to love her physically and emotionally until the end? Why? Why him? His body, for some bizarre reason, held him back from opening his mouth to ask.

"As I said before, I'm certain of my feelings for you, so believe me when I say I only want you." The stress that had been balling itself up inside her now untangled itself into serenity. It was hard to do, but she was glad to go through with it. The truth was out in the open, and it was very relieving. His entire face satisfied her confirmations, that even though he said nothing, he was hearing her out. Although, he more likely didn't expect her to say sex. But it was her bucket list, and he was the one who asked about it. To show her honesty, she placed a small peck on his cheek before standing. "I had a great time with you tonight. I think I'm going to turn in for tonight. Sleep well, my love." She smiled and then began to walk towards her bedroom door.

Before she could reach for the handle, Yue stopped. Looking back, she noticed that Gaara had grabbed her loose left arm. His astonished face melted away into mix of seriousness and longing. He didn't want her to leave, not after saying something like that. Letting go of her to face him directly, she waited for him to speak. But there was only silence. Gaara motioned forward until her back was against the hardwood door. Resting his arms on the sides, he closed her in just like before, except now, she wasn't trembling with fear. This time, he wasn't going to pin her down to keep her from escaping. He wanted to see her react of her own accord, not by facing the evil Gaara, but as the real Gaara.

Yue didn't know what to think, but willingly went along with it. His actions felt different, as if he wasn't trying to force her. Slowly, his face leaned in towards her cold blue eyes as if to take another kiss, but unusually, he paused. Their skin was just far enough to barely touch. What was he trying to do? Calmly and collectively, she observed him.

Clenching his hands into fists, he tried to use the pain as a form of restraint. Even without her makeup, she was still terribly beautiful. She was always going to be beautiful to his eyes, whether she wore makeup, or a pretty dress, or had black hair, or not. Trying to keep his cool controlled attitude was starting to sound more like a chore, a chore that he actually could put off if he wanted to. But she was like a double-edged sword. One mistake on his part and she could get hurt. At the same time, her pain would become his. He wanted her. That much was apparent by now. What could he do? Was Tsuki really the only wall between them? If Yue had any other reason to not follow through with him, she would have said so. She was keeping the distance between them, and now, he wasn't honoring that. He couldn't help it. It just wasn't fair. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head shamefully on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong?" she asked while softly stroking his soft red hair to soothe him.

"I want to love you _that_ way… right now…" He took in a deep breath and sighed again, this time out of sadness. "But I can't…"

"Gaara-!"

Before she could utter another word, his lips came crashing down on her. The back of her head hit the wooden door with a loud thud as he pried her lips apart with his tongue. Yue was caught by surprise. He had been bottling this passion up all this time. His hands that were balled up into fists turned back to normal as he grabbed her by the waist to pull her against him. He wanted her, oh God, he wanted her! Their heartbeats could be heard from a mile away as the heat they shared continued to rise. Everything that he went through to poise himself as a political leader, all his manners and restraints went flying out the window. All the training he received in his lifetime couldn't have prepared him to fight against himself. Gaara started pressing into her hips. Small hints of ecstasy pleasured him to go further. He wanted more. Simultaneously, Yue couldn't help but allow herself to drown in his love. She wanted this too. She gave him permission to do so, after all. Why was it so wrong to give into temptation?

Suddenly, Gaara parted her lips to adjourn to the crevice of her neck. He buried her in a series of kisses that he couldn't stop himself from giving. Shock waves scattered across her skin, giving her goosebumps as she whimpered to try suppress a moan that she so desperately wanted to get out. The noise was only feeding Gaara's flames of desire to push on and try to touch other places. Her legs were starting to melt like butter. Gaara wasn't going to allow her to fall so easily. Yue could feel his fingers spreading across to her back side as his warm breath caressed her pale skin. He was no longer taking things slow. They weren't supposed to be doing this, but their appetite for lust got the best of them. He was starting to lose control, as was she.

Yue dragged herself out of her own urges to try and level down. It was as frustrating as eating her favorite candy. No matter how delicious it might taste, you still have to pay for the high calories later; and too much of it would without a doubt make you feel awful. Just how many times was she going to have to stop him from going further? She didn't want to keep doing this, but she had no other choice. It wasn't fair. She wanted to be this close to him, even closer than that. Why did it have to be them? Why couldn't fate have chosen someone else to have an Elemental? With a heavy heart, tears began to appear in her eyes as her whole body went limp. The sound of moaning was no longer all that Gaara could hear. Now, it was small quiet sobs. Taking action, he stopped immediately to look at her. A few tears had already streamed down her beautiful face, causing his chest to ache. Oh no! What had he done? Quickly, he released her by taking a step back to give her some space.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern. She only responded by hiding her face in her hands. What happened? What did he do? He was becoming more anxious the longer she didn't answer him. "Yue, what's wrong? Was it something I did?"

She shook her head and attempted to pull herself back together. He cautiously approached her and tried to remove her hands away from her face. Guilt had overcome him to an even worse point than before. He had no idea what was going on. Once again, he cursed his ignorance. Yue wiped her eyes clean and took another deep breath to relax. "T-this… is s-so hard." She sniffed.

"What is?"

"I love you with all my heart. It's so hard because I don't think I can keep myself away from you." She began "When we are together, all I can think of is moving to the next level. I'm always thinking back to every single moment that you've touched me. All those hugs, kisses, the pinning against the wall, every time your body pressed against mine, everything. It's killing me inside each time that I have to stop you."

"I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't be." She interrupted. "I don't regret it. Anything you do to prove your love for me, I'll accept it with open arms. This isn't meant to be easy for us."

"Do you wish to separate our relationship?" he asked, catching Yue's uttermost attention. What the hell? Was that where he was going with this?

"No! I don't want to go back to what we were. It will hurt too much." she held back another tear by thudding the back of her head against the wooden door. The pain didn't help. "Please stay with me."

Gaara understood, but he couldn't keep out the small amount of guilt rising from the depths of his soul. Remembering a quote from the book- small forms of affection are needed the most when a partner is experiencing difficult emotions. Stepping forward, he gently slid his arms around her in a loving hug. She returned it with ease. More touching was probably the last thing that was needed, but, for now, this seemed right. "I can't say that I've made it easy for you... It's so difficult for me to resist. I'm sorry, Yue..." She nuzzled into his neck in response. He could feel the softness of her lips as well as the moisture from her tears. He didn't know what to think of it. "If there was a way..." he trailed off, but she knew all to well what he was going to say. She was thinking it too. Was there a way for them to have sex? And not conceive? Surely, as Kazekage, he would have knowledge of the medical advancements going on in Suna, but then again, he _did_ say dating wasn't in his aspirations. So sex altogether was untouchable for him. Maybe, he had as little knowledge as her. Regardless, as of now, they had nothing.

He held her for a while. It was nice to know that he could provide her comfort. Yue didn't mind it at all. Once she was able to calm herself down, she looked up at him with a smile. Despite everything, she had to stay strong for him. She still wanted this relationship to continue, with or without sex. "I'm happy to know that you want me. I guess all we can do is give it time."

"I will wait as long as it takes..." he held her cheek and placed a sweet sensual kiss on her forehead. "We should get some rest before I do anymore impulsive actions... Forgive me for tonight. I don't want what I've done to ruin our date..."

"You didn't ruin it. Going to the festival with you was the most fun I've had in all my life." She said. Gaara gave a soft smile, and honored her words with a small kiss goodnight. "I love you. I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Gaara."

"I love you, too...Goodnight, Yue." he said almost in a whisper before turning back towards the couch.

With that said, Yue opened the door of her bedroom and closed it with a sigh. Even though they had separated and were alone with their thoughts, at that moment, Gaara and Yue clenched their fists and cursed the world. Tomorrow, the journey was going to continue. Anything could happen along the way and they knew this. Gaara was especially concerned having known all kinds of enemies throughout his life, and to throw someone as inexperienced as Yue right in the middle of it, only brought out concern. If anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself. Now, she trusted him with her life. He had to honor that. With Gaara stating that the Korishi could be a greater threat than before, all she could assume was the worst to come. If that were to happen, she didn't want to die with that one unfinished task on her bucket list. It would go against tradition if she were to die before finishing it anyways. But how could she attain it? As if fate couldn't be more cruel to them, now they were presented the ultimate form of love and passion, but it was entirely out of reach. How much more heartache could they take? With a frustrated exhale, Yue crawled into her bed and buried herself in the sheets. At least, for now she could try and take her mind off of things by drifting off to dreamland. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done.

'I'm impressed.'

Yue shot up from her bed to look around. Who said that? The voice was too different to be from Gaara or Yumi. "Tsuki?" she whispered, trying not to wake Gaara in the other room.

'Yes, I'm back. We should talk.'


	29. Preparation Chapter 29

Yue opened her weary eyes to the blinding light of the sun shining brightly past the curtains. Raising her arms and legs, she stretched as far as she could to limber herself up for this new day. The fun part of their journey was more likely over, knowing that today was their last day in Konoha. Today, she knew, was going to be just as exhausting as her first day back at Kori. It was going to consist of packing, traveling, planning, and, eventually, fighting. Just that one thing, she was most afraid of. It wasn't the battle itself, but of the outcome in the end. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that was bothering her; what was troubling her the most was Gaara, and how they left each other last night. She couldn't argue that the date night went splendidly, but seeing that look of passion and then having it droop into a sigh of anguish only made her heart ache. And then that passionate kiss right after. If only it didn't have to come to that. They should have talked about something else, but, given the way their conversation was going, that topic was going to come up at some point in their relationship, at least, that's what she assumed. Although it left her in a sad mood, for now, she could enjoy the fact that Gaara felt exactly the same way she did. She was no longer the only one fighting this.

Getting up from the bed, Yue walked into the bathroom to begin her morning routine. As soon as she dabbed her face dry with the towel from washing it in the sink, she took notice of the counter top. It was still incredibly messy from Yumi doing her makeup last night. Normally, she would have thrown it away, but since Yumi paid so much money for it, she thought otherwise. With a glance of her own reflection in the mirror, she decided that using just a small bit of it wouldn't hurt; at least until it's gone. Going through it proved to be more time consuming than she realized as she couldn't understand any of the products. Each one merely adding unnecessary stress. Which one was supposed to go on first? It was supposed to be layer by layer, one thing at a time, but during the process of putting it on, she had her eyes closed. The work was all on Yumi. If only she was here to help her out again. Frustration got the best of her as she dropped the containers on the counter with a loud thud, not caring if any of them were to break at this point.

"Screw it." she said aloud and darted right out of the room to go see Gaara. He fell in love with her before she made herself look pretty, so surely, for now, he wouldn't care if she walked around face nude. She would ask Yumi for help at a later time. Once she stepped out into the living area, Yue was overcome with confusion. Gaara wasn't laying on the couch. Looking around the room, she noticed that he wasn't there at all. "Gaara?" she called out. No answer.

Immediately, worry began to stricken her as she frantically moved around the area. He wasn't in the kitchen, definitely not in her bedroom or bathroom since she had just come from there, and he wasn't in the den or dining area. Where could he have gone? Her pulse began to rise as the thought of him running away again entered her mind. The way they left each other last night, could that have been enough to make him want to leave? No, Gaara wouldn't do that! Would he?

Tsuki Ona released her chakra into Yue's legs to stop her from moving. 'Calm down already! Geeze, you've been dating for nearly three days and you already can't live without him.'

Taking a deep breath in, she calmed herself, seeing as how Tsuki wasn't going to let go until she did. "Okay, I'm fine now."

'Good.' She released her grip on Yue's body by consuming her chakra back inside. 'Now that you're calm, go to the table. There's a piece of paper on top that you didn't stop to see.'

Curiously, Yue looked and sure enough, the paper was there along with a pen. When she approached it, it read -

 **Yue,**

 **I received an urgent message from the Hokage for a meeting. I apologize for not telling you in person. I didn't want to wake you. Below is a list and an envelope of money. We will need these items before traveling. Please acquire them while I am gone. When you have finished, you and Yumi meet me by the training grounds. If I'm able to get away sooner, I will come find you. Keep the charm close. I love you.**

 **-Gaara**

As instructed, she felt for the chain around her neck to ensure that the trinket was still there. It was. Yue understood in the letter that he was trying to be a gentleman, but given how they were now, she didn't care if he just so happened to wake her up, especially if he was leaving. She wanted to know where he was more than anything at this point. Somehow, deep down, the feeling of longing still lingered. Yue tried to suppress herself from thinking anymore bad thoughts, but this note he left didn't seem to give her enough assurance that he was alright. There was still so much she didn't understand about Gaara, despite all that he's confessed to her. What if he ran off again? It's possible that he could have made the Hokage meeting as an excuse to get away from her for a bit. He said that he couldn't resist her, and she wasn't even trying to seduce him. Maybe this was his way of distancing himself from her, just like she did. Her better subconscious mind kept telling her that Gaara wasn't that type of person, that if he had a problem, he would have said so directly. An overwhelming sigh escaped her lungs. If only he would have just woken her up to tell her he was leaving. She wanted to see him. Then she would know face to face how he really was doing.

The letter was very discrete, as was to be expected of a Kage. No doubt that anyone who had that title would immediately be stamped as a bright red target, though, given that it's Gaara, it didn't worry her as much. He had been branded a target all his life and, yet, he's still alive. Knowing that, he could definitely take care of himself if the worst should come. And, if needed, the Hokage would surely be beside him to help. Nothing has gotten by any of them as far as she knew. The handwriting and contents of the letter seemed legitimate enough for her to believe it was genuinely his own. Sadly, that was all she had to go on. For the time being, his absence was strictly for diplomacy. She had to get on with her day without worrying as much.

'Happy now?' Tsuki asked rhetorically. This host was just a big bucket of emotions. She should have known better than to allow her to tell Gaara her feelings. If every minute they were apart was going to be like this, she would have stayed outside. It was too late now. Tsuki had to deal with it.

Without answering, Yue looked at the list he left. Two days worth of extra clothes, rations, three steel water canteens, three fully equipped tool pouches, a lightweight nap-sack, adjustable carrying straps, food pills, first aid trauma kit, torso plated armor, and concealable weapons of choice. Damn, she thought. That was a lot of stuff he was asking for. Some of the items she had no idea where to get them from. The ones that she _did_ identify were definitely not going to be cheap. Taking the white envelope, she went against her better judgement to see inside. She wanted to be sure he left just enough. As soon as her eyes grazed across the quantity of large numbered bills, she felt on the urge of fainting. As if she had no control over it, her hand slapped across her mouth to keep her from gasping. Tsuki was even surprised.

'Wow. Looks like the Kazekage isn't so worthless after all.'

Yue ignored that rude remark to continue staring at the money. To think he had this much on him, she thought. Yumi must have been right about him being so rich. This was more than she could make in 6 months at Kori. Remembering the price tag hooked onto her Yukata, it read two hundred and ninety-eight dollars and ninety-nine cents. If it were Yue, she wouldn't pay anymore than thirty dollars for a dress. Now holding this amount that Gaara carried, it made her think that maybe buying her the Yukata really _wasn't_ a big deal. All this time, everything he spent on her since the moment they met each other would blow anyone's mind. And now, he was leaving her with this much, entrusting her to get all the things on this list. For some reason, that worried her. She wasn't the type to steal it or anything, but to leave it unattended seemed foolish. Was he responsible at all with his money? He more likely had a lot to spare.

With care, she tucked the envelope deep down into the confines of her right side pocket along with the list of items and went out the door to find Yumi. In silence, she pushed the down button of the elevator and waited. At the sound of the bell, the mechanical doors slid open. Something unexpected happened. Yumi stood before her already dressed for the day holding a small bag of what looked to be Yue's breakfast. The look of surprise took over their faces.

"I didn't expect you to be up yet." she said stepping out into the hallway with a smile. "Gaara said you would be sleeping in."

"You talked to him?"

"Yea, about thirty minutes ago. We bumped into each other in the lobby when I was leaving to get us some food. He said something about being summoned for a meeting." So it wasn't an excuse to get away from her. "He told me that you hadn't woken up yet, so I thought I would come surprise you, but... oh well. Where were you running off to anyways?"

"Oh, Gaara left me a note with some money to get a few items before departing today. I was actually on my way to find you. I wouldn't know where to begin to get these things." Yue explained, taking the list from her pocket to give her.

She looked over it quickly. "Yea, I know where this stuff's at, but how are we going to pay for all of this? I know I said I had money, but-"

"Gaara left me this." Yue presented the envelope to her. It didn't look like much on the outside, but as soon as Yumi peeked inside, her face turned white as her heart skipped a beat. She was so utterly dumbfounded that she had to look twice to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks.

"What. The. Hell?! Where did this come from?!" she yelled. "I bought his clothes and meals and he had this kind of cash lying around!"

"Well, neither of us asked you to get food and clothes." Yue pointed out.

"Still, I feel a bit cheated. I mean, look at this! He could've paid for the makeup, the jewelry, hell, he even could have bought me a sexy Yukata too." As she let her emotions out, Yumi finally calmed down enough to fold the envelope and give it back. With a sigh, she also handed Yue the bag of food. "You're right, I didn't want either of you to pay for anything because I was trying to be hospitable. I'm sorry for getting so worked up."

"It's fine." Yue smiled, accepting the bag.

"We'll go get these things after you eat. Let's go back to my room. In case you've forgotten, mom wanted to talk to you before we left."

The air darkened around what was essentially Yue's good mood. She _had_ forgotten. She didn't expect it to be first thing in the morning, that it would more likely leave her depressed for the entire day, but she made a promise to hear her out. If anything, it could be useful to their mission, like a silver lining behind the clouds. With a quiet nod, she followed her friend down to the room.

Tatsu was a very old fashioned, strict, strong woman. Compared to Mameha, she was the disciplinary. It was almost unbelievable knowing that Yumi was her daughter. Standing side-by-side, the two of them were so different. Yumi was usually a very happy, confident individual, although, if anyone dared to force the angry side out of her, the only way to survive was to run for the hills. Their temper, strength, and stubbornness were the traits they had in common. That was nothing compared to her dad. Yue had only met Yumi's father once, and that was many years ago when her and Mameha were running from the Korishi. From what she remembered, he was a nice happy man. He always encouraged Yumi to do her best, and wanted her to live a good life with almost a carefree kind of attitude. That kind of attitude reminded her mostly of Reo. He sort of acted the same way, taking risks without worrying so much of the outcome, just like him. His name was Anai. Unfortunately, Anai passed away in the battle of Konoha Crush against the Sound, Grass, and Sand Village. Everything good about Yumi had come from him, but when he died, Yue could sense that a part of Yumi died with him. Though not often now as it was then, Yue can still tell when her friend is missing her father most. It didn't seem to change Tatsu much for the better. It seemed to have caused her to be more bitter, but who could recover the loss of someone that close? It's still head-scratching to this day trying to figure out how two completely different people could fall in love with each other and have a daughter who was a perfect reflection of them. Maybe because they were so different that they completed each other.

Yumi reached her hand out to the door, but didn't present a card key to unlock it. Tatsu probably had already taken her medicine and was incapable of getting out of bed to get to the door. So what was she doing? Out of her fingertips, a faint teal light appeared producing several tiny droplets of water. Careful not to use all of her body's water, she melded the drops together and commanded it to seep through the cracks of the door. Slowly, she closed her fingers into a fist and turned it as if she was actually holding the door handle. A small click was heard. Instantly, the door flung open to their room. Yue was awestruck, that was something new that Yumi never did before.

"How did you do that?"

Yumi absorbed the water back through her fingertips as she held the door for her to walk through. "Oh that's just a trick I learned from a while back. I don't really need to carry a key on me to open a locked door. I sent my water to the other side to open it for me."

"That's so cool!" Yue exclaimed. "You will have to teach me. Wait- have you been sneaking into other peoples rooms?"

"What's the big deal? I've used it to get into your room before." Yumi explained, which only made Yue panic. "Look, I only learned that for times when I've lost or forgot to bring my house keys. Relax. I'll teach you to do it someday. It's a pretty useful trick and you never know when until you need it."

She couldn't argue with that, so they entered the room. Tatsu was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Yumi to help her into the wheelchair. The room was much smaller compared to the suite she and Gaara shared. Upon small glances here and there, everything in the room was much shorter and had several hand bars and rails. It must be for the disabled. To Yue though, it should have been nicer for Tatsu given their current house situation. She could have more space if she took the Hokage suite after they left. The end table beside her bed was covered in several prescription bottles and empty cups that had to have held her water. Once the door shut behind them, she lifted her head to greet them both.

"Yue, I'm glad you're here." She may be bitter, but rare moments like this, Tatsu will give a faint smile. "Yumi come help me into my chair." She did as told and lifted her mom towards the chair. As soon as she comfortably adjusted herself, she gestured both of them to sit down. "I understand that you have found out some things about Mameha from your Shura, the Ice Beast, but there is still so much that you need to know. I made a promise to her that I would not tell you about the Korishi, but it seems that our circumstances have changed since her death. Our home has burned down, I am now confined to a wheelchair, and somehow, they managed to capture both of you. If your Shura can hear me, I want to thank her for protecting Yumi."

"She can hear you."

"Lord Kazekage and Yumi told me that it was you who saved her, thank you Tsuki Ona." she said.

'I accept her gratitude.' Tsuki replied.

"She said 'thank you.'"

"Tell me... What do you know about your Nanna?" Tatsu asked steering the conversation back to Yue.

"Was she a member of the Korishi clan?" Yue didn't want to revert back to her emotional distress from before. Instead, she wanted clarification before bursting out. If Tatsu was going to come clean, the least she could hope was for her honesty.

"Yes, she was one of the first women to join their elite assassins core. Back then, not many women were chosen for battle as men didn't see them as equals at the time, so when she joined them, it was a great honor to her."

"Do you know what really happened to my parents? My birth parents?" Yue asked looking down to the floor as she was unable to face Tatsu for the answer she was very likely not going to want to hear.

"Yes... The Korishi, from what I know, had dark ambitions to achieve power. For centuries, they had hunted unlimited chakra sources and experimented on many innocent people in the hopes of obtaining power. When the three-tailed demon vanished, they went searching for another chakra beast. They found and tried to capture your Shura, but it attacked and disappeared. From then on, the clan had been searching for the Ice Demon out of power and vengeance... Then, out of nowhere, a rumor spread across The Mist of an ice wielding man..." she paused for a moment to prepare herself "The clan sent a team, that included Mameha, to scout the village where the rumor originated... Once she found your father, she also saw you and your mother alongside him... I don't want you to think poorly of her for me telling you this... But try to understand. Once you've sworn in to the Korishi Clan, any order that is disobeyed or not carried out will result two ways, to be branded as a test subject for the experiments or sacrificed to the Korishi Leader. Since Mameha was a woman, I doubt that those would have been the only two punishments... As an assassin, one must cut off all emotions to carry out the deed on the specified target... When she saw you and your mother, in that moment, she didn't..."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked confused.

"The target was your father. They ordered her team to capture him and assassinate anyone who had close ties with him and all witnesses. Against her oath to the clan, she could not kill an infant. The leader of her team ignored her plea to spare your life and dove right into the fight. Your father fought relentlessly, never backing down against the assassins until he could no longer stand. She told me he was a true fighter... Your mother hid you behind the crib in the nursery and battled them in hopes of protecting you, but it ended up costing her life as well... The mission failed, and there was only one witness left to kill... Their team leader ordered Mameha to kill you as part of the punishment for defying orders. Instead, she asked to renounce her assassin's title, allow herself to be subjected to experiments, and take on any punishment given as long as you would live."

"Why did she do that?"

"She was ordered to kill a lot of people over the course of her lifetime. From powerful thugs to spineless cowards, but never to a child... You were a baby. She never believed in harming a child... When their leader denied her again, he tried to kill you off himself, but Mameha got in the way and took a blow to her right shoulder. That act of foolishness allowed the leader to change his mind and instead of punishing her with experiments, she was punished to be your new mother. They ordered her to keep you as a living reminder of the mistake to let you live, that you would grow up and kill her once you realized the actual death of your real parents."

"So, she never really wanted me?..." Yue asked feeling the tears ready to burst out of her eyes at any moment. Yumi immediately felt her heart drop when she heard that and placed an arm around her best friend in comfort. Yue couldn't help it at this point, and started to sob.

"That can't be true. Right, Mom?" Yumi asked.

"This is the one secret she demanded for me not to tell you. In truth, when we lived in The Mist, I worked at a small fisherman's barge while she went off to work as a warrior, but I did not know the type of danger she was getting into. She did not tell me any of this until that day you both showed up on my doorstep. Before I journeyed to The Leaf and met Anai, Mameha and I were very close, but once she became a fighter, she became distant until we stopped speaking altogether. If I had known she had done this, I would have told her to get out sooner, but it couldn't be helped... She told me everything when she had nowhere else to go and was desperate for help." Tatsu explained, placing a hand on Yue's. "Mameha loved you, Yue... It's true that she took you in without a choice, but I know that being your guardian, she had to have seen something inside you, something that made her want you to live, something that made her fall in love. She was stripped from the assassin's core, beaten for disobedience, and ended up being given the happiest mistake in her life, you... She told me that she never regretted her decision to save you. It wasn't fear of death that she didn't want you to know this. Mameha understood fully well that being apart their clan and taking away your true parents, that you would end up wanting her life in reparation for theirs... what she was most afraid of was you hating her."

"Hate her?"

"She once told me that death couldn't possibly be as painful as the feeling of being hated by the one you care for most... She tried to give you the best life that she could, doing small jobs as a regular shinobi to get by, and to always protect you no matter what... When she discovered that you had the Shura all along, she knew that the clan couldn't be stopped if they found out. It was out of love that she kept you hidden, it was to keep you safe that she ran from village to village. She used all her knowledge from working with them to get you as far as you did, to start a new life in The Hidden Sand Village. Since she was able to track your real father from a mere rumor, she couldn't allow you to use your power in public, and taught you to not trust anyone but her."

"So then, why didn't she just train her to use her power, like you did with me?" Yumi asked.

"I'm certain she didn't want Yue to use her power until she felt safe enough to do so. If that's the case, then she never really felt safe anywhere you two lived." Tatsu replied.

"Did she know that it was killing me?" The very question caused both of them to look at Yue with shocked expressions. Yumi had no idea what she was talking about, but Tatsu did, however, she didn't expect her to know this. "Did she know that the longer I went without using my powers, the weaker I would get until I died?"

"In truth, she did not know until I told her. The Hokage took Yumi as a young teenager and put her through a series of tests based on her Elemental power. The results were the same. The longer she went without using her powers, the close she was to dying. If they had kept her any longer, I would have killed them all myself... But when you two came unexpectedly to my home, she told me the situation you two were in, and that's when I told her everything I knew about Elementals through raising Yumi... Your stay ended the very next day because of that. She warned me about the Korishi possibly coming after Yumi too. For that, I was grateful and prepared myself, but it seems it has become much harder to protect you at my age, especially without Anai..." she frowned sorrowfully "In her letters that she wrote to me, it seems that you used your powers behind her back. As long as you didn't show it in public, she would never scold you. If that isn't enough proof that she let you risk her life for your sake, I don't know what is."

"She knew... but she never said anything about it."

"You're alive right now, so she didn't have to." said Tatsu.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Yue asked.

The older woman nodded, knowing it was probably best to not to tell anymore unless asked. The secret was already out. It had to be a lot to take in for her. Yue wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath. In all her life, she had wanted to know everything about her past and why things ended up the way they were. This was more information than she could have ever imagined, but it felt a bit empty to know that those words weren't coming from Nanna herself. Yue wasn't powerful enough to turn back time or raise the dead. It is the way it is. She had to accept the hand she was dealt with as if it was the hand she wanted. Once she calmed herself down, she stood from her seat.

"Thank you, Lady Tatsu, for sharing that with me." Yue bowed in respect.

"You should have known these things a long time ago. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you, but I couldn't let you think so badly of her. All that she's done for you to make up for her lifetime of mistakes, she wanted the best for you. It seems that no matter where you end up on this Earth, as long as the Korishi is out there, you will remain in danger."

"Do you know why they needed her father alive?" Yumi asked. "That part seems awfully fishy."

"I don't. It's possible that Mameha didn't know either, but we both know that it can't be good. On your journey to seek them out, I want you to promise me that you will stay safe and not act foolishly like she did. I don't doubt that Lord Kazekage will do everything in his power to protect you, Yue, as will Yumi, but you will be thrown into several hard situations. Be weary of shady people always." Tatsu requested with a look of seriousness.

"Understood." Yue answered. "Thank you."

"Yue will be fine mom. She's gonna be with me, remember?" Yumi reminded her.

"That's what I'm afraid of most."

"You doubt my power, old woman?!" Yumi retorted hatefully.

Tatsu scoffed. "You're too careless in serious situations. Just be aware of your surroundings."

"Yea-yea! If that's it, then we need to go, mom. Lord Gaara has given us a list of supplies we must get before leaving." Yumi explained, shoving Yue towards the door. "We'll be back soon to say goodbye."

"Very well. I wouldn't want you to disappoint the Kazekage. Be safe, my child. I hope to see you again too, Yue." Tatsu waved them goodbye with another soft smile. Her daughter can be a real stubborn pain in the ass sometimes, but she's also confident, like Anai. Yue will be in good hands. She will come back to her.

With the door shut behind them, Yumi let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh! Can you believe that woman?"

She shoved the palm of her hand to her frontal lobe to relieve some of the stress. Yue only chuckled. It's just as they were back then, never being fully able to see eye to eye, but in the end they cannot live without each other. So this is what a real mother-daughter relationship looks like. Her smile faded back into a frown at the reminder. As hard as she tried, she couldn't picture what her real mother looked like. She was a baby when Nanna took her in, so that memory was tucked away past the deep subconscious memories that she was unable to reach. All that she had left of good memories were of her and Nanna, of Reo, of Yumi, and Gaara. Everything that Tatsu told her today, she would have to tell him about it later. No doubt that some of the information would help the mission, if not, it would help him get to know her a little more than before.

"Hey, Yue. You okay?" Yumi asked waving her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"I think we should get started on this list." She answered.

"Okay. We'll stop by a good weapon store first." she grabbed Yue's arm and started walking to the elevator. She pushed the button to go down and they waited.

Now that she could get back to her day, parts of it was making her feel uneasy. Not just the information about her past, but seeing Gaara later after what went down last night. What would he say? Or how would he look at her if she was causing him so many emotions? And Tsuki, ever since the talk, she has been awfully quiet. With Yumi here beside her, she figured it would be rude to ask Tsuki about it right now. She would have to answer her later. The bell rung as the mechanical doors once again slid open revealing an empty stall. They walked inside quietly and Yumi pressed the button to the lobby. Once the doors closed shut, the cage began to shift slowly downward.

"Umm... Yumi?"

"Hm?"

"I need to ask you something a bit personal." Yue said looking away to hide the red blush that was forming around her nervous cheeks.

"Sure, Yue, ask me anything?"

"Have you ever... had sex?"


	30. Tsuki vs Kappa Chapter 30

"We've received word from the Mizukage this morning. Permission has been granted to enter the village." Naruto explained holding the document in his right hand. Using his free left hand, Naruto grabbed a small map from his drawer. This map was mostly for when he needed a cheat sheet for quick routes to allied villages, but aside from that, this was a necessary time to use it. He pointed to the large cluster of islands representing The Hidden Mist Village. "Instructions were given to sail to the port closest to the capital. There." His finger stopped at the top of the largest island located in the dead center of the bunch. "There, protective escorts to the Mizukage will be waiting."

"That's good news." Gaara replied. "Now, we should assemble teams of skilled ninja to attend our voyage." Naruto paused for a moment in silence, which wasn't like him. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"As much as I want to go with you, I can't leave the village until Kakashi comes back." Naruto looked down shamefully clenching his fist. In all his life, he had wanted to be Hokage to protect the village and get back at the people who had treated him so badly, to prove that he was actually worth something, but since the end of The Great War, he had seen very little action. All he did in service as a Kage was mountains of paperwork and petty job assignments. If only he had paid more attention at The Academy or become book-smart like Sakura, then he wouldn't have to make up for all the time he slacked off from studying. He couldn't even get through one stack of papers without having his council assist him. It had been so long that he was starting to feel like he was losing his edge. Naruto wanted to go back to that time, to taste victory once more in an all out battle, but alas, he had to remain here.

Gaara understood this. Assigning someone to take over Kage duties for him would be a challenge, especially selecting the appropriate person. Bestowing someone that amount of power, the person would have to meet certain requirements. For Gaara, he had to follow these virtues in his oath - to show honor, liberality, fortitude, resourcefulness, temperance, and to be an advocate of justice with both prime evidence and compassion. Straying from a single virtue would be the fine line between right and wrong for the future of the village. Naruto, being challenged enough as it is with mere paperwork, couldn't possibly pick someone that met all those requirements in time.

"But I'm already here." said a familiar voice of a man casually walking into the room. Gaara and Naruto both turned to see the silvery white hair of none other than Kakashi himself. He, along with two of his body guards, entered and closed the door behind them.

"Lord Hokage?"

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto smiled, his eyes glowing with happiness that he finally returned. After all this time, he still called him Sensei.

"Surprised to see me back so soon? You haven't been causing mischief since I've left have you?" Kakashi rhetorically asked passing everyone to take his seat as current Hokage of The Leaf. Naruto willingly moved out of his way to stand beside Gaara. Once Kakashi sat down, his face disappeared behind the large amount of papers Naruto left unfinished. A sigh overpowered the silence in the room. "All this time and you still left me this much to do? You're going to have to pick up the pace, Naruto."

The blonde man rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I guess it is a lot, isn't it?"

With huff of breath, the stack moved off the table and into Kakashi's arms, which he gave to the trustworthy assistants. "Take these and organize them by date and importance. I don't want to see any complaints unless it's a real issue. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

With that said and done, they had left leaving the three of them alone to converse. Kakashi laid back in his chair and crossed his arms, signifying that now was the time to get down to business. "So, what is the current situation involving this Korishi Clan? What happened that made us waste a trip to The Sand Village?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience. The night I received word of you preparing to come to my village, Yue Katsuna and Yumi Hashigumi had been kidnapped by two members of the Korishi. They took the back roads to avoid The Leaf as well as public areas. Kankuro and I were able to track them down and find Yue and Yumi. The two Korishi ninja were killed prior to our arrival." Gaara explained.

"As to be expected, the two that escaped our village went straight to yours. Even if we were to take them in for interrogation, I doubt it would have made a difference." Kakashi said, recalling what happened last time. Killing kidnappers on a mission. It's not often that the victims would take action, but it wasn't impossible. "In your message, you stated that Kankuro is taking your matters as Kazekage back in The Hidden Sand Village, right?" Gaara nodded. "And Yue and Yumi are both uninjured?" They both nodded in unison. " So, I'm assuming you came here to find me, correct? You wanted me to seal Yue's power."

"Actually, I've decided against it."

Kakashi's ears perked at this surprising decision. "Well, in any case, I would have also suggested against it. The reason I chose to go to your village was for you to meet Kitsu Yamamoto and Tadashi Sato. They were the two men I had as my guards on my journey. I wanted you to meet them because Kitsu is one of our highly skilled medical ninja and Tadashi is a Doctor who studies chakra, from the legends to modern day science. These two, both Anbu black ops, are the ones who administered special tests on Yumi Hashigumi when rumors spread of her unusual dangerous power."

"I told Gaara about this too, but I didn't have enough information to tell him." Naruto stated. "How come I didn't have to take any tests? I'm still a jinchuriki."

"In truth, you failed so many times at The Academy that we never considered you to be as much of a threat." He explained, which only made Naruto want to drop to the ground in dishonorable defeat. That must have really stung. Gaara continued to listen. "If Naruto told you, then you understand why our village administered the tests. Yumi was discovering her Elemental power, but wasn't able to control it, and in turn, it put many lives at risk. However, with these tests we were able to find her weak points, habits, and so on to appoint her a specialist to begin training. I was going to give you a copy of our results, our curriculum, and their guidance in place of sealing Yue's power."

"I appreciate this, Lord Hokage, but given our current circumstances, it seems we have other priorities that need attending to." Gaara replied.

"I know. The Korishi Clan has infiltrated this village and yours to obtain Yue and Yumi. This is a situation we can't simply ignore. There's always the chance that they could return in greater numbers, and if that's the case, our villages will no longer be safe." Kakashi tried to think of every possible solution involving Yue. Getting into not just one, but two villages could mean more strict regulations, additional guard along the borders of the village, and if word gets out on this, it could inevitably cause panic to the public. This had to be thought out carefully.

"We sent a message to the Mizukage about this. We are given permission to enter The Mist under safe guard until we investigate the motive and whereabouts of this mysterious clan." Gaara said. "Yue, Yumi, and I will be leaving shortly to the shores of The Land of Fire. We should be able to rent a boat to get there safely."

"You will need a group of ninja to help you on the way. After the Korishi invaded, I also sent word to the Mizukage. His reply stated that several incidents of gang fights and murders have been occurring all throughout the islands. The Korishi may have something to do with that, but at the moment, he's busy keeping the bandits from reaching the mainland. The safest place to go would be the Capital. It's the closest to the Mizukage and his guards. You will need back up in case you happen to run into these criminals. I will assign you two groups of three. Since our training is different from the Sand's, I hope you will have no problem if I leave my Leaf ninja under Naruto's command?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait! You want _me_ to lead them?" Naruto interrupted.

"You are the only one who is about to be ranked Hokage. Leadership is essential to the role, and it would be best if you were to go while I run things here. This clan has already made it clear that they are a serious threat to the villages and should be dealt with... However, I know how close you and Hinata are to the due date of your first child's birth. I will not take you away from that if you choose to stay."

Gaara looked down to the floor. He completely forgot about Hinata. She was further along in her pregnancy than Temari, and would give birth soon to their first child. In that moment, Gaara felt guilty. It was arrogant to assume Naruto would drop everything important going on in his life for something like this. Missions like this usually don't come with a time limit. It could be days, weeks, or even months before they could return home. How could he possibly keep him away from his pregnant wife? Simple, he couldn't. Fate decided to pay a visit and before he could say anything else, Yue's bright smiling face came into his mind. Soon, it drifted on its own to put him in Naruto's shoes. Gaara saw a glimpse of Yue in a white bridal kimono, similar to Hinata's on her wedding day, walking down a long aisle of white carpet. She looked as beautiful as she did the night of the festival. Quickly, that thought faded into a new image of Yue sitting at the other end of the dining table in his home back in Suna eating a home-made meal. He would love to taste some of the things she cooked. Then, it shifted into a maternal thought. She was standing in the doorway of his office, smiling, dressed in red, touching her round pregnant belly. Gaara knew right then and there, if it was him, he would never leave.

"I would rather speak with Hinata about this first and let you know my answer." Naruto suggested. Kakashi nodded. "I'll be back soon, hopefully before you guys have left." Once that was said, Naruto disappeared behind the door to go find Hinata. There was no time to waste.

With his assistants currently busy, Kakashi decided to take matters into his own hands. He bit down on his thumb through his mask to draw the necessary amount of blood, and with a few sign moves, he placed his bloody hand onto the floor. "Summoning jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, six ninja dogs appeared before them varying in different sizes and breeds. "Now that you are all here, I have a job for each of you. I need to summon six ninja for an urgent mission immediately. Line up." The dogs obeyed their master and lined up from smallest to largest. Kakashi then obtained a ninja ID card from his person and using his chakra he changed it according to the ninja of whom he needed information. One by one he gave a name and a detailed description. Once they were all assigned a person to fetch, they disappeared. Kakashi turned to Gaara with a look, although hidden by a mask, he took it to be a sincere smile. "Your teams should be here by noon. If you have other tasks you need to complete before continuing your journey, don't let me keep you. I should be able to find you if necessary."

"I have left a list of items for Yue and Yumi to obtain while I'm here. If they haven't received all the items, I will more likely be helping them with that or we will be at the training grounds. If for any reason, I'm not in those two locations, come find me." Gaara instructed approaching the door.

"Understood."

The door shut behind him as he made his way out of the Kage building into the streets of Konoha once more. It was still early morning. Would Yue even be awake yet? Surely, she would be, but he _did_ tell Yumi not to disturb her. Pulling the sand from his gourd, he molded it with his chakra into the compass. At least, he would know where she is. The arrow circled around to find its link until it finally stopped Northeast. He obeyed the arrow, for the sand never lied to him, and walked calmly in its direction. With each step he gazed back and forth from the compass to the citizens he passed by. There was no time for him to stop and enjoy a walk this time. Right now, that wasn't what he wanted. Those images that came after remembering Naruto and Hinata's unborn child, the thought of living with Yue, of marrying her, and her bearing his child had filled every void in his heart to the point where it was about to burst. He wanted to see her.

The arrow took him around several corners and alleys until it brought him to a wall that he couldn't walk through. Looking around it, he noticed a sign that said - **Pharmaceuticals and Drugs** \- with the medical ninja crest on the outside. Curiously, Gaara walked around the wall for an entrance, the arrow slightly moved as if in a circle. Yue was inside. Just when he was about to question why she would be in there of all places, he remembered, he wrote a first aid trauma kit on the list. That must be what she was getting. As soon as he found the door, he was about to open it when he stopped at the sound of a loud metal clang. Across the street from where he was standing was a open bar. The outside was made from cheap reclaimed wood and from the mere sight of it looked to be low graded in sanitation conditions. There were two middle aged women wearing provocative clothing serving the small crowd of customers. That area looked to be the beginning of the sketchy part of town. One of the customers looked very familiar. A feeling of suspicion overpowered him.

Following his training and instincts, he backed around the corner to conceal himself, making sure that the only thing behind him was the wall. He remembered that face. It was a bit unusual to have come across it twice in a row. Unfortunately, their distance apart could only mean trouble if this person was following them around. With the sand in his hand still in the shape of a compass, he crushed it and sent it floating above the ground over to the bar. He no longer needed that tool now that he knew where Yue was. Once the eye was formed, he motioned his chakra into his left eye to open the optic nerve to see through it. He did not like what he was able to clearly see. It was that man from the festival, the one who almost put an actual kunai in his head. In times like this, seeing a stranger on more than one occasion was something to look out for, especially ones that came in close contact. For a moment, he watched him. He downed a massive bottle of booze before snatching a kunai off the table. The eye followed him as he stood about ten feet away from a dart board that looked to be worn from several years of hard impact and terrible aim. Several kunai surrounded the center target, but didn't touch it. Whether he was impaired by alcohol or not, Gaara's eyes widened when the kunai flew perfectly from his hand into the small bulls-eye that was trapped by several other failed attempt kunai. If he claimed to have such pitiful aim, how was he able to do something like that? Instantly, the man decided to take his seat, his foot nearly crushing Gaara's eye along the way. To avoid the pain, Gaara broke the jutsu and returned the sand to him. For that second, Gaara felt his stomach drop. He needed to get to Yue.

To continue to avoid being seen, Gaara's sand armor bore deep into the skin and broke apart until his body was now a large cluster of sand. No doubt that if this guy was up to something, seeing Gaara nearby could certainly come as a threat. The longer the distance between him and Yue, the greater the risk if he happened to get to her first. He couldn't allow that. As discrete as possible, the sand cloud hovered down the lower side of the wall, around the corner, and under the door of the building. Once every grain was inside, Gaara found a open undetectable space and formed back into his regular shinobi stature. The store was pretty massive for only holding pharmaceutical items. For every specific type of medication, there looked to be at least five other knock-offs as a cheaper variety of over the counter medicine. The prescribed medication took it's rightful place behind a small window that was only monitored and provided by the certified pharmacist. It was not that much different than the ones he had back in Suna.

Looking around, he searched for her. He strolled down the aisles cautiously until he finally found her standing by the shelves marked Feminine Products, Contraceptives, and Maternal Wellness, reading what looked to be a tiny paperback book. Yumi was once again not beside her, which at this point, must be a habit of hers. As a best friend, he assumed that she wouldn't leave her alone in public like this. As soon as her eyes caught glimpse of his red uniform, she looked up. In that moment, her eyes grew wide as she shut the small paper book and hid it in her pocket. It must have been something private. He had to respect that, but curiosity struck him to seek out what exactly she was reading. Her lips curled a smile as she extended her arms out to give him a warm loving hug. As soon as her arms were wrapped around him, his muscles relaxed and the worries that impeded his mind began to erase themselves. He missed her. The smell of lavender wafted off of her hair, comforting him. It was really her.

"You found me." she said, nuzzling her cheek into the crevice of his neck. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine... I told you that I would come find you."

"I just wish that I could've seen you off this morning." she replied with a sense of disappointment. He felt like an idiot. He knew he should have just woken her up to say goodbye. She might have been able to go back to sleep. That was something that Gaara just couldn't do. Once he was awake, he was up for good.

"I was originally going to tell you, but... once I opened the door- you looked so peaceful that it felt wrong for me to wake you. I'm sorry..." he answered, trying to show that he was honest.

"Well, you're here now."

"I am."

For a while, they stood there holding onto each other's embrace. It was like glue, they couldn't get unstuck, not that they wanted to. Taking time to enjoy the moment, they were completely distracted and didn't notice Yumi quietly approaching them. She finished getting what Yue asked her, but the one thing she didn't expect was for Gaara to come meet here of all places. With a small sigh, she relaxed herself. Yue said he would come at some point. Now that he was here, they looked quite comfy with each other. How cute. A smirk curled her lips as she set down the paper bag, opened her arms wide, and jumped onto them.

"I want a hug too!" she yelled, catching them both off guard. In a panic, Gaara and Yue broke apart give Yumi a surprising glare. She couldn't help but laugh; she knew it was mean, but just couldn't control herself when it came to humoring herself. Now that they were all separated, she picked up the paper bag and tucked it in her arms. "You're just in time. We finished getting all the things on your list."

"Good." Gaara said, but suddenly paused when he glanced at the one bag she carried. Was that it? "Shouldn't you have more bags with you?"

Yumi threw that question right over her shoulder out of sarcasm. "We dropped it all off at the hotel."

"If you've finished, then what did you need here?" Gaara asked. There was a pause in silence at the end of that question, a pause that would normally be short, but it seemed to go on forever. In his peripheral vision, Yue's hair drooped down as she looked to the ground. The color in her face was changing. This time it was much easier to tell since he noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup. It was a look that was much redder than how she was when they kissed, not out of lust, but maybe embarrassment? What did he say this time? "What's wrong?"

Yumi pulled herself together to find the right words to tell him to make him drop it. Stepping closer to him, she used her free arm to cover her mouth over his ear, making sure only he could hear. "We needed to buy lady items for the trip, Gaara." He faced her with a furrowed brow in deeper confusion. Rolling her eyes, she pulled him close again. "Lady items for our menstrual cycle. Our periods?" She questioned to make sure that he understood this time.

It took him a minute, but as soon as his brow lifted, he nodded in understanding. Right, they were women after all. That must be awkward for her. Calmly, he stepped over to Yue and leaned in her ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to upset you... It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're worried about. Remember, I have a sister..."

There was some relief in those words, but it sadly didn't make her blush go away anytime soon. She didn't want him to know that just yet. His reaction was surprising though. Most men would revolt at the thought of a woman's menstrual cycle. It's just as ironic as it is sexist. From the information given to everyone about female anatomy, the cycle begins after an egg is dropped into the uterus to prepare for fertilization. When it's not fertilized, the cycle begins to flush it out of her system. And yet, some of those men in disgust are the ones complaining about not being able to produce an heir. It's not something that she could control, just like everyone else, but it was nice to see that Gaara was more understanding than them, and more mature.

"Let's drop this off and go grab some lunch." Yumi suggested trying to shove the awkwardness out of the way and everything back to normal.

"I'll handle that." Gaara said, but before she could say anything, his sand formed right beside him, shaping itself into an exact copy of himself. The sand clone held out a hand to take the bag from Yumi. Before handing it off, she rolled the top of the bag to properly conceal the items within. This was a risky choice to let his clone take it, for if the contents came spilling out, Yue would never forgive her. Hopefully, allowing him to think that this bag was only holding their feminine items would be enough for him not to look inside. Once it was packed tight enough to her expectations, she swallowed her fear and gave it to clone Gaara. "He will drop this by the hotel for us."

"Be careful with it, please. It would be troublesome if the items were to fall out in public." Yumi said with a serious demeanor.

Gaara nodded in response, then nodded off to his clone to leave. The clone dispersed out the only exit, and halted. Remembering that man at the bar, he cautiously peered around the pillar of cement located just outside the doorway. His stomach dropped even lower. The stools of which they sat last time were completely empty. The clone eyes signaled the observation back to the real Gaara. That wasn't a good sign. He scoped the area to be sure of clearance, and then, as ordered, he jumped towards the rooftops in the direction of the hotel. Having the high ground was a better advantage to avoid the possible trouble.

As soon as Gaara received the signal from his clone, his heart stopped briefly. He glanced at Yue to find a way to calm down his worries, but seeing her only made it escalate. "We should get to the training grounds..." He stated, forcing his attitude to remain nonchalant and normal.

"The training grounds? But why?" Yumi asked.

If he told them now, it would certainly cause panic, perhaps not to Yumi, but definitely for Yue. On the brighter side, her questioning meant that Yue didn't ask her to fight yet. "I thought she would have asked you by now, but regardless, I need you two to do something for me... I've already discussed this with Yue, but it involves you as well, so I'll tell you now... If Tsuki Ona's explanations, as well as Kappa's, are correct, and we find the Korishi clan, then we will more likely fight against others with Elemental powers or possibly the Elementals themselves... In order for me to prepare for that, I need you two to fight at full Elemental power to see what kind of advantages, if any, we have against them..."

Yumi placed a finger to her lip and hummed in thought. "What do you think, Kappa?" She paused to listen intently to the words inside her head, that only she could hear. Out of nowhere, she quietly let out a snort and a soft chuckle before nodding. "He says fighting for any reason other than protection is very 'ill-mannered.'... However, being that it's in the service of the Kazekage and is meant to prevent disaster from infiltrating The Hidden Leaf again, he will agree to it." she smiled.

Relieved to hear her say that, Gaara then turned to Yue. "Have you talked to Tsuki since I've asked you this?"

She looked up at him with those bright blue eyes. "Yes. She would only allow it if Kappa agreed to it."

"Then it's settled. We should go..." Taking her hand in his, he lead the way towards the exit. With that strange man gone from the bar, who knows exactly where he could have gone. Sticking towards the public areas, Gaara wasn't sure if that was a good idea or a bad one. He had no problem trying to hit him with a kunai during the festival, out in the streets. There were no regards for innocent bystanders getting caught in the crossfire what so ever; it made him think about alternative routes. If Gaara tried to remain hidden, away from the public areas, he could be hiding as well, which would be a huge disadvantage if he were to catch them off guard. Against better judgement, having him be forced to come out in the open to fight would be the better solution. If any bystanders were to get caught in the middle, he would act just as any Kage would and protect them, even if it's not his village. The Leaf was still his ally. By doing so, he could also buy time until the Hokage gets summoned to step in. That was his best option, and would prevent Yue from becoming worried. Everything would just appear as a normal walk to the training grounds until the time came for him to fight if necessary. If she were to become scared while they were under attack, she could act recklessly and get hurt. He couldn't allow that.

Keeping his eyes peeled, they continued on until they reached the wood lining of the forest training grounds. So far, he hadn't seen the man. That was something his mind wasn't sure to deem good or bad, but his gut was telling him otherwise. He had to stay vigilant. Once they made it to a wide enough area, they stopped.

"I'll treat you two to lunch when this is over..." Gaara offered, which made Yumi scoff.

"We should have ate before fighting. At this rate, you will only see half our energy." she explained. There she goes, always thinking with her stomach. It was all apart of Yumi's out-there personality.

Ignoring her friend, Yue cupped her hands together to get things started. Tsuki wasn't going to let her waste any time at a opportunity such as this. She allowed her soul to drift back into the depths of her subconscious mind, and by doing so, the Ice Badger awakened, spewing its chakra around them in the form of an icy whirlwind. Surprised, Gaara and Yumi jumped back and watched. This was much more chakra than before. Yue's white hair started to grow longer and flare like wild, feral beast fur and her skin began sucking in large amounts of water from the moisture in the air to form a thin protective layer of ice armor. In surprise, the proportions of her body began to change. The slightly loose black shirt and pants that Yumi had given her began to stretch to accommodate her newly formed muscles. The further the bright blue chakra spread outside her body, the visual blue color looked to be turning a soft black. He had never before seen two different colors of chakra coming out at the same time. Once her eyes glowed that familiar tint of powerful blue, the transformation to absolute possession was complete. Gaara almost couldn't believe his eyes. Yue was now a completely different creature.

"Let's get this started already. I don't have all day." That voice had to be none other than Tsuki Ona. The last time he saw her, she and Yumi had a fight and left in an angry mood. It was surprising to see her so calm right now. Could it be that this was the only way she could get back at Yumi? It would be interesting to see how she fights while enraged.

"If you insist!" Yumi said with a smirk as she too clasped her hands together to concentrate her chakra. Her teal chakra became visible, and just like Yue's, once it stretched out, a second wave of white chakra flamed within it. Almost immediately, Yumi's black hair turned blue and started to grow, slithering like living snakes all around her small waist. Gritting, her teeth started to sharpen to a deadly point as the color in her skin began to change into a metallic scaly gray. Instead of large muscles, Yumi's body started to stretch in height until she was at least three feet taller than Gaara. As soon as her eyes opened to that sinister teal color, the game was on.

"Normally, I let ladies go first." said Kappa with a smirk, something that he didn't normally do. It threw her off for a moment. Tsuki crouched down holding her arms out to morph two ice lances, just as she did when she faced the Korishi pawns. "But you're no lady." That was it! Just when she was about to lunge at her target, Kappa took action. He knew the layout of this place well enough to know that there was a lake nearby to extract water from. Distracting Tsuki by telling her to go first allowed him to surround her. Instantly, the water came in like a perfect circular Tsunami, an attack that she could not defend or evade. Tsuki braced herself for the impact by holding her breath. The thrush pushed her through the current, tossing her back and forth to get the last bit of air out of her lungs, but she persevered. No way was she going to let that one measly blow take her down for good.

Her ice lances still tightly in her grip, she forced the ice to transfer further out. Soon, the water that engulfed her was starting to crystallize. With this she pushed the excess water out until finally she was able to breathe again, safe in a well protected, dense ice sphere. Now it didn't matter which way the current turned her, the ball of ice would just follow suit and as long as it was there, Kappa couldn't touch her. Outside, Kappa studied the water. He would have seen her floating body by now. With his hand, he waved the current away, allowing some of the water to drain to the ground to see where she was. Gaara bounced back to keep himself at a safer watching distance. The start to this fight was every bit exciting as he thought it would be, but the absence of Tsuki after that attack started to worry him a bit. Out of the carefully contained pond of water popped the top of what Gaara and Kappa knew instantly to be of her ice dome. The very sight of it relieved Gaara, but only annoyed Kappa. This was to be expected after all. Someone as stubborn as her couldn't possibly go down that easily.

He clapped his hands together, commanding the chakra forth to do his will. Small amounts of steam rose across the top of the pond as small bubbles started to appear. The water was boiling. The densely packed bottom of the ball slowly began to sink in. A few steam pockets penetrated their way through her defenses, which she knew would not last long. The heat was starting to get to her. She had to break out, fast! With the water prying its way into the dome, she commanded the ice in the roof above her to slightly melt. Right when the floor was about to cave in, she burst through the top. Shards of ice shot out all around her as her body started to fall. Kappa motioned the water under her, literally waiting for her to fall right into another trap. Tsuki wasn't going to let that happen again. Taking a deep breath in, she spread the chakra into the moisture in her lungs. When she could no longer contain it, she blew out the massive windy blizzard to freeze the water before she could touch it.

Unfortunately, only half of the pond could freeze as Kappa simultaneously forced his water to continue boiling in order to counter her attack. Lucky for her, the area that needed to be frozen was the area she landed safely on. A new wave crept up behind her, but she leaped out of the way just in time. Now, she was back on the dirt ground, safely at a good distance away from him. Normally, if this was a human opponent, she would be able to forge some kind of ice weapon to use at this distance, but those hot boiling waves of water would melt before they could reach him. And if she were to get close to him, he would only use the waves to wash her back into that same annoying trap. Next time, he wouldn't give her the option of creating another ice sphere. What else was there to do? Of all Elementals, it had to be Kappa. The one who could heal himself and command almost all forms of water. Wait! Almost all forms, all except ice and snow. She knew what she had to do.

One by one Kappa continued his attacks. If he could merely wrap her arm or ankle in the water, then he would have her trapped. She may be smaller in form, but she was fast when it came to dodging, probably thanks to Yue's fragile limber body. If Tsuki was in the body of a large muscular person, then the weight wouldn't have helped her. All of a sudden, Tsuki ignorantly placed her hands on top of the water. Kappa decided to take advantage of the opportunity. "Now, I have you!" The water slithered through her fingers until it reconnected around her wrist, locking her in place. How foolish of her! In that moment of victory, Kappa ceased his jutsu and met Tsuki's eyes. He wanted to see the shame in her eyes for taking such a dumb risk, but to his surprise, she only smirked. The water chains around her arms started to turn white with frost. Once it became solid, the water was useless to him now. The frost began spreading faster and harder now that she was actually seeping in her chakra through physical contact. A revelation appeared to him, and he understood right then and there that she allowed him to grab her. She just needed the opportunity when he dropped his guard, when he stopped boiling the water. He had to something fast. She couldn't take all his water. If that happened, he would have no way to defend himself or to heal. Concentrating hard, he pushed his chakra to boil the water again. Sweat formed across Tsuki's brow as she forced the ice to continue freezing beyond the heat.

Gaara idly standing by watched the line between the ice and water move back and forth as if they were playing tug of war. This was where the battle had come to a stalemate. Both of them were equally matched when it came to dodging, attacks, and defenses. Right now, it was all a matter of strength. Who would come out the strongest? Who could endure the longest? Tsuki and Kappa gritted their teeth, pushing their chakra harder to command the water. The ground of which they all stood on shook with the intensity of the battle. His eyes couldn't stray away, he had to watch until the very end.

"Lord Kazekage." That voice. Gaara, annoyed to have his attention taken away, reverted his eyes away from the battle to confirm who it was, and it was indeed Kakashi. "Am I interrupting a form of training?"

He turned back to continue watching. "Naruto and I discussed that by witnessing our two Elementals fight each other, we could plan accordingly in case we have to battle ninja with Elemental power or the Elementals themselves. I wanted to see what kind of advantages we would have..."

"I see. How are they doing so far?" he asked, following his actions to watch the battle. He had only just got there and from the looks of it, they are almost at their limit.

"It would seem that these two are too evenly matched. Their Elements are too close together to be able to tell their strength against an opponent with opposite jutsus..." Gaara explained. "This power is beyond the scale of mine, even with Shukaku's chakra... But it would seem that this power is carefully contained with its user. In truth, I was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control it and cause damage to the village, but seeing her able to properly distribute it, I feel that I can be more trustworthy of her now..."

"Well that's good to hear." said a different voice approaching them from behind a tree.

"Naruto." Gaara said with a faint smile to see his friend.

"I just spoke with Hinata. I explained the mission and how I didn't want to leave her side, being so close to labor, but she told me that the protection of the village should come first. If this clan is a threat, then I should come with you to stop them. Sakura is going to be watching over her while I'm gone to make sure nothing goes wrong." he explained.

"That's good to hear." said Kakashi.

"I will do everything I can to ensure that you get home in time..." said Gaara. He really felt bad that Hinata would allow him to come, not that he didn't want his friend to join, but to have once again asked him for help when his only worries should be becoming a father. It didn't feel right taking him away from that. And being on a dangerous mission would most definitely cause her to worry for him, which from what he understood was bad for the pregnancy. He got a hold of several maternity books to understand pregnancy when Temari messaged him about hers. Any form of stress or grief could be bad for the baby. Everything about this mission was a big fat message for Naruto to stay home, but Hinata was right. As a Kage, protecting the village comes first. At the very least, he will do everything he can to eliminate the threat and get his friend home as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Gaara." he replied. The fight started to draw his attention. He was amazed to see how different Yue and Yumi changed since he last saw them. They were fighting like monsters. "Woaaa..."

"Your teams should be with us shortly." Kakashi spoke. Gaara nodded.

A loud piercing scream emitted from both opponents, catching everyone's attention. Their chakra in the water and ice combined to form a bright white light, blinding everyone in the area. Their power was drawn out to the max, exploding the ice and water, causing a small crater to form in the ground from where they stood and their bodies to be flown backwards in separate directions. It would seem that their different chakra skills caused a rupture in nature, so evenly flowing that the water couldn't choose whether to freeze or boil. So that was it. That was the maximum power of the Ice Badger and the Water Fish Demon. Surprised that they lasted this long, Gaara didn't know what to think. Overall, it was impressive. Now, they had enough. He had to own up to his word and buy them a nice lunch for doing this, but first, they had to fetch them.

"I'll go get Tsuki. You two go get Kappa. I think we are done here for today..." Gaara instructed. Naruto and Kakashi nodded and in unison, they scattered the forest.


	31. Goodbye Leaf Chapter 31

The pain in this small host body couldn't compare to the exhaustion Tsuki Ona felt when she landed on the tough terrain. The view allowed her to relax for a bit from the slight irritation of the situation. Of all the Elementals to fight, it _had_ to be Kappa. Not that they ever had to fight each other before, but having two similar powers too close to compliment just couldn't possibly deem a winner. When it came right down to it, it was all a matter of strength and stamina. Who could last the longest? In Yue's body, Tsuki thought for sure that Yumi had the upper hand with her training as a ninja, but as it turns out, it was all on the possessor. It was only how Tsuki and Kappa could fight, no matter the host. Taking a deep huff of breath in, she forced a sigh to relieve her built up tension. Man, did she want to put Yumi in her place! Alas, this was it for the day. The Kage's got what they wanted. Perhaps, one day, the opportunity for them to fight again full force would come again. Then she would really let her have it!

'That hit really hurt.' complained Yue from within.

"At least you don't have to feel the shame of defeat..." Tsuki replied, trying to sit up. When she was able to straighten her back to withstand the pain, she felt a sudden urge to look at her hands. Something didn't feel right. The sharp claws that she transformed as part of her ultimate possession jutsu were starting to form back to normal ordinary human hands. Her chakra was nearly gone and the jutsu was starting to wear off. She could feel the concentrated energy retreating back inside her core. Now was more or less a good time for her to do the same. "Yue, I'm going to go back in to rest for a while. Don't do anything foolish while I recover, or else I won't be as much help for you when you need it."

'Alright.'

Closing her eyes, she drifted her soul freely back into the cleared subconscious mind. She was tired and for once she deserved some much needed rest. Yue pushed her chakra essence through, as if putting her own body on as if it were clothes. This time, the pain from the blow was a lot more pronounced. She could already feel her skin bruising. Hopefully, she would be able to stand up. Opening her eyes, yet again, to the outside world, she noticed a small line of tree damage from above. It must have been from where her body fell. The trail went well beyond her eyesight, which was bewildering, knowing that the fight managed to put her so far out of range. On the brighter side, that trail meant that it would be easier to get back to Gaara. She tucked her knees to the side to roll up, and shakily, she stood from the ground. The torn muscles in her thighs ached, causing her stance to wobble. Lack of training was certainly taking its toll, but she needed to tough it out for the time being. The sooner she got back to the group, the sooner she could be treated safely with Gaara. She hated being alone in the woods.

For a while, Yue stumbled to try to follow the trail, continuously catching herself with several trees and branches along the way. The minutes felt longer as this was already getting tedious. Her mind was awake, but her body was tired. All she wanted was to stop, rest, and wait for help to come. However, being a woman alone in a strange secluded area only drove her to walk faster. Suddenly, as if her true fear was coming back to life, her vision became blurry with white. She stopped in her tracks to look around. The damaged trail she followed was no longer in sight. The area was becoming foggy, which was unusual to say the least... just like in The Mist village. Instantly, her stomach dropped as fear knotted up her insides. This wasn't right. There isn't fog like this in the Hidden Leaf Village, certainly not the kind to appear when there's little humidity in the air, and no one around. Or so she thought... Her breath became frantic, but she forced herself to remain quiet. She was almost too scared to move, assuming that if she did, she could blindly step on a dead branch or leaf, or accidentally kick a rock that could give away her location.

SNAP! That was too loud to be from some animal. Someone _was_ there! Someone _did_ create this fog! They want to trap her. The sound had to have been from a broken branch no more than a couple of yards away. She had to move, now! Ignoring the pain in her legs, she limped as fast as she could to the direction that she was hoping to be the trail. This was all off of memory and pure instinct now. Snap by snap, she could hear the enemy closing in. This was definitely not an animal! And it couldn't be a ninja. Ninjas were supposed to be sneaky and silent, but to make so much noise, it was fair to assume that this enemy was messing with her. It wanted her to struggle for her life, to chase her down like some sick predator. The fog became so thick that she could barely see in front of her nose, but that couldn't stop her now. She had to get back to Gaara.

Suddenly, a tough grip caught the front of her ankle, causing her to fall face down into the dirt. Her arms, knees, and forehead scraped from the impact. Quickly, she looked back to see that her foot was stuck on a large tree root. Snap! Snap! They were getting closer. Yue freed herself from the tree's clutches to stand, but as soon as she did, a sharp painful flare set her ankle on fire. The muscles, she could already feel it starting to swell. Not good! Yue tried to think of something, anything that could help her. It was many years ago that she dealt with this type of situation, but what could she do now? Out of nowhere, it came to her. Quietly, she crawled behind the tree's trunk. This wasn't the best improvised idea she had, but it seemed that there was no alternative solution at the moment. If she were to continue moving, surely, they would pin her down in no time. This limp could only get her so far, that is, if she tried to walk again. Standing up, she pushed through the pain to press her back flat against the bark of the tree and held her breath, careful not to move. If she could fool the enemy into thinking that she was still running and not hiding, they might move around her. By doing that, there might still be hope. Even people of The Mist were not gifted with perfect vision when it came to fog. But where was Gaara? With her hand, she slowly motioned it across her torso to her neck. As soon as she touched that familiar smooth metallic texture, she flipped the charm upside down and held it in place. Wherever he was, hopefully the signal would reach him in time. Snap! For what seemed like forever, she waited, each second becoming more and more stressful. Nothing. Fuck!

And where was Tsuki?! It wasn't too long since she left. How could she not have taken over by now? 'Tsuki! Tsuki! Can you hear me?! I need you!' she screamed in her mind as she continued to flip the hourglass charm once again. There was no response from either of them. It was just like before when Gaara didn't arrive in time for the Korishi kidnappers, and that time Tsuki traveled so far deep into the subconscious that she didn't bother to see or hear anything. It didn't matter if she was asleep or recovering; they agreed that if there was ever a battle, Tsuki was in charge. And Gaara said he would protect her. Where was he? Why didn't they come out? And right when she needed them most! Hopefully, Tsuki could hear her thoughts. Talking or even whispering was out of the question at the moment. Random debris continued to snap closer and closer. 'Tsuki! God dammit answer me!' Time was running out. She let go of the charm since it was no longer proving to be useful. There was no other way now. With a hand behind her back, her chakra forced the water in her body to secrete out her fingers to form an ice kunai. There was one other way to get Tsuki's attention without talking. Swiftly, she plunged the kunai into her right hip. With all her might, she suppressed the scream, allowing the pain to wash over. The familiar chakra seeped its way back into her brain.

'Yue! What happened?!' It worked! Tsuki was back! Looking down to her wound, her teeth grit as she slowly pulled out the blade, still trying to be careful not to make a sound. The cut was making it so hard not to cry, but she had to do it. She had to endure it like she did before. Her life has always been pain. Thankfully, no explanation was needed. Whatever she saw, Tsuki saw. 'Why the hell did you stab yourself?! You could have yelled for me.'

SNAP! That was so close! Yue pressed herself so hard into the bark of the tree that if she were to possess wood style jutsu, she would have melded with it by now. That would have been a much better hiding spot, but sadly, all she had was ice. She tensed her body as tight as she could to not move a muscle, her fear now replacing the aches of her body. Inside, Tsuki observed her and their surroundings. The fog in the woods, her silent actions, the noises coming close, and the last resort attempt to get her attention all meshed together. It was then that she understood what was going on. Unfortunately, she was too weak to be able to completely possess her again. She needed more time and energy to build up chakra, but the odds did not look good seeing that Yue was alone. Tsuki had to think of something. 'Listen, Yue. We only have one shot at this to be able to get away. Right now, I cannot be in complete control of your body.' They both felt her heart sink in panic. 'Don't worry. We will get through this. Now, here's what we're going to do... I'm going to take all the chakra you have left and use it to form a hailstone blizzard. Since, I am too weak to take over, I'm going to fuse our chakra together to control your body to perform the jutsu. It's a lot like what happened at the caverns of the Rock Village, when we were fighting over that hourglass charm Gaara made you... The hailstone blizzard should be enough to halt the enemy for a bit and clear up this fog for you to find your path back to Gaara. Pinch yourself if you understand me.' Yue did as instructed, nervous sweat starting to bead down the back of her neck. 'Alright. Concentrate all of your chakra and leave it to me, but as soon as that fog clears, you run!'

Closing her eyes, she pushed herself to ignore the enemy's footsteps and concentrate. Yue started to remember her training lessons with Yumi and Gaara. She could make anything she wanted as long as she brought that warm feeling back in her chest. The light blue spark of chakra from within grew until it completely consumed her chest, spreading out to her face and hands. This time, her warm memories not only consisted of Reo and Nanna, but also with Yumi and Gaara. With death just waiting around the corner to collect her, for once, she smiled. Tsuki mixed her own power within the flow, what little amount she had, causing it to glow brighter. As it grew, her fear disintegrated. Before, she had Nanna to watch over her in times like this. Now that she was her own adult, it never occurred in her mind that she would be so dependent on others. If Tsuki Ona was still dormant, they would never have been able to combine their power as a team. Out of everything in her miserable life, she was grateful to have a monster inside her. She wasn't going to be alone and helpless anymore. Not now, not ever! The chakra kept rising and rising until finally, Tsuki Ona flushed the power into her hands. Opening her eyes, her fingers began to glow that familiar tint of blue and the air around them started to circle. The fog surrounding her body was dispersing with the wind, which revealed a frightening shadow of her assailants. One... no two! Two opponents! One of them took the form of a tall man and the other was fairly short. The wind whipped faster, but the fog still didn't completely disappear. That didn't matter. The cool frost kissed her pale skin, comforting her. She was ready for the signal, ready to run.

Tsuki forced Yue to take in a massive deep breath of air to crystallize the moisture within her lungs once again. With eyes on the target, Tsuki pushed Yue's powerful fists forward sending large dense balls of hail flying. To keep the circular wind from throwing the hail off course, she blew the snowy blizzard to push them through. The ground rumbled as the stone-like ice came crashing down. Once the fog cleared away, the two of them were no longer in sight. For now, she couldn't let her suspicions take over to see if the jutsu actually worked. It was time to run! Completely ignoring the pain in her body, she continued to limp as fast as possible. The trail was still not in sight. She must have blindly taken the wrong direction. As long as she was moving, she could make it to an open spot, preferably somewhere where there was people.

For a while, there was nothing. There wasn't any strange sounds following her, nor did she see the two shadowy figures. It couldn't have been all in her head. So, what was going on? They couldn't have fled the scene after causing so much commotion. The Korishi have always toyed with her in hunts such as this, doing everything in their power to make her suffer and tremble with fear, to never forget. This was her life.

Instantly, prying her out of her mind and into reality, her injured ankle was caught. Before she could fall, she grabbed hold of a nearby sapling tree. The painfully inflamed ligament forced her to emit a faint cry that she could no longer contain. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, biting down on her knuckles to try and take her mind away, but it was futile. If those two survived the hailstorm blizzard, they could definitely hear where she was now. Fuck, she cursed herself. What exactly did she step on anyways? Looking down, she saw a thin strand of wire cutting into close to her foot; it ran straight across from the nearby trees both left and right. It all made sense to her. Those two were deliberately making those noises to drive her away from the direction of the trail and over to this. They knew exactly where she was going, and even had spare time to set up this trap. Following the wire with her eyes, she noticed that it circled around a mass cluster of trees. The area was quite open, a perfect area to let the trap unfold. Yue knew that by taking one step forward into that spot could mean life or death. Who knows what kind of things would pop out if she broke the wire? Lucky for her, it seemed that she didn't set it off. She wasn't exactly trained to go through this kind of obstacle alone.

SNAP! Oh shit! They were still there! Quickly, she decided to move through it by cautiously stepping over the wire. The fog from before rolled in as if it were right on cue, blinding her path and forcing her to stop in the center of the trees. Not this again! Completely immobilized, Yue rushed through all the options she had that could deem as a possible way out. In that moment, Tsuki took control of her hands and forced two ice kunai. She was amazed to see that she still had some chakra left.

'I'm not going to let them take you. Not like this!' Tsuki shouted from within. The fierceness in those words gave Yue hope. 'I don't need jutsu to defeat them. As long as I can move your body around, I won't let them touch you. I just need your body to give it everything its got.' Yue nodded in understanding and adjusted her stance, ready to dodge when necessary. It wasn't going to be easy with her bum ankle, but with her one good leg, she would have to give it a try.

The blurriness of the air made it difficult to see the trees, but she could still hear them. The swift jumping from here to there kept her head turning until she was almost dizzy. She couldn't tell if they were still messing around or if they were legitimately trying to attack. All she could feel was the brush of air against her skin as they passed by. But neither one of them tried to attack. It was strange. Just what were they plotting? Out of nowhere, the trees came back into view as well as the leaves, the sky, and the ground. Yue's eyes widened as she looked around. There didn't seem to be much out of the ordinary, that is, until her sight fell to the bottom. Directly across from where she was stood a large stuffed panda bear. That's something you don't see often in the middle of a battlefield. It would be foolish to go anywhere near it judging by all that occurred, but her curiosity got the best of her as she stepped closer to it. The giant animal looked very familiar to her.

'Yue, what the hell are you doing?!' Tsuki called from within, trying to control her legs for her to stop. Unfortunately, the chakra they still had was pushing them over the edge of exhaustion. There wasn't enough strength to control her much longer. Yue continued to limp over to it, keeping herself vigilant of the hidden enemy, who was more likely watching with excitement. Tsuki willed herself to try and get her to stop, but it didn't work. 'Yue! Stop!' she pleaded. The bear was now inches away from her feet. The sight of it up close caused her heart to jump rapidly. It looked exactly like the bear Gaara had won her at the festival, the one she gave away to that father and kid... What was this thing doing in the middle of the forest? Who is doing this to her?

Cling! That noise was so close! Yue jumped back from the bear as the wire that ran all around the area snapped off. She didn't understand. She didn't set off the trap earlier, and she definitely didn't touch the bear. Someone must have cut the wire, using the bear as a distraction to keep her from moving. Clenching the kunai tightly, her eyes flashed all around to see what the trigger set off. A sizzling crackling sound was all that could be heard aside from the stressful beating of her heart. What was that? Before she could think, small forms of smoke started to appear randomly behind the cluster of trees that surrounded her. Then, it hit her as hard as a slap to the face.

"Paper bombs!" she exclaimed, looking around for an opening. She quickly counted the amount of bombs that went off. There had to have been at least three per tree, and who knows just how many were taped around awaiting detonation. With this many, there was no way that she could escape in time. Tsuki dropped her arms to the ground in defeat. She was hoping that it wasn't going to come to this. They didn't have a chance to discuss it before, but this was all she could do for now, and pray that they would survive. The ice kunai in her hand started to crack, breaking apart into little tiny pieces. From those pieces, she combined as much water in both the air and inside as she could and morphed it across her skin as a barrier. It wasn't going to withstand all of the impact, but hopefully, it would be enough. Closing her eyes, a small tear dropped to the thirsty ground. Was this the end? This long string of events up until now, there was no mistaking that this was the perfect plan to capture or kill her. No doubt that even if she were to live this day, another line of events was just waiting to come, more deadly than the last. In all this nonsense, Yue didn't care for any of it, not the enemy, not her life, just one thing... Gaara.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The bombs exploded, rupturing the ground with quakes and falling trees. Jutting her arms up to cover her face was her only reaction for survival. The rocks at her feet crumbled as the leaves fell from above into her hair. A few moments later, the ground ceased shaking and the loud explosions turned to silence, but Yue still kept her hands up and her eyes shut. There wasn't much pain, but she feared that if she were to look, that she would no longer see reality, only her own afterlife. She couldn't bear to see it. A reality without Gaara was a life she didn't want to see. Surprisingly, a soft gentle touch of a hand gripped onto her arms, pushing them away from her face. The feel of those hands, so familiar. Against her better judgement, she peeked through one of her eyes to see the dark silhouette of a young man. Calmly, he wrapped his arms around her torso in a loving embrace that she couldn't help but to blush from.

"Yue..." That voice. "It's alright now. I'm here..."

A loud hiss followed the opening of his ultimate sand defense. Once the natural light peaked through the sand barrier, she was able to clearly see his face. Gaara had come. Finally... Seeing those light green eyes, that messy scarlet red hair, and that concerned complexion made her so happy that Yue felt herself on the verge of tears. Gazing down at his beloved, his chest ached with guilt. Yue was in worse shape than he realized. Her whole body from her head down to her feet was covered in dirt, cuts, and blood, and yet, she was still holding that same beautiful smile. With his shifting wall of sand to surround and protect them, he had a bit of time before dealing with the enemy. He needed to be sure she was okay. Lifting his hand, he cupped her cheek to graze his thumb over a scraped patch of skin. She flinched with the pain, but still smiled. He should have come here sooner.

"I'm so sorry, Yue..." She was silent, her only response was a shake of her head. He understood, that now was not the time for him to feel regrettable. Since he was here, she was safe. The pain in her thighs and ankle caused her to lose balance as her strength was fading away. Tired, she slumped lazily into him. Gaara immediately caught her and sat her down gently to the ground. "Yue, are you alright?" She didn't answer, or rather, she couldn't. All she could do was keep her eyes open, and even that wasn't going to last long. Gaara's heart beat with more pain to look at her like this. If he hadn't have shown up in time, she would have died. Whoever did this was going to pay. Clenching his fist in anger, he stood up to face the enemy, leaving his ultimate defense to hover around Yue in protection. "Rest, Yue... I'll handle this quickly..."

At his command, he divided up his sand. A decent amount given for him to attack, some to shield Yue and keep her safe, and a handful to feed into the ground to grind up the stones and minerals to make more sand. He was going to need it soon. With his share of sand, he hovered it at the ready, crossed his arms, and waited for them to show. He didn't need to be briefed on the situation at hand. He had enough information from scouting to make a good guess on who the culprit was. The smokey residue from the aftermath of the explosions revealed many craters and a perfect radius of destroyed trees. The area was quite open. If they wanted to come after Yue, they would have to turn up eventually, and if so, their foolish decision would cost them their lives. Gaara stood there, trying to cut off his emotions as he normally did when on the battlefield, but this time was more of a challenge. He was angry, and for the first time in a long time, he was waiting for a reason to kill.

Thud! Thud! His sand grew dense, blocking the kunai attack from above. Following the trajectory of the throw, he figured out where he was hiding. Before taking action, Gaara assessed the amount of chakra flowing with the sand he put in the ground. It was drawing in more chakra, which meant that soon, he would have enough. With the information he gathered, there was no way that he could rule all this out under the control of one person. There could be more hiding in different locations. He needed to find a way to lure them all out in the open to face him directly. Concentrating his flow of chakra, he tunneled the sand into the ground to form another massive circle, thirty feet outside their perimeter, enough to cage them in. The sand burst out from the ground all around, creating a perfect living wall that no one could pass through. Under his control, the wall started to enclose, pushing everything and everyone towards the middle. Anyone who dared to get close enough to the wall would be grabbed and crushed.

Finally, as planned, the enemies appeared before him. Keeping the wall up, he caged them in. The two opponents were indeed just as he expected to see. The tall one was the man that interrupted his and Yue's date at the festival, and the shorter man looked vaguely familiar in size, but his facial features were not so easily recognized. The longer Gaara stared at them, the more he started prospecting of how he was going to kill them.

"The Kazekage of The Sand Village, eh? What a pity... It seems that getting to her isn't going to be as easy as we thought." said the man.

"I knew what you were planning from the moment you deliberately tried to kill me..." Gaara begun "You two came to investigate the deaths of your other Korishi members and in doing so, you discovered the whereabouts of Yue and Yumi... But seeing as I was escorting them, you had to get rid of me... Getting away with murder using poor aim at a public festival is very ambitious of you... But since you failed to kill me, you followed her and devised this pathetic plan to separate us..."

"I'm surprised, she didn't have much to show for it, but this was indeed all apart of our plan. Since I wasn't able to kill you that night, I had to find out where you were going. We disguised ourselves many times over with a simple transformation jutsu." Glancing over to his short partner, he nodded for him to step forward. "Perhaps you recognize this form." In a puff of smoke, the short man transformed into the wide-eyed shy boy from the festival, the one Yue gave the stuffed panda bear to. So, his familiar face confirmed his assumptions. "Or maybe this next form." Another puff of smoke revealed the young smiling face of the lady hotel manager back at Tenshi Hotel. "Using this form, we were able to gain access to your room number and record all the times you've left it. Every time you slipped out, we were close by, watching her. With that, we were able to plan this trap right after you ordered the Elemental hosts to fight all out. The shura using up all her energy made it far too easy for us. Luring her here was like taking candy from a child. But now that you've shown up, it looks like we have no choice but to take you down."

"As long as I'm around, that isn't going to happen... Try if you can, but I'm not letting you take Yue..." Gaara glared them down. The sand that surrounded them started to collapse like a crashing wave behind the enemies. To keep them from escaping his grip, the remaining wall of sand behind Gaara attacked them from the front. They could not escape no matter where they went. As soon as their bodies disappeared under the newly stilled sand, he knelt down to clench the dirt. Concentrating all his power into his hands, he cast out a massive quake of his giant sand burial. The earth shook so violently, that anyone standing near him wouldn't be able to keep balance. After some time, and no reactions, he removed his hands and observed the ground. It was still. That was too simple for him. Gaara hated it the most when his opponents used intimidation, especially when they never had the strength to back it up in a fight. How pathetic.

Cling! His ears perked as he turned around. The two of them were now standing, swords in both hands, over Yue's limp body. Their long swords raised above their heads, ready to strike down. Instantly, Gaara clasped his hands together to force the sand around her to come together in a dense protective dome. Luckily, his shield was set before the blade could pierce her. With a frustrated groan, the men continued jabbing their swords harder with no effect. "It's useless. I've packed that shield hard with minerals... Your attacks on her do nothing..."

Both of them smirked with a chuckle. "You've already wasted your chakra on that massive sand attack. Clones and substitution jutsus may still be considered cheap unoriginal moves, but if that's all it takes to get you to burn off all your chakra, we'll keep at it. Besides, I'm dying to know just how much power goes into that sand of yours."

"If you really want to know, come on then..." Gaara beckoned them. As long as they were away from Yue, he could finish them.

The taller man leaped into the air and crossed his fingers to form ten shadow clones. Meanwhile, the short one readied his own swords and cast his own clones to surround Gaara below. They were trying to make it to where Gaara had nowhere to run. He was right if others considered these moves to be unoriginal. Dealing with clones; that jutsu can require much more chakra than practicing an original kekkei genkai. Basic ninjutsu was essential for those who trained at the Academy, but it's only a beginner jutsu. It is useful in some forms of combat, but it was meant to be more or less of a gateway into a world of infinite jutsu possibilities. It was almost shameful to see that these two didn't use their family's talents. Perhaps, they never discovered it to begin with and that was why they were relying solely on shadow clones. In any case, Gaara wasn't going to play their games any longer. He needed to end this and get Yue to a hospital to be treated. If it's clones they want, then that's what they'll get.

Spreading his legs out across the plain to control his stance, he transformed the miniature desert he created into an army of his very own sand clones. As commanded, half of his clones took to the skies as the other half took over from below. Puff after puff, they all started to disappear until it came right down to Gaara outnumbering them by at least fifteen bodies. Just when they were about to create more, Gaara took action by restraining their arms and legs. A scream of pain was music to his ears as he forced the sand to grip them tighter, snapping their bones to gravel for what they did to her. They deserved to suffer for this. Yue had lived her life this way, so much so that she was willing to give up everything, even die, for just a moments peace. She had suffered enough, and these pests were to blame for that. The sand slithered up until it consumed all but their faces. He wanted to see the look of fear on their faces before death. They continued to scream for help.

"We're sorry! Please let us go! We only wanted the girl! We didn't intend to cause trouble with you or the Hokage!"

Gaara halted his sadistic mind for a moment and stepped forward. They trembled anxiously with each step he took. When he was close enough to see the sweat off their brows, he spoke. "Why do you want her?"

"W-we were ordered to." claimed the short one.

"By who?" Gaara asked.

"We don't know!" Clenching his fingers, the sand began to choke them hard. They could no longer scream, only wheeze for air. If they didn't start talking, he wasn't going to be so forgiving.

"If you don't talk, I won't give you a quick and painless death... I'll ask you again... Who sent you?" he glared at them, releasing his sand just enough for them to breath again.

"We really don't know who he is! Our orders come from higher up! We just do as they say! If not, we are the ones who pay!" Panting for breath, they begged him to stop. "Please, Kazekage, we were only following orders. We don't know why they wanted us to find her so badly."

"Where is your leader? Where do you meet?" He asked.

"I don't know where he is. We've never seen him. We only meet with our superiors outside The Mist Village." he explained.

"Where?!" Gaara yelled, getting more and more agitated at the hollow answers.

"Everywhere! It's never the same location twice!"

"What is he planning on doing with her if he has her?"

"I told you, we don't know!"

"How many are you? How many know that you are here?"

"Hundreds! Possibly thousands! He hires all the biggest gangs and mercenaries around the world, anyone who is willing to fight, they get paid a substantial amount of money! Our superiors know we're here, so that means all of them, including our leader knows too! Please, that's all we know! Please, let us go!"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. If that was the case, then they had to leave right now. Their cries for help fell on Gaara's deaf ears as he clenched his fist, compacting the sand to crush them to nothingness. The world fell silent again. It was almost indescribable, the feeling he felt after killing them. They were begging for his mercy, but he didn't allow it. This was the first time he ever actually desired to kill someone since Shukaku left. They never did anything intentional to him, but admitting that they were the ones who hurt Yue, Gaara shared the pain with her. Any pain that was inflicted on her was also inflicted on him. In that moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted justice for what they did to her or to let some of his angst out.

Looking down to the sand dome he created, he motioned it away with his hand to see the bust up body of his weak beloved woman. As carefully as he could, he picked her up and held her close to him. There was still a faint breath from her lips on his neck. Thank God, she was still conscious. These forced fights must've left her exhausted. From now on, he wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to. He was definitely not going to make her fight again, not unless it was absolutely necessary, or make her travel anywhere alone. He promised he would be the one to protect her, and today, just like before, he showed up late. Not just that, but those Korishi pawns were still able to get close to her, right under his nose again. If they could disguise themselves that good to get to her, it would only be a matter of time before he couldn't trust anyone. That was going to change. Peering at her pale injured face, he cursed himself for being incapable.

"I won't ever let this happen to you again, Yue..." he whispered as he proceeded to hold her close and walk back to the village.


	32. All Hands On Deck Chapter 32

Yue felt a throbbing pulse in her head so great that she couldn't help but to wake from her slumber. The saliva in her mouth was thick and nearly dry. She was definitely dehydrated, which would explain the aches. Even if she tried to force herself to sleep it off, it wasn't going to help. Confusion overcame her when she opened her eyes, for she wasn't in her ordinary bed. Instead, she faced a dark wooden ceiling with a large black oil lantern rocking back and forth above. It was then that she realized her body, too, was swaying along with it. That couldn't be normal. What in the world was going on? Where was she? Propping herself on her side elbow, she sat up just enough to look around the room. Damn, this headache was killing her. Wherever she was, it was a very small and compact room, made mostly out of wood and old iron fittings. There was an additional empty cot across from her, also set with a folded blanket and pillow. A tiny dresser was placed near the door with another lit lantern hanging off a hook above it. Giving it all one final glance, she was still utterly confused. The loud wooden creak was all she could hear every time the room rocked. That sound and the familiar smell of salt water all tied in to her assumptions. Yep, definitely a ship. It had been a very long time since she had to travel this way, but even then, there was always someone with her. Being alone started to worry her. Was she kidnapped?

Clenching her swollen head, she forced herself to try and remember what happened prior to this. From her recollection, she definitely fought Yumi in Elemental form, but the fight landed them in a draw, which threw them apart. She and Tsuki were sent so far out that she had to hitchhike back. Something happened right after that, something terrifying that she wasn't sure if it really happened. Those two shadows in the fog, the panda doll, the explosions... Was it just a dream? Could the fall from the fight have caused her brain damage that allowed her to sleep for so long? The pain from it felt all too real. She didn't remember getting on this boat. So, who did it? Who put her here?

With a small amount of effort, she sat straight up. Instantly, she regretted it as a sharp pain from her side forced a loud hiss out her mouth. It was as if her skin was being pulled from the inside out. Quickly, she cupped her hand over the source and leaned on the opposite side to relieve it. Taking the covers off, she was awestruck at the sight of a massive bloody patch of gauze taped to her exposed hip. But that wasn't all. Her bare right foot was also bandaged as was her knees and arms. So, it wasn't a dream after all. Those two really _did_ try to catch her. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as anxiety struck her psyche. Did they capture her?! Is she on her way to their clan in The Mist right now?

Knock! Knock! Without thinking, she laid back and threw the covers back over her face to hide. It was a really dumb move, but it was her only reaction. Slowly, the stranger stepped forward. It was only one person from the steps she could hear. Whoever it was, it closed the door behind, leaving the two of them completely alone. As soon as she felt pressure of the person sitting on the edge of the cot, the covers were pulled away. She paralyzed herself, eyes still closed, to brace for the worst, but instead was surprised to feel the touch of a pair of lips gently on hers. Peeking through one eye, she faced the familiar-shade of black eyelids just under a red scar formed into the word 'love'. Relieved, she melted into the kiss. After a moment, they pulled away to smile at each other.

"I'm glad you're awake." he said holding the back of his hand to her forehead as some sort of thermometer. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Everywhere hurts..." she replied, her voice a bit hoarse from thirst. Gaara expected this. Her condition left him amazed that she was able to wake up at all. Seeing him here after everything she's been through was all too surreal. It was like a dream that she couldn't wake up from, and her only assurance of reality was him. It just wasn't possible for her to dream of someone like Gaara, to be her hero. Ignoring the aches in her body, she decided to move forward. Whether this was real or not, she loved him and she wanted him to know that. Taking his hand away from her forehead, she then placed it over her left breast. "Especially here..." Gaara gulped down his inner excitement at the soft squishy feel of her chest; this, he wasn't prepared for. He kept his fingers still, forbidding them from squeezing. "I don't think I was hit here, but it hurts a lot..."

Those words cut into him, overpowering the lewd desires within. What she said, it was exactly like how he was back when he was young, that time with Yashamaru. She was in pain, not just physically, but maybe... emotionally. Perhaps they _have_ been too far apart. To have gone through so much at such a young age, and then to endure it even more as an adult. That's going to change. Removing his hand from her, he leaned down and gave her another loving kiss as an apology. "It's probably stress... I'm going to do what I can to give your heart all the medicine it needs to heal..." Her smile was all he needed to know that that was the correct response. As much as he wanted to continue kissing her, he _did_ come here for a reason. "It's been a few hours since I've checked on you... Will you let me look at your bandages?"

"Have you checked them before?" Yue asked, feeling a little self conscious of the fact that her ass was hanging out specifically for _that_ patch.

"Yumi changed your clothes before I helped her patch you up. I've checked on you ever since... You needed thirteen stitches for the cut on your side..." he explained.

"Stitches? Why didn't she just use her power to heal me?" To confirm his words, she moved her hand under the blanket to feel around her waist. She sighed in relief that there were indeed shorts.

"After the fight, she needed some time to recover her strength. She said that your wound was too wide open for scar tissue to form, and that it would take a while to reconstruct the damaged muscles in your injured ankle... For now, she thought it was best to clean your wounds every so often and to heal you as soon as you've woken up..." His hand gripped the edge of her sheets to begin his task. He stopped to look at her for confirmation. "May I?"

He was always such a gentleman. With a nod, she turned over on her uninjured side as he pulled them off, the one barrier between them. With her face red, she had to suck it up for medical reasons. This was the first time she willingly allowed him to see this much of her. That time in the hotel bathroom didn't count since that was an accident. Who knows, she thought, maybe he wanted to look. Gaara gently grazed his fingers under the tape to lift the gauze pad. There it was, the long line of ruptured skin held together by a surgical thread. It bothered him for it looked painfully red, but it was a lot better than how it looked before. "The bleeding seems to have stopped... It will need to be cleaned and re-patched again before Yumi decides to heal it..." Pulling off the used pad, he set it to the side and from his pocket, he presented a small bottle of liquid, a roll of medical tape, and a couple of unopened packages of clean gauze. As medically instructed, he proceeded to open one of the pads and then pour the contents of the small bottle on it a little at a time. Once it was fully drenched in what she assumed was alcohol, she braced herself. This wasn't going to feel good.

The cloth barely touched over the cut when she hissed and jerked her body away. "Gah!" her eyes shut as she grit her teeth hard.

He took his hand away for a moment to give her time to recover. "I know it hurts, but it has to be treated... Any kind of bacteria could get it infected..." With his free hand, he gripped her lower thigh to keep it in place. "Hold still... I'll make it quick..." Before she could say another word, he swiped the wet cloth across her stitches. She cried out in pain, naturally jerking her leg in the process, but he held it in place. The black clotted patches of dried blood started to dissolve away leaving nothing but clear clean skin. After some time had passed, the alcohol burn started to go away, now feeling almost pleasant to Yue. All the blood and grime was now stuck to the gauze, which he set aside with the other used pad. Then, it was time to make a new one. As he fiddled with the other unused gauze, he looked to Yue who was staring at the floor in what looked to be deep thought. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just-" she paused, blushing more aggressively at what she was going to say. "I'm not used to showing so much skin..."

Looking back to her injury, he didn't realize that the shorts were folded so high up. "Oh." was all he could say to that as he nearly dropped the pad to floor. Grabbing the tape to distract himself, he taped around the newly formed square gauze, ready to stick over her stitches. Carefully, he put it in place, being sure not to add much pressure so as to not put her in any more pain. Once it was set, he put the covers back over her, hiding the exposure, and threw away the items in a small waste bin directly under her bed.

With a smile on her face, she clasped his hand to get his attention. "Thank you. It feels a lot better."

"Yue, how did you get that cut? Tell me what they did to you..." his voice though concerned, seemed highly over protective. The grip on her hands was growing tight with anger. This wasn't like him, at least, not before.

"Gaara, they didn't exactly do _any_ of this... It was me." He gave a look that read dumbfounded and confused, a look that began to make her uncomfortable. She had to explain. "My memory might be fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure what happened was... After that blow Tsuki and Kappa took from the fight, we were sent back a good distance away. Tsuki was tired and retreated back inside me while I walked back to find you... Then, these strangers showed up to blind my path with fog and use fear to lure me into their trap... I remember running and then I tripped on a tree root, which twisted my ankle... I tried hiding from them, but I had to stay quiet so they couldn't find me. I tried summoning you, but I didn't know how much time that would take, so I needed Tsuki out as well. If I talked, they would have found me. The only way I could get her to come back without speaking is to have injured myself, so I stabbed my hip with a kunai."

"You hurt yourself?" He questioned hurtfully under his breath. How could she go so far as to do something like that?

"I had to, Gaara. We held them off for as long as we could, but they trapped us... We were so exhausted and might have ended up gone for good if you hadn't have shown up to save us..." She smiled as she rubbed her thumb across his hand. "Thank you for that."

His grip didn't soften in the slightest. "I should have come sooner... I'll fix your charm so that doesn't happen again. I never want to hear that you've willingly harmed yourself..."

"Gaara, it's okay. You still came, and I'm still alive. That's all that matters."

"No, it's not okay." he began sternly, catching her utmost attention "Before I ended them, they openly admitted how close they were able to get to you... As soon as I was absent from the hotel room, they found out exactly who you are, where you were, and what you were doing at all times... They had many opportunities to take you. It almost disgusts me..."

Her smile faded into worry, and that worry started to grow the longer she looked at him. His eyes and hands showed anger, but he was holding himself back with guilt and fear. "I had no idea." Of course, what did _she_ know? She wasn't even a ranked ninja. He was Kazekage; he obviously knew better. To have him react in such a way; it seems that he had no idea this was happening since they arrived in Konoha. Perhaps, he felt as if he _should_ have known their whereabouts, and now he's mad that he was incapable of preventing their attacks.

"You mean, you don't know who attacked you?" He asked.

"No, I couldn't see because of the fog. Out of all that was going on, I only ever saw their shadows, not their faces." She explained. "I don't doubt they were Korishi members."

"The two men who trapped you were the same two men that openly attacked us the night of the festival."

"What do you mean? We weren't attacked. The only altercation was that man who mis-threw his kunai at us." There was a short pause after that sentence as he willingly gave her a minute to put it all together. When she still didn't get it, he raised his brows and held his hands out as if presenting the answer on an invisible platter. "I don't understand... It was _them_?"

"While passing through the village to find you, I came across that man again. I watched him throw a kunai in the dead center of a worn out target just after he finished a large bottle of alcohol. Drunk or not, he could properly throw a kunai... As a ninja, one must follow their instincts. It's too suspicious to see the same stranger on more than one occasion, especially if you have no body guards. And to personally see that his poor aim was a lie only added to it..." he paused, thinking back to the fight, almost with a sense of regret. "When I stepped in to protect you, they told me everything... Every time that I had to leave your side, they were there using a transformation jutsu to disguise themselves and gather information. I can't let that happen again..."

Sympathetically, she squeezed his hand. "Gaara, the world is a crazy and chaotic place. There could be hundreds, maybe even thousands of people who consider me an enemy. There's no absolute way that you can prevent all of them from coming after me. Even if they do, you're not going to be able to protect me forever."

"I could still try... I made you that charm so that you can summon me as needed... I don't doubt that you can fight your own battles with Tsuki, but from what's happened up until now, I know that I need to focus more on your safety... They got to you twice right out from under me. This time, they could have finished you off... You even had to cut yourself for help that I wasn't able to give in time..."

"Gaara, you _did_ help. You came just as you promised, so please, don't torment yourself. I'm here now. I'm safe... We know more now than we did before. What can we do to prevent something like this in the future?"

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need you to trust me..."

"I always have. Whatever you say, I'll do it." she smiled, which gave the light that he was desperately needing in this time of darkness.

"First, I need to get Yumi and Naruto in here so we can discuss this privately... Promise me that you won't leave this room, at least, until we come back?" he asked, to which she nodded. He gave her a faint smile and calmly pecked the back of her hand. Just when he was about to stand up, Yue pulled his arm back. No, he couldn't leave now. They haven't spent this much time together privately since the night of the festival. She nearly died and he came to her rescue. She needed to thank him properly, but having him here, she admitted, it was mostly for her benefit. She wanted him to take care of her more, and to distract him from his built up tension. His confused complexion returned. "What is it, Yue?" She pulled him until his face was just hovering above hers. Assuming that she wanted this, he leaned down to plant another loving kiss. As he was starting to sit himself straight up, she tugged on his shoulders to stop him. He didn't understand. Her cold blue eyes shimmered like diamonds.

"Stay with me..." she whispered, placing a gentle hand to caress his cheek. "I haven't received enough medicine for my heart."

Hearing that made him sigh a small breath of air from the butterflies rising from his stomach to his lungs. It was as if all the anger he had pent up since that fight had instantly faded away. Yue had that nurturing, medicinal quality about her. This was something that he hadn't felt for any other person, and he loved that most about her. The diamonds in her eyes shined brighter with each second he didn't answer. He couldn't allow her to be upset, not from him. Careful to restrain himself this time, he pressed his lips softly against hers. Closing her eyes, she slightly opened her mouth to lightly graze her tongue across the bottom of his entrance. Just that little touch of saliva was enough to send him over the edge. As much as he wanted to, he didn't part them. In retaliation, Yue pulled his shoulders until his chest pressed firmly against hers. The soft feel of her breasts made him want to touch them with his own hands. It was so difficult to resist, that is, until she started nipping at his bottom lip. At war with himself, he growled in frustration.

Taking this as a good sign, she decided to take a step further by grabbing his hands and placing them right on top of her breasts. That was the red flag, the sign that if he were to cross over, it would be the point of no return. They weren't supposed to do this. Not now, not with Tsuki still trapped inside her, and definitely not with her in this condition. He understood from the book that a million and one things could go wrong if they were to do this. For now, he had three good reasons to not go through with it. With all his might, he broke the kiss to face her directly. She immediately felt upset, like she did something wrong. That brought more guilt to him.

"Yue, I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are... You need to get better first..." he explained, trying to be sincere and not hurt her feelings. That _was_ one of the real reasons that he couldn't continue. Oh god, how he wanted to though! Her look didn't fade.

"But if I get better soon, you won't spend as much time caring for me." she whined. It didn't make much sense to him. Did she want to go further or did she just want him to stay? Was all of this an act of persuasion? From what he understood, they both wanted it. Due to the circumstances, since they cannot follow through, they will take what they can get until that point of time comes. If she wanted him to stay, then he must, but he wanted to spend time with her in a way where she wasn't in pain. Moving his hands, he cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her soul.

"Yue, you are and always have been my first priority... Unless something happens where I truly can't be beside you, I will be here. Even when we are apart, I will do all that I can to get back to you, understand?" she nodded. "I want to spend moments with you like this... but it bothers me to see you in so much pain... Let Yumi heal you, and then we can spend time together..."

"But I'm not hurting as bad now." She began with frustration. "Please... you saved my life. I want to repay you."

Gaara was at a loss for words. Saving her was not a big deal to him. It was his duty to save her as her boyfriend, her friend, and as Kazekage. He would have done so regardless. If this was all it took to make her this genuinely grateful, he would continue to do so, but as of now, with the way things are, he couldn't follow through with this. Certain things needed to be done, tasks that if left unattended now would no doubt cause more trouble later. There was nothing that either of them could do about this, even though he really truly wanted to... Just when she was about to pull him down for another sensual kiss, he pushed her hands away. Her pink lips started to frown as the color in her eyes became more blue with sadness. How he hated seeing them right now... Turning his focus to the floorboards, he sighed, unable to look at her directly for what he did. It was almost unbelievable for himself, to stop her. Of all the times he wanted this, the one chance that she would act first, he denied it. Thinking back to how she reacted that one night, he immediately understood her. It _did_ hurt...

"Please, don't make this hard for me, Yue..." he said quietly. Yue pulled away. Her silence was becoming unsettling for him. Did he say the wrong thing again? To clarify, he looked at her blank expression. He understood, that she was confused and a bit hurt. To reassure her that his feelings haven't changed, he gave a soft smile and pecked her patched cheek. "You don't need to do all of that to thank me... Just you being here with me is all I need, to have you safe. Even if you weren't mine, I would still come and protect you... Right now, you need to concentrate on getting better. No matter your condition, it won't affect the time I spend with you. I will be here when you need me..." Her emotions seemed to soften at that, but she remained quiet. "Let me go get Yumi so she can heal you... After that, I'll stay..." Gaara stood from his spot to walk over to the exit. Each step taken away from her made him feel unusual. She didn't respond at all. It wasn't like her. Before opening the door, he turned around. "Do you need me to get you anything while I'm away?"

"Water." At least she answered. He nodded and with a click of the latch, the door closed behind him.

She huffed a breath of air in annoyance and proceeded to lay back flat on the cot. It wasn't comfortable at all on her back, but any kind of pain was welcomed at this point. So many thoughts scattered her mind that her skull exploding started to become a possibility. This behavior of his was all over the place and Yue was caught in the dead center of all of it. Ever since they parted that one night, she feared that he would avoid her. Was he doing just that? And to add to it, her injuries made him more angry than she's ever seen him before. That seemed to be the only thing she was good at, hurting the people that she cared about... even when she's the one who's actually hurt. In that moment, she wondered if maybe she _should_ give herself up to the Korishi. If they killed so many innocent people to try and capture her, maybe allowing them to have her would be the only way for all this to stop. She shouldn't have gotten Gaara mixed up in all of this. He should have killed her that night in the desert. She should be dead... But she wasn't. What the hell was so important about her? About Tsuki? The Elementals altogether?

Suddenly, a knock came outside her door again. Before Yue could answer, the door cracked and Yumi's smiling face popped out from behind it. "Hey, Yue." She stepped in holding two large bags and a canteen and shut the door behind her. "I told him to wait outside for a few minutes so I can heal you, just in case you wanted it private. Plus, it would give us some time to chat."

"Okay." she replied, happily returning the smile to her friend.

After setting the bags onto the floor, Yumi handed over the canteen. "Drink this first. I can't heal you if your body doesn't have enough water." As instructed, she popped its top and began slowly gulping down the cool refreshing liquid. "While we wait for that to get into your system, I brought your bag. I made sure to put your _items_ inside with your underwear and shampoo and stuff. Don't worry, I didn't let Gaara touch it." Once the canteen was halfway empty, Yue took a break to catch her breath. Yumi eyed her up and down. "That was a massive blow we both took, but I don't remember Kappa cutting you up this bad."

"Kappa didn't do it."

"Then, what happened?" she asked. Yue proceeded to briefly go over everything she remembered up until the moment she woke up. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Did you tell Gaara? Or were you guys-?" A smirk crossed her lips.

Yue shot her a death glare for having asked that. "No. We didn't."

Yumi couldn't help but to chuckle. "I'm sorry, Yue. I had to ask. You probably can't in this condition anyways, but I'll take care of that in no time." There was a short pause as she waited for Yue to say something, but she only looked to the canteen and continued to drink. She wasn't normally this quiet around her, not unless something was bothering her. "Are you okay?"

"You mean my cuts and bruises?"

"Well, just altogether. Did something happen between you two? Have you told him what's happened?"

"We're fine, Yumi. I told him everything already." Yue snapped back. She really didn't want her to dig any deeper than that, but knowing Yumi, this attitude didn't phase her.

"There's something else. I know you... You can tell me." she began. Yue hesitated. "Is it about the pills?" Yue faced her with a furrowed brow. Her damn shovel dug right into the gold mine. "Having second thoughts?"

"I..." she started, but trailed off, unsure of her own answer.

"Does he know you have these?" Yue remained quiet. "It's up to you to tell him, but why hesitate now? Earlier, you seemed so curious and, dare I say, excited about it."

"He's acting different."

"How so?"

"Just... not himself. I don't really know how to explain it..." Yue explained with a heavy heart. "I wish we had more time together like the night of the festival, but with the way things are, it looks like that time is over. Things just keep escalating for the worst and I can see how it's affecting Gaara."

"Take it from a ninja's point of view, Gaara is Kazekage. He has to deal with _a lot_ of terrorist groups, political schemes, and conspiracies every day, most of it behind closed doors. The reason for this is to not cause public panic if the Kage and the elders can help it. Meeting you has put him in a different situation. Since he has so little information about you, he is doing everything he can to find out the motive of the Korishi... Infiltrating a nation, kidnapping, and destruction is a serious offense to our nations. Because they have done this, we have no choice but to investigate. And on top of that, Gaara loves you. You might be his first love ever, and he wants nothing more than to protect you. As a Kage, his mind is probably wrapped all around this mission, as it should be, but you are also here to remind him that your time together matters... If you _are_ set on using this stuff I got you, you should do so when the time feels right. I don't mean to rush you or anything like that because it _is_ a big step in your relationship, but you understand how dangerous the clan is. I don't want you to have any regrets or missed opportunities."

"I know..."

"Just remember, all the stuff I got you has an expiration date, so be aware of it. And if getting his attention is the problem, I have an idea that can solve that." Yumi smirked, causing her friend to blush. Whatever idea she had, this was surely going to be outside her comfort zone. "Now, before he comes barging in on our conversation, let me fix you up."

With Yumi's aid, Yue turned over on her good side and pulled the covers away. She removed the nice clean bandage Gaara made and placed her palms gently over the top of the stitches to begin her work. Closing her eyes, she concentrated the chakra within her to flow into Yue. The cooling sensation soothed within the cut as the chakra pulled a small amount of the absorbed water over to the affected area to begin repairing tissue cells. It felt as if her skin was starting to bubble up with almost a numbness. Finally, the scar tissue became a visible light pale pink, signifying the end of the healing process, at least, for now.

"Now, I'm going to remove your stitches, which shouldn't be as painful now. After that, I'll mend your ankle."

Taking the remaining bag, she removed a box which contained the first aid trauma kit that Gaara had requested them to buy. Yumi rummaged through the kit until she found the tools she needed, a pair of sterile tweezers and small surgical scissors. Holding Yue's leg, she reminded her to stay still and relaxed until the procedure was over. As careful as possible, Yumi cut the stitches one by one and with the tweezers she pulled out the severed surgical threads. The only thing left to see was the scar and a few tiny holes. Placing her hand over the area again, she quickly sealed the tiny punctures.

"There. You should be able to sit up now." Yumi said pleased at her work. Yue willingly did so and dangled her legs over the side of the cot. There was no longer any pain in her hip. Her skill was amazing.

Kneeling down, Yumi proceeded to her bandaged ankle. She removed the cast to ensure a more direct medical practice. Just like before, she concentrated her chakra under the skin to direct her water over the affected areas. She focused the water to flow through her damaged blood vessels in the ankle. First, the bruised tendons, then the torn muscle strings. Soon, the swelling reduced until she was able to test her flexibility. Yumi massaged all over her foot from the lower part of her calf muscle all the way down to her toes. Yue didn't flinch, for there was no longer any pain. Gaara was right, this _did_ take more time than usual, but on the bright side, she never felt this good.

"Think you can walk now?" Yumi asked, removing her hands from Yue. Her friend only shrugged. "Well, let me fix the rest of your cuts first before we try anything." As said, she removed the remaining bandages and, as quick as possible, she cupped her hands over the areas. Small bits of chakra was all that was needed to recover her skin back to its original smooth self. With everything nearly complete, she had one more thing left to do. "Do you have any pain anywhere else? Any areas that I've missed?"

"My head."

Yumi covered her temples with her hands to begin the same process. After a moment of observing, her chakra flowing within it felt abnormal. "Normally, headaches are caused by common influences like lack of food and water, not getting enough sleep, stress, or any kind of forced trauma to the skull and, or brain... but with your condition, it feels a bit out of the ordinary. Tell me, when was the last time Tsuki talked to you?"

"Not since the fight." Yue replied.

Yumi removed her hands. "This has happened to me a couple of times before with Kappa. You both over exerted your chakra to near death, which forced Tsuki into a dormant coma. As long as you are awake now, we don't have anything to worry about. Tsuki will return in a few days once your body recovers enough chakra. As for the pain, it won't go away until Tsuki awakens, but you can take some ibuprofen to reduce the swelling. That should help."

"Spoken like a true doctor." Yue smiled.

"I'm a combative medic, okay, not a licensed pediatrician. You're lucky I'm also an Elemental, otherwise, you wouldn't be treated properly to your ailments." She said, standing up from the cot to walk over to the door. "Is it okay to let them in now?"

Yue nodded.


	33. Update on Feeling Oblivion

**Dear readers,**

 **I'm thankful to see that my story has been liked by many people and continues to grow with each additional chapter. There is so much more to cover that I think will be very exciting later on. I am continuing research for my story to flow exactly how I want it to. I have taken time out to go back into each chapter to correct my grammar mistakes and spelling errors, so hopefully more people will read from start to finish before choosing to critique it.**

 **At the moment, I am experiencing a few personal things that is leaving me incapable of updating my next chapter. I can assure you that I will return to finish Feeling Oblivion as soon as I am ready. I apologize for the long wait on my next chapter. I really hope my future updates will keep you guys reading to make up for that. You are my supporters and I wouldn't have this kind of confidence without you.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **\- Reneereaper39**


	34. Strategics Chapter 33

Naruto locked the door behind him as Gaara and Yumi took their own individual seats. Once everyone was settled in, now was time to get down to serious business. Yue knew she had to pay close attention, since she was the most inexperienced. If her lifetime of running from the Korishi didn't count, this would have been her first real assigned mission.

"I'm sure all of you understand why I summoned you here privately..." Gaara began, his posture straight and direct. Both Naruto and Yumi nodded. "The two men I fought were part of the clan. They were more likely sent to find out about the casualties of their recently killed members... From the information we've gathered, we can assume that there will be more to come, which is why we have to get to The Hidden Mist Village as soon as possible... There, we will have the aide of the Mizukage to work with our own teams to begin investigating their whereabouts... Then, we will find their motive involving Yue and possibly Yumi's Elemental power before taking evasive action..."

"So what _do_ we know about them?" Yumi asked.

"In battle, they explained that they were merely low-leveled gang members... They answer to a certain commander in a ranked system, a certain person of power who hires well-credited mercenaries in their pursuits... They meet in the outer islands of The Mist, but I'm told that it's never the same location twice, which would make them difficult to track down... From what I can understand, they are trying to _capture_ Yue, not kill... but we still don't know what for. We can't cross out the idea that they might want to kill her once they've taken her..." Gaara explained. "We know that they're relentless if casualties of their own men mean nothing to them, so there's no doubting that they will continue hunting us and in greater numbers... If we remained in The Leaf under heavy guard, it would surely cause public panic if they were to bring an army, so we have to keep moving. Once we have reached The Mist, we can end this."

"There's something else that I feel needs to be added to this information. My mom and Yue and I sat down and talked before going supply shopping that day." Yumi began "It's the secret Mameha kept from Yue."

"Maybe I should tell her story." Yue interrupted, gathering everyone's attention. Her friend held her tongue and gestured a hand for her to proceed. She was her family after all. "Nanna _was_ a member of the Korishi. Tatsu explained to me that she was one of the first few women to be accepted as a trained assassin to the Korishi Core... As you well know, right when the humans turned on the Tailed Beasts, at the same time, they turned on Elementals. They tried to capture Tsuki Ona, but she retaliated and disappeared. From what I was told, they chased after her for many years not just for power, but for revenge of the lives she had to take in order to escape... When they weren't able to find her for so long, they decided to obtain power in more drastic ways through experiments. They wanted power, no matter the cost. Once you've sworn in to their clan, there is no escape... One day, a rumor spread across The Mist of a man who was able to wield ice jutsu. That man was my father, the previous Ice Elemental, Detsu. She was then sent with a team to investigate. When they confirmed the rumor to be true, they were given orders to capture my father and kill anyone who had close ties to him. There couldn't be any witnesses... Nanna disobeyed their orders, even nearly dying for my infant-self to survive. As punishment, they stripped her of her rank, beat her, and removed her permanently from the clan to be burdened to be my new mother. They did this in hopes that one day I would grow up to find out the truth of my birth parents murder and seek revenge... She never told me this because she didn't want me to hate her."

"I think your life being at stake would have been a better reason to tell you rather than avoiding you hating her forever." Naruto pointed out.

"I agree with Naruto. You've been dealing with them for so long, you would think that she would have enough sense to at least tell you before passing." said Yumi.

As much as Yue hated to admit it, she silently agreed with both of them. This was crucial for her to know, but Mameha's selfish discretion wasn't enough to justify it. Despite all of that, Yue kind of understood why she did this. "Maybe our life in The Hidden Sand Village was the reason she didn't feel the need to tell me... We were the happiest we've ever been there, living without fear."

"It's still not right." Yumi backfired.

"Regardless, it's more information than what we had before..." Gaara instructed, trying to keep the conversation going back to the plan. "Has she told you anything else?" Yue shook her head, no. In response, Gaara crossed his arms. "The members that we had to deal with had strength and power at rogue Genin level, but their intelligence could match that of a Special Jounin... They have proven to be very resourceful at blending in other villages and very subtle when it comes to stealth, but they are not trained ninja like we are... The next time we encounter them, we don't want it to be a hassle... How soon can Yue start training again?" Yue's ears perked.

"That could take a few days." Yumi replied, her answer causing Gaara to cock his head curiously.

"Is she not healed?" He asked.

"Not completely, no. What she has now is something that I am incapable of healing. It's a minor chakra condition that will leave her defenseless for a while." Both men looked to her still clueless as to why. "This happened a few times with me and Kappa on the battlefield. It seems that Tsuki and Yue both overexerted their chakra to life threatening danger. Tsuki must have given up the last bit of chakra she had in order to protect Yue from the explosions, which caused her to go into a comatose state of exhaustion. I say coma because Yue isn't going to be able to hear from her or use any ice jutsu until both of them recover their chakra back to normality."

"How come Yue isn't also in a coma?" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't she be passed out, too?"

"She was. Its been nearly two days. The reason she is awake and Tsuki isn't is because she's alive. Anyone who completely drains their chakra is unable to stay alive for very long. Yue is the Elemental host, therefore, she is the first to recover her chakra, and since she had a little bit of chakra left after enduring the explosions, she survived. Their shared body allows Tsuki to siphon Yue's excess power. Once Yue has fully recovered, Tsuki will be able to get her power back and return as her possessor. For now, she just needs nourishment, water, and rest." Yumi explained.

"So, Tsuki is like a parasite?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no. Even though Tsuki takes some of Yue's chakra to help replenish her own, Yue also takes from Tsuki Ona's power. If she was gone, Yue would never have the ability to manipulate ice. Same goes for me and Kappa. Their relationship is more mutual."

"How long will she stay like this?" Gaara asked.

"I'd say seven days maximum, meaning that it could be sooner. If she's not back by then, we will have to seek professional medical help for her chakra recovery. As far as I'm concerned, I've never had a problem with this. It just took the same amount of time and care as it would for any ninja coming home from battle. I've healed all her other injuries. She should be fine. Next time you want us to fight, you should feed us first. That small amount of nourishment could have helped Yue, and it also would have made our battle more fun to watch."

"How so? You both looked to be going all out." Naruto replied.

"If _that_ impressed you, then I should be surprised. That was in no way showing our true strength."

"What?!" Naruto and Gaara exclaimed.

"I told you, you should have fed us. Thinking back, I wouldn't even consider what you saw to be half our power. It felt more or less like a fourth." She finished.

"Seriously?!" Naruto yelled. Gaara was surprised, but refused to let it out as bluntly as him. He just couldn't believe that that was a small piece of the real deal. Now, he had something to look forward to should that time come for them to fight again... _If_ they had to fight again... Seeing her condition afterwards, he felt guilty. From now on, he wasn't going to enforce any unnecessary fighting, even if it's for research.

"Anyways, for the time being, Yue, I want you to try and communicate with Tsuki throughout your recovery. It's important that we know as soon as possible that she's back." Yumi began again. "Right now, we should _all_ be fine. Mom recommended these fishing boats for us in our travels, so trust me, we will get to The Mist, no problem."

"You couldn't have picked a less smelly ship?" Naruto asked rhetorically while covering his nose with his sleeve. Just then, it became apparent to the rest of the group how salty and fishy it was beginning to smell. Yumi only scoffed at him.

"You'll get used to it. My mom once worked for these brothers a long time ago. They know these waters better than anyone else, especially around The Mist."

"If the clan is always making trips around the islands, there's a chance we could cross paths. Do the fishing ships carry any weapons?" Gaara asked.

"Not many. They carry several blades and harpoons, but it's mostly for fishing and prep. The only other things that they have are rope, nets, oil lamps, and a flare gun, but I'm not too worried about it. Very few pirates go after fishing boats. They will more likely go after cargo ships, ya know, with items that carry more value. Besides, these ships have one thing that others don't, us, ten powerfully skilled ninja trained and ready to fight... except for you, Yue, since you can't fight." Her friend only narrowed her eyes. That didn't mean that she couldn't be useful.

"And Gaara, too." Naruto butted in.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked curiously.

"He's not the best fighter when it comes to water. His sand is totally useless when its waterlogged." Naruto gestured, making Gaara hatefully curse in his head. They didn't need to know that. His first friend, if he can so be called, just willfully exposed him. Gaara couldn't help but look down in embarrassment, knowing that one of his biggest weak spots was displayed out in the open like a joke trophy.

"Hold on!" Yumi jumped out of her seat and over to him. "You're saying that out of everyone in this room, I have the power to defeat the Kazekage?!"

"Well, I kind of beat him twice." Naruto pointed out, but it was in vain. He wasn't even Chunin when he defeated Gaara; even when he was Kazekage, he was still Genin, and he still managed to take him down. It's all a matter of perseverance.

"But I'm not a Kage, I'm only Chunin." Yumi held her hand in front of her face with a smirk, watching as the small glimmer of teal chakra produced within it. "We should spar Gaara. I bet I could end you using this one hand." How cocky...

Suddenly, Yue stretched an arm between her and Gaara. All of them went from surprised to confused. "If you hurt him,... I'll never forgive you." The white haired girl growled with the most fierce complexion that left an impression on Yumi. She had never seen her get so defensive before, and to _her_ none the less. She really cared for him. Using no effort at all, her aquatic green chakra receded back into her palm. With a smile, she held them both up in surrender.

"I was only joking, Yue. I'm not going to hurt him."

The trust that they had built up over the years was enough for Yue to calmly lowered her defense, but not the fire in her eyes. It shouldn't be as surprising for her to know that even the Kazekage had his own weaknesses. Everybody has one. She just didn't expect it to be water. Thinking it over, it made sense. The sand in the desert is different from sand at the shores of the ocean. The grainy sediment would need to stay lightweight and loose for him to be able to control it, and by adding water to something that absorbent, it would definitely make it more dense. Seeing Gaara's reaction after hearing that statement, she could only assume for it to be true. If so, then having him travel to The Land of Waves to possibly face against other water ninja could be problematic later on. No matter what, this mission could not begin with them fighting each other. Just as he promised to protect her, she desired to do the same, even if it is against her own best friend.

"We should conserve our energy for now..." said Gaara, hoping that this conversation would end. He was thankful that Yue was willing to step in, but it wasn't necessary. After a short pause, Yumi sat back down and allowed him to continue. "The main reason we are all here is because we have to take several precautions to keep everyone safe... Like I said before, they are resourceful when it comes to stealth. They have taken bodies of guards and used transformation jutsus to get close. When they come, it won't be long before we stop trusting each other. That's why we are all together right here and now... We'll need a sign, code, or password between the four of us to be able to tell who's whom..."

"On a few missions I've been on, we used a secret pass-phrase. We always changed it whenever there was a new mission of gathering Intel. We could come up with a short riddle or a difficult question and the person we are with has to complete the answer." Yumi suggested with a thumb to her chin.

"I'm not very good at remembering long phrases." Naruto began "In our first try at the Chunin Exams, my team tried to do the same thing, but it didn't work out so well when we figured out that Orochimaru was eavesdropping to get to Sasuke."

"If we keep it short, you should be able to remember it." said Yumi. "What about this... When is a door not a door?"

"I don't know. When?"

"When it's ajar." It took him a minute, but when the light bulb finally lit, he understood. "See? Something like that can be short and easy to remember. It can also be clever and hilarious."

"We should have done that at the Chunin Exams." said Naruto.

"It could be a problem for us if we run into a riddle master... Or, like Naruto said, if someone just so happened to be listening in..." Gaara pointed out.

"As long as we are the only ones on this ship, I can vouch my life that no one is eavesdropping, not even the captain or his small crew. As for the remaining ninja, Naruto is in charge of them. Gaara, I assume you've already summoned a few of your own Sand guards to meet us." He nodded. "Then for now, since it's just us in here, we should be fine. I trust the people on this ship, so the only enemy we need to worry about is in the water. When that happens, I'll tell you when we are in danger."

"How?" Gaara asked.

"Where do you think Kappa lived before possessing a host? These waters... Healing and water control aren't the only traits that I carry. As long as I am in the water, I can tell you when a ship or a dangerous life form is in the radius. I can see from up to ten miles in the water, twenty if I'm in Elemental form."

"How can you see so far under water? And this is salt water!" Naruto stated.

"Sound waves. Salt water doesn't bother my eyes, it just takes time to get adjusted. Although it's difficult for me to get a reading when I'm surrounded by schools of fish, but since we're on a fishing boat, I doubt that will remain a problem." she pointed out "I'll spend a majority of my time in the water and be everyone's lookout. If you need me on board, you have to send me some kind of signal. I'll keep to the bow of the ship. Does that sound good?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, which cleared the way for Yumi to head out to her favorite place. It had been so long and she was just dying to get in the salty ocean, to be free among the fishes.

"Wait. We still need a pass code before we leave this room..." said Gaara.

"Okay, like what?" she asked.

"Why can't we use the door one?" Naruto began "That one was funny and easy."

"Because I already used it before. I have to change it on every mission." she held her thumb to her chin in thought again. Overtime the silence was making the minutes feel like years. It needed to be short enough for Naruto and Yue to remember, but challenging enough to confuse anyone, especially those who never heard it before.

"What about this - what speaks without a mouth?" said Yue, finally joining in to the conversation. Everyone glanced at her and shrugged their shoulders. "An echo." Yumi and Naruto both grinned at the clever riddle. Gaara held the same expression as always, a look that you couldn't tell if he was impressed or not. It was so subtle.

"I like it!" said Yumi. "And it can work many ways. If we are in a building, sound can bounce off the walls and form an echo in case one of us is away, we can tap this in codes, and the question itself is simple, yet, complex. We did something similar to this when we were trapped in the caverns of The Rock Village. We used echoes to communicate and signal when the enemy was coming back while we looked for a way to escape."

If that's true, then Yue and Yumi were already cooperating as a professional squad team, and that was enough for Gaara. "Alright. That's our new pass code... I also propose that we start a two-team system, so that no one gets separated until we've settled in The Capital. If we are set apart, we have to use the pass code to know who's trustworthy..." Gaara directed. "Yue, since she is unable to fight, will be under my guard for the time being. I can't allow the clan to take her again... If for any reason I cannot be beside her, I need one of you to take my place."

"So a buddy system?" Yumi smiled. "I'll do it! Best friends need to stick together."

"You can count on me." Naruto also agreed.

Gladly, Gaara adjourned the meeting, releasing everyone to continue about their business. Yumi immediately disappeared out of the barracks to the top deck with Naruto following shortly behind. Meanwhile, Gaara and Yue remained in the room. Just as he promised, he stayed. Even if it was solely for protection, she didn't care. She was happy that he was back, but from how he acted before, things still felt confusing. To be honest with herself, she was at a loss of what to do or say. If she kissed him, would he push her away again? Would he change his mind if she mentioned the pills, the really expensive ones that she personally asked Yumi to secretly buy for her? What would he say if she told him that there was a way for them to touch each other? What exactly did he think of her right now? For a moment, they just sat there awkwardly in silence until Gaara decided to break it.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded. "We should get you more water and something to eat... Are you able to walk?"

"I should be." she replied, completely removing the blanket from her body. Planting her feet to the floor, she stood up without any trouble. It was only when she decided to take her first step that her balance started to wobble. Her legs felt like gelatin, surely from the newly formed tendons and muscles. Unfortunately, she had nothing but air to prop herself up. Before she touched the floor, Gaara managed to catch her arm and use his sand to balance her from the front.

A sigh escaped his lips for this hopeless woman as he willingly took her arm over his shoulder and held her by the waist to walk her out. "You really are so careless sometimes..." he muttered, retreating the sand back into its home. She didn't want to be any more of a burden to him, but that remark made her chuckle. No matter what, he promised...

"But you still love me." she quietly said with a smile.

"I do..."

Step by awkward step they made it out the door into the narrow hallway of the Orlop deck. The walk wouldn't have been such a problem if they weren't so different in stature. Gaara was considerably taller than Yue, and had to slouch in order to help walk at her height. At the other side of the hall there stood erect a slanted wooden staircase that led to the door of the top deck. That was going to be more of a challenge if she couldn't even walk on a level floor of a moving ship. Gaara allowed her to go up first, so just in case she were to fall, he would be at the bottom to catch her. The ship continued to rock them back and forth, making the nausea more intense. If she stood any longer, her body would use up what little energy she had to make her vomit the only thing left in her stomach, bile. As soon as her energy is depleted, she would surely pass out again. Sadly, there wasn't a wooden bar, nor a rope vine for her to catch herself on, so she had to make do with the steps, holding herself on all fours to keep balanced. The blood rushed with the rapid beating of Gaara's heart watching her bend over. Her shorts were still very high up; she should have changed them.

Finally, the light beamed through the cracks of the door as she opened it to the outside world. A gust of fresh salty air filled her lungs, instantly bringing a slight relief from the pain in her head. With Gaara's help, she stood to see all around her. The sun was out with a few clouds scattered about, there was a cool humidity to compliment the comfortable temperature of the air, and the waves were decently sized to see the driven current. The ship, though only for fishing, had very minimal items aboard compared to other ships she had the pleasure of sailing. There was plenty of open space for the top deck, and from what she could see, there were very few men on the sailor crew. It was all a sort of comfort to Yue, to not be surrounded by so many strangers, and to have these familiar characteristics reflecting on her old home in The Mist.

Gaara placed her on a small bench near both the entrance to the Orlop deck and the bow. "Sit here for a minute..." he said just before turning to look over the wooden rail to the ocean. He spread his arms apart, releasing all of his sand to drape over his body and out in the air above the water. That was a risky move to say the least. At any moment, the water could reach out in the form of a wave and touch it. If that were to happen, the ocean would consume it and Gaara would no longer have sand. The cloud slithered and swirled around the ship carefully like a snake treading in the grass. Yue couldn't understand just exactly what he was doing until suddenly, a splash of saltwater burst, and from the depths it spat out a blue haired, grey skinned creature onto the deck. It landed perfectly on its webbed feet. As it shook itself to dry off, the creature transformed. The blue hair turned a silk jet black, the grey skin turned to a normal pale white that could then be seen wearing a colored swimsuit, and the small fins sunk under the dermis. Gaara returned his sand into its home and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

She scoffed at him. "The answer is echo… What is it? I can't be in the water for five minutes without you needing me!"

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need you to watch Yue for a moment… Her ankle doesn't seem to be healed. She can't keep her balance…" he explained.

"That what happens to reconstructed cellular tissue. She's healed; she just has what we call 'baby legs'. She needs physical therapy to work out the new muscles. Let her walk on her own for a while; it'll get better." Yumi explained. "Then again, she could be loopy from dehydration and lack of nourishment."

"Which is why I need you to watch over her until I return…" said Gaara just before turning around the corner and disappearing. With a sigh, Yumi plopped herself down next to her friend. It seems that she didn't have a choice, but she _did_ volunteer for this.

"Sorry you had to get out of the water so soon." Yue said with sincerity. The sea was Yumi's all-time favorite place, and it wasn't just because it was Kappa's home. In their letters, she would describe in detail how free and exotic it was to swim for hours on end with the wildlife. It meant a lot to her.

"Ah, it's fine." She replied with a smile, knowing that she could never be mad at Yue. "Ya' know, the best form of physical therapy is swimming. You never fall down doing that."

"Yea, but how am I supposed to keep up when we're on a moving ship? There's no way I can swim that fast, not compared to you."

"We should be able to drop anchor for a couple hours. The captain didn't get his evening catch, yet. I'll handle that part." said Yumi.

"It does sound nice. We haven't gotten in the water together since we were kids."

"You still remember how to swim?" She nodded. "Great. How are things with you and Gaara since we've left the room?"

"Nothing happened." She replied a bit tired of her nosiness. It was always like Yumi to butt-in in things that caught her curiosity, no matter how personal. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only reason she was irritated. She really _did_ want something to happen, but that chance flew right out the window.

"It sure took you two a long time to come out."

"Maybe because of my bum ankle…"

"Is he still being distant?" Yue paused unsure of whether to answer that. He wasn't exactly being that way from what she could determine. The continued silence answered her question. "Then it's time for my plan to take action. Give me your shirt."

"My what?!" Yue exclaimed.

"Give. Me. Your. Shirt. " Without waiting, Yumi shoved her hands under the lining of her friend's tee and pulled, but Yue managed to stop her about halfway. Back and forth, they fought over the fabric. Thankfully, the only thing that could be seen was her stomach.

"What do you need my shirt for?" she mumbled, still too weak to be able to fight her off. She couldn't hold her down forever.

"To get his attention. We didn't bring any swimsuits, so your underwear is the next best thing. It will take his mind away from the mission and over to you."

"You're whoring me out?!" Yue silently screamed. This had to stay between her and Yumi, even though she really wanted to lash her out. There were too many men on this ship and that comment would surely turn heads. If Gaara heard this, what would he think? What kind of a plan was she trying to do?!

"I wouldn't say that. I'm helping you change. You don't want to dirty all of your clothes before swimming to stretch your legs. I'm just doing what's medically necessary."

"You have a sick way of doing it." Yue continued to hold down her shirt anxiously. Talk about going bold. It was bad enough that she allowed him to see her in the short shorts, and _that_ was medically necessary, for him to clean her wounds. With a pause, she looked down and noticed the small black fabric still barely draped over the crease of her legs. They were still on! God knows how much was actually covering the back. Immediately, her heart sunk low with concern as her face felt hot with nerve sweat. The image of herself crawling on the staircase to get to the top deck alarmed her. He was standing right behind her; he had to have seen everything! But yet, he said nothing. Nothing happened at all. He waited for her to get to the top and helped her up... Maybe that wasn't enough, she thought.

"It doesn't look like you're _intentionally_ trying to seduce him. You're about to go swimming, so taking off your shirt is normal, not slutty." She explained. "He might want to swim, too."

"Yea right. A sand ninja from the desert who wields sand wants to go swimming…" The sarcasm wasn't enough to overpower the actual points she was trying to make. It seemed unlikely, but that didn't phase Yumi. Gaara was still a man, and any chance to see the love of his life unclothed, he would be all the more "curious".

"But maybe if you were to go swimming with a bunch of other boys, it could make him jealous."

This whole thing seemed incredibly selfish and manipulative. It wasn't like Yue. Maybe all she needed to do was to have a private conversation with him, not do all this crazy junk. "I'll swim if I want to swim, but I'm not going to do all of that to make Gaara upset. I'll talk to him about it later."

"But what if he still chooses to be distant?"

"Then I don't know."

"I'll leave it up to you. All I'm saying is that, sometimes, men need a little push. They can't read your mind and actions speak louder than words. Lack of communication is the main cause of failed relationships. Next will be the time you invest in each other until you both go back to being friends, and then acquaintances, and then strangers." Yumi explained hard heartedly. "Showing off a little once in a while tells him that he's missing out on something important. It's a better solution than yelling at each other."

"How can the love guru end up being single?" Yue asked with a faint smile to her friend.

"I'm very picky." Both of them chuckled. In truth, Yumi had been in several relationships over her young adult years, many of which lasted a long time. In those experiences, she loved, she learned, and she is now living her life freely for herself. No matter how hard it got, she was still able to be happy in the end. Soon, Gaara appeared around the corner with a large thermos and an MRE package. Handing them both to Yue, he nodded off to Yumi signaling that her protective services were no longer required. Before standing she said "The sun is starting to set, Gaara. It will be dark much sooner now that it's Fall, but the water is still nice to swim in. I think we should take advantage of the time we have and stop the ship for a couple of hours. That way, Yue can stretch her ankle out, the Captain can catch his daily catch, and we can all just relax for a bit."

He paused, thinking it over. "We should keep moving…"

"Look, we may have paid for the Captains to sail us to The Mist, but they still have to make their income. It looks suspicious for a fishing ship to have no fish. I know we need to keep moving, but so far, there hasn't been a single threat to us since we've been out here. I will go back to the water and continue looking out, but I think it's time that everyone deserved a break. We could take shifts on guard duty if it would make you feel secure." Yumi explained, glancing over to Yue who was quietly slurping the hot herbal broth from the thermos. "If she exercises, she will recover faster."

He paused again. The best time for an enemy to attack or infiltrate is when the opponent willingly lets their guard down. He didn't want to argue that Yue needed complete protection, especially now that he could easily be indisposed of, being surrounded by water, but he couldn't overwork the crew. Even on life or death missions, if you didn't take a break, you would become too weak to fight when it's absolutely necessary. This was a decision that had to be carefully thought out. Yue couldn't be in danger if he could allow it. The past couple of days had proven for her sonar skill to be correct, so this was all a matter of trust. As Kazekage, he had to trust people much lower than them. "Alright… Get Naruto to assemble our teams to select who takes the first shift."

With a nod, Yumi stood from her seat and gave her friend a quick wink before leaving to complete her task. The sooner she could get back in the water, the better. Hopefully, the two of them would end up on better terms.


	35. Seasickness Chapter 34

After a while of waiting for the ship to stop, Gaara and Yue silently sat on the bench gazing over the scenery. Even if it was just water, it was soothing to see it go on and on beyond anyone could see, as if they were staring oblivion in the face. The herbal broth and the MRE that was now nestled inside her stomach relieved her headache and gave her a new source of much needed energy. For once in a long time, the anticipation was getting to her, much like that of a child in an amusement park, and she couldn't wait to dive on in. Having to live on an island for so long growing up, and then to have to live in the desert, it's hard not to desire the ocean; the bitter saltiness of the dead minerals on your skin, the sound of waves crashing down, the fact of it being the only pathway to anywhere in the world, and the deepness beyond any human can touch in almost a mysterious way is amazing.

Their ears tingled at the loud shouting that could only have been coming from the Captain giving orders to his crew. The very small amount of men that they had begun to scatter about the ship, tying down ropes, adjusting the sail, and lowering the anchor. Towards the stern of the boat, she noticed another twin vessel following behind. The crow's nest, as the lookout at the top of the ship, stood another man waving a yellow fan. She wasn't entirely sure what the fan meant, but while watching, she noticed that they too ordered their mates to work. They were probably about to stop. Splash! The rattling of metal chains meant the anchor had dropped. As soon as it touched seabed, the ship jerked back, causing Yue to nearly fall out of her seat. Gaara quickly reacted and caught her by the arm; the look on his face, for once, actually looked concerned in a scared kind of way, much different than his usual self.

"You alright?" she asked.

His complexion relaxed back to normal as he pulled her back up. "I should be asking you that…"

"I'm fine, but… at this point, I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it?" He remained silent and took his focus towards the floorboards. With all the time that they spent together, she knew that his silence meant he didn't want to say what was on his mind. It must have been all part of his diplomacy, to choose not to speak if he knew it wasn't good in polite company. Still, it bothered her that he wasn't being as open right now. The ship rocked against the waves, causing him to slightly jolt. Then it clicked. "Have you never been on a ship before?"

"I have, but not often… If we weren't traveling to The Mist, I would have found a different route."

"What's wrong with this one? Is it too long?" He still remained silent. "Is it because of the water?" Gaara felt a bit embarrassed to admit something so personal about himself. He had hoped that the conversation would have been long gone by now, but apparently not for Yue. Once she was curious about something, she had to find out. "You can tell me." She placed an arm on his shoulder to show her reliability, but it wasn't enough. Now she was irritated. "I've told you what I'm scared of most. Why can't you tell me?"

He sighed a breath of anxiety. "I don't want you to think differently of me…"

"You know I won't." Geez, they've been over this before. Unless he were to truly change his entire self for worse, she just couldn't think of him badly. The only Gaara that mattered is the one in front of her. He knew that. He just wanted to be sure, same as her.

"I've always managed to survive countless assassins because every opponent I faced left an opening for defeat. Finding an enemy's weakness and using it to your advantage guarantees success… Being surrounded by miles of water, I lose that advantage… Facing opponents with water style is just as challenging for me on land compared to here. There is no earth, no rock, or sand other than what I've carried with me… I could very easily be defeated, even with Shukaku… I fear that I will be incapable of protecting you or anyone…" 

"That's why we have our friends to look after us. They know the situation we are in. You should be more trusting of them."

"It's not a matter of trust… When all your lines of defense fall, a Kage must step in to protect everyone. Even at the cost of my life, I have to do what I must… but without my sand, I'm useless…"

"Do you have to rely on your sand for _everything_?" He nodded.

"It's like you can't depend on us at all." Joined in a familiar voice from around the corner. Both of them turned to see Naruto with Yumi trailing from behind. "I get that a Kage has to do what it takes to protect his village and everyone in it, but a real ninja doesn't need tools to win. If you don't have your sand, there's always guts! Fight with real world grit!"

"And if that still isn't enough, you can count on us. I'm here because I chose to be, which means I will give up my life to protect my friends, and that includes you too, Gaara." Said Yumi "You can trust that I won't let anyone harm you, not in these waters. I am the enemy's first line of defense, then it's Naruto and the remaining Leaf ninja, then the ship's crew. If they are strong enough to get past all that, you are the last in line of defense."

"They're right. Even if this isn't what you wanted, you should make use of what you have." Yue explained. "Trust your friends. We'll be okay."

He glanced at all three faces, each one smiling in confidence, and relief overpowered his doubts. All this time he had to trust his people, even when times were dire, to protect The Sand Village. In the Great Ninja War, he had to trust his allies and work together to fight against Madara, despite their discrepancies. He trusted Naruto to save the world more than once, and trusted Yumi to watch over Yue. All in all, he had enough leverage to, for once, feel at ease on this mission. The weight of his burdens didn't have to remain entirely on his shoulders. With a faint smile, he nodded to them.

"We got this, Gaara." Said Yumi as she reached a hand for Yue to take. She obliged and wobbly stood up from her seat. "Now that the ships have stopped, I think we all deserve a nice break. I'll help the Captains get their daily catch and go back to being everyone's lookout. You ready to swim, Yue?"

"Yep."

With her friend leaning on her arm for support, Yumi summoned her teal colored chakra to transform back into the grey, scaly, blue haired creature from before. A wave of her hand brought forth a massive current from the depths on board. The form took the shape of a large hand, ready to scoop Yue up out of the ship. This method was much safer compared to her actually diving in, given her condition wouldn't have made it a successful drop. Before the water enveloped her body, she tugged on her shirt one more time. Receiving the signal, Yue sighed and stepped forward to Gaara. She reached under the lining and pulled the top over her head. Both the men's faces flushed a dark pink at the sudden reveal of her body. Naruto dropped his jaw as Gaara partly covered his rose-colored cheeks with his hand. Instantly, the memories of the hotel incident came spiraling back in Gaara's uncontrollable mind, the memory of her curves, her chest, her face, everything. The difference between then and now is that she was slightly more covered.

"Hold this for me please." she said, presenting it out to him. Speechless, as if he was under hypnosis, he did as told and took her shirt. The water then enveloped around her body, sweeping her off her bare feet and gently carried her to the water. Yumi followed with a perfect backflip over the edge. Splash!

Naruto and Gaara ran to the edge, peering down from the ship to be sure that they were okay. They made it. Yumi waved back to them while Yue used all her limbs to keep her head above the water. At first, she struggled, but after a few adjustments to her body, she started to swim in circles. Just before the boys could huff a breath of relief, a loud whistling sound was heard from afar, drawing the attention. Following the direction, Gaara noticed a couple of crew members on the brother ship also looking down in the water while making several rude sexual gestures. A slight pain struck the inside of his chest and accelerated the blood flow in his body to see it. He trusted Yumi when it came to using the boats and their crew for safe passage, but watching them do that started to make him more insecure by the minute. Yue didn't seem to notice, having been too preoccupied with the water.

Without so much as an effort, he felt his eyes glaring them down. He didn't like this one bit. Anyone aiding a Kage in any village should show a certain kind of respect, especially to their team and body guards. Yue was neither one of those, but that didn't matter to him. She was traveling with _him_ as _his_ girlfriend under _his_ protection. That didn't justify their disgusting actions. Such things weren't necessary for any woman. Naruto observed his friend with anxiousness. That look in his eye; he hadn't seen that look from Gaara in a long time. That didn't keep him from understanding what was going on though. Knowing that she was his first ever love, there was no doubt in his mind that he was very protective of her. They couldn't catch a break from the moment they were kidnapped until now and those perverts weren't alieving the situation. Naruto placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Immediately, the contact broke Gaara temporarily from his building rage. As he turned to his friend, he saw his look of apprehension and then felt unsure of himself. What would he do if he confronted those men? What would they say? How would he respond if they continued to be inappropriate? Gaara took such a long time and an enormous amount of effort to not come off as savage or heartless, and in one fail swoop, he let his temper get the best of him. If Naruto hadn't have intervened when he did, Gaara was sure that he would have lost all sense of self-control. How could something so little impact him so much?

"I know." Naruto began sympathetically. "If they were talking about Hinata, I would've felt the same way. I'll make sure our guards keep an eye on them for now. Try to relax. Don't worry about Yue."

"I don't need to relax…" Gaara replied, turning back to continue hatefully watching the two men. "They're the ones who should be worried…"

"She'll be safe no matter what, I promise that, but if worse comes to worse, you're the only one who can truly keep her safe. Save your sand. Don't waste it on them." Gaara didn't want to admit it, but he was right. As ignorant as he was when they first met, Naruto really started to blossom in his maturity over the years. They were already in enough trouble as it is, and with very few people left they can trust. Starting a fight with the crew wouldn't be wise, especially being out in open waters. If he followed through and attacked them, it would discredit his Kage stature and jeopardize everyone on both ships. The crew could turn against them and cause more chaos. The best thing he could do, even though it was also the worst thing, was to keep an eye out guarding Yue. In all his life, he never felt so powerless. "Gaara, stay beside her. Go down and swim around for a bit."

"I don't swim." he explained.

"It's not that hard. Just move your arms and legs to keep your head above water." Naruto explained while gesturing the actual process with his hands.

Gaara only watched with grief. Never in his life had he ever learned to swim. The only association he had with water was in the shower, the sink, and drinks. Aside from that, his contact with water was out of his control. Rain was uncommon in the desert, and the only oasis near the outskirts of the village was specifically conserved for the use of drinking purposes. Keeping it sustained was one of the many headaches he had to endure in office, and much like the ocean in front of him, he would rather avoid it. He ignored Naruto by taking a glance at her swimming around in the water. Mild splashes here and there going against the waves, but all in all, she looked happy. That gave him a small amount of comfort. It was unexpected given that she had lived in The Hidden Sand Village for so long, but the art of swimming must be a skill that no one could forget, like the wall walking practice. Instantly, an idea popped in his head.

"Have the guards in position… I'm going down." With a nod, Naruto left. As soon as the teams were placed across the top deck and out of the way of the crew, a signal was sent to the brother ship for the same instruction. The two men finally dispersed from the edge, which allowed him to finally calm down. Gaara proceeded to adjust his gourd higher up to his shoulders. He could have just put it down somewhere safe, but the level of alertness was too great for him to make any rash decisions. With a small amount of concentration, his chakra started to magnetize his feet to the wood. Although he was now firmly planted to the floorboards, the ship still rocked his body back and forth. Gaara felt his stomach flip. Dealing with this movement for the last three days was nauseating, especially now that the ship wasn't in motion, only rocking. Right now, he couldn't think about that.

Step by step he proceeded to carefully walk over the edge across the hull towards the water. Yue, now alone, kept on swimming to her heart's desire, not even noticing that he was merely a few feet from her. Yumi had already gone to round up fish for the ships daily catch, so now it was just her. She probably would have been fine on her own for a bit, but he didn't want to take any chances. The waves were starting to build up, which Gaara knew meant that the tides were changing. More chakra had to be thrown in his soles to compensate the extra movements, but that was now difficult as his concentration was starting to become blurry. He felt the pit of his stomach turning inside out and he wasn't even halfway there. He needed to sit down, but he forced himself to ignore the nausea.

Meanwhile, the crew on board went to work preparing their nets to cast out exactly where Yumi was luring. As soon as it hit the water, they pulled the ropes against the current and watched as the massive sheer bag began to fill. Only some fish managed to escape. They tied it together, trapping the helpless fish inside and began to crank the pulley system to lift the net back on board. As the net slowly rose from the depths, the weight of the fish and the water escaping it tilted the ship. Gaara's distance from Yue was drifting further away. Not good. Sweat perforated his skin at the exasperating amount of exertion his body took in order to keep him from falling off. Now, the idea of going back on deck seemed more gratifying. Yumi wouldn't allow her to be alone for a long time, so he _could_ go back if he wanted. Maybe he should.

Ba-dump! The hydraulic pulley finally lifted the giant net of fish on board, immediately releasing the ship back to normal gravity. The forceful movement made Gaara almost completely lose his balance. Holding on for dear life, he had no choice and released part of his sand to wrap around his waist and connect the remainder to the top ledge. Years of training his chakra control had definitely paid off when it came to using his sand. Only a fraction was needed to wield it into any shape or form he desired. The same couldn't be said for the gravity defying exercise. This was more adrenalizing than any ride he's ever been on. His vision turned from slightly blurry to spinning. It could have been from the nausea, the amount of chakra depletion, or a combination of the two. Yue was still a good distance away, and apparently still unaware of him actually being there. He should have just stayed on top. Who knows how much chakra he had left? How close could the sand get him without touching the water? Would he be able to reach her?

For what seemed like forever, the ship finally settled its normal rhythm. The crew began sorting out the fish for liveliness before tossing it into the hole that went directly into the freezer storage hull. As long as the fish were alive, the ice inside would keep them fresh. The guards changed shifts as the crew cleaned up their equipment to prepare for the next catch. The break was nearly over, and Yumi was still nowhere to be seen. The extra effort of swimming in deep open ocean was starting to get to Yue. There wasn't any bottom to touch to keep her head above water restfully. Her arms and legs were gradually getting tired, so she moved with the waves until she caught herself on the side of the boat. The wood was a bit slimy, but it was covered in just enough barnacles that she could grab onto to keep the current from pulling her away. After a huff of air, her body relaxed. It was nice to have been able to go out. This was a luxury that she dearly missed as a kid growing up, and as Yumi suggested, she felt more in control of her legs now.

"Yue!" called a familiar voice from above. Following the direction, she couldn't believe her eyes. Gaara was dangling directly above her head from a rope made entirely out of sand. Her face turned white with dumbstruck surprise. What was he doing there?!

"What the hell?" Gaara opened his mouth to explain, but stopped himself from questioning her, as his current situation made him look like an idiot. He shouldn't have gone out in the first place, but he couldn't help it. Those two sailors and the absence of Yumi made him worry too much. "What are you doing up there?"

He decided to get straight to the point. "I want you to come out. The breaks almost over…"

"You could have just told me that. You didn't have to come all the way down here." She had a point.

"Where's Yumi? She's supposed to be watching you." He asked in a stern tone of voice. She knew he was being over protective again, but the expression on his face looked distressed. Something was up with him.

"She is, she's just helping the ships get fish. I think she's almost done with the other ship. Hang on." Without waiting for his reply, she pushed herself under the water. Instantly, Gaara panicked. What was she doing?! The spot where she was turned into a bunch of floating air bubbles, which only worsened his growing concern. She was losing air. Whatever she was doing, this didn't feel right. After a few massive bubbles of air, he was grateful to be reunited with the sight of her snowy white hair. Another moment or two and he would have dove right in to save her, regardless of his lack of swimming skills. "She's coming." His tension released for a bit to hear that, which opened the door back towards his growing nausea. At least having Yue's attention was a decent distraction. There was a short pause until Yue commented "And you say I'm careless."

Bubbles started to appear to the right of Yue until a blue wad of hair greeted them both. "What's up? You ready to get out?" Yumi asked.

"Gaara wants me out." She replied, pointing a finger upwards in his direction. Yumi followed her hand, and almost instantly, her look also read what-the-hell. She had expected for him to watch her, but from there? As distant as he was being with Yue, he sure was protective.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked, which only made him feel more ridiculous.

"I asked the same thing." Yue answered.

"The break is nearly over… I think it's a good time to start moving again." Gaara said, trying to put reason in his words to justify his foolish clingy actions. His heart started to beat faster as the blood was rushing alongside his chakra throughout his body. The vision of the two of them was beginning to double with the motions. He couldn't stay like this much longer.

"Gaara, you okay?" called Yumi. Gaara closed his eyes in response, trying to regain his own mental senses to power through it. Even though she didn't know Gaara as much as her best friend did, Yumi could see the signs of what was medically wrong with him. He needed to get back on board. "Oh boy. Yue let's get him inside."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"If we don't, he's gonna be sick, and I would rather it not be done in front of my face." Spreading her webbed hands apart, her chakra swam through the water in a fast pacing current, pushing them upwards. Careful not to touch the sand wrapped around his waist, Yumi looped her arm under Gaara's shoulder and pulled him with them back on board. He more likely wasn't in his right mindset if he had to resort to closing his eyes. The sand followed suit. The water released itself back into the ocean as the three of them toppled on board.

Gaara opened his eyes to see himself lying on his side facing Yumi. Both girls got up to help him down into the barracks, using the same room he left Yue in, put down his gourd and nestled him into the cot. Sweat dripped down from his brow as he tried to relax against the pillow. His stomach continued to churn, but for the moment, being completely flat on his back soothed him. Yumi transformed herself back into her normal human form and began to get to work. Teal chakra glowed at the ends of her fingertips as she placed them on both sides of his temples. Yue could only watch. Perhaps this was the reason for him being so distant, she thought, that maybe he was too sick. The neurological test didn't indicate any forced trauma or cellular damage, which was good. Removing her hands, she motioned them to his torso.

"Gaara, you need to remove your robe so that I may have direct contact with your chest and back area." She instructed, offering him a hand to sit up to do so. It wasn't in his nature to question a Medic, but it annoyed him to have to do this in front of Yue. He had hoped that they would have more time before she saw him so exposed, but this was different. As playful and outspoken as Yumi was, this time her demeanor was serious. He took that into account and proceeded to do as she said. Even if he protested, Yue would have lectured him otherwise. Like him, she wouldn't leave if there was a possibility that the situation could turn dire. Then again, he didn't want her to be alone wandering the ship with those two sailors lurking about. After unbuttoning his robe, he slid the sleeves off his shoulders and removed the mesh shirt underneath. His chest now bare was free for Yumi to examine. She placed a hand on the right side of his back. "Take a deep breath." He did as told. She moved to another spot, and then another, asking him to repeat his task until finally she moved her hand to his lower abdomen. "Have you been on a ship before?"

"Yes. A few times…"

"Have you been feeling feverish or nauseated?"

"Nauseated."

"Any current ailments that you deal with on a regular basis, like diabetes, genetic disorders, cancers, etc.?"

"No."

"Did you eat anything in the last eight hours?"

"No."

"Any water to drink?"

"Not since Yue woke up." He replied, glancing at her for some comfort. He half expected that she would be staring at his scar covered chest and back, but she only looked at his face, still with uncertainty and fear for his well-being.

"Well the good news is that it doesn't appear to be anything more than common seasickness. Not eating for several hours and dehydration can cause the motion sickness to become more severe. I noticed that you closed your eyes when I called out to you earlier. Is your vision blurry too?" He nodded. "Then you should stay lying down for a while, eat some bland food like plain rice or broth, and keep drinking fluids. Maybe have a nice ginger tea to help suppress the nausea. It will only get worse the longer we are out here."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I spoke to a few of my fellow fish friends that traveled opposite of our destination. I am told that a storm will be approaching us soon, one that will make it difficult to navigate through and could set us back a ways." She explained. "If you don't conquer your sickness soon, this storm will only escalate it."

"If a storm is coming, then we must alert the ship and the teams…" Gaara replied.

"I'll be sure to get right on that, but Gaara, you need to stay in bed for now. You're no good for us if you can't see straight or are throwing up." She had a point. "I'll tell the crew and alert Naruto. I'll see if there's some food or tea I can find to help you. Yue can stay and keep watch over you until I get back."

"We are supposed to be keeping _her_ safe, not me."

"And I should return the favor." Yue interrupted. "I'll make sure he doesn't get up or leave the room."

Yumi couldn't help but to smirk at the bold choice of words she used. She was just doing her Medical job, but now that she took notice of the situation, the opportunity couldn't be more pronounced. Yue was still shirtless and wet from swimming. Gaara was also shirtless and commanded to stay in bed to heal. Yue couldn't fight, but was in a stable healthy condition to keep Gaara from doing anything rash that would go against her instruction. And she had to leave the room. They could finally be alone, with enough signals to possibly get something going, to finally put those _items_ to good use. With no time to spare, she walked towards the door.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Keep him in bed, Yue."

"I will." And with that, she closed the door, leaving them once again trapped in the room together.


	36. The Calm Before The Storm Chapter 35

"I don't have time for this..." Gaara muttered under his breath as he unfolded his mesh shirt to put back on. Yue immediately halted his actions by grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the deck." He tried to shake her arm to free himself and stand up, but her grip only tightened.

"Yumi said you should stay in bed. You're too sick." she reminded him, his disproving behavior causing her to become more troubled by the second. How could he be so stubborn?

Ignoring her, he attempted to stand again, to which caused a fine nerve to split her mind. That was the last straw. With all the strength she could muster, she yanked his body back on the cot and quickly pushed him hard until his body fell completely flat. She wasn't going to take any chances of him getting up again, and took the liberty of crawling on top, leaving him pinned down with her own body weight. Shock unfurled Gaara at her unexpected actions; he didn't know what to think. She took him off-guard, that's for sure, but he never thought that she would have this kind of hidden strength. Perhaps he was too weak from hunger and thirst. No, that wasn't it. He couldn't hurt her even if he tried to. Curiously, he submitted and allowed this. Her snowy white hair dangled to the side of her pale face, still slightly wet from the water. The look in her eyes was no longer soft and endearing, but instead read more along the lines of vicious, daring him to move. She positioned herself directly above him, being sure to keep all the pressure on his hips and shoulders to cage him in. This, she had never done before, or so he assumed, and it was incredibly bold. What was it that spiked her?

"Yue?" he quietly spoke aloud. Her chest began to rise and fall from the small amount of exertion. She may have had nourishment, but she was still very tired from the chakra depletion and the swim. Whatever amount of energy she had built up, she didn't want to waste it on this, but Gaara just wouldn't let up. She kept her dominant gaze at him and gripped his shoulders tight.

"What's it going to take to get you to actually listen for once?" she asked, to which Gaara cocked his head.

"What are you-?"

"How can the Kazekage ignore the advice of a Combative Medic?" She paused briefly, but Gaara felt a bit timid to answer her. "Yumi is your friend. We are only looking out for your well-being... What is _so_ important that you just _have_ to do?"

The two sailors instantly appeared in his mind, answering her question, but he bit his tongue to keep it from spilling out. The sign of a possible threat wasn't something he could simply ignore, especially when it came to involve her. She had already underwent such violent sexual abuse before, and he will be damned if he were to ignore it possibly happening again. This issue he felt lay entirely in his jurisdiction. If he couldn't handle this, how could he ensure that he will stay true to his word that he will keep her safe? Shamefully, he looked away from her to the wooden wrinkles in the wall, hoping that just maybe there was another answer he could give her, one that wouldn't cause her to freak out. How would she react if she knew about those two men? He already admitted that he was afraid of not providing her adequate protection, but what could he do in this state? The dizziness from the nausea was torturing him, and it was only going to become progressively worse with the storm to come. Him being incapacitated, that would be the perfect opportunity for those two men to capture Yue. The gestures they made were too much for him to bear, and he could only imagine the terrible things they could do once they've got her. He couldn't allow that.

"Gaara!" his eyes flicked back to her cold angry stare. His silence, he could tell was making her even more angry. That's not good. He had to say something, anything to calm her down. If he didn't, it would just end up like last time, where he ordered Shiro to escort her home against her wishes, and her hateful sulking attitude towards him afterwards. That night, he would never forgive himself. He should have stayed with her. If he did, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. Right now, there were too many risks surrounding them. What could he say to her? She was his responsibility after all. If she got mad, she could choose to become distant from him and act impulsively. Who knows what could happen to her then?

"You don't get it... This is something I have to do."

"Then explain it to me." she demanded, her nails starting to dig into his shoulder. His indirect response was just agitating her more. He had been this way ever since the festival ended, and Yue didn't know what to do about it. He had always shown himself to be quite mysterious, but this was on a whole different level. Why was he doing this to her? They made a promise to talk things out with each other. Tsuki Ona's accusations were starting to look plausible, that he was definitely hiding something. After putting so much effort and trust into the person she loved, he still chose to put up his walls. Why? "Do you not trust me?"

His brow slightly furrowed in response to such a question. Just like before, she was taking this the wrong way. "It's not that..."

She waited for him to continue on, but he said nothing more. This was getting nowhere. Finally, she gave in to defeat, released her grip on his shoulders, and sunk her head low. A dark cloud was slowly forming inside her head while at the same time, one was forming in Gaara's chest. "Why won't you tell me?" she muttered, her words full of hurt. "I fought against Tsuki to be more trusting in you, and this is only proving her accusations to be right... We promised that we would be open and honest with each other, no matter how brutal, but you're not telling me what's really going on... We've become so separated that I have to force myself on you just to get your attention. Just what is it that's bothering you so much? I know there's more than what you've said."

So this is the direction he was unintentionally misleading her to. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, unsure if his actions were really for her own good or not. At this point, his brother was dearly missed, for he could sure make use of his advice, even if it was bad. Temari's would suffice more, but he was on his own right now. This, he had to learn the hard way. "Yue, let me up..."

"So you can leave?" Yue felt the irritation rise in her voice.

"No." He responded, immediately feeling her tension start to rub off on him.

"Then why?" Her voice was starting to crack in anguish.

Just then, for a split second, Gaara's emotions took power over his body and he forcefully grabbed behind her waist to shift her off of him. Quickly, he turned until he was on top. With her back on the cot, he pinned her arms above her head, showing the same amount of dominance as she did to him, to be more direct. The rest of the world faded away along with his diplomatic filter, the filter he used to show manners by choosing words carefully instead of saying what he truly wanted. The stress from everything up to this point was reaching its final limit. Yue looked to him with surprise and still with sadness at what he was trying to do. She didn't mean to get a rise out of him, but it would seem that pushing for him to speak his mind must have struck an unwanted nerve. He had a different way of showing his true feelings, as if he had been bottling them up all this time, and she was the one unknowingly detonating it. Her icy blue eyes pleaded for the truth, which caused him to stop and realize what he was doing. The faint shimmer of moisture caused her pale skin to glow, highlighting her pink lips. The feel of her soft breath fanning his bare chest and having her lay directly below him caused even more heat to flush in his face. She was so terribly close that at any moment, he was sure the rising temperature would cause him to pass out. How could he possibly keep focus? How could he tell a face like that all the dark things he had to see? It was so hard.

"Do you know how you look right now?" he asked sternly, out of the blue. Yue didn't understand. "You are my responsibility by Kazekage order. Understand that when I see a threat, I deal with it... I've told you that traveling by sea flaws my abilities. With Tsuki Ona away and this seasickness, our plans can potentially fall apart... and the crew has been taking notice of your appearance... which has only escalated my protectiveness over you."

"My appearance?" she questioned.

"You call too much attention to yourself..."

"What?" She had heard what he said clear as day, but just couldn't believe that that was why he had been so distant. She knew Yumi's plan was dumb from the start, but she couldn't hold that against her since she was dumb enough to go through with it. Was it really her fault? 'I knew it was a bad idea...' she thought.

He paused for a minute to calm himself from saying anything worse. It wasn't exactly that, but taking off her shirt didn't help the situation either. How could he word this correctly? "You didn't see how they looked at you... I didn't say because I didn't want you to panic."

"I'm not going to freak out over that." she replied calmly, which confused Gaara even more.

"After the events leading up to this, _that_ doesn't concern you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I have you, Yumi, and Naruto looking out for me. The only thing that concerns me is you."

"They could be Korishi members... Regardless of their past with Yumi or her family, they could turn on us." he explained. He knew all too well that not everyone could be trusted. Deception can affect anyone, even close friends.

"Is this a cover up from hidden jealousy?" she asked, her lip curling a tiny smirk. That only caused his grip on her arms to be tighter.

"How can I envy them when they haven't taken you yet?"

"They won't take me."

"The Korishi took you twice, and I was in decent health then... The sea and this sickness, there's no better opportunity for them to strike me down than right now. And Tsuki-"

"You think that just because she's gone that I'm not willing to fight?" Yue interrupted.

"You've never trained for combat." he pointed out. Although it was true, it wasn't enough to stop Yue.

"Then teach me." she began "Let's continue training just like we did before, only this time, it'll be without any jutsu."

That didn't even cross his mind. He took a moment to think it all over. It was just like what Naruto said earlier, that if he couldn't use his sand, there was always guts, which translated to basic hand to hand fighting. With both of them very limited on their own kekkei genkai, it seemed like a more considerable approach in her protection. Elemental or not, learning to fight is essential.

"Alright." He agreed as he released her to sit up straight. Yue followed his actions and sat up, but decided to lean on his shoulder in comfort. Gaara didn't mind this. Even beyond his worries, she took the information rather well. That was not expected. For the time being, he decided to find solace in the fact that she was _this_ trusting of him.

"Gaara, was that also the reason for you pushing me away earlier? The time that I was awake?" She asked, seeking clarity.

"It's like I've said before, I don't want to see you in pain..."

"I don't want that for you either. So please, would you lay down for a bit and do what Yumi said?" She began, once again showing her nurturing qualities. "Sitting sideways with the rocking of the ship should ease some of the nausea. If you lay completely flat on your back, it relieves it faster. Trust me, I would know." He took a second to consider it, and obliged. She remained sitting on the edge of the cot next to him to be sure he was actually going to follow through with this. The ship continued to jerk back and forth, a bit more aggressively this time. To combat the sloshing around in his stomach, Gaara shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Nausea was all in his head, he knew this, so he figured that by forcing himself to relax, it would disappear more quickly. Sadly, that was easier said than done.

There was a long pause of silence as she observed him. He was still shirtless, which instantly brought back the memories of the embarrassing hotel incident. It had been a long time since she saw him this way, and it still managed to bring a light redness to her pale cheeks. Even while laying down, his core was very well toned. His chest rose and then collapsed, to which she took notice of a very large scar sitting on the top of his heart. It was massive compared to the others and it looked very angry. Yue wondered what kind of a battle he had to undergo to obtain such a wound. Glancing across the rest of his body, she started to notice more scars. It was then that she remembered all that he told her regarding his past. With how challenging it was, a majority of it was either do or die, nothing but fighting with others and Shukaku's possession. His life must have been so hard compared to hers. It made her wonder just how many fond memories did he have in his life? Probably not many.

The seawater slapped the outside of the ship in sync with the movement of the waves. Gaara's breathing increased to make up for the harsh movements, which she could tell was getting difficult. That could only mean that the storm was starting to roll in, just as Yumi said. It won't be long before he get's too sick to even sit up. Glancing to the floor, she saw her backpack, the pack that her friend brought her earlier, the pack which contained the special items she needed in order to finally be intimate with Gaara. Time was of the essence. A rush of nervousness cascaded down her spine at the thought of grabbing it. For comfort, she looked back to her beloved. His eyes were still closed, but he was in no way at peace, trying to fight the sickness. Perhaps a good distraction would help ease it, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Was he really thinking of her injuries then? Or was it a ploy to mask the fact that he didn't want to actually follow through? Was taking off her shirt to swim too forward? Or too slutty? Unfortunately, the self-doubt did not go away, making her hesitant. Should she tell him? How would he respond? Would he be upset that she kept this hidden instead of telling him straight out the get-go? She forced herself to take a deep breath to try and calm down. It always managed to clear her mind when she did so.

"Ummm, Gaara?" she called quietly. His eyes flicked open as he turned to her. She knew that if she told him, there was no turning back. She got his attention now, so she had to say something. For some reason, the confidence she had when he first woke her up had disappeared. The fear of him pushing her away again repeatedly played over in her mind. Yue opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't get a single word out.

"You're shaking..." He said as his brow furrowed with concern. Looking down to her hands, she realized that she was indeed doing as he said, and attempted to clench her hands into a fist to stop it. It was useless to say the least. "What's wrong?" He asked while raising a hand to cup her cheek sincerely.

"Gaara, I-" Knock! Knock! Thankful for the interruption, Yue stood up to go answer the door, but was halted by Gaara forcefully grabbing her arm. She looked back to him questionably.

"Wait." he said as he shifted his legs to reach behind his back. He presented her with a large kunai from his tool pouch and with his hands, he showed her how to grip it properly, with the pointed end of the blade facing out her palm. "Leave the door cracked and remember to get the password first. If they seem suspicious in any way, step back in the room and I'll handle it." He instructed, to which she nodded and proceeded to go open the door. It was Yumi again, only this time, her complexion read serious and direct.

Following his instructions, she left the door cracked. Clenching the blade in her hand, Yue held it up at the ready. "What speaks without a mouth?"

"An echo." she replied. "Sorry to interrupt you and Gaara's alone time, but I have something important to report."

"Yumi, we-" Yue paused, moving forward and lowering her voice so that only she could hear "We still haven't done anything."

"What? I gave you the perfect opportunity." she silently yelled. With a sigh, she shook her head and proceeded to talk with her normal volume. "Well anyways, I'm here to tell you both that the storm is closing in and it's no longer safe for me to remain in the water. The ships have to take safety precautions to avoid collision, so the Captains agreed to separate until the skies are clear again, and rendezvous in The Mist. Unfortunately, Gaara isn't the only one with seasickness. I have to go help Naruto back in his room." From her pocket she presented another canteen and a small medicine bottle. "Here. Give Gaara a food pill and make sure he keeps drinking fluids. I would give him an MRE, but he may not be able to stand the taste or the smell. They didn't have many tea options to choose from, so I picked a basic green tea. It should still help counter the nausea." She paused and leaned in to whisper to her again. "Have you told him?" Yue shook her head, no. "You should... I have to get back to Naruto. Call me if you need me." And with that, she went on her separate ways.

Closing the door behind her, she took her seat back next to Gaara and handed him the kunai. "It was just Yumi. She wanted to tell us that the storm is getting so bad that she can't stay in the water anymore until it clears up. The ships also have to take separate routes to avoid colliding in the water. Both Captains agreed to just meet in The Mist."

He nodded. "That would probably be best..." The end of that sentence followed another long moment of silence as Gaara was waiting for her to continue saying what was left off, but she didn't speak. Her cold blue eyes were glued to the floor, as they normally would when she was in deep thought. At this point he understood that once she got to thinking this quietly, it couldn't mean anything good. Before, she was shaking. Just what was it that she was so afraid of? Did the news of those two sailors actually get to her? Gently, he took her hand. "What were you going to tell me?"

With a huff of breath, she gathered all her bravery. "Gaara, are you still attracted to me?" She turned away, unable to look at him for his answer. He squeezed his grip on her hand.

"You think I don't?" She pursed her lip shut, but that answered his question. The lump of guilt had returned to his heart. It seemed that no matter what, he always managed to disappoint her. Was he being too overprotective as a Kage? Was resisting her touch causing him to be a bad boyfriend? He was so confused as to why she would think this way, but he couldn't find the words to explain himself. How could he? Instead, he decided to take a chance on his impulsiveness and sit up. Using his free hand, he gently held her cheek to face him directly. The look in her eyes still remained hopeful to hear something good. "I'm always attracted to you..." Slowly, he inched his face closer to her until their lips touched. To Yue, the kiss wasn't enough reassurance. Moving her body closer, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. The new feel of their bare skin touching was warm. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and it made her feel so close.

Taking a dive, she turned her head to lightly kiss the crevice of his neck. A flush of arousal overcame Gaara as he held back a grunt of pleasure. His grip on her body tightened as he bit his lip to contain himself. Softly, she whispered to him before looking at him directly. "Do you want me?"

The soft color of his teal eyes changed in that moment, as if that question somehow ignited a fire within him, releasing all the built up passions he tried so hard to contain. Swiftly, he yanked her by the shoulders and planted another kiss on her soft lips. The taste of her was as intoxicating as the feel of her bare skin lightly pressing against him. The feel of her was so smooth against his chest that he couldn't help but to press harder. Suddenly, he felt his stomach gurgle with a rough jolt. Not again! He needed to lay back down, or else he was sure to be sick, and there was absolutely no way that he was going to do that in front of her. Gaara cursed his body for being incapable of making this moment last, and broke the kiss to look at her. He caught his breath to suppress the motions. "I do want you... You don't ever have to think that I don't..."

The sheen of sweat was starting to perforate across his face. He was definitely getting worse and was in no condition to continue sitting up. She pressed onto his torso with her free hand, signaling him to lay back down. That seemed to relieve him for the time being. Instantly, she remembered the food pills. She reached into her pocket and took out the container, rationing his portion.

"Here. Yumi said you should take this." She offered it to him along with the canteen of green tea. He did as told and slowly sipped the liquid in silence. "Gaara, I know what Tsuki said about us getting close could make or break this mission, but with how dangerous everything has been up until now, I realized that we could die today or tomorrow, whenever... I want to take a chance to be with you that way, but... I'm afraid that you will turn away from me again and become distant."

"I'm sorry... I was only thinking of your safety."

"Sometimes I can't tell whether you are speaking to me as a Kage or as my lover." she pointed out, a bit irritated at the harsh truth she had been bottling up this entire time. "It's always about my safety, but that shouldn't justify the lack of communication between us... or the closeness."

"You're right, it shouldn't... I had my reasons for not telling you about those men."

"Like?"

"There are certain scenarios that ninja are specifically trained for in order to survive... The fact that you are not trained leaves me to protect you in every worst case scenario that you are not prepared for. I have to consider that you could do something irrational and become more endangered than you already are... Part of that is refraining information that could cause you to become upset or afraid." he explained. "I'm sorry if that's something you don't agree with."

"See, now this is you as Kazekage." she began, causing him to cock his head in confusion. "Haven't I proven that I can survive these scenarios? I've always managed to escape their clutches."

"You survived the last battle from sheer luck... If I hadn't shown up in time, they would have-"

"But I was still able to be alive until you showed up." she interrupted. "The timing may have been luck, but I knew that you would come for me when I needed you. I did what I could until the very end... Doesn't that matter at all?"

He took a moment to re-evaluate his choice of words. It's true that even without proper training, she was street-smart enough to pull through it all throughout the years. Even with Mameha, a two-man team is still half the work on a mission, and Yue was able to pull her own weight. Based off of Yumi's words, the last battle against those Korishi members, it was still impressive that she got as far as she did without dying, and with very little chakra from both her and Tsuki. Now, this time was different. She is temporarily out of power and forced to resort to hand to hand combat. Although he didn't see her perform it, could he really trust that she could survive on just that alone? Even with him incapacitated?

"You should have told me about those men." she continued "Even if you feel that you are the one who should be handling things, it would have allowed me to at least be aware of them. I could see who they are and improve my defenses, just like I have been all this time... I may not be trained, but I think I have proven to you enough that I can and will fight until the very end. If it takes everything that I've got, I will survive to the best that I can until I need you to step in... I just wish you would trust me to honor that."

Was that really what he was doing? With a sigh, he took her hand in his. "Alright... Even if this goes against the Kazekage code, I will try to be more trusting of your skills." She responded with a soft smile. Looking back, he realized that that didn't answer as to why she would think he didn't find her attractive. What did that have to do with this? "Do you think that because I've been so preoccupied with your safety as a Kage that I don't see you as my lover?" She nodded. "It's hard to show my affections without crossing that boundary Tsuki Ona set for us. Know that my feelings for you never strayed..."

"What exactly do you think of me?" she asked in almost a whisper. Had he not explained this to her time and time again before? In his mind, he could have asked her the same, for deep down, he was just as skeptical as she, but he wouldn't allow himself to show it. Opening up about himself was hard enough as it is. Perhaps he didn't make it clear enough for her. Maybe reflecting back on emotions destroys the doubt.

"I think you are strong in many ways... It amazes me how you've managed to be who you are out of all the suffering you've endured. You chose to be positive in all this darkness and I admire that. If I hadn't made friends, I'm certain that I would still be trapped in the same corrupt ways that I used to be... You are very nurturing when it comes to caring for others and..." he paused for a moment to smile to her "To me, you are perfect... How can I not love you?"

She felt her heart skip a beat at the kind sentiment, so exhilarating that she couldn't help but to smile back. Sadly, that smile did not last. "Does my appearance bother you?"

He glanced to her open torso, then back to her. "I should have chosen my words more carefully... This isn't what should be bothering me, it's those men..."

"I don't care about them, Gaara. I want to know what _you_ think."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because you matter most." Among all his firsts, she was the only one to say that. The lump of guilt in his heart started to dissolve away and fill with warmth.

"Seeing you now, I'm not sure what to say... Perfect is the only word I can give... I've only turned away from you because I know I won't be able to control my impulses. That doesn't mean that I find you repulsive... I want to give you everything you want in that experience, but I don't think this would be the ideal place and time for us. Tsuki Ona would more likely start a riot if we were to try..." he explained.

"But what if we end up dying tomorrow?" she asked.

"You asked me to trust your survival skills - prove your word to be true so that we will live another day and then another and so on... until the right time comes. I would rather us both be safe before moving forward... Though I can't see how we would begin to try with Tsuki still inside you."

"Don't worry about Tsuki."

His complexion read even more confused. "Why do you say that?"

Yue took in a long deep breath. "What if I told you that I found a way for us to be intimate... without worrying about conception?"

Gaara caught a breath tightly in his chest, his brow widening his eyes in shock. Did she really-? "But how?"

"I've been speaking to Yumi, and she showed me a few options of contraceptives that prevent pregnancy." Yue gave him an awkward smile before getting up to retrieve her backpack. After a bit of digging around, she finally found the folded paper bag with the hidden items and opened it, presenting each item to him. "These pills, I take every day. I also have another set of pills to take each time after we have sex to secure protection. There are many other options to choose from, but these, to me, seemed more favorable."

"What exactly do the pills do?" he asked, his memory a bit fuzzy on female anatomy.

"It makes it so that the egg cannot be fertilized."

"Oh." That simple answer left him feeling a bit dim. "But what about Tsuki?"

"She and I have had a long talk about that. As long as I have these pills, I'm free to decide for myself to move forward or not."

"I see."

"So, do you?" she asked, shyly concealing a faint grin. The question suddenly sent a wave of nervousness across his entire body. Was she being serious? Did Tsuki actually grant her permission to be with him? Should he say yes? Before he could open his mouth, he fought against the nausea to level his mind back to normality.

"You know I want to more than anything... but I didn't picture that it would be in a place like this, or with us in these conditions..." he explained with a heavy heart

Her lovely blue eyes retreated back to the floor. "I didn't either. I just want to be close to you."

With his hand still clasping to hers, he pulled her down onto the cot and inched his body over to give her enough room to lay next to him. Yue placed her head on his chest, listening to the soft thumps of his beating heart as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The warmth returned to the touch of their exposed skin, forming a smile across her lips.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to... This is close enough for me." he repeated "I'm glad to know this, but I want to make it as memorable as it is loving for you, and it would be best if we were in a space where I can focus on just you... I'm not trying to turn you away. Understand?"

"Yes." She nuzzled into his neck and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you."


	37. Shanghaied Chapter 36

A glimmer of light beamed as she forcefully swung the blade across the jugular vein in his neck. Gaara leaned back, dodging the attack and countered it by pushing her arm away from his body. In a swift motion, he wrapped his arms around hers and grabbed her wrist to keep her from trying to stab again. Yue struggled to free herself, but her short small frame proved it to be very difficult. Clenching her unused hand into a fist, she attempted to release herself by planting it on his cheek, but it was a futile attempt. His tall stature had proven to be nothing but beneficial in this battle and all he had to do was lean back to dodge. The grip he had on her wrist had become incredibly painful, with so much pressure that the only way she could find relief was to drop the weapon. Annoyed, she let it fall to the floorboards. After hearing the metal clang in defeat, Gaara finally loosened his grip and freed her. She took a few steps back to try and catch her breath, watching him once again pick up the kunai.

"Why do you always go for the head?" he asked curiously, pointing the back end of the blade to her. She took it with a shrug. "At your height, facing an opponent with my stature will make head shots difficult..." He took her hand until the tip of the blade lightly touched his torso. "Take advantage of your height by striking the chest and back areas. There are more fatal points there than here." He clarified by moving it to the crevice of his neck. Yue nodded, receiving the information, and backed away to crouch down again. Gaara crossed his arms just as before and stood idly waiting for her to make her move. "I want you to attack me again, but this time I want you to hit lower... Remember, when you are going to strike, don't just stab me, go through me..."

After a short pause, she lunged towards him. Gaara uncrossed his arms to try and capture her arm again, but amazingly failed as she turned on her heels and ducked to counter around him. Quickly, she swept a foot across the back of his heels to trip him. Unfortunately, it didn't work as Gaara jumped out of the way. That was a good play to say the least, and the time that they spent training, it definitely showed promise in her skills. Soon, she would be able to fend off an enemy's attack just enough to get away. When her powers return, he was sure that with more training, she would no longer need him for protection. Now that he could see where she was, he waited once again for her to move. Tired, she scraped herself up and ran towards him. Swing after swing, she continued to throw herself at him. Each hit missed its mark. To make things fair, Gaara agreed to not use his sand defense, not that he really needed to. Even though she had proven that she had endured combat based on her reflexes, he detected a hint of hesitation with each movement. Whatever it was, it was causing her attacks to fall short. At first, he wondered if maybe she had over exerted herself, but that didn't seem right. Whenever she got close enough to actually pierce his skin, she failed to follow through with it. The more he tried to read her motions, the more agitated she looked until soon enough, she reverted back to her previous notion of going right for the head. He immediately stopped her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grasping her full attention. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she lowered her weapon.

"What do you mean?"

"You're holding back... Training is meant to practice as if you were truly in combat. I need you to attack as if you plan to kill me."

With a heavy sigh, she stared at the floor. "I don't think I can. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't if you keep this up. Treat me as if I am your enemy and strike me down."

"It's not that easy." she began, feeling the volume of her voice rising "I don't know how you put yourself in that mind-set when you train with others. When I saw how many scars you had, it bothered me to think that I could end up giving you another one... I don't want to do that."

"Do you remember what I said when I explained them using the transformation jutsu?" She nodded. "Then they could just as easily transform into me... You must cut off your emotional ties when in the face of danger."

"How?"

"Remember the code and the charm... and being what we are now, I'm sure you have several ways to tell if it's truly me, a clone, or a spy. Follow through with that and you will know." he explained. "And about my scars... I've earned them through countless battles. They're a reminder of what I did to protect those close to me... I may be the Kazekage, but I can still be harmed just as anyone else... I'm still human. Receiving one from you isn't bad, but at this rate, you aren't even able to touch me."

"Because I know it's really _you_ fighting me. It's because of that that I can't help but to stop myself." she explained. Gaara quietly sighed and thought for a moment. It's good that she was mentally capable of holding herself back compared to others who let themselves get carried away, like him. This was normal for first time trainees to be skeptical of sparing their own teachers, as well as their comrades. Back when he was younger, his hatred for the world and everyone in it made it very easy for him to cut off any emotions, but it also made him more savage in battle. What she had going on, that was proof of good mental health. They were so alike, and yet so different in many ways. As her sensei, he had to think of some way to get her past this obstacle to become a better fighter, something that would apply to her best. Out of nowhere, an idea popped in his head.

"Would it help if I attacked first?" He asked, realizing that he had been making her learn offense this whole time, not defense. Her eyes peaked with interest in the suggestion, but faded at the sign of hesitation again. Training or not, she didn't want to hurt him. In truth, he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it either, but he knew it had to be done. His feelings for her couldn't overshadow what was absolutely necessary for her survival. Learning to fight is essential. If she were to go though another attack, she had to know what to do about it. It was for her own good.

"Can we take a break first?" she asked, seeing this to be the only way to try to delay the sparing. Using his eyes, he glanced from her head down to her feet. Although he had trained others much longer and more beat up looking than this, he could tell from her slouchy physique and shortness of breath that she was getting exhausted. He decided to agree to her request and sit with her on the same bench as before to look over the ocean. The view still looked peaceful.

The storm had finally gone away yesterday afternoon, but the sky was still much too cloudy last night for the crew to be able to use the sextant and stars to navigate. They understood which direction they were heading, thanks to the trusty compass, but it wasn't enough to sail blindly through the water. From what they could see, they were now the only ship in the open water. The other ship following them had to have been pulled terribly far away. This wasn't very stressful for Gaara, seeing as how he currently didn't need to worry about those two sailors, but with half of the fleet missing and no navigation, they were sitting ducks. He didn't want to wait too long if he could help it to be able to tell where they were. Sadly, they had no choice.

"Gaara?" Yue called, to which he turned his head. "When do you think Yumi will be back?"

"I cannot say..."

 **Meanwhile**

The cool feel of the water brushing through her grey scales felt incredibly soothing as she continued swimming around the area. The temperature was getting colder, as it should be due to the seasonal change. Winter was creeping up on them. This would normally be the time for Kappa to migrate towards warmer waters with the rest of the schools, but at the moment, he couldn't because him and his host had a mission to carry out, not that he minded it. They had a very understanding relationship with each other. He trusted Yumi's judgement when it came to protecting Yue, even though it was against his old-timely beliefs. For most of his life, Kappa had been known to avoid most of the struggles with the human world. It wasn't the fact that he was cowardly; he didn't feel the need to put his effort into things that didn't appear worthy of his time. He was a peaceful and free spirit that roamed the seven seas as he so pleased. Master Haguromo had entrusted the entire ocean unto him since the beginning, to keep it clean and prosperous. The task seemed much easier compared to the problems on land. At least, that's what he thought then.

Much like Tsuki, Kappa grew a dislike for the humans while observing their behaviors across the waters. They took pride in their greed, what with capturing and slaughtering his fish brothers for their gluttonous appetites. Animals eating other animals was a natural process among creatures, but seeing how many were wasted on shore, he couldn't help but feel disdain towards them. It wasn't too long before they made an impact on the environment that he started to pay more attention to them. Trash had begun to fill the water, killing off several species and poisoning the very little oxygen supply in the water. As his duty, Kappa migrated fish towards cleaner areas to avoid the toxicity, but what seemed like a reasonable solution, it turned out to be a terrible choice. Fishermen had adapted to new areas, following the schools and bringing their filth along the way. Kappa attempted to lead the schools away, but was captured by a group of fearless sailors in a fish net. He was shoved in a large tank and upon careful examination by the humans, they realized they had discovered the long lost fish demon from the old folktales. Their desire for fish turned into a lust for power.

Before he knew it, he was brought on land and forced to be sealed away into the Captain as his first host. It was then that Kappa got to witness firsthand how the humans interacted on both sea and land. The years went by of his host siphoning his power to use in abuse against anyone who challenged him, most of whom were the human's own kin. Behind new eyes, he learned a lot. The nature of this rapacious species collaborating against each other did not bother him. What hurt the most was having to watch them continue to ravage his watery home while he unwillingly resided within a monster, unable to save his fish friends. For years, he fought against the Captain for total body control, but the man was as strong as he was cruel. Many more of his comrades were slaughtered before his eyes. To save their lives, he submitted to him. It wasn't until many generations later that he was able to escape the family of the abusive Captain by transferring into his great grandson, Anai. Being transported into him brought much horrible pain among the family, primarily in their efforts of taking Kappa's power back. The very memory of the abuse he took still grieves Kappa's cold blooded heart to this day. When Anai turned fifteen, he left them by faking his own drowning and fleeing on one of the distant crew ships. From there, he started a new life.

Anai was not like his predecessors. After his escape, he made an agreement with Kappa to only use his powers when necessary. In return, he would live close to the shore on the opposite side of the country near The Land of Fire for their protection from them. Also, as part of their agreement, he agreed to remain close to the water so that Kappa could continue fulfilling his duties as the Water Elemental. Overtime, he grew to find a bit of peace with the humans through Anai's influence.

They worked together on the crew of the ship that took Anai in, performing an honest job transporting small cargo between The Leaf and The Mist. Later, he met a young, conserved woman named Tatsu and sought to marry shortly soon after. When Anai realized that he was ready to start a family, he pleaded with Kappa for them to move closer towards the inner city of Konoha. It took him a while to decide, but in time, he allowed it. With Kappa's blessing, they moved. After abandoning his job as a member of the cargo crew, Anai pursued a career as a combative medic, seeing as it was suitable thanks to his healing powers. It wasn't an easy decision at first, seeing as how Kappa didn't want to go back to being only a source of energy for battle, like his grandfather had done. Anai was very encouraging. With that, he determined that his powers could be useful to both the land and the sea, something that he was sure his Master would agree to. It wasn't long until Tatsu had become pregnant that the task of aiding the human world came to a halt. Yumi was a lot like her father in many ways, but she had too big of a heart for this world. She desired to follow in her father's footsteps and become a great medical ninja, but after Anai died in the battle of Konoha Crush, her heart darkened. He couldn't lie if he said that he didn't change too. Out of all the humans in the world that showed nothing but hate, the emotional scars Anai had could have shown bitterness, but rather, he chose to show kindness. His death changed Yumi in a way that made her become the focused and clever girl that she is today, and despite the pain of losing him, she persevered in carrying the torch towards bringing joy back to the world, just as he did, much more than just a medic, but in her own special way.

Yumi closed her eyes and opened her lips to release her sonar. The sound traveled through the currents outside her radius to the open ocean. The storm may have gone, but it was still very cloudy for her to rely entirely on her normal vision. It will soon be even darker than it already was, and when that happens, it would be the time where the predators of the deep begin to feed. Not that she couldn't protect herself from them; however, she knew her friends would worry if she didn't return soon. She needed to help the team get back to proper navigation. The crew didn't bring enough supplies for them to be stranded out in the open ocean for long. In a matter of seconds, a massive family of Jack fish approached her side. She communicated a small cry while waving her flowing silver fins to ask for directions. The school responded by moving together in a circle, and then swimming past her right side. Without any hesitation, she followed them. Time passed as the sun behind the clouds started to fade further and further away to make room for the midnight blue. The Jack fish continued to swim on, but Yumi was starting to become irritated. Just how much longer was this trip? It wasn't like the fish to take her anywhere suspicious, so deciding to put up with it, she trusted them.

Suddenly, they changed direction by turning upwards to the surface. A relieved bubble escaped her mouth as she excitedly followed them to the surface. They must have brought her near the perimeter of the island of The Mist. If so, then that means that they weren't as far off as she thought they were. Out of nowhere, the school broke apart and frantically swam past her. Curiously, she called for them to come back, but stopped herself at the faint sight of what appeared to be two large vessels floating on the surface. The very shape of it tied in with their behavior gave her an ominous feeling. Whatever caused them to react in such a way couldn't be good, but she had to find out who it was. They wouldn't have brought her here for nothing. The storm had broken up the brother crew ship and it was still lost at sea, more likely struggling with their navigation as well. They agreed to rendezvous in The Mist, but she couldn't completely rule out that one of the two boats weren't them. She had to be sure, but this would require a great deal of caution. At least one of them was definitely not part of the crew. She understood for sure that that could mean trouble if she were to be discovered. If her luck would have it, it could turn out that _both_ of them were enemy ships. Either way, this had to be investigated before she went back to her team. Squinting her eyes, she noticed that they floated side by side with a couple of lines faintly crossing them together. Whoever they were, one had boarded the other. Before taking to the surface, Yumi emitted a faint cry signaling her fishy friends to beware.

'Stay near the stern. Be wary of nets.' instructed Kappa from within her. To avoid releasing another bubble, she responded with a raised fin and proceeded to swim to the left-side boat. Keeping near the stern, she quietly rose her head from the depths to the cool salty sea air above. Yumi checked her surroundings before peeking around the butt of the ship. What she saw, she almost couldn't believe her eyes. There it was, the sails of the brother ship still stained with the mark of the fisherman crew, The Golden Koi. It was the only distinct symbol of the crew's fishing business. Her heart lifted with excitement to have found them, but who owned the other vessel? She slunk her body back under the water to take position behind the stern of the brother ship to get a better look. Once again poking her head out of the water, she was bewildered to see the dark black sails of what could only be an enemy ship. Their jolly roger flag pridefully waved in the wind, immediately catching her attention. It wasn't like any pirate symbol she had ever come across before on these waters, but nevertheless, it didn't read friendly. It pictured an open-mouthed skull crossed with katana swords and what appeared to be an unusually shaped shuriken inside its mouth.

"Who among you do you call the Captain?!" belted the booming voice of an unfamiliar stranger on board the brother ship. As much as she wanted to honor Kappa's advice to avoid the port and starboard sides of the ship, she sought to seek out the owner of that voice. Whatever happened prior to her arrival didn't go well for their circumstances to become like this. Releasing her chakra, she decided to transform into her half-human state, which quickly caused her fins to protrude webbed fingers. Quietly, she grabbed a hold of the large clusters of barnacles stuck to the wood and climbed up. This wasn't very easy as she couldn't use the water to help lift her up. There weren't enough big waves to mask the sound, and it would no doubt call attention and give away her spot. Straining her arms, she forced herself up to the railing and peeked through the small opening to view the upper deck. The entire crew, including all the Leaf ninja were beaten black and blue, captured, forced on their knees, bound in ropes and chains. They were surrounded by several dirty, grim-faced men of many shapes and sizes armed with swords and clubs. This was bad. She counted all the heads to be sure that all of the crew and the ninjas were still together. Unfortunately, there were some missing. The ominous feeling she had before turned into a twist of anger and fear.

All of a sudden, she heard the cringing sound of a blade slicing through flesh and a loud groan in pain. With an alarming thud, the victims lifeless corpse fell overboard, right past her concealed body, and plopped into the ocean with a single splash. The water turned red as he started to sink, instantly welling up the sickening terror inside her. To calm herself down, she took a deep breath in before daring to take another peek. The pirate crew started to laugh, showing off their heartless nature, as the executioner stepped up to the center of them, wiping the blood from his blade with a dirty rag. His back was turned, but he looked to be a very tall individual with broad bulky shoulders, a black trench coat with matching black pants and very worn boots. He sheathed his sword and looked up to them, revealing a shiny bald head with a massive red burn scar across the back cowl. They continued to remain silent to his question, the brother crew out of fear, and the ninjas out of fearless pride. There was a moment of uneasy silence that seemed to go on forever as he was awaiting their response. Knowing them, they wouldn't give up the Captain so easily, but how many more bodies could they spare before he found him? Yumi counted the heads once again to find the crew's Captain. Unfortunately, he was still missing. Grief had stricken her at the possibility that the dead body thrown overboard was him.

"I am your Captain now. The name's Hiruko. If you don't want to meet the same fate as your little friends there-" he pointed to the railing, which Yumi immediately tucked her head away to hide. "I suggest you stay out of my way. We're taking this ship. Once we get to Black Rock Island, then we can decide whether you're fit to join my crew or not." He maniacally laughed with the crew copying his sinister actions. Black Rock Island? She had never heard of such a place, but regardless, whatever they were planning on doing to them once they got there, it wasn't going to end well. "Lock them in the brig! Tow the ship!"

His henchmen started to scatter about the deck, signaling that her position was no longer safe. Along with the sound of the commotion, Yumi crawled back down the sides and quickly assessed her situation. There were too many men for her to face on her own, even with the majority of Kappa's power. She may have spent years training herself to controlling the power, but there's no telling that it wouldn't go haywire, especially out in the open ocean. If she were to lose control, the remaining crew and fellow ninja could get hurt even more or drown. This task was much to big for her to face on her own. If what the enemy said was true, then she still had time to save the crew before getting to Black Rock Island. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore casualties with them being stowed away in the brig. She had to get back to Gaara and Naruto fast! Navigation towards The Mist was no longer a priority. As fast as she could, she crawled down the stern until she deemed that it was safe to drop in without causing a big splash. She immediately dove in, and concentrated her chakra to transform back into her complete demonic state. With her powers restored to normality, she called forth her most intelligent, trustworthy species by releasing a massive cry of sound waves. Within the traveling of the sound, she sensed something unusual. It wasn't her friendly school of Jack fish, nor was it a single large fish. The shapes didn't feel alive at all. Cautiously, she slowly swam towards it, still unable to clearly see due to the light of day fading. She opened her mouth once more to sense where they were. She was close.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated her mind to gather all the deepest warm memories she could fathom inside until it welled up into a solemn glowing light. The chakra flowed visibly from her core throughout her body into a beautiful blue bio-luminescence. It wasn't often that she used this technique due to its massive drain on her chakra, but being alone and unable to see what was out there made her worry for her safety. Taking a deep breath of the salty water through her gills, she opened her eyes and instantly jolted. There it was, the cold lifeless stare of the dead crew member staring back at her. His skin was pale and there was an nasty open gash directly through his sternum, causing him to bleed out and surround them in a cloud of blood. Yumi felt her heart sink to the bottom at the sight of him. If only she had caught him a few moments earlier, she might have been able to save him. This man was not the Captain, but regardless it was tragic to see him meet such a brutal death. Right when she was about to turn off her luminescent light, she caught glimpse of another shape just behind him floating away. She motioned around him and was immensely surprised. The fear crawled back up inside her at the sight of not just one, but two other dead bodies bleeding out in the water. Quickly, she swam over to check their pulses. Unfortunately, none of them made it either. This pirate crew was deadly serious. If they managed to kill this many without remorse, then it's entirely possible that the slightest mishap could drive them to slaughter every last one of them. It was pure luck that none of these victims were the Captain, but it was still upsetting that this happened.

'I'm sorry, Yumi.' said Kappa sincerely. 'They died an honorable death. There was nothing you could've done for them. You must get back to the others. It's not too late for the rest.'

He was right. Like it or not, this is the hardest part on every mission. Death was always a possibility, she knew this. She wasn't able to heal these guys, but she was still able to save the others. Yumi immediately shut off her luminescent light and flipped her fins away from the bodies. No doubt predators would smell the blood and make their way over for the free food. That was the way of nature, after all. In late response to her previous sonar call, a large mass of black and white Manta Rays glided across her as well as a small squad of red squids. Yumi communicated her instructions in a combination of sonar and motions, or what she liked to call it "serpent swimming". Receiving her orders, the Rays began to follow the two vessels and every single squid dispersed back to the depths. What she asked them for was a long shot, but it was all she could do. If only Kappa was out in the open to be able to fight alongside her, but even then, she wouldn't be able to do much with a standard amount of human chakra. She still needed help. As she planned, she would rely on her fishy friends to lead her back to the ship. With all her might, she charged her way back into the direction of her friends with such incredible speed, she could match that of a torpedo. She pushed herself to the max, ignoring the strain that it was putting on her body until she finally arrived at the vessel anchored idly in the open water. Yumi breached her scaly grey body out from the sea, and crashed onto the upper deck, alarming everyone on board. Quickly, before her gills could suffocate her, she transformed back into her human self.

"Yumi!" called Yue as she came running over to her side along with Gaara and Naruto. She reached a hand out for her to grab, to which Yumi gladly took and scraped herself off the floorboards. She stumbled in her stance, still wobbly from the over exertion her body took as well as the sudden transformation from fins to legs. They gave her a few minutes to catch her breath.

"What did you find out? Are we close to The Mist?" Naruto asked, to which she suddenly shot a look that caused him to feel white with insecurity. Was she in pain? Or upset? Something was wrong.

"We have to leave, now!" Yumi instructed. "Get the Captain to raise anchor! We have to save them!"

"Yumi, what's wrong? What happened?" Naruto continued to ask, her story not seeming to make any sense at all. Yumi let out a frustrated sigh and looked to the wooden floor. "Who are we saving?"

"What did you see?" asked Gaara. She glanced at Yue, her face full of concern and took a deep breath to calm herself down. There was no easy way to sugar coat this.

"I found the brother ship, but they were under attack by an enemy pirate ship. They've taken the crew and the Leaf ninjas hostage." she paused, thinking back to that grotesque image of the bodies left for fish food. Yumi felt herself wanting to cry for them, but she pridefully clenched her fists to resist. "I saw their Captain murder the fellow crew members... They were looking for our other Captain, but no one would give him up. Those savages took their lives mercilessly and laughed about it, as if they have no shred of humility left in their wretched bodies!" She couldn't help but yell. "They commandeered the ship and locked them all in a brig. They say that they are heading for Black Rock Island. Once they get there, I'm sure they will finish the rest of them and turn the ship into another pirate vessel... I took the liberty of summoning Manta Rays to follow them, but we need to leave now!"

"Understood. Give the Captain your heading, we'll handle the rest." Instructed Gaara.

"Let's go! We can worry about reaching The Mist later." said Naruto.


	38. Siren's Song Chapter 37

"Is everyone on board with the plan?" Yumi asked aloud towards everyone on deck. A few nods here and there and a hearty yelp signified that they were indeed ready to move onward.

"Back to your stations!" Ordered the Captain, and in response, the crew dispersed to ready the ship for transport. They climbed the mast to release the sails, revealing their glorious Golden Koi symbol to catch in the wind. The remaining men cranked the lever to hoist the anchor up from the depths. Everyone and everything needed to be ready for what was to come.

Yumi took to the stern of the ship while Naruto stayed near the center, fixed to command his ninja team as well as the Captain, if necessary. This was one of the first few missions that he was sent to lead on his own, but this one, Naruto was determined not to screw up. Yumi crouched behind a small stack of crates containing their fishing tools and pulled out a small, brown, leather tote bag. This was one of the many emergency kits that she dispersed all across the boat. As a medic, she was trained to stock as many medicinal items she could in range where she, as well as her teammates, could reach them. From the bag, she felt for a small, dark, plastic container and opened it. Out dropped a tiny, but powerful, black-colored food pill. With a deep sigh, she stared at it, the dark color somehow causing her to think back to the dead crew members that she left floating behind. Their bodies would definitely be gone by now from the waters natural lurking predators. She wished that she could have taken all of them back with her. When this is over, they would have to honor their sacrifice with a proper funeral back in their homeland. If only this trip was an easy one, one where they didn't have to worry about casualties such as this, where they could have sailed to The Mist unscathed. Sadly, life isn't fair. There is never a guarantee that everyone will return safely from a mission.

"I'm going to need all your strength, Kappa."

'I know.' he replied serenely.

With that said, she popped the pill in her mouth and carefully concentrated all her energy to merge with Kappa. Her legs and arms began to lengthen as her skin returned back to its grey, scaly form. The blue light from within her boiled brightly until it burst with chakra, flowing ever so fluently in with the waves of the sea. Quickly, she placed the medic bag back in its hiding spot and dove head first into the water. It was nice and cool to the touch, the feeling of being consumed in nature, but the sensation wasn't going to be for long. She had someone more important to help this time. Yumi took a deep, refreshing breath of ocean through her newly formed gills to prepare herself. Kappa followed suit by adding on his strength to summon a massive current against the back of the ship. With the forceful push of the current and the heavy pull of the wind, the ship began to pick up incredible speed. Now that their chakra was managing the direction of the ship, Yumi had to follow it, but she needed to do so in a way that would conserve her energy. She was going to need it more than ever, especially now that she had a completely powerless Elemental friend and a sand-wielding Kazekage to protect. Opening her mouth once again, she cried a sound wave, summoning the creatures within her radius to her side. In no time at all, her friendly giant Manta Ray appeared. She was incredibly thankful that this creature broke away from his family to follow her. Relying on this male Ray to lead the way back to his kin, and also the enemy ship, Yumi had given her complete trust. He glided softly underneath her and paused, waiting for her to grab on. Once she clasped her webbed hands tightly on the edge of his smooth wings, he flapped into the current and they were off.

Gaara bolted down the steps of the Orlop deck, forcefully clutching onto Yue's hand as he went. The Captain specifically instructed him to head to the last door on the right, past all the bunkers. As he did so, he discovered another small stairway that took the both of them to the lowest level of the ship, the hull. Due to it being the bottom deck, it was incredibly dark, as there were no windows to let in the natural light, but thankfully there was a couple of lanterns for them to see the pathway. Yue closed the door behind her as they made their way down. Upon first glance, the room looked incredibly spacious. There were only a few crates and barrels stacked against the wall, and not much else. It seemed like an okay option to hide, but as they looked in, they discovered that each one was already filled to the brim with anonymous items. The crew probably didn't carry much cargo on board to begin with, seeing as how they travel from port to port constantly. They, more or less, only carried the bare essentials necessary to obtain their catch until they reached land to make their profit. The small amount of stock looked to only cover half the length of the room. The other half was closed off by a single door, the only other place they could go. This was not a cargo ship, it was a fishing ship. Now that they were standing in the cargo hull, they quickly realized that there weren't many spaces to hide for the both of them, maybe just one, that is, if that person was able to stay in a cramped compartment for a long period of time. This wasn't going to work, which made Gaara wonder just what exactly was the Captain thinking when he told them to come here? They would be out in the open. The only reasonable option was the door.

Gaara motioned his way to it, feeling a bit more uneasy by the minute. This was not the ideal place he would have thought to conceal Yue. Knowing that the crew did not possess very many weapons, he understood that enemy ships would definitely carry them. Who knows just exactly what kind of damage they could do if they were to possess cannons? If a cannon were to be fired, the first place the water would breach would be the hulls. It didn't sound like a wise decision, sending them here. If the enemy were to board, he needed to have a way out to be able to use his sand defense. Going further and further in, he failed to see that happening, but Yumi insisted that it was the best option, explaining that there was a lesser chance of fighting against water style enemies. The sealed off area would make it very difficult for water to travel through, which could give him a fighting advantage. Also, he knew that it would be more dangerous if the enemy's crew were to discover Yue and Tsuki Ona, should she return. He had to protect her first. If he could just trust her and Naruto to save the brother ship without them finding Yue, they could avoid anymore trouble before reaching The Mist. It had been a long time since Gaara had to practice this type of situation. Even as a young man, Gaara proved his excellence when it came to stealth on missions, but that was only when it came to protecting himself. Right now, he had to consider Yue in this scenario. If she had hidden from so many enemies for most of her life, then he had to trust that she would instinctively be quiet and not do anything irrational.

Without a word, they approached the door. He turned the handle to unlock the hatch, and with a loud, rusty creak, he pushed open the door. The room was dimly lit by a single light located above, exposing the cramped area to be covered top to bottom with a massive pile of freezing dead fish. The cold temperature came from large bricks of ice stacked against the walls, which allowed the fishermen to preserve their catch before reaching port. Looking upwards, they noticed that the light was actually a small sky light. It was simply a hole, which was the only means of transporting the fish directly from the main deck and into the hold without the hassle of carrying big full barrels up and down the stairs. Gaara felt relieved at the sight that there was a way out. Yue slightly cringed upon the view of the room and turned to Gaara questionably, asking him if he was certain that this was where they where they were supposed to go. He understood her skepticism as he was questioning it too, but there could be no mistaking that this was the right location. There was nowhere else to go. He quietly shifted his head, almost like a nod, signaling her to go in. Yue entered and made her way over to the corner behind the door, being particularly careful not to step on any fish. It seemed like a better option than covering up in the pile. The worn out hinges screeched as Gaara shut the door. He turned the handle as tight as he could, but it couldn't be locked. Both sides of the hatch could easily be opened, and there was nothing around to bar it with. That was going to be an issue. Gaara was taught in training that if he wasn't able to _fight_ an enemy, he had to either hide or find some way to delay them from taking his life. He hadn't needed to use that knowledge until now. He trusted his comrades, but if they were to fail, if he couldn't fight them off, then he could at least make it hard for the enemy to find him.

Luckily, with the passage of time, the rapid motions of the ship no longer bothered Gaara's nausea, allowing him to be more focused. Most of it was thanks to Yumi and Yue's remedies, but unfortunately, that didn't stop him from losing his balance from time to time. His foot stepped on a slippery fishtail and before he knew it, his legs started to collapse. Just before he could dive right into the heap of uncut sushi, Yue's arms clasped tightly around his torso and pushed him back up to balance. Quickly, he held a hand against the wall to prop himself and joined her in the corner to await the signal. It was a bit embarrassing, but at least he had the confidence to know that she would be there to help him, even with something as petty as tripping.

Outside, Naruto scattered his fellow ninja at key points all across the ship. Over half of them were placed on the main deck ready to fight and support the crew, while the remainder took positions in the barracks near the doors leading to the hull. The crew continued assessing their own stations by keeping the boat in order. Time passed sailing the waters with barely any results of their efforts, but they all stayed vigilant on the task at hand until suddenly, a loud shout from the sailor in the crows nest grabbed everyone's attention.

"Man o' war! Starboard bow!" Immediately, everyone turned their heads in the direction said and held their breath at the sight of two sets of small white sails over the horizon. One ship followed behind the other lined by a large tug of rope, it's mast design taking the form of a large yellow fish. This was it.

"All hands, keep lookout! Prepare to chase!" commanded the Captain, to which the sailors obeyed by doing everything in their power to move the vessel faster. With Naruto's hand signal, Shino hastily approached the stern of the ship. At the sound of his directions, his beetles swarmed out from the confines of his jacket sleeves and formed a perfect circular cloud above the water. Looking up from the depths, Yumi's eyes were alert as the sun shining through the waves disappeared behind a large black cloud. Receiving the information, she retired her chakra from pushing the waves and relaxed the water to get the ship back to normal speed. As soon as the current died down, she released her grip on the Manta Ray, allowing him to freely return back to his family. It was kind of this gentle animal to do this for her. She was always grateful to have her trustworthy aquatic friends around. Now was the time for action. Before deciding to move onward, Yumi clenched a fist and using her chakra to withstand the fathomable pressure, she punched as hard as she could against the keel of the ship. She did this three times to avoid giving false implications that the ship may have grazed a reef or something of that nature. As of now, it was all up to the crew, the team, and Gaara to protect Yue. Yumi swam on ahead towards the enemy ship. Hopefully, her friends had received her message.

Back inside the fish freezer, Gaara took action from the noise he heard by popping the cork of his gourd and summoning his sand to his side. With his right arm, he nudged Yue further against the wall while his other free arm slithered his sand all around the lining of the doorway to remain steady for a coming attack. To be sure that he was well prepared, Gaara also sectioned off a small portion of his defense above the ceiling, through the small lit opening to the main deck. From there, he motioned the sand to place itself in a hidden spot, behind a tiny cargo box next to the door that led to the barracks. He concentrated his chakra carefully from his chest to his fingers, and touched his left eyelid to pass on the jutsu by opening the optic nerve of his third eye. Cautiously, he motioned the eye around, making sure that he had a definite view of the entrance. Even though there were plenty of guards outside on each level of the ship, Gaara felt a bit more in control with being thorough of his precautions. For the first time in a long long time, his pulse started to tremble. He hadn't shown any sense of fear since he was a child, but this was different from then. This feeling had been lurking within him ever since Yue had been kidnapped, the feeling of being totally incapable. He was outraged that they were able to take her without his notice before, but the thought of losing her from defeat was even more upsetting. How would he live with himself if he went on knowing that he couldn't save her? That they took down The Sand's own Kazekage? With all his might, Gaara forced himself a deep breath in through his nose to try and relax himself. Now was not the time to be worrying. In his mind, he knew that was planning for failure. That wasn't going to happen!

All of a sudden, he felt a tug on his arm, taking hold of all his attention. Yue clasped him tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She had never had to endure facing enemies out on the ocean before, and seeing how defensive Gaara had been up until this very point of time, she could tell he was getting worried, which from a civilian to a Kage's perspective was never a good sign. He was afraid, although he tried his best to conceal it, she could see it. Now that she had so many others to help her other than just Mameha, Yue was less frightened than how she used to be when facing an enemy. There's even a possibility that this enemy had no affiliation with the Korishi, that they were just some pirates. Yue entrusted everything to the team to keep them safe, including Gaara, but he was somehow still doubtful, not because of their skills, but because the enemy took down the brother ship. Yumi only spoke of their use of swords, the deaths of the crew members, and Black Rock Island. Besides that, there was practically no information on how the other team managed to get shanghaied. If they were able to do that against a team of skilled ninja, then how would it end up here? Gaara had endured such unthinkable hardship that Yue was almost certain that he could no longer hold any kind of fear, but she was wrong. He wasn't always flawless when it comes to keeping a straight face, especially when he's in deep thought. Very subtle hints are unknowingly dropped here and there. The best thing she could to was take his mind off of the worst.

"Remember what you told me the night of our first date?" she asked in almost a whisper. Looking down to the top of her white hair, he took a moment to think, but willingly allowed her to continue on answering for him. "I was so terrified of using my powers again all because of what happened to Reo and Nanna, but you told me that with dedication and training, I can make it so that I will never make that mistake again. You, a stranger to me then, believed in me when I wasn't able to believe in myself. I can see that you've been tense ever since our last encounter with the Korishi, even more so now that we're traveling by sea. Right now, I want you to show that same trust you gave to me to your comrades. I just know that they're going to do everything they can to keep us safe. And even if we have to fight against water style ninja, by the time they get here, they should be at their chakra limit. If it means anything, I believe that you will succeed in our protection, no matter what."

Gaara lightly pushed her to release his arm, so he could return the sentiment with a loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her more constrictive than usual and he gave her an unusually long kiss on her forehead. She said exactly what he needed to hear. His uneasiness went cowering back into the depths of his mind, only leaving behind his courage and logic. They slightly broke apart to gaze into each others eyes. Hers were still that same hue of icy blue, showing that through all of this, she still had the strength to remain level-headed. "Yue, if anything happens, I want you to know-"

She stopped him mid-sentence by pushing her finger to his lip. "Don't say that. Everything's going to be okay."

"I still want you to know." he whispered, drawing a bit closer to her ear. The feel of his breath sent chills all the way down her spine.

"Tell me when this is over." She brushed his cheek with her nose as she tilted her head back to face him properly. They started to lean in when -WHAM! The ship jerked so hard that the force caused the two of them to nearly fall in the enormous mound of fish. Quickly, Gaara helped Yue back up to take their rightful positions behind the hatch, and concentrated his focus through his third eye to see what was going on.

The explosion shattered the main mast, causing the frame to collapse down the side of the rails and sink the sails in the water. The enemy had turned their ship around and fired their cannons. BAM! BAM! Wooden bits and pieces burst from the bow to the wheel as all men on deck immediately took cover for safety. Gaara held Yue close, his worst fear returning to force his focus. Sadly, the damage dealt to the boat was far beyond the expected toll, as were some of the men who were caught in the line of fire. The aftermath left them stuck, with no other choice but to wait for the enemy to come to them. The pirates ceased fire as the vessel approached the starboard side, towing the brother ship from behind. Naruto quickly ordered the ninja team to recover all the men on the main deck, to protect the crew while they repaired what they could of the equipment and the mast.

"Quite a clipper ya' got there!" called a deep booming voice from afar. All eyes turned to the tall muscular man that they all assumed was their Captain. He as well as his crew could only be described as a salty bunch of grimly tough men, each armed with many weapons ranging from swords to their stolen ninja tools. It was very pronounced that these men had faced several hardships judging from their scars, and their attitude impression only left them to believe that they were the type that could not be reasoned with. "We've captured one of your fleet ships. Surrender now or turn into shark bait." Everyone remained silent, not giving him the satisfaction of their defeat. Irritated, the pirate Captain turned to his crew. "Looks like they have a few Leaf ninja aboard. Lay down the gangplanks and prepare to board! Take what you can, but their Captain is mine!" He raised his sword in the air, to which his men responded with an enthusiastic war cry.

As commanded, they split up to gather the planks and ropes. In no time at all, they swung to the brother ship. Many bolted to seize hostages while the remaining stayed by the rails on the starboard side, defending it from anyone who tried to knock the planks into the water. Naruto called forth his team and instructed the crew to get to safety in the barracks. Swords clanked against their kunais as the fighting commenced. Rock Lee lunged forward to dodge their swords, and returned the favor with a swift Leaf Hurricane kick. Half of the crew including their Captain jumped right on into the fight. Naruto immediately summoned multiple shadow clones to fend off the enemy while Shino unleashed his bugs to eat away at their chakra life source. The Captain let out a disturbing laugh as he drew his chakra into his weapon, changing its shape into a massive bastard sword made out of sharp, black, poisonous sea urchins. With one swift slice, all ten of his clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Before his blade could touch Naruto's face, the clink sound of another blade stopped him. Shikamaru had jumped in to help. Naruto concentrated his chakra with Kurama's to bring out more clones. One after the other, they went against the evil Captain. They attacked from every angle, including his blind spot, but it was futile. His skillful movements with the sword were too fast for Shikamaru to be able to capture him. They were going to need more shadow clones if they were to buy Yumi some time. There was too much commotion on deck for him to use his shadow possession jutsu.

Meanwhile, Yumi cautiously patrolled the undetected side of the enemy ship. With all the focus being drawn to the other side, she was able to very easily rise the water up to the far left gun port, and move the overly heavy cannon to sneak on board. The pirates scattered about the hold, gathering all the gun powder they could as well as the cannon balls to prepare for the Captain's signal. They could only tow one other ship, which meant that they no longer needed this one. Any threat to their pillaging and plundering lifestyle meant death. It was up to her to stop them. Quickly, before anyone could see, she pressed herself against the large wall of tied down barrels, and channeled her power. The water responded by slithering up the side of the boat, pouring into the gun port to join at her side. As soon as she reached her limit of containment, she walked out in plain sight of the many pirate men and began slashing them one by one, using the water as a whip. Instantly, all of them paused from their duties, armed themselves with their swords and clubs, and jumped straight into battle. Swing after swing, she dodged each attack, allowing them to exert their own energy and, in time, leave her an opening. If she wanted to, she could have just used the whip to knock them out and be over and done with, but these men were relentless. Their blood lust couldn't be satisfied, nor could their desire to rape, murder, and steal from their victims. Instead, she was going to go a different direction. Yumi managed to control her chakra in the water by confining it to a fine point that when struck against her target could produce clean lacerations. That was all she needed, just one slight cut. Once she was able to get a mere drop water into her opponent's body, she seeped in careful amounts of chakra to take control of their blood system. The flexibility in Kappa's fishy body structure allowed her to evade their oncoming strikes with ease, but even this could not go on forever. She had a job to do, and there was a limit of energy given from the food pill, a limit that she wasn't ready to drop down to just yet.

Swiftly, she took a glimpse at all corners of her peripheral vision and realized that though there weren't many men aboard the ship, she was still surrounded. The gangster pirates halted their actions, which curiously caught her off guard. It wasn't until their serious looks turned to a sly devilish grin that she realized something was wrong. Her neck unexpectedly dropped to the side of her left shoulder as bits of shimmering grey scales and blood started to splatter in the air. The building pain in her clavicle made her then grasp hold of the situation, that she had been struck. How cowardly to have attacked her from behind, but all is fair in love and war. Blood began to pour excessively from her shoulders down to the wooden floorboards as every last man on the level burst out a heartless laugh. As expected, these guys were irredeemable. Straight away, her body felt cold as the nausea was running fast, indicating that she was losing way too much blood. The feeling in her legs turned to gelatin. If she didn't do something soon, she was going to pass out and the plan would fall apart. There's no way that they would allow her to get away.

'I've got you.' said Kappa.

Suddenly, Yumi was overwhelmed with a rush of rapid flowing energy as if she had unknowingly shot herself with a dose of adrenaline. Her heart started thumping faster to replenish the lost amount of blood and the water from within swam its way to her injury to seal off the wound with newly formed scar tissue. The sickening feeling as well as the dizziness had faded away, leaving behind a brightly glowing, angry fish hybrid. The men ceased their arrogant laughter, their faces changing with surprise and fear. The entire area around her neck started to glimmer with blue chakra, healing it from the inside out. To complete the process, Yumi lifted her head to its upright position and cracked the spinal cord to set it properly in place. The glowing trauma soon turned back to the normal grey scales, but the shine in her fierce eyes drew all their attention. They were going to pay for that, and for the crew and The Leaf ninja. All across the cargo hold, the men started to shake with dread.

"Impossible." uttered one man.

"It can't be." said another.

"The shura... She must be the shura." Whatever they were talking about, she didn't understand.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Yumi held out her arms to take back her control of the water. Their weapons clanged against the floorboards as they all started to scream with unbearable pain. Many of them clasped hold of their heads while others collapsed, rolling around on the floor in agony. Allowing her bottled emotions to take the lead, she sunk her power even deeper. Their cries for help only escalated, but one man, strongest among them all was able to withstand the torture enough to speak. "What are you doing to us?!"

"I've injected my water into your bloodstream. I now have total control of all your veins, arteries, and organs. All it takes is one drop and I'll have you completely immobilized. Right now, I'm slowly boiling the water in your blood, raising your body temperature beyond fever-like symptoms. Soon your body won't be able to withstand the heat and all your organs will burst... If you get your Captain to call off the attack and free the prisoners from the ship you've stolen from us, I'll gladly stop this." Yumi suggested with a sinister grin.

"It's the shura! Don't do it!" said another man, who amazingly was also able to suppress the pain.

"Never!" He yelled "Our Captain... he'll kill you all!"

With a sigh, she rolled her eyes. "Even when all your lives are in the palm of my hands, you still threaten me... Is there any humility left?"

Unable to answer her question, or even to keep their consciousness, each man fell lifelessly to the floor. She did not increase the temperature any higher than before, but it would seem the timing was also a benefactor. When the human body drops their internal water source below fifty percent, it's impossible for the organs to thrive, so they simply shut down. How pitiful. With all the experience she obtained throughout the years following her missions, she understood well enough that there were people who chose to dig a hole so deep out of selfishness and debauchery that they could never get out of it. Some people couldn't be helped, only because they didn't want to see the error of their own ways. She knew that these men were exactly that type, but she still offered them a choice. Growing up, Anai told her all about the cruel actions of his father and grandfather, and how he decided to escape from that environment to live freely. Anai never sought to follow in a killer's footsteps, and neither did Yumi, even when she was ordered to do so. Every time she went, even if she was sure that there wasn't any hope left for them to change, she still offered a solution. That was the line that set apart Yumi from a cold-hearted murderer. It didn't have to come to this, but they made their choice.

With the area finally cleared, she hastily made her way down to the barracks. Her heart continued to thump aggressively as she huffed a hard breath of air. She was getting close to reaching her limit. To conserve what she had left, she stopped the flow of chakra spread throughout her body, allowing herself to go back to her standard human form. The blood bending was just as draining as the bio-luminescence. These jutsus weren't something she practiced very often, which in turn left her tiresome, but she couldn't think about resting right now. If she stopped, even for a moment, she was definite that she wasn't going to be able to get up for a while. Careful of her surroundings, she stealthily made her way past a maze of gross, moldy hammocks and crates towards a huddled group of people quietly conversing behind the prison bars. It was the missing crew, though few in number, she was still happy to see them. Each one of them looked just as bad as when she left them, all bruised and bloody, and in desperate need of treatment. As soon as she recovers from this, she was definitely going to have her work cut out for her. Ecstatic to finally see a familiar face, they all gathered around the entrance. One among the many faces she was overjoyed to see, the Captain. He was alive. Thank goodness!

"Yumi!"

"Miss Yumi!"

With a finger to her lip, she hushed for them to be silent. "There could be guards nearby." she whispered as she held a hand out over the lock. "I'm going to get you out of here." A faint glimmer of light appeared from the tips of her fingers as several droplets of water hovered into the keyhole of the lock. The droplets came together inside and at her command, it formed into a miniature vortex around the padlock, increasing its speed until the sound of tumbling mechanisms clicked it unlocked. Grabbing hold of the bars, she forcefully pulled. The crew burst from their cage to freedom. Once the last few men hobbled out, she gathered them around to inform them on the plan. "Our ship is fighting off the enemy on both the main decks. I'll get you to the ropes pulling your ship. Once you are all on board, cut the line and bring it around to the others to begin rescue. Their mast has been destroyed, so the ship won't be able to sail. It will need to be towed to The Mist for repairs. Once all of you are safe, I'll disassemble the anchor winch and the rudder chain to get the enemy's vessel safely spaced away from us. The last thing we want is for more people to die, especially from their cannons. Agreed?"

A few hushed whispers were heard as they all thought it over. The Captain willingly stepped forward, silencing them all to listen to his decision. "Aye, we're with ya." The crew followed his lead by nodding their heads, which signified Yumi to move on.

Cautiously, she followed the path back to the gun hold to the stairway of the upper main deck. With the element of surprise, they breached through the doors, charging through any and every man in the way of reaching the bow. Using her water whip, she continued to fend them off one by one, but there was still too many of them left behind. Taking up their fallen arms, The Leaf ninja and the crew started to fight back. The commotion was so great that the enemy's Captain paused from his fight with Naruto and Shikamaru to see. His crew was falling behind bit by bit. Irritation welled up within him at the sight of the wounded prisoners making their way to the ropes hauling their ship. No! He couldn't allow them to escape!

"Prisoner escape! After them, you bilge-sucking pack of in-breds!" He yelled, and by his orders, they retreated back over the planks, heading straight for them.

"Go! Go now!" demanded Yumi, taking position to the rear of the group. The crew finally made it to the back of the boat. As instructed, one after another they latched onto the rope to shimmy across to their own vessel. Her heart went on racing inside her chest, anguishing the aveoli within her lungs to keep up the pace. There was no doubt that she had already burned off most of the energy from the food pill by now. As difficult as it was, she failed to bring along another pill to keep her going. It wouldn't have been a wise decision if she did, either way her body would give out or she would perish by their hand. Regardless of the worst, she wasn't going to allow herself to go without a fight. Each laceration was enough to delay them for a short moment, but it wasn't enough to fully put them down for good. She needed to conserve what little energy she had left to buy some time for them. There was absolutely no way that she would be able to massively blood bend twice. She had to think of something else. By her hands, the water transformed into a thick wall on both sides of the stairways leading up to the stern of the deck, barging them from her reach. Seizing the moment, she looked back over her shoulder to clarify that the last crew member had made it on the ropes. Only two left. Damn!

Looking back down the balcony, her eyes grew wide with anxiousness at the visual of their Captain running back across the planks. The enormous bastard sword in his hand only escalated that fear. That, she could see, was no ordinary sword, it was a Soul Sucker. She had read about these weapons being derived back to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist, some of the most deadliest assassins under the rule of the fourth Mizukage. Under the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, their followers were presented with special certain swords that ate their opponent's chakra during a battle. These were specially crafted from The Village of Artisans, made to weaken one's opponent while simultaneously providing strength to it's wielder. Although she had never actually seen one in person, only in books, that didn't rule out the fact that she was in more danger than before. She couldn't let that blade touch her. With a harsh strain on her muscles, Yumi sunk more energy into the wall to forcefully push the men down the stairwell. Quickly looking back, the two crew members were gone off the edge, which gave her a bit of relief, but there wasn't anymore time to waste waiting for them all to be on board. From her tool pouch she threw several of her shuriken, swiftly cutting the ropes. The refugees let out a slight yelp before their bodies splashed in. Though she cut the line, there was still enough rope for them to climb up safely to the top. They were safe. Using her free hand, she raised the ocean waves between the boats high in the air, moving the gangplanks off the rails to sink to the depths. Now there was no way of getting back to the brother ship without taking a chance on swinging a rope.

The pirate Captain felt the heat of anger rise from the pit of his stomach up to his face. If that's how they were going to play, then so be it. "Load the guns! If they think they can take what's ours, we'll show them what's coming!"

Yumi's breath caught in the back of her throat. She knew exactly what was coming. "No..."

The ninja disposed the last of the unlucky pirates who foolishly stayed behind. Fortunately, none of them were able to get to the Orlop deck. Gaara took a deep sigh with ease in their success and broke the third eye jutsu, returning the sight to his real one. "It looks like it's all over."

"Good." Yue replied. "Should we go meet them on deck?"

"We should wait for the signal just to be sure."

Yumi jumped down in the center of the deck. The sunlight gleamed off the whips in each hand as she thrashed them around her. Slap! Smack! Each unlucky victim fell to the floor, which created a slight opening for her escape. This was her chance. She continued to strike, keeping the pathway as open as she could. She had to reach the steering wheel. All of a sudden, her direction became blocked from the instant presence of the Captain. His sword lifted high in the air, casting a shadow that would have easily overpowered her tall, demonic stature. The light of day glistened the sweat over his dirt smitten face, which now that she was able to see for the first time, it looked strangely familiar. He allowed gravity to take over as the sword fell hard, breaking the floorboards as it landed. Yumi was able to jump out of the way in time, but against her senses, she didn't take the opportunity to flee. The features of his face kept calling her to stay. The bulky man pulled his weapon back over his shoulder, waiting for her to do something in response, but she only stared at him.

"What's the matter? You've never seen a handsome face before?" he chuckled. Aside from the dirt, salt brine skin, the scars, and the evil demeanor, he could actually be somewhat attractive. There was just something about him. Was it his eyes? The shape of his face? His body type? Yumi couldn't figure it out.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Hiruko,... Hiruko Hashigumi."

"?!" It felt as though her heart temporarily stopped beating. "H-Hashigumi?" she stuttered, making sure that she heard him correctly.

"That's right. I'm the son of Gaku, descendant of Etsuji, the son of Emon Hashigumi... or you might know him better as Sakana Kira, the most ruthless Scourge ever to tread the seven seas."

Yumi swallowed down her overgrowing lump of fear. 'Sakana Kira? Great grandfather?... There's just no way! Father never mentioned anything about having a brother!' A rush of thoughts formed a typhoon within her brain, trying to piece everything together. Unfortunately, it only resulted with her mouth agape in stunned silence. Was he lying? There would be no ideal reason for him to do so since they were complete strangers meeting for the first time. He didn't even know her, at least that's what she assumed. Was he really a Hashigumi?

Her lack of response was growing rather annoying to him. "Don't you know it's not polite to stare." The sentence failed to snap her back towards the battle, as she continued to do nothing. Questionably, he eyed her from the top of her jet black hair down towards the glistening streams of water cradled in her palms. The very sight of it peaked his interest. "Tell me... how are you able to command that there water?" Yumi felt her body jolt, showing him that he reached a vulnerable spot. Could it be that she is the one they've been looking for all this time? "Are you the only one with this power?"

'Yumi, he knows!' screamed Kappa from within.

With a mischievous curl of his lips, he drew back his sword once again and leaped into the air. "Then I'll suck the spirit right out of you!"

'Yumi, move!'

Finally coming back to reality, Yumi threw out both her arms, wrapping the whips around his ankles and pulled down as hard as she could. Just before his back hit the deck, Hiruko severed the water, freeing his body from her grip. There was a strain of irritation when she observed his move. If she didn't figure out something soon, the others would be in grave peril. There's no way that the brother ship would rescue the others in time. She didn't have enough strength to be able to form another big current to push them away. Destruction was just one word away from this guy. What was worse was that she couldn't attack. Any move she made he would just use the weapon to slice it away and eat her chakra. How was she going to be able to get that sword away? Quickly glancing around the area, she realized that her pathway towards the steering wheel had disappeared behind the many bodies of recovering crew members she had injured. They took their place at Hiruko's side, each one chuckling with anticipation, awaiting their Master to give the final word to jump in and end her.

BAM! Instantly, her vision was covered by a coat of bright orange. All around her were many shadow clones of Naruto, taking position, ready to step in.

"We haven't finished our fight yet." said what could only be the original Naruto standing in front of her. Hiruko scowled back at him. "You alright, Yumi?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, we'll stop this guy." So determined, as he always was.

"No, wait Naruto." she called, trying to keep her voice low to prevent the enemy from hearing. Not taking his eyes off of them, Naruto leaned back to listen. "They're armed with cannons. As soon as he gives the order, we're all dead. We have to get the ship as far away from the others as possible."

"How do we do that?"

"Just keep their attention away from me and I'll take care of it. Once she ship starts to move, you jump back to the others." she explained. "And... I know this is an odd request, but please don't kill their Captain."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Trust me."

A moment of doubtful silence went by, but Naruto willingly gave in and nodded. She had never steered him wrong before. "Okay, you got it." He turned to his shadow clones. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" they all screamed in unison as they surged right into their defense. Each man went head to head with a clone, clashing their weapons forcefully to get a hit, all except for one. With another swing of his mighty sword, many clones started to disappear in endless clouds of smoke. This wasn't going to be easy. Each one Naruto sent towards him, Hiruko just swiped it away. The constant repetition made him finally understand that this was vastly depleting his chakra. He had to try some other tactic. Perhaps a distraction or two to keep him on his toes could cause him to leave an opening, but he needed it to be somewhere where he could take him down with in one blow. That's it, Naruto thought. "Shikamaru! Kiba! Go!"

"Right!" they said and right on cue, they sprung into action. Kiba and Akamaru, who were standing idly on both the port and starboard sides of the boat, together they concurrently lunged into the air and spun their bodies at an incredible frequency. Their movements were so fast that the air around them formed a whirlwind that completely masked their bodies. "Fang over fang!" The twin tornadoes hammered down on Hiruko, knocking him side to side and back and forth. This wasn't looking good for him. It would be difficult to strike them both at the same time since they were both going at different angles, but Hiruko thought of something. Assuming that he could manage to hit just one of them for now, it could be enough to damper their strategy. By then he would only be left with one. To his surprise, the two of them ceased their attack. Now was his chance! Raising his blade high in the air, he clenched the handle tightly, preparing to swing, but was stopped. Something was wrong. His whole body had froze as if he had become instantly paralyzed. What was going on? From the corner of his eye, he saw the culprit, a black-haired, beady-eyed, young man smoking a cigarette. Down at his feet cast an unusually large black shadow connecting right to him. That had to be it. Crap! He got him.

Yumi at last reached helm, careful to avoid getting caught up in any of the fights along the way. Naruto kept them away just as he promised. Grateful wasn't the correct word to describe the thankfulness she felt for her comrades for showing up precisely when she needed them to. She could finally end this. It's almost over. She summoned another stream of water by her side and controlled it meticulously to sink through the cracks beneath the wheel. Once inside, it formed a current all around the tiller mechanism. With thorough concentration, her chakra grasped around the tiller holding the rudder chains and the ropes controlling the direction of the mast, and yanked it apart. There was a loud clang and snap of the disrupted gear system, clarifying that her job was done. To add insult to injury, she latched onto the wooden steering wheel and with all her strength, she broke it right off the sheaves. The wheel tumbled across the floorboards, giving her a pleasant feeling as she watched it. One task down, one more to go. Hastily, she ran over to the balcony.

"Naruto! Go! Get everyone off the ship!" she exclaimed. With that said, she turned to approach the stern. This was the last of her chakra. It better be put to good use. Before leaving the scene, she decided to wait and stay behind in case the others just so happened to need her. It was against her ninja way to abandon her comrades. Calmly, her body morphed back into the strong, demonic, spiritual fish creature. Hiruko's anger changed with surprise. So his thoughts were true, it was _her_.

"Right!" He responded. Hiruko twinged with irritation as he was forced to draw his attention back to the fight. With the shadow clones still in pursuit of their battles, they needed to wrap things up. Naruto concentrated his chakra and in no time at all, two more clones appeared by his side pouring a grand amount of chakra within the palm of his hand. The ball of energy grew larger and larger by the second, so powerful that it began to draw in the air around them. The jutsu itself left him intimidated. Had he underestimated how much power this guy had all this time? "Ready!" Naruto sprung towards Hiruko. This shadow possession jutsu holding him down, there was no way that he would be able to evade this. His aim had to be perfect. To the Captain's amazement, Shikamaru released the jutsu, instantly freeing him from the paralyzed state. He must have run out of chakra. How foolish, Hiruko thought. Before his nerves of feeling returned to the grip of his hands, Kiba and Akamaru tunneled back around, and at the same time, smashed his body high in the clouds. The power from their force caused him to lose grasp of his heavy powerful sword. He cursed himself for not seeing this coming. With no weapon to defend himself, Naruto dove right in. "Rasengan!"

The ball of energy came crashing down through his torso, crushing his ribs as well as his diaphragm. Blood spurted from the back of his throat and out his mouth as Hiruko's body dropped painfully through the main deck into the cargo hold. The ship violently shook upon the impact. Bewildered, his crew cursed them before charging over to their mate's aid. It was done. As instructed, Naruto and the others bounced back to the brother ship, gathering up the injured and helpless victims left on deck. No longer needed them, Yumi approached the railing and dove into the water. It felt so relaxing to let the cool currents once again engulf her body. Thanks to Kappa, she could always rely on the sea. With a deep breath in through her gills, she belted out the loudest sonar ever made in her entire life. The sound waves had traveled far and wide, so loud that she was definitely sure it had damaged their ears on the surface. After she caught some much needed breath, she waited patiently for a response. Adjusting her eyes through the dark void, she turned her head to look all around her. Bloop! Bloop! Yumi jerked her head to the path of the sound and was instantly overcome with delight to see her tiny fellow squid friend from earlier. He had returned.

"Captain! Are you alright, sir?" asked one of the many crew members near Hiruko. Each man offered him their hand to help him up. Angrily, he smacked their hands away and got up by himself. The results from that one blow had left him thoroughly bruised and weak, but he couldn't let them know that. He had to prove his tough demeanor or else his position would be questioned. He'll be damned if he were to let that happen.

"Tell me the cannons are ready..." he instructed, his voice low and full of hate.

"Aye, sir."

"Captain!" called another man from a distance. Turning towards the stairway to the upper deck, the man stepped down to them. "The ship is in motion! The anchor is lost!"

"Get to the helm and keep us by their side!" Hiruko ordered.

"They've disabled the wheel, sir. We've lost control of the ship." explained another.

That was the news he most definitely did not want to hear. The fury burned aggressively within him, taking control of his hand as he planted it across the unfortunate man's face. His skinny, frail body fell to the floor as all eyes were drawn to the Captain. They hated to disappoint him. Anyone who defied his orders or somehow managed to get on his bad side was surely to be beaten down like this. Hiruko turned back to his crew. "For years I have sailed the seas searching for the traitor of my family, the one who stole what was rightfully ours. That girl has it! She has the spirit and I will not let her escape!... But look at you. You've all become weak, letting yourselves get overpowered by a little girl and a bunch of Leaf ninja scum. No one has defeated us, and I would keelhaul myself if that were to happen today. Not from them! Not from anyone!" With a slight wobble in his step from the pain, he made his way over to the open window of the gun port. "I will not be defeated! Get to your stations! Open fire!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The cannons burst through the walls of the brother ship, exploding the wooden boards in a rain of splinters and spikes. The main deck was hit, then the Orlop deck. The ocean began to blacken with human blood and debris. Luckily, as commanded, the undamaged brother ship sailed to the starboard side. The beaten down crew began setting down the planks to get the remaining passengers to safety. The pirate's ship was slowly moving away, but they never ceased fire. It was all a matter of adjusting the cannons. Hiruko was not phased that this was the end of his goal. They were able to shanghai them once, and he could very well do it again. They continued bombing. The piercing screams were like music to Hiruko's ears as boards and barrels collapsed all around. Successfully, the floors started to cave in, trapping most of the remaining people inside the hulls. The final attack, he always saved for last, was aimed for the lower level. This fluke was the first Hiruko ever had to endure when it came to meeting such strong opponents. He had never encountered anyone able to disarm him so insultingly. That wasn't ever going to happen again. He would be sure of it. After all, dead men tell no tales.

"Fire!"

The dead fish went flying as Gaara and Yue were thrown back hard against the ice brick walls. As its usual response, his sand cocooned around them as a barrier to withstand the impact of the explosion, but it couldn't prevent the air getting knocked out of their lungs. Gathering themselves up, they tried to stand up from the ground, but it was too slippery. There was no doubt that the fish had been turned to chum, but that wasn't as horrifying as the sound of rushing water. Oh no!

"Yue, are you alright?!" Gaara exclaimed over the loud waterfall, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso as he helped her up.

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here!"

Removing the sand out of the way, they trudged through the mashed up swamp of fish guts until they were directly in front of the hatch. Their eyes grew wide with dread, for the handle to unlock it had been completely blown off the door. Regrettably, that was the least of their troubles. The distinct feeling of cold liquid forced the two of them to gaze down at their feet. They could no longer see their toes, only various fish heads, indicating that water was coming in and it was rising fast. Shit! Gaara smacked his hands against the door, sinking his fingers in the creases to try to get a firm grip. Using all his strength, he attempted to pull the door open. His voice strained at the intense pain of pinched nerves in his fingers. It wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he growled as he threw all his weight into his shoulder to collide against it, that maybe he could break it open on the other side. Still nothing. This was his worst nightmare and now it was coming to life, but he couldn't give up yet. There had to be something else he could do. Aggressively, he started to punch and kick the door, even attempting to sink his sand through the cracks to bar it open. Time was becoming more stressful by the second as the water reached up to their knees. Gaara's chest tightened with anxiousness at the lack of response in his actions. The seal around the hatch was too tight to get in. Sadly, everything he tried was nothing more than pathetic waste of ideas. What kind of a Kage was he? That he could pull through the most hardcore situations and not overcome something like this?

"Help!" Yue screamed through the walls, punching and kicking alongside him. "Somebody! If you can hear me, please open the door!"

Hearing her cries for help and seeing her fighting for her life only darkened the feeling within him. No, no he couldn't stop now! She trusted him to keep her safe. They still had time. There must be another way! As soon as the water touched their thighs, they stopped their SOS call to think of a different plan. Gaara peered around the room until his eyes were drawn back towards the sky light above them. That's it! Why didn't he think of this sooner? That was the only way out. He turned to Yue. "I'm going to lift you up there with my sand." he began, pointing up. "You go through the hole and get to safety."

"But what about you?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"I'll be right behind you."

Before she could answer, the sand encased around her small frail body in the shape of a hand and started to lift her up towards the light. The closer she got, the more she realized its shape was not what they expected. It was too small. "I don't think we'll be able to fit!" she yelled down to him.

"Just try and open it!" Gaara answered, the water now up to his belly button. He adjusted his gourd higher up his back and stepped up on the surface of the lumpy water, being sure to concentrate his chakra carefully to his feet to keep him from having to swim. That was something he was not too confident about doing, that's for sure. Yue did as he said and grabbed hold of the window to push it open. BOOM! BOOM! The cannons continued to fire, striking the base of the other mast until it toppled over the deck. The sky light darkened with the thump of the heavy wooden log.

"No! Nonononono!" Yue pushed and pushed with all her might. If only her powers were super strength, then she could have punched a hole through the wooden ceiling to freedom. They were royally screwed now. "I can't move it!"

Their hearts were racing with adrenaline, but Gaara's felt on the brink of an attack. What could they do now? The only other way out now gone. Gaara knew that they shouldn't have come here. Yumi was completely wrong. He should have chosen to face the water style ninja out in the open, where there were endless places to run, but instead, he let his doubts and fears get the best of him. He was so focused on her getting captured that he couldn't take into account of the other possible dangers around them. It wasn't so much as the lack of trust he had in Yumi's decision, but he could plainly see that though it may have seemed like a good decision at first, it was a mistake in the end. They were doomed from the start. With his hands, he summoned the sand to sink her back down until her body cradled into his arms. Somehow he was thankful for the darkness because Gaara didn't want to see the face of the woman that he failed to protect, the woman that he loved very dearly and to whom he promised to keep safe at the cost of his life filled with shame. He held her body close and sunk his head low against her forehead. Her sweet scent wasn't enough to comfort him this time. It was all his fault.

"Forgive me, Yue. I couldn't keep my promise..."

"You don't need to ask for my forgiveness. I'm grateful that I got to be with you all this time." Though he couldn't see her, Gaara sensed her smiling at him.

"I wanted you to know that I never thought I could ever love someone as deeply as I've come to love you... In truth, I thought we would die together when we grew older, not swimming with fish..."

"Wait! That's it!" Yue jumped.

"What is?" he asked.

"The breached holes! That's the other way out! We wait until the room fills with water and we swim our way out."

"I... I can't swim." he embarrassingly admitted.

"Then hold onto me. I can get us both to the surface." she explained. "But I need you to put all your sand back inside your gourd and drop it."

"I need it to protect us." Gaara responded.

"The water's going to make your sand as heavy as lead. It'll only weigh us down and I won't be able to get us both out. I promise that Yumi will recover it for you, but if we don't get out of here soon, we're going to drown. Taking our chances out there are way better than staying here." The pause in silence meant that he was still hesitant about doing this. "I promise not to let go." To assure him that she meant it, Yue placed a tender kiss on what she assumed was his cheek. The soft touch of her lips was calming in this dire situation.

Before he could think it all over, Gaara felt a light thump of his head touching the top of the ceiling. That was enough to convince him to agree with her. There was no time to wait around. He had to break the jutsu. If she trusted him in complicated times, then he should do the same. "Alright, I trust you... I need to put you back in the water." He could feel her nod her head, to which he slithered the sand back into his gourd and gently placed her in the water. Yue only groaned in disgust.

"Oh god! There's so many touching me!" The fish guts had to be very unpleasant.

Gaara contained his grin as he cut off the streams of chakra pouring into his feet. Splash! His body fell on into the water right next to her, and that's when he instantly felt grossed out. She was right. Their floating dead bodies didn't feel right. It was pretty nauseating. The rough slimy texture of their many heads began rising up past his shoulders to his face. He could feel the weight of his gourd grow heavier with each passing moment. No doubt that water was seeping in through the clay cracks around it. He had to cut it loose, but before he was able to reach his kunai to do so, his face bubbled down beneath the water. Fearfully, Gaara flapped his arms and kicked his legs around the water, but none of it seemed to do any good. He couldn't feel the surface. Living in the desert, there was no need to train for something like swimming, but that was a task he didn't consider useful until now. He held what little breath remained in his mouth as he violently tugged the strap holding his gourd. The thickness of the water made it much more difficult to do.

Out of nowhere, a pair of small hands hugged tightly around his waist, trying to untie the knot to free him. The darkness made it even more problematic getting it off, now that the task solely relied on touch. This wasn't working right. Firmly gripping onto his torso with one arm, Yue kicked with her legs up towards the surface. The extra pounds of the water soaked sand began strenuously ripping her muscles apart as she went. No matter how many times she waved her free arm through, her fingers never grazed air. No matter how hard she pushed on, the gourd was sucking them further and further away. This was bad. Gaara had been under much too long. If he didn't get some oxygen soon, she knew he wasn't going to make it. For a split second, she paused to try and pull the strap off again. Something stopped her from continuing. Yue's heart dropped in the pit of her stomach when she realized that Gaara wasn't moving. He wasn't thrashing around like he was earlier, it felt still. Shit! She had to act fast, so she vigorously yanked the straps around his chest and shook as hard as she could. His body remained still. No, it couldn't end like this! He couldn't die! All of a sudden, an idea came to her. Reaching around his backside, she felt for his tool pouch and pick pocketed the inside. It didn't matter if it was a shuriken or what else. Whatever blade it was, she grabbed it. She sawed through the small leather straps until she faintly heard the sound of a snap. The density of his body weight lifted, which she knew meant that the gourd had fallen off. Clasping onto him, she swiftly moved up until at long last her fingers touched air. Unfortunately, that wasn't all she felt. The texture was rough and gritty. As soon as her face kissed the surface, she gasped a deep breath in, her nose lightly grazing across what could only be the wooden ceiling. She lifted him up from his shoulders until his head poked out next to her.

"Gaara?" she called, placing a hand on his cheek to check for breathing. She couldn't hear anything as his body remained still. Tears were undesirably perforating from her eyes. Angrily, she slapped his face hard. "Gaara! You wake up right now!" She smacked him again. "Gaara!" And again, and again, and again. "Please!"

Unsure of what to do, she placed her lips on his and blew a hard breath of air into his mouth. No response. Yue pressed hard on his chest to try and do compressions, but with them both so far under, it was an impossible task. With no other options, Yue took in another deep breath and dove back under, trying to use her memory and sense of feel to find the hole to escape. She had to move as fast as she ever did before. Kick by kick and stroke by stroke she continued on, feeling all around the wall until she reached the bottom. For what seemed like forever she moved along it, hoping to finally reach the breached tunnel. Their entire surroundings were closing in with pressure. Her chest was on the verge of collapsing as her lungs coerced her to release a small air bubble from her lips. Time was running out and they still were trapped in. There was no time to try and swim back to the ceiling as the air would be long gone by now. She had an idea, it was a long shot, but it was the only one she had to save him.

"YUMI!" The last of the air bubbles fled from her face.

Her body now drained was overcome with exhaustion, so much so that it went limp, but her hands never released from holding onto him. Together they drifted further down into the bottom of the black abyss. It was awful, knowing that she truly was incapable of looking after herself, let alone others. All of this never would have happened if she had only kept herself hidden from the world. The ship would still be in tact, Yumi and the others wouldn't be out there risking their lives fighting for her, and Gaara wouldn't have drowned. After all that they went through ending up together, Yue certainly didn't picture that this is how they would meet their end. Like him, she wanted to grow old with many years of wonderful memories behind her. Some say fate has a cruel way of showing up unexpectedly, giving us no other choice but to follow it. We can do all we can to try and avoid it, but we can never escape it's clutches. This was one of those times, and even though it was hard for her to accept it, she was grateful to share the last moments with him.

Suddenly, a shock wave bolted from the back of her brain, jerking her out of self-pity into reality. The painful disturbance spread across the confines of her head throughout her body. The water surrounding her felt cold, too cold. What could be causing this feeling? Is this what happens when your body shuts down from drowning? That assumption didn't seem correct.

'You dare give up now?!' That voice!

The muscles in Yue's core constricted as they grew, ripping her clothes to make room. Afraid of crushing him, she let go of Gaara, fighting against the formation that was drawing in large sums of the dirty water through her lungs. Her entire torso was on fire, causing her to scream. Never in her whole life had the transformation become so agonizing. Shivers trembled up and down her spine as a new energy cascaded across her veins, lengthening her white hair, sharpening her claws and the fangs in her scowl. Out of the darkness emitted that familiar glowing blue light. It shone bright enough for her to see what she needed to do. Clenching onto the collar of his shirt, Tsuki pulled Gaara on her back and swam further down the side of the hull. There it was, the hole to the open ocean. The bulky muscles allowed her to easily pass through and rise to the surface. The sweet sweet gust of wind enveloped their faces. Seeing the cloudy grey sky never made her feel so happy. Placing a hand on the top of the waves, the blue chakra engulfed the moisture, constructing it into a floating flat iceberg. One hefty heave, Gaara's body was thrown on top. Tsuki crawled up to check him. His skin was pale and lifeless, which instantly worried her. Were they were too late?

"What do I do?" she asked Yue. She had never been in a situation like this before.

"Chest compressions!"

As ordered, Tsuki gripped two hard fists and forced all her weight into several hard pushes. His ribs flexed with each press until at long last, his eyes opened wide and water spurt out from his mouth. His throat constricted, causing him to cough persistently as he vomited the remaining liquid from his lungs. Holding an arm across his chest, he recovered his breathing until he was stable enough to pay attention to all that was going on around him. His complexion read questionable, trying to figure out how he ended up from underwater to here. This figure, he had seen it before. Could it be -?

"Yue?" he looked to her. She only shook her head. "Tsuki? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now. What _really_ matters is that you're safe now."

"You... saved me?" That didn't sound right.

"I didn't do it for you." she replied, standing up to assess what was happening.

There were only two ships afloat on the water, which Gaara understood for sure meant that their fellow ship had sank. All that remained left of it was chunks of debris floating in the water. The pirate's vessel sailed blindly away, unable to steer back around to the remaining brother ship. The cannons ceased fire as they were now out of range. From the looks of it, their vessel received minimal damage. Did this mean that the fight was over? Slap! Two webbed hands latched on to the edge of the ice, immediately catching their attention. At the ready, Tsuki produced her two ice lances and stepped over to it. Before she could raise her arms to strike, the familiar shade of blue hair stopped her. She dropped her ice and held out a hand for her to grab onto. Thankfully, Yumi was okay.

"Good to see you, Yumi."

"Guess again." she replied, taking a spot to sit next to Gaara. "Yumi is taking a long, well-deserved rest. I don't have much power left in me to do anymore to them, so I'll be sticking around to help gather up the survivors."

"I'll do what I can to help then." said Tsuki Ona.

"You're not growing soft on me, are you?"

She shot him an evil glare before turning her focus back to the enemy. "Are we just going to let them get away?"

"I wouldn't be too worried about that. Yumi called a friend before she left." explained Kappa.

"Friend?" She and Gaara asked simultaneously.


End file.
